A Different Tale
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: What if things hadn't played out the way they did in the show? What if there is a secret that Rumpelstiltskin does not know before the curse is enacted? A secret that Belle carries his child. He did not push her away, Regina did not capture her, and Jefferson's daughter Grace is gone, therefore he works with The Dark One now. {Full Summary inside.}
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: What if things hadn't played out the way they did in the show? What if Jefferson wasn't in wonderland when the curse struck and Regina had killed his daughter? What if Jefferson had been helping Rumpelstiltskin out against Regina? And what if Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's kiss did not break his curse because The Dark One was who he was now, and he did not push her away? Rumpelstiltskin still gets trapped and jailed by Cinderella and her Prince, however there is a secret he doesn't know. Before he was jailed Belle became pregnant with his child. And, once the curse hits, she remains pregnant until Emma comes to Storybrooke to make time move forward again.

**Warnings**: There will be adult scenes in this story. I rated it as M for a reason. In fact, there will be lemony goodness in this first chapter. So, if you don't like it, don't read it, or skip over the lemony goodness. There will also be spoilers to the show, but I am changing quite a bit of things along the route.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Dark Castle**

He'd sent Belle away, he'd had to send Belle away, and she left just like he knew she would. After all, who could love a beast? Especially a woman as pure and sweet as Belle French. It was a cruel thing fate was playing with him, handing him a woman that he ended up caring so much for, only to have her snatched away when she realized the monster he was. He was The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin would never know love, not truly. Women didn't love him, his wife Mila and his previous student Cora taught him that. And he hadn't even been The Dark One when he was with Mila. He'd just been a coward, a coward that wanted to be in his sons life. And he'd ruined that for himself as well.

This was his fate, waiting in the dark castle alone before Regina enacted the curse he knew she would, he'd foreseen it. Perhaps he'd find peace in this other world as soon as he'd found his son Baelfire.

Of course, Jefferson the Hatter thought Rumpelstiltskin the one that was mad for sending Belle away. It was clear to Jefferson that his friend had found love, yet he threw it away. And Jefferson knew Belle, knew she would stick by Rumpelstiltskin until the very end, and he couldn't fathom why he'd let her go.

Jefferson had been staying at the Dark Castle ever since Regina killed his only child; Grace. It'd been a blow to him unimaginable, turning him into more the Mad Hatter than anything. He wanted to help Rumpelstiltskin in taking Regina down, in making sure she never got peace. And he'd been assured by the sorcerer that Regina would find peace in this new world; but it would be short lived. Snow and Charming's daughter would be the undoing of the happiness of the evil queen.

But, Jefferson had left the Dark One to his own self loathing for the evening, deciding to take a walk around the grounds. And thats when he saw it; saw her. She was back, which only brought a smile to the mad hatters face as he watched her horse come up the pathway and to the front door.

Belle slid off her horse and walked up to the castle doors, taking in a deep breath. She had to face him; she must. Pushing the doors open and storming into the Great Hall where she knew she'd find him sitting at his wheel.

When his eyes looked up, he thought they were deceiving him, there was no way Belle French stood there in his Great Hall after he'd willingly let her go. So, he turned his attention back to the spinning wheel he sat at, moving his fingers over the wood. "Ah, Dearie, I am in not the deal making mood this afternoon. You should have not come back here."

She gripped her fists at his statement, shaking her head and walking up to him quickly. Grabbing his arm and pulling him up to stand from the stool he was perched before. Looking up at him, letting her eyes meet his. "No. I've come for a reason, Rumpelstiltskin, and you will not send me away again!" she declared.

Looking down at her with a hint of amusement. No one talked to The Dark One like that to his face, no one that would want to live anyway. Except Belle, _his_ Belle. She was the bravest one he knew of in all of the Enchanted Forest, the only one brave enough to try and tame the Beast.

"Oh really, dearie? Not afraid of the beast, are we?" he asked, pulling his arm back from her grip. "What is it you come for? I set you free, I broke our deal. Be grateful the beast has let you out of his lair."

She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed, shaking her head. Instead of speaking, she leaned up to press her lips firmly against his, resting her hands on his sides and closing her eyes as she kissed him with all the built up passion she'd had for her master. Her fingers gripped the cloth that covered him as she leaned her chest up into his, tilting her head to one side.

He was stunned, to say the least, feeling her lips against his, her soft young body pressed close to him. It made him shudder, the feel of her lips on his, and that she did this willingly. His hands moved up to grasp her arms, gripping them a little before yanking her back, breaking the connection of their lips. Looking down at her face as he swallowed. He could still taste her on his lips, she tasted of peaches; and something specifically Belle. A taste he could loose himself in, he was sure. Oh but fate was a cruel mistress indeed.

"Belle, you have no idea what you're doing. Go, get out, leave me."

"I will not!" she declared, gripping his clothing at his sides as though she held on for dear life. "I will not leave you, Rumpelstiltskin. I love you."

The confession caused the sorcerers eyes to widen and stare down at her in disbelief. How could she love him, a beast? Shaking his head and looking down a little, which ended up being a bad idea due to the shirt she wore, he could see the tops of her soft breasts, and something in him yearned to see underneath the top she wore. "Love? How could you love a beast, dearie? A monster."

"Stop that! You're not a monster, Rumpel..." she said. Leaning into his chest and moving her arms around his waist, looking up at his face. "You're Rumpelstiltskin, my Rumpel. And I know this darkness is not all there is to you. Please don't shut me out. I want you, all of you, if you'll have me. Please, I'm putting myself out there, for you, for us, for what we can be."

His fingers gripped her arms still as he returned his eyes to her face. "And what is it you want in exchange? Everything comes at a price, dearie. You must want something extreme to offer yourself up as sacrifice to the beast."

She rolled her eyes. "Would you stop calling yourself that? I want nothing from you but your love."

"Nothing? There is nothing my magic can give you that you desire? I find that hard to believe."

A sigh came from her as she leaned close to him, looking up and into his eyes. "No, there is nothing I want from you that magic can give me. I want you, all of you. I get that magic comes with that, and its fine. And I get that your past comes with that as well, and that I do not mind. I would love you if you were a poor shepherd with not a dime nor magic to his name. My love does not come at a price."

He stared at her in disbelief. She didn't know he was once a poor shepherd, how could she? He shook his head, rubbing her arms. "I am not a man anymore, Belle. I am a beast, a monster. Something you should stay away from."

"But I don't want to. I want you, beast and all. Please, will you have me, Rumpelstiltskin? Will you let me love you the way you should be? We can be happy, you and I. Here in the castle, in a cabin in the woods, in a meadow, anywhere. All I need is you." she told him. Leaning up to brush her lips over his jawline and slowly kissing to his ear. "Please...I want you, all of you." she whispered.

Gently she slid her arms along his back, and he let her, by heavens he let her fingers trace along his back making him shudder with pleasure. It'd been a long time since he'd felt a woman's touch.

"And you want me too.." she whispered as she kissed slowly back to his chin.

"Heaven help me, I do.." he answered as he let his hands slip down her arms to rest on her sides.

A smile formed on her lips as she leaned back from him, looking up at his face, seeing his confusion at the loss of her body against his. Gently she took his hand, though and walked backwards towards the stairs. "Then have me, Rumpelstiltskin. Have all of me, every inch. I want no man but you. You promised me forever, and I intend to collect."

Turning around, still holding onto his hand as she lead him up the stairs. And he followed, half in a daze that a woman would willingly go to his bed chambers with him. Did Belle really know what she was asking for? Once they were at the top of the stairs he stopped, gently bringing her back to face him and looking down at her face.

"Do you know what you're asking for, dearie?"

She nodded, looking up at him with a soft smile. "I do. I'm asking for this, for us. I want to be with you in every way that a woman wants to be with a man. I want..." she started, chewing on her bottom lip. She was still a maiden, yes, she'd never lain with a man. But she'd read about things in her books, heard stories from her friends back home, and she knew what sex was. She was still a little nervous, though. Not because he was The Dark One, but just because it was her first time.

Stepping up closer to him, gently tracing her fingers along the skin of his chest that showed from his shirt. "I want you. All of you. I want to feel you pressed up close to me, I want you to make me yours in every single way possible." she said, looking up at his chest.

Her words made him catch his breath in his throat, swallowing a little. "You want the monster to defile you?"

"You're not a monster." she said, shaking her head and leaning up to kiss him slowly. "I want you, Rumpelstiltskin, to make love to me, to make me yours."

He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips as she spoke, nodding just slightly before releasing her enough for her to be able to walk forward.

Once again she took his hands and lead him to his bed chamber. She'd never been inside before herself, that room was always off limits to her, and she didn't go where she wasn't allowed. It wasn't really the room itself she was interested in at the moment, but she was taken slightly aback at it when she gently pushed the door open.

The room was huge, and he had a huge bed fit for a king, gold littering along the bedpost. There was a trunk at the end of the bed, and then a sitting area off to one side. The entire room was definitely fit for a king.

She smiled and turned to him, leaning to kiss him slowly as she walked backwards towards his bed, gently pulling him with her as her lips remained on his. Once she was at the side of the bed, she fell back. Only then did their lips break as he watched her fall back, her long chestnut curls spreading out along his bedsheets.

A grin formed on his lips as he took her in with his eyes, all flushed as she laid back on _his_ sheets. He'd never quite imagine she'd be in his bed willingly like she was.

Gently she shifted up to the center of the bed as he crawled onto it with her. Crawling up, slowly he leaned to place a few kisses along the side of her neck and up to her ear, causing her breath to hitch at the feel. Her fingers slowly slipped along his arms and to his chest, starting to undo the ties of his shirt, obviously wanting it off.

He leaned back to pull the garment off, tossing it to one side before his hands went to her bodice. Just the idea of her laying in his bed willingly, wanting him to touch her, drove him mad, let the beast inside him escape as he gripped the material of her bodice in both hands. Pulling hard, he ripped the ties opened, breaking the belts at her waist so she was bare before him, causing her to gasp at his suddenness.

The sound of her gasp caused him pause as he looked down at her. She nodded a little to him with a small smile. "Don't you dare stop, Rumpel." she said. Her fingers moved up to run along his chest slowly, feeling the smoothness of his skin that she hadn't quite expected. She expected it to feel rough on her fingers, but it wasn't, it felt good against her fingers.

She leaned to help him off with what was left of her top, tossing it to one side as she shifted. Moving her legs so he was in-between them, her thighs on either side of his hips. Gently her legs moved around his waist and pulled him against her, taking in a deep breath and letting out a moan as she felt him press against her so intimately.

Resting his hands on either side of her head, letting out a groan of his own when she pulled him in to press close to her. Even with their pants in the way it felt so good to be so close to her like that. Dipping his head down, he placed soft kisses along her chest and slowly to her right breast. Taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it slowly, moving his tongue along it gently as his other hand played with the breast he didn't have in his mouth.

His attentions caused the woman below him to moan and squirm, her legs around his waist to hold him close to her. Her hips pressed up, pressing herself even more against him as she moaned out. "R-Rumpelll.." she moaned, tilting her head back against the pillows beneath her.

As he sucked on one nipple, his tongue moved along it and his hand moved down to gently grip the waist of her pants. He didn't want her to move, not at all. So, he used his magic to make the leather disappear, leaving her only in her underwear beneath him.

Slipping his fingers down, he shifted his hips a little as his hand found her core overtop of her under things. Gently moving the fabric so he moved his fingers along her wetness, eliciting a gasp and a moan from his Belle. He was trying to be gentle with her, mindful of his claws. Running his finger along her before gently pushing one inside, groaning as her tight warmth enveloped his finger.

She moaned out at the intrusion, shuddering and tilting her head back against the pillows, closing her eyes tightly once she felt his finger move slowly in and out of her. Feeling as he added a second finger, his fingers moved to stretch her a little, knowing he had to get her ready for him before he could fit. And, she loved him for it, for knowing she'd never been with a man and needed his care. He didn't have to _tell_ her he cared about her, he showed it with his actions.

Her fingers moved up to grip his shoulders tightly, her nails slightly digging into her skin as he pumped his fingers in and out of her core. A gasp mixed with a moan came from her lips as she felt his thumb press over her most sensitive spot, one she didn't even realize she had.

Tilting her head back against the pillow and moaning out loudly as her eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure. She'd never known a mans touch could feel so good. She'd heard stories from her friends that were married, and from her books. But this was better than any story, this was real life.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed slowly up from her breast and to the side of her neck, licking and nipping at her skin as he moved his fingers, slowly starting to add a third to her tight passage. The more he stretched her now, the easier it would be on her if he took her. And, he wanted to take her oh so bad. But there was a tugging in the back of his mind, screaming at him that she could never love a monster, that she was surely unsure of what him joining with her entailed.

He moved his fingers faster, careful not to go too deep as to break her maiden barrier, feeling as she shuddered and squirmed into him underneath him. Gently shifting to press close to her, the evidence of his desire for her pressing against her thigh. His leather pants were becoming his worst enemy as he grew painfully hard in his pants.

"Rumpel! Rumpel! Oh gods Rumpel!" she moaned out as she felt the pressure build up and the proverbial dam exploding within her, riding her climax through as she shuddered underneath him. Just his fingers had felt amazing, she wondered what feeling him deep inside her would feel like.

A blush spread across her cheeks, able to feel him pressed against her thigh the way he was. Gently, one hand moved down to cup him over his pants, rubbing him slowly causing a groan to come from the mans throat.

"B-Belle.." he moaned, leaning into her hand.

He shifted to lean up on one hand on the bed, his other still buried within her folds, slowly drawing them out as she lowered from her high.

Belles fingers moved up to pull at the ties to his pants urgently, wanting them off, now. "Rumpel, please, take me...gods I need you."

He shook his head, steadying her hands and looking at her face. "Are..are you sure this is what you want? Once this happens you cannot change your mind...I cannot let you go. You'll be mine."

"I already am yours. I don't want to change my mind, I just want you. Claim me however you like, I belong solely to you." she said. Leaning up and kissing his bottom lip. "Now, you should rid us of the rest of our clothes." she told him.

He waved his hand a little, causing his pants and boots to disappear onto the floor, along with her underwear so they were both bare before each other. Her eyes looked down and blushed when she saw him, she'd never seen a man before.

Slowly her fingers moved down to take ahold of him, running them along his length as he took in a breath at her actions. "N-now...now dearie, do not tempt the beast."

"But what if I want the beast?" she asked, looking up at him with a gentle smile.

"That...that would be for another time, dearest." he said. Taking ahold of her hands and pinning them above her head so she'd stop touching him like that. He needed his careful control, he wanted this to be nice and sweet for her. And, if she provoked him the way she was, he couldn't stop himself.

"You won't hurt me." she said, smiling up to him.

Looking down into her eyes, he could see her utter trust in him. Trust, love and lust mixed within the womans eyes, and he truly did love her like he'd loved no one before her.

Slowly he moved forward, pressing the tip of himself against her entrance. Impatiently, she shifted her hips, pressing his tip inside her and letting out a moan as she closed her eyes. The small dip inside her and he couldn't help himself. Pressing forward to push himself in her, breaking through her maiden barrier to settle himself fully inside her in one movement.

It made him moan.

It made her moan and scream.

The small bit of pain was evident in her scream, the pain of him ripping through her barrier, settling himself so deep inside her. A place where no man had ever gone before, and a place where he would see to it that no man ever goes to besides himself.

She gripped his shoulders as he settled fully inside her, staying still to allow her to adjust to the feeling. And she felt so, so full, full of him. It made her mind spin as she took in a breath, getting used to the feeling.

"Are you alright?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, looking down at her face.

And she nodded, smiling slowly as she leaned to kiss him. "Perfect. Now." she said, shifting her hips a little when she was ready to move.

And he took the hint. Moving his hips slowly at first, moving in and out of her, struggling to keep control over the beast that roared within him to take her fast and hard. No, he would not hurt her.

Hearing her moans beneath him, he leaned up a little to rest his hands up against the headboard as he moved, his nails digging into the wood.

"Ohh Rumpel.." she moaned beneath him, moving her hips to meet his thrusts as her moans increased in volume.

Slipping his fingers down back to the bed, he leaned to kiss her bottom lip and slowly along her jawline. "W-Who do you belong to?" he moaned out, having trouble saying some of the words.

"Y-Y-you." she moaned.

"My name. Scream my name. Scream it, my Belle."

"R-r-rump..Rumpel-stil-ts-kin!" she moaned out loudly, turning into a scream as he thrust into her over and over. "H-Harder! Harder! Gods Rump-el-stil-tski-n!" she moaned.

And her pleas were heard as he thrust harder into her, happy to oblige. His lips gently started to move along her shoulder, nipping at her skin as he tasted her. He could never get enough of her taste, this he knew. He could never get enough of her period.

Her inner walls squeezed around him as he thrust, signaling her climax as she shuddered and screamed his name beneath her. And he tried his hardest to remain in control with her milking him the way she was. But, he couldn't. Thrusting up fully inside her as he hit his own peak, his seed spilling out into her as he remained fully sheathed within her. It'd never felt this good, not even with his wife Mila. Mila had never wanted him the way Belle wanted him, and it felt so, so good. He'd never felt anything this good at all.

As he held her, one hand moved up her back, resting his fingers on the back of her shoulder. As he climaxed, a small bit of magic went through his fingers. He didn't even realize he was doing it, or that the magic that cursed him did it. But, slowly his name was etched on the back of her left shoulder in black letters, the same marking that was on the dagger, his one and only weakness. The letters marked her as his, belonging to only him, signaling that the Dark One now had not one, but two weaknesses. His infamous dagger that he kept securely hidden; and the woman he'd just taken as his own, his Belle.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A Few Years Later: The Dark Castle; Just Before The Curse**

It was hard to believe that she could be so deliriously happy. That was, until it was ripped out of her hands in the form of her lover being locked away in a jail cell by Cinderella and Prince Thomas. He'd been in that jail cell for months now, everything set into motion for the curse to be enacted. And she was afraid, terrified.

Rumpelstiltskin was her everything, the man she loved. But, he was gone for now. She knew about the curse, Rumpelstiltskin had told her everything, and she was smart, his Belle. But she couldn't help but be terrified for her lover, for herself and their friend Jefferson.

Slowly walking out onto the balcony, Belle looked over the horizon, able to see the dark smoke starting to form in the distance. It was coming, the curse was coming.

Tears stung her eyes as she watched. One hand slowly moved down to rest over her stomach, over the lump that was the proof of her love for Rumpelstiltskin. She'd been with child before he was captured, and she hadn't been able to tell him before he left. And now he would never know, not for twenty eight years, when the savior would come and set them free. She would live a false life with her child, one she loved with all her heart, the small piece of Rumpelstiltskin that remained within her.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to Jefferson, sniffling a little before looking forward.

"The curse is coming. And he'll never know..." she whispered, letting a stray tear slip down her cheek as her fingers run along her stomach lovingly.

"He will know, Belle." Jefferson said, looking at her face. "Why did you never send message to him in his cell? Surely you thought of it."

She nodded, looking down. "I did think of it.." she said with a sigh, looking back to her friend. "But would it only be more torture to him than he's already in? Knowing his wife is with child and he cannot be here? How would that sit with him in his cell, hatter? He would be in pain."

"He would know, princess." he said, rubbing her shoulders slowly and sighing. "Once we get to this...town that we will be dumped into, you can tell him."

"No. He won't remember me, us, this place. I won't remember him. I won't remember my child's father, and we'll be stuck for twenty eight years apart. Time will stop, and we won't know." she told him.

"He will know."

She shook her head, sniffling as she looked up to watch the dark smoke come closer and closer to their castle. "He won't. Not until our savior comes to find us, Snow and Charming's child. Then he will find out. And he will be in pain. Nothing can stop pain here, Jefferson. There is enough to go around."

"My my, princess, I do believe Rumpelstiltskin's pessimism has rubbed off on you."

"Perhaps. Perhaps that is it. But perhaps it is the situation." she said, her brilliant blue eyes never leaving the smoke that was inching across the lands. "Gods I miss him. With all of my heart I miss my love." she said.

One hand reached to gently touch the back of her left shoulder, her arm across her chest. She could almost feel the blaze of the letters written beneath her dress and on her skin. She'd been shocked when she first saw it, but now it fit, it fit her. She belonged to only one person, one man; Rumpelstiltskin.

"I wonder who we'll be in this other life. Friends? Companions? Strangers? Acquaintances?" she wondered aloud.

Jefferson gripped her shoulders, looking down at her. "Whatever it is we will be, we will be together. I swore to Rumpelstiltskin that I would protect you with my very life, dear Belle. And you have my word."

She turned her head to look at him, giving him a soft smile. "You are a good friend, Jefferson. I hope I do not forget that."

"You won't." he said, smiling to her.

"I wish I could believe that." she said. Slowly rubbing her stomach and looking down at it, feeling the baby kicking against her stomach, a sad smile spreading over her lips. She'd imagined when she was with Rumpel that if they had children he'd be there. Be there to feel the tiny kicks, see the joy in his face at the fact that she was giving him a child. And now, he'd never know.

"Shh baby, its okay. Your daddy is going to save us. He will find us in this new world and I know he'll love you with all his heart. Don't believe what they say about your daddy...he isn't all that bad." she said, the sad smile still on her lips as she talked to her child.

Jefferson watched the display before he sighed, walking to the railing of the balcony and leaning against it, looking up at the clouds as they inch closer. "It'll be okay, Belle. Rumpelstiltskin has a plan, he always has a plan."

She nodded a little. "I know. It'll be okay. It'll all be okay and we'll have our happily ever after. Maybe in this new place we'll get to be a family." she said, a smile spreading across her lips at the idea of being a real family with Rumpelstiltskin and their child.

Looking up at the smoke, she took in a breath and reached to grab Jeffersons hand, gripping it so tight her nails nearly dug into his skin. Fear went through her in waves as she watched, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Rumpel...stiltskin..." she muttered as the smoke overtook the Dark Castle.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: The Next Morning**

The birds chirped their sweet song as the sun rose, the light peaking through the windows, barely kept at bay by the curtains that hung over the large windows.

A yawn came from a young girls lips as she stretched, rubbing her eyes and opening them as she glanced towards the clock. Great, she'd woken up before the alarm, yet again. She pouted and glanced next to her with a smile, the man laying next to her still fast asleep on his stomach.

Shaking her head, she shifted to sit up, difficult because of her seven month pregnant belly. It was difficult to get comfortable a lot of the times.

Shifting to slide out of bed, slipping her feet in her slippers before grabbing her robe, pulling it on. Taking a hair clip from the bedside table, twisting her hair up and pinning it out of the way before starting to walk out of the bedroom, one hand resting on her back to help support herself as she descended the stairs carefully.

Walking downstairs and into the large kitchen, she started to get the eggs out of the fridge, along with the bacon. Starting to get breakfast ready on the stove, she hummed her soft tune as she reached to turn on the radio that sat on the counter.

"Good Morning Storybrooke! Its 7am on this lovely day. You can expect sunshine throughout the day as it will start to warm up. It will be quite balmy at 70 degrees as spring rolls our way." the radio announcer spoke as soon as the radio was turned on.

She smiled and hummed her tune, fixing two plates as they were ready. Glancing at the stairs, it was at least a half an hour after she'd gotten out of bed when she put the plates down with their food. And, she was rewarded with the sound of footsteps as a man descended.

He smiled as he looked at her. "Morning, Lacey." he said. Walking up behind her and hugging her, resting his hands on her stomach as he kissed her ear. "How are you both doing this morning? You know you don't need to be up making me breakfast in your condition."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Come on, Jefferson, I am not helpless, I'm just pregnant." she said. Leaning back to kiss him before she smiled adoringly up at him. "Now, go ahead and eat. You'll have to get to work."

"Darling, I own the company, I do not have to do a thing, much less leave my lovely pregnant wife alone all day."

Giggling before she leaned away, walking around to the kitchen table, resting the plates down there before she took her seat. "That may be. But, your lovely wife has some shopping to do in town. You can drop me off on your way to work."

"Baby shopping? Hadn't we spoken about that?" he asked, sitting down across the table from her, starting to eat his food as he looked up at her.

"Yes yes, but I wanted to get a head start on him or her. Gender neutral, I promise. And besides, I've already picked out the room that is to be the nursery. No ifs ands or buts about it." she said with a smile as she ate her eggs.

Smiling to her and nodding. "Very well my love. Shop 'till your hearts content." he told her as he ate.

They ate breakfast rather quietly, exchanging idle chit chat, and then they both went upstairs to get ready for the day. Lacey took off her night gown, looking at herself in the mirror as she started to get ready. Turning around so her back was to the mirror, a tattoo standing out on the back of her left shoulder spelling out 'Rumpelstiltskin' in unique letters. It was just the name, nothing else.

Jefferson came up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders and leaning to kiss the tattoo slowly. "One day, love, you'll have to tell me what this tattoo means."

She glanced back at him and then shifted to look at it in the mirror, shrugging a little. "I would...but...I don't remember. Its just always been there."

"Isn't Rumpelstiltskin that...storybook character? The one who tricked the princess into giving up her first born child?" he asked curiously.

Chuckling and nodding before she looked back at him. "I suppose. I still don't know why its there. It just...is." she said, shrugging and leaning back from him to pull her shirt on, getting ready to go into town. "Now, enough of discussing my tattoo, can we head into town? Please?" she asked with a pout.

He laughed and nodded. "Of course my dear. Your carriage awaits." he said in a tease, offering her his hand.

Smiling to him, taking his hand and starting to walk with him out of the bedroom and downstairs to go out to the car. They had a beautiful home, it was huge and just off the edge of town, surrounded by forests. They were the second most wealthy people in town, next to Mr. Gold himself of course. The properties that Mr. Gold and Regina Mills did not own, Jefferson and his wife did. And they were expecting their first child. Everyone in town knew that Jefferson was nervous to be a father, but his wife Lacey seemed to hold him together.

They drove into town and Jefferson parked at the height of the shops. Getting out and walking around to help his wife from the car, holding onto her hand. "Now, don't walk too much, love. I'll meet you at Granny's in a few hours?" he asked.

To which she nodded and leaned to kiss him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. You have a good day." she said.

He leaned to kiss her again before walking to get back into the car. She watched as he drove off with a smile, shaking her head. "That man would worry over anything." she said.

Turning to start walking down the street, she walked right passed Mr. Golds shop. And Mr. Gold himself stood in the opened door, holding his cane as he stood there. He nodded to the woman that walked passed him and she smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold. Lovely day we're having." Lacey said to him. Most people in town were afraid of Mr. Gold, all except Lacey. Lacey seemed not to be afraid of the man, which could be very well that her husband was powerful in his own right.

Mr. Gold nodded to her. "Aye, that it is, lovely Lacey. And good morning to you." he said, his voice thick with Scottish accent as he watched her.

And thats how Belle and Rumpelstiltskin would know each other in this new land. Causal acquaintances saying hello to each other as they passed by. Belle not afraid of him, and Rumpelstiltskin barely noticing the charming young girl except for their morning hello. He would not know for at least twenty eight years that it was his child that Belle carried, and that it was him she should share a bed with instead of Jefferson.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hello guys! I hoped you liked the beginning to my story. It just popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it down. Let me know what you guys think! The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. :-).

And yes yes, I am working on my other stories...just some are coming by a lot slower than others. Writers block and all after I'd finally got the gumption to write again after my uncle's passing.

But in the meantime, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad people seemed to like the first chapter! :-). I'll not go into much detail of what happens in Storybrooke before Emma comes to town. But, I will pick up here the day after Emma's arrival, when the clock starts ticking again and time moves forward. In a nutshell, the past 28 years in Storybrooke time had stood still. Every day was the same, every week was the same, nobody changed, including Belle. She's still quite pregnant upon Emma's arrival.

And, I'm not 100% sure how far I'll take the JeffersonxBelle relationship. I wanted to put in there a sort of love triangle, at least until they all get their memories back. I very well may change the events of the story to match my story.

Long bits of italicized text is usually a memory/flashback, pretty much how they have flashbacks in the show.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 2: 28 Years Later

**Storybrooke, Maine**

The past twenty eight years have gone by in a blur, everything has remained the same except for a little boy that was brought here eleven years ago, the now son of the Mayor Mills. And, the boy seemed to be the only thing that grew and changed. The other inhabitants of Storybrooke remained the same, doing their same daily routines over and over. Each day was the same as the next as they blended together and could almost be mistaken for small-town charm.

That is, until _she_ came. When Emma arrived in Storybrooke to stay, things changed. The clock started moving forward, things started to move forward.

Lacey had been pregnant for twenty eight years, never even giving it a thought as she woke up day after day, did her same daily routine with her husband, went shopping along the same route. Nothing changed in Storybrooke, nothing. That is until Emma Swan showed up.

The day started out like any other, the same morning routine, the same breakfast, same news story, everything. But there was change in the air.

When Jefferson dropped her off like usual, he got out of the car to open her door and smiled as he took her hand, bringing her up to his chest. She giggled a little, shaking her head. "Don't be pulling me around. The baby might not like it."

Most people would question being pregnant for so long, but she didn't seem to. You didn't question things in Storybrooke, it just remained the same. But, finally it felt different.

"Oohh love, but our child will be fine. You have a doctors appointment today, yes?" he asked. That was different, she'd never had a doctors appointment before.

But she nodded all the same, remembering making the appointment just the day before with Doctor Whale. "I do." she said, leaning up and kissing him gently. "And I shall see you at home."

He shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips. "No. No, I think today I'm coming with you."

"Coming with me? But don't you have a meeting or something to attend?" she asked.

Again, he shook his head. "Nope. Today, darling, I've cleared my schedule. Just for you." he said. That'd never happened before, but it made her smile happily up to him.

"Well then, I hope you've got your shopping feet on." she said, giggling a bit as she started to walk down the street with him.

Walking with him was different, new and good. She walked passed Mr. Golds shop like usual and looked over at the man who stood in the door. "Good morning, Mr. Gold. Lovely day, isn't it?" she asked.

But the man who stood in the shop door looked different. He stared at them with wide eyes as if he'd never seen her before, as if he were really seeing her for the first time. His look on her made her blush as she leaned into her husbands side, her arms twining around his waist as she hugged him.

Ahh yes, the arrival of Emma Swan did change a lot in Storybrooke, especially Mr. Gold. He'd created the curse as Rumpelstiltskin, and therefore put in a safety net for himself. Once Emma returned to Storybrooke, he would remember who he was, what he was there for.

So it was Rumpelstiltskin who stood in the shop door that day, still looking like his cursed self of course, staring at the love of his life with Jefferson, the hatter. It made him grip his cane tightly and grit his teeth. Oh if he only had magic, Jefferson would be on his ass in a second flat.

"Jefferson. Care to explain the meaning of this?" Gold asked without completely realizing that he was still in their cursed lives, that Jefferson and Belle did not remember him at all.

So, Jefferson smiled at the pawnbroker and nodding. "Ah yes, I'm taking a day off to be with my lovely wife."

Gold looked at them through narrowed eyes, slowly shifting his eyes down to _his_ Belle. How dare Jefferson have his arm around the woman that belonged to only him? Belle was his everything. But, taking a look at her, his eyes traveled down to her rounded stomach and widened. She was with child? How had he not realized that until just now? It had to have been twenty eight years of everything being the same in the town where time stood still. He saw her every day, that he knew. But, as Mr. Gold he didn't pay much attention to the sight of Lacey as she walked down the street.

"B-B-Belle.." he muttered. Was this child his? It had to be, didn't it? His eyes narrowed as he shot a look towards Jefferson.

"Who is Belle?" Lacey asked, tilting her head to one side as she sighed. "Oh Mr. Gold, you must not be feeling well." she said, pouting a little.

It was Belle, Rumpelstiltskin knew it as he looked upon Lacey. It was his Belle, he'd know her anywhere. She'd never been afraid of him, not even her cursed self, which made him smile a little. Shaking his head as he stepped up to them, using his cane to lean on as he took Belle's face in. "No no, that isn't the case, dearie. I'm just...confused is all. You say you are married to Jefferson here?" he asked.

Lacey blinked and nodded. "Yes of course, I've always been married to Jefferson. Well, maybe not always always, but for a long time. You know this." she said, tilting her head to one side. "Are you sure you're well?"

Jefferson nodded as he watched the two, looking at Mr. Gold. "Yes, Mr. Gold...if you're not well, perhaps you should lay down." he suggested.

When Mr. Gold didn't answer, Lacey shook her head. "Come come dearest, shopping can wait." she said, stepping away from Jefferson and moving to take Mr. Gold's hand, smiling. "We must get you well." she told him. Everyone in town knew that Mr. Gold was on his own, had no family to speak of, and she felt bad. She wanted to take care of him, and she wasn't completely sure what compelled her to do so.

Slowly walking towards the shop, gently bringing Mr. Gold in with her. Jefferson held the door for the two and closed it soon after she walked in with a shocked Mr. Gold.

Looking up at him, Lacey smiled. "Now, do you have a cot or something you can rest on?"

Gold nodded, swallowing hard as he treasured the feel of his loves guiding hands. She'd always taken care of him, even when he didn't deserve it. And now, the idea that she was with child made his mind spin. A million different ideas went though his head. Had she been with child before he left? Or was Jefferson to blame for being with her?

"I-in...in the back..." he muttered as he looked at Belles face. Or, well, Lacey's face.

She nodded a little and walked with him to the back of the shop. Getting him set down on the cot that was there before finding a blanket, pulling it over him with a smile as she looked at his face. "There. You should rest now, Mr. Gold. It'll make you feel better." she told him.

Shaking his head slowly, he reached up to take her wrist in his hand when she laid the blanket over him, looking up at her. "I don't...I don't want to rest." he said. Slowly his eyes traveled to her stomach. Could that really be his child there? Family was everything to him. He'd spent centuries looking for Baelfire, and now Belle carried his child. Time had stood still here in Storybrooke, so he knew she had to have been pregnant before the curse had set.

"How...how far along are you, dearie?" he asked curiously, his mouth feeling oh so dry.

She smiled to him, bringing her wrist back like he'd done nothing and shrugging. "Seven months. Jefferson thinks its a girl, but I do rather hope for a boy." she said, smiling brightly as she spoke about her child. Gently she rested her hand over her stomach and rubbed it lovingly before looking up at him. "Why do you ask?"

The explanation she gave had him thinking. How many months had he been locked away in that prison Cinderella helped put him in? Thinking back, he remembered he'd been there probably six months. So, the child she carried had to be his. "Belle..." he whispered as he looked up at her face.

"Who is this Belle? Daughter? Girlfriend? I'd never known you to have family before Mr. Gold. But perhaps I was wrong. Maybe if you know this Belle persons number I can call her for you, get her down here."

_She's already here_...Rumpelstiltskin thought as he looked up at her. Swallowing, he shook his head. "No no. Belle is...was...my wife. You um...you look alarmingly like her."

Lacey nodded, her smile still firmly planted on her face. "Oohh I see! I never knew you to be married Mr. Gold. Where is her? I bet she's a lovely woman."

"Ah, she is. The loveliest woman alive, my sweet Belle. After all, she saw the good in me and not many do." he answered, locking his eyes with hers.

She blinked as she looked into his eyes, tilting her head to one side. "What happened to her?"

At that he was a loss for words. He never wished to lie to his Belle, but how could he destroy her entire world around her like he was? But, it was his child she carried. "She um...she's lost."

"Oh no. Did you report her missing to the sheriff? Graham is a very nice man, surely he'd help you look."

Shaking his head slowly, leaning it back against the wood of the wall the cot was against as he looked up at her. "No. Alas, that would do no good. My Belle um...well, she's confused I'm afraid. Lost her memory, lost whom she is."

Slowly Lacey moved to sit next to Gold, resting one hand on his and rubbing it as she looked up at him. "Oh, you must be awful lonely without your wife."

"Indeed I am, dearie." he said, watching her carefully. It definitely was his Belle, she cared so much when she didn't have to. He looked down at her hand on his knee, and on her left hand ring finger was the very ring he'd given to Belle when he'd made her his wife in their real life. She now wore it as the ring that Jefferson had given her, and it made him grip his cane handle a bit tightly, gritting his teeth. It drove him inside. That was _his _ring on _his_ Belle, and yet the Mad Hatter claimed her as his. He knew that Jefferson was under a spell, knew that he'd never claim his wife. But...what exactly had happened between his wife and friend in his absence? The idea just made him angrier than he already was.

Smiling to him and nodding. "I'm sure she'll remember you one day. You musn't give up hope. True love always finds its way back together."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "What stories have you been reading?"

"But I believe it!" she said with a small pout, looking up at his face. "I truly believe it." she said, nodding a little and patting his knee gently. "How about this. Until your wife remembers you, I'll come by and have lunch with you every day. Right here. Sound good?" she asked with a small smile. "That way, you won't be lonely."

Looking up at her with a surprised expression at her offer, blinking and smiling slowly. That was his Belle, always thinking of other people, especially him. It took him a minute to nod, reaching to rest his hand on her left shoulder, the palm of his hand pressing against the back of her left shoulder where he knew his tattoo was permanent against her skin underneath her shirt. She belonged to him, and he'd see that she remember that.

"That sounds...lovely, dearie." he said. She would come to lunch with him every day until his wife remembered alright, because _she _was his wife. She was the only real person that mattered to him outside of his son, Baelfire. But he still didn't know where Bae was, still didn't think they could leave Storybrooke. After all, the curse was not broken yet, just nudged. Surely he would have to encourage Miss Swan to hurry along in breaking it.

She smiled back to him and nodded. "Alright. I'll start with lunch tomorrow." she said as she moved to stand up, feeling his hand slide off her shoulder as she moved. Standing up was quite difficult with how pregnant she'd become. One hand braced her stomach a little as she stood, turning to look at him. "Please take it easy today, Mr. Gold."

"Aye, I will." he said, looking up at her. His mind was still reeling with the idea that he was going to be a father again. A father to a child who would be born and not know he was his father. It stung deep inside him to think that Jefferson would try to raise the child. He so wanted to loose his temper, but that would get him no where in this situation. He had to remember that she didn't remember who he was, who they were.

Watching as she walked out of the back and to Jefferson. She smiled as she hugged him, leaning and kissing him gently.

"Come, Jefferson. We've got shopping to do." she said happily as she started to walk out of the shop and out of Golds view. It pained him, to watch her look so happy with someone that wasn't him. Rumpelstiltskin was possessive over the things he considered belonging to him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The image of _his _Belle kissing Jefferson haunted Gold the rest of the afternoon. Rage filled him completely from the sight, and from the idea that somewhere Jefferson was holding her hand, kissing her, hugging her. And tonight there was a distinct possibility that he would be sharing the same bed with her. That in itself almost flew him into a rage so fierce, it was good that he didn't have magic in this world. Well, he would _like_ to have magic in this world, but it was good for Jefferson. Because if he did have his magic than regardless on if Jefferson knew what he was doing or not, he would show his once-friend why he was The Dark One. Everyone in their world knew that you did not mess with The Dark One's girl and live to tell the tale.

Damn, if he only had magic. Magic would solve everything here. He was almost losing sight of why he wanted Regina to enact this curse, losing sight of the fact that he needed to find his son once it was fully broken. Belle had become the most important person in his life so quickly. She was the one person who didn't ever use him for his magic and didn't outwardly expect him to change. She saw who he was beyond the facade of The Dark One.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he tried to relax that evening in his home there in Storybrooke. He knew this was his home, it'd been that way for twenty eight years. But, he didn't _feel_ at home here. He didn't feel at home anywhere that wasn't with his Belle.

Sitting on his couch, he could just imagine her fluttering around the house cooking and cleaning. He almost wondered how she'd look in his kitchen making them dinner. His Belle was always an amazing cook, she definitely kept him happily fed, and she'd taken care of the Dark Castle even after he'd taken her as his wife instead of his caretaker.

Shaking his head, realizing it was useless to try to sit around and relax. He had to get up early the next morning to open up the shop, so he decided to go to bed. And, for once as he slid into his silk sheets of the bed he owned as Mr. Gold it felt oddly lonely without his princess cuddled up to his side. Sighing as he closed his eyes to fall asleep to dreams of his memories that he'd just regained very early in the morning.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_The Dark Castle: Two Years Before The Curse_**

_He'd been gone for a week on his latest deal and he was impatient to get back to his castle and to his Belle. No matter what his deal was he would always come home to Belle's smile and love that didn't judge him for those very deals he made. She never judged him, he had a real home with her. Just that filled him with the best warmth he'd ever felt._

_Walking up into the castle, the doors opened automatically for him as he walked up towards the Great Hall, not sure if Belle would be there or not._

_But, she was. She sat ready to tell whomever came to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin that he wasn't home. She sat on her couch he'd put in the hall for her, reading her book. Looking up at whomever entered, a smile quickly tugged at her lips as she saw his face._

_"Rumpelstiltskin! You're home!" she said happily. Sliding her book to rest on the couch beside her before she stood, running up to him, one hand holding her blue skirt so she didn't trip. Running up, she lunged herself into his arms, her arms moving around his neck to hug him tightly, giggling happily._

_And he caught her, his arms moving around her waist as she bound into his arms like that, chuckling and shaking his head. "Miss me, dearest?" he asked, looking down at her as she settled back down on her feet._

_She nodded and leaned to kiss him slowly, her fingers slipping down his arms slowly as she let her eyes close. "Mm, very much." she whispered against his lips once she broke the kiss. But she didn't let it stay broken for long, she leaned up to claim his lips again as soon as the words left her own mouth._

_He tasted her lips, leaning forward into her kiss to deepen it, his tongue softly seeking entrance to her mouth which she granted. And her own tongue moved out to dance with his own as their kiss deepened. Gently his hand moved to her lower back to bring her up close to him, feeling as she took in a breath against him._

_But, he leaned back from the kiss with a smile. "Aye, you did miss me...quite a bit in fact." he said, rubbing her back slowly as he leaned to kiss the tip of her nose._

_She pouted cutely to him when he broke the kiss, leaning up to seek his lips out again but he chuckled. "Come now, dearest, there'll be time for that tonight."_

_A sigh came from her lips but she returned to smiling, nodding. "I'm just glad you're home love. I've missed you quite a lot. Our bed gets lonely by myself." she told him, rubbing his arms._

_Grinning, he nodded. "Aye, that it does. I've gotten used to sleeping next to you." he whispered. He was becoming quite domesticated it seemed. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be with a woman, to have a woman care for him and love him. Well, he truly never knew completely how much a woman's love felt. His first wife, Mila, well she'd never truly loved him, especially not the way Belle did._

_Gently he leaned back, taking both her hands in his. "Come, just sit with me my Belle." he said. Slowly leading her towards the grand fireplace. Moving his hand and a love seat appeared there by the fireplace, facing it, making Belle smile._

_"I've missed your magic around here."_

_"Oh is that so? I thought my magic was evil."_

_She shook her head, moving to hug his arm slowly. "Not really. Not towards me." she said as she walked with them._

_Once they reached the couch, Rumpelstiltskin moved to take a seat, bringing Belle to sit down next to him. She smiled and cuddled into his side, curling up and resting her cheek on his shoulder, looking up at his face. "I take it your deal went well?" she asked._

_"Aye, that it did. But, no business, not tonight." he said. He was quite nervous, and he couldn't help it. He had a very important thing to do tonight, and even though he was sure of the outcome it still scared him._

_Looking towards her, seeing her eyes up on his as he smiled a little. "Belle...might I...ask you something?"_

_She smiled and shrugged, leaning to kiss his cheek. "Well, you might ask me two somethings now, since you just asked me something." she said, giggling a bit. Seeing the slightly confused look in his eyes, she sighed and nodded. "Of course, Rumpel, you might ask anything of me you know."_

_Nodding a little, he looked down and gently moved to take her hand. "Belle...you know I love you..."_

_"Rumpel...this doesn't sound like a good question." she interrupted._

_But he grinned and shook his head. "It isn't polite to interrupt, dearie." he reminded her. The blush that spread over her cheeks was adorable, too._

_He held her hand, rubbing her fingers slowly. Gods, was The Dark One nervous? Yes, yes he was. His heart was thudding in his throat, a fear of rejection still lingering in him, even though he knew she'd never reject him. Taking in a breath to steady himself and looking up to her, giving her a soft smile. _

_"As I was saying. You know I love you, and I know I am not an easy man to love..." he started, rubbing her hands slowly. "I know many fear me, I even fear myself, the monster that I am." he continued, looking at her face knowing she was about to protest. "But..." he started so she wouldn't speak. "But you do not see a monster when you look at me. It astounds me. And that, my dear Belle, is why I wish to ask you if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked._

_As the question left his mouth, he took a small box from his pocket and opened it to show her a ring tucked away inside it. The ring was two colors, a white gold and a black gold intertwining together up to the diamonds that stood there. It was a few simple diamonds, three of them. In the middle it was a black diamond, with two beautiful shining diamonds next to it._

_Belle's eyes widened at his question and she gasped at the ring. A smile spread across her lips as she nodded quickly. "Oh yes! Of course I'll be your wife, Rumpelstiltskin!" she said. Moving to quickly hug him around his neck, leaning and kissing him slowly. Her fingers moved up to rest on the sides of his neck as she deepened the kiss, her head tilting to one side as she leaned close to him. _

_He hadn't even put the ring on her finger yet, and she was kissing him like he'd given her the best thing in the world. Of course he kissed her back, but he smiled against her lips as he leaned back. "Come come, my Belle." he said. Gently taking her left hand in his, slipping the ring onto her finger._

_Taking in a breath, she looked down at the ring, grinning happily and looking up at him. Once the ring was securely on her finger she shifted up to sit on his lap, moving her arms around his neck as she leaned to kiss his bottom lip, brushing her nose against his and closing her eyes just halfway. "Oh Rumpel, I love you."_

_"As I love you, dearest." he said, bringing his arms around her waist as she sat on his lap, holding her close and looking up at her. "The whole realm will know you belong to only me now. Are you sure that doesn't bother you?" he asked, a bit of his insecurities coming up._

_She smiled and shrugged. "I couldn't give a damn what other people think. All I care about is what you think, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, or says."_

_"Being my wife will put you in danger..." he said as an afterthought. He surely had enemies that would use her to get to him. "Perhaps asking was a bad idea..."_

_"Don't!" she said, gripping him. "Don't spoil this, my love. We'll face the dangers, the world, together. Its us against the world, bien-aimee, and I'm fine with that." she said, kissing his cheek gently._

_"Bien-aimee? Thats a new one." he said with a smile._

_Nodding, she returned his smile and rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "It means beloved in French." she told him. "Now, do we agree? Its us against the world. Are you the one thats fine with it?"_

_"As long as I have you by my side, I will face any foe, including the world." he told her, leaning up and capturing her lips in his._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Present Day**

Lacey and Jefferson had gotten home hours ago from shopping. Jefferson swore that she'd brought out the entire town, to which she retorted that was quite impossible. She'd made dinner and they did their normal routine and now they sat to get ready for bed. But she felt uneasy, strange, she wasn't sure what it was about.

Sitting at her vanity, her long brown hair fallen over one shoulder in curls as she sat in her night dress. Gently she ran her brush along her curls, brushing through her hair as she gently brought it over her shoulder. Looking at herself in the mirror, she swallowed a little as she stared at herself, tilting her head to her right. The back of her shoulder burned, the very area that her tattoo resided. That was strange.

She didn't even notice Jefferson come in from the bathroom after taking his shower. He looked over at her, seeing how intent she seemed and he smiled. Walking over to her, he moved his hands to slip onto her shoulders, rubbing them slowly. As soon as his hands touched her skin she jumped a little, startled, which made him chuckle.

"Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No no, its okay." she said, letting out a breath and shaking her head. "I'm fine. Ready for bed?"

"You most certainly are not fine." he said. Rubbing her shoulders slowly, working out the knots and kinks he felt in her muscles. "Something is bothering you. Tell me what it is?"

She furrowed her brow as she looked at him in her vanity mirror, shaking her head. "My shoulder burns. Its strange..."

"Which one?"

"Left..."

Gently he moved his hand to rub her shoulder, his thumb moving over her muscle, over the tattoo. "Your skin does feel hot right here. Strange. Do you want some ice or something?"

"No..." she said with a sigh, closing her eyes.

Leaning down, he kissed her shoulder over the name and he jumped back a little, a small static shock hitting his lips. Looking down at the tattoo, studying it a little as he moved to kneel down behind her. Rubbing his thumb over the letters letters etched onto his wife's skin. He'd never paid much attention to the small tattoo on the back of her shoulder, but now he studied it. "Why..did you get this done again?"

She shrugged, looking back at him. "No reason." she said with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm probably just being weird." she said. Leaning to place a small kiss on his lips before she moved to stand up with a hand on her back, letting out a breath.

Jefferson reached out to help her stand and shrugged. "I suppose it isn't important." he said. Walking her to the bed and helping her take a seat with a smile.

She shifted to lay back in bed, pulling the sheets over and reaching to take her book, deciding she wanted to read a little before bed. Turning to her page and looking down at the page, picking up where she left off.

But Jefferson wasn't so easily distracted. The shock on her skin and the burning of it made him wonder. Walking around to his side of the bed, the left side and crawling up in it, only wearing a pair of black pajama pants as he did. Looking at her, watching as she read her book, trying not to be obvious.

Though he wasn't too successful, or he wouldn't be. Gently he moved up to rest his hand on her left shoulder, running his fingers along her skin and leaning to kiss her shoulder at first. Slowly kissing towards the back of her shoulder, shifting her so he could kiss towards the little tattoo, wondering if he'd get a shock again.

And, he did. He gasped as the shock hit his lips causing him to jump, hitting his head against the headboard.

Lacey looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Just what are you doing? Have you gone mad, love?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. Closing her book again and resting it on the bedside table, reaching to rub the back of his head.

"Just...just trying to...to kiss my wife." he whined. Oh he'd have a bump alright.

She smiled and rubbed his head, giggling. "Kiss me without the bumping your head part then."

He pouted a little, looking up at her face. "Okay, sit up then." he asked. When she did what he requested, he leaned to kiss the mark again, giving him the same result. Looking at the mark with a glare. "This cursed mark won't let me kiss it."

"Oh Jefferson you're being crazy. Come, stop this nonsense." she said. Gritting her teeth as the fire burned underneath her skin at the mark. Her fingers gripped the sheets as the heat rose.

Watching, his eyes widened as the mark seemed to glow a soft purple. The purple was the same color of smoke that Rumpelstiltskin would appear in back in their world. But, no Rumpelstiltskin appeared.

"Lacey..." he whispered, moving his fingers up to touch the mark. But, a small shock repelled his hand. The small bit of magic that remained within the mark Rumpelstiltskin left on his bride wouldn't allow it, and seemed quite fed up with Jefferson attempting to touch her like that.

"Just...just stop, Jeff..." she muttered, taking in a breath and looking at him. "Please just stop. Can't we just go to bed?" she asked.

Slowly he nodded and sighed as he laid back on the bed, reaching to turn off the light and folding his hands underneath his head. "Guess I'm not getting any tonight." he said with a playful pout, not completely serious.

She giggled, shaking her head. "The only thing you'll get tonight is sleep." she said, patting his arm. "Besides, it'll do you some good." she said, shifting to lay on her back and try to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle: A Month After Rumpelstiltskin's Proposal**_

_It'd started out as an innocent conversation. Of course Rumpelstiltskin was annoyed at Jefferson being there at the castle, he wanted nothing more than to be alone with his fiance. But Jefferson insisted on visiting, showing his face around the castle, hang out with Belle._

_That part annoyed him quite a bit, Jefferson spending so much time with his Belle. Didn't the man know that she belonged only to him? Perhaps he was going a bit overboard though at his desire to keep the best thing to happen to him close. So, he sat at his spinning wheel as Jefferson and Belle had a conversation at the grand table in the hall._

_She was giggling, he laughed and spoke of his stories of Wonderland, his recent adventure._

_"Ahh, sweet Belle, your laughter lights up a room." Jefferson said, looking at her with a grin._

_She blushed to his comment, shaking her head. "Jefferson, you're too much of a flirt, stop." she said with a smile, leaning against the table. "Now, tell me more of this Wonderland. It sounds quite interesting."_

_"Oh but it is, sweet Belle." Jefferson started._

_The things he called her irked Rumpelstiltskin. Between himself and Jefferson he would be the first to admit that perhaps Jefferson was the better catch. Jefferson was younger, better looking, and not completely evil, Jefferson had a bigger light within him than he did. Would Belle find the charm of the hatter better? Would she want him to show her this Wonderland? Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed as he glanced over, listening to the conversation, listening to Jefferson continue his shameless flirting._

_"Ahh and the food, Belle, is so sweet. Not quite as sweet as you are, and most assuredly not as delicious." he said wit ha grin._

_At that, Rumpelstiltskin lost his patience for the man in his home. How dare the hatter come into his castle and flirt with his bride-to-be. In an instant the Dark One was up and crossed the room. Grabbing Jefferson by the throat and yanking him to his feet. And within another blink of an eye he was pressing the hatter against the wall, a murderous glare in his eyes._

_"How DARE you speak to MY bride like that! In front of my own face also, hatter. I will not allow you to continue your shameless flirting." he said, tightening his grip on the hatters throat._

_Belle gasped and stood up, running up to them. "Rumpelstiltskin! You let him go this instant! It was harmless, come on love." she said, reaching to take ahold of his arm that was choking the breath out of Jefferson. She was obviously worried for his well being. Her husband to be was not known for his patience or mercy that was for sure._

_"No Belle. This man comes into MY castle and disrespects me to MY FACE. I will not allow this to continue. Not one minute. He'll die for his words."_

_Jefferson choked as the fingers closed around his neck, squirming as he attempted to gain breath, failing at it. Looking down, he opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't due to his windpipe being slowly crushed by Rumpelstiltskin's power. For once Rumpelstiltskin didn't go for the heart, he wanted to feel the breath choke out of his victims throat._

_"Rumpel please, love, stop this. He didn't mean anything by it, and he'll stop, right?" she asked, looking up at Jefferson with pleading eyes._

_Quickly Jefferson nodded his head, looking to Rumpelstiltskin's face. He'd always considered The Dark One to be his friend in a way, even more so now that he had Belle. But he'd never seen such a look of hate in the mans eyes before. _

_"See that? He promises. So help me Rumpel if you kill him I'll be so upset with you! He's our friend! You would forget about sharing our bed with me for a while. Please, it was just harmless, he was telling me about Wonderland."_

_"And...is Wonderland a place you wish to escape to?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, gritting his teeth as he asked it and glanced towards Belle's face. "Will that be where you run from me to?"_

_She blinked and shook her head. "No, I would never run from you love. But please, you're scaring me. Let him go..." she whispered, reaching to rub his arm and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "This isn't you..."_

_"Aye, but it is me, dearest. I kill what appears to be a threat to me."_

_Smiling and looking into his eyes. "Love, you have nothing to fear in any man when it comes to me. No man will make me sway from you. None at all. I promise. Do you think me so untrue?"_

_Jefferson squirmed, desperate to gather breath as they discussed this. Resting his hands on Rumpelstiltskin's wrist, gripping him a little as he started to get weak from oxygen loss._

_And quickly Rumpelstiltskin let him go, and as soon as he did Jefferson fell to his knees, gasping for breath and coughing hard._

_"No..." Rumpelstiltskin said, looking at Belle. "It is not you I worry about, it is him."_

_"But it is me! You said it! You said I'd run off with him. I'm not like that. Please...please, we'll work on your self esteem problems. But, in the mean time, can you at least trust me enough to know I won't be going anywhere? No other man will be with me the way you are, I promise." Belle said with a small smile. Reaching to take Rumpelstiltskin's hand and bringing him with her, glancing to make sure Jefferson was okay. She knew Jefferson would live, but for now she had to calm the beast that flared out of her lover to attack Jefferson._

_Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he looked at her, nodding as he tried to bottle up the rage he felt. "I'll be back." he said. He knew he couldn't just contain his rage, and he didn't want to take it out on Belle. So, within an instant he disappeared from their view._

_Belle pouted, shaking her head and quickly moving to Jefferson, looking at him. "Oh Jefferson I'm so sorry! He over reacted, he'll be fine. Are you okay?"_

_He coughed and swallowed hard, nodding. "I...I will be. Gods, remind me not to play with you again." he said, reaching up to caress his neck._

_"Just...don't flirt, okay? I didn't realize it bothered him as much as it does, but he does have a self esteem problem..." she said with a sigh. Rubbing Jeffersons back and helping him to stand up. "Come, lets get you some water to drink for your throat. Rumpel will calm down and come back and we'll discuss this like adults."_

_Nodding, he looked up at her slowly. "Really...I...I meant no harm, Belle.."_

_She smiled to him, returning his nod. "I know that, of course I do. It'll be fine." she told him as she lead him to the table._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Wa-la! Fin. Well, not with the story in a whole, but with this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! :-).

I definitely ship Rumbelle, don't worry, and I hope you guys loved this little Rumbelle fluff.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello guys! I'm happy for the good responses I've gotten. I just love reviews, so please review as much as possible! Eagerness from the people who enjoy my stories push me to write faster chapters. I hope you all like this one! I have a small explanation at the end about a certain thing that happens, but I don't want to spoil it.

Soo, read to find out!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 3: Lunch Date

**Storybrooke: Present Day**

When Lacey awoke that day things felt different, there was change in the air of Storybrooke, and it felt good. Her normal routine wasn't normal today. Sure, she woke up before her husband and started breakfast. But, instead of the usual bacon, eggs and toast, she made pancakes with sausage.

When Jefferson saw the change, he'd welcomed it. And they didn't have their usual argument about baby shopping. She smiled as she chewed at her breakfast, looking up at him. "Soo, I'm going into town this afternoon." she mentioned.

He looked up at her and nodded. "More shopping?"

"Well no..." she said, chewing on a piece of pancake and then smiling. "I'm going to have lunch with Mr. Gold."

The statement caused him to look up at her and tilt his head to one side. "With Mr. Gold? Lacey I don't know if thats such a good idea. Mr. Gold...isn't a nice man."

But she rolled her eyes. "He very well is a nice man, Jeff! He's just a little lonely and misunderstood." she said, defending the man. She'd never known him to be malicious to her, he'd always said good morning, commented about the weather, bid her a good day. And now she knew how lonely he was, and she was determined to provide him with her friendship.

"Ah yes, but thats because you do not owe him money, nor do you pay him rent. If that were the case, he would not be so nice, kind Lacey." he replied as he ate his breakfast, shaking his head. "Nope, you will not have lunch with him. End of discussion."

Pouting at the dismissal, she shook her head. "You will not proceed to tell me what I can and cannot do! Jefferson, come on, he's just a lonely man that people misunderstand! He's seen as this...tyrant because he is strict in business. I feel for the guy, okay? He had a family once, and now he doesn't even have a single friend in town. I just want to be his friend, have lunch with him, get to know him. Show him that not all people are the same."

At her statement Jefferson looked up at her with a small smile, shaking his head. "Thats my wife, the saint." he said with a sigh and nodding. "Alright, well if you must have lunch with him, than I suppose it's okay."

"I wasn't seeking permission. I was telling. Last I checked, love, I am a grown woman and can do as I please."

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course, my beauty." he said. Finishing up his pancake and moving to stand up, taking his plate to the sink. "Do you need a ride into town?"

"No, I'll ride myself." she said as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Very well." he said. Cleaning off his plate before putting it into the dishwasher and stepping up to her. Leaning down and pressing a slow but sweet kiss on her lips, tilting his head to one side as he kissed her gently.

She leaned up to kiss him back, a sigh escaping her lips as she closed her eyes, tilting her head to one side. After a moment, she leaned back and smiled. "You should go to work before I cannot let you."

Chuckling, he nodded. "Alright. We'll pick this up when I get home."

"Deal." she said with a smile.

And then she went on about cleaning the kitchen and other bits of the house. It was nice, changing up their daily routine, and she liked it.

Around eleven she started preparing lunch for her and Mr. Gold. Nothing too fancy, a more of a picnic lunch, sandwiches with chips, macaroni salad and drinks. She actually filled a picnic basket with the food and drinks, making sure to get cups as well. Smiling at her preparation, she didn't know why but she also decided to make some peach cobbler. What made her insist on making that specific thing that was almost out of place in her lunch she wasn't sure. But she'd made a whole batch of it, even knowing it would be too much for just the two of them. But, she thought, Mr. Gold could take some of it home with him.

Little did she remember, peach cobbler was Rumpelstiltskin's favorite. He'd always love when she baked it, and while he wouldn't beg for it like a normal man would, as Belle she'd always be able to tell how much he loved her cobbler. His eyes would light up like a child on Christmas morning to the sight of Belle's peach cobbler. She had other fancy desserts, but cobbler had always been his favorite.

Though Lacey didn't know that, she didn't know where the urge to make it came from, she just did.

Packing away the cobbler along with everything else, making sure she was good before she took a trip into town. They did own more than one car, and she wasn't sure why she'd never really used it before. Well, she did use it, she just couldn't remember the last time she did.

Pulling up and parking in front of Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop before turning off the car. Moving to get out and getting her picnic basket before walking up to the shop door. Taking the handle and stepping in, hearing the bell cling at the opening of the door. And she saw him standing there, behind the counter.

"Well good afternoon Mr. Gold. Ready for lunch?" she asked happily.

He looked up and smiled to her. When he hadn't seen her pass his shop this morning he'd been worried, worried she wouldn't come see him for lunch as she planned.

"Aye, good afternoon Be-Lacey." he said, stopping himself. He didn't want to scare her, but to him she was Belle, _his_ Belle. "I am ready for lunch. I was afraid you'd forgotten."

She smiled to him and shook her head, walking up to the counter. "Never would I forget. I've packed us quite a lunch." she said happily.

And he watched her with a smile on his lips. She was gorgeous, she always was, but pregnancy made his Belle glow brighter than usual. She'd dressed casual, and since it was warm she wore a white spaghetti strap maternity top that fell just to her thighs, with a pair of blue jeans and high heeled boots. The heels weren't too high, thank goodness. He'd have to scold her for walking on high heels while she carried his child if that were the case. And her hair was done to be held off to one side with a clip at the bottom right of her head, her curls controlled falling over just one shoulder, a few strands escaping the clip to frame her face.

"Good. We can eat in the back, just through there dearie." he told her, pointing at the door to the back room. "Theres a table you can set things up on."

She nodded with a smile. "Alright, I'll meet you back there." she said as she walked passed him and into the room.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but glance back at her, eyeing the back of her left shoulder, and pride welled through his chest at the image of his name permanently on her skin, marking her as his girl. That mark had always been apart of their bond, their marriage bond even before he officially asked her to be his wife. And he wondered if the hint of his magic remained in her system that would protect her. When he'd given her that mark, he'd given her some of his magic as well, magic that would protect the thing he held most dear to him. Of course it wasn't magic that Belle could wield on her own, but would bubble to the surface in case she ever needed it.

Well, perhaps she could use some of his power, if she'd ever learned to control the surge of magic that flowed through her veins that marked her the wife of The Dark One. She could possibly have used that magic in their realm, but in this one he wasn't sure how it was going to effect her here.

He stared after her for a moment before he moved to the front door, turning the open sign to closed before locking it and walking back into the back, using his cane as he always did. He hated this limp, and he wished it hadn't carried over into this world. But, it was a small price to pay for his plans to move forward.

Of course, now that he knew Belle carried his child, his plans changed drastically. He was overjoyed and terrified at the same time. Family meant everything to him, what little family he'd ever had. But, he was terrified at becoming a father again, failing at being a father the way he failed Baelfire. Could he live with himself if he failed yet another child? But he needed Belle to remember before he could even have the chance to try with her and their child.

Taking in a breath before he walked back into the back. Seeing as she was sitting at the table he smiled and watched her open the basket and start to take things our. Gently he stepped over to her, moving his hand to rest on her left shoulder, his thumb brushing over the mark as his eyes watched it.

"Thank you...Lacey, for coming today." he said as an excuse to be touching her shoulder as he did.

His thumb moved along the mark as his eyes watched. It didn't feel hot to him the way it did to Jefferson, nor did it shock him. He smiled as magic glowed through the mark just at his touch, a soft wave of purple moving along where his finger touched.

The sensation made Lacey shudder, goosebumps raising on her skin as she blushed. What was that? It felt so strange, yet so good at the same time. Turning her head to look up at Mr. Gold, she put on a smile and nodded. "Of course, Mr. Gold. I couldn't very well let you have lunch alone. Besides, I promised, and I keep my promises. You can have a friend in me. If you'll let me."

He smiled to her and nodded. "Of course I'll let you." he said. _I'll give you anything you want, my Belle. _His mind added as an afterthought, but he did not speak the words out loud.

Slowly he moved to rub his finger over the mark, making her shudder again before she took in a breath. "Come come, you must be starving."

The sight of her shudder just made him grin before he let her shoulder go, walking around to the other side of the table and taking a breath and looking up at her face. She was smiling, like always as she looked up at him. "I am. I'm not much of a cook myself. Never had to be." he said. Which was true, Belle had done his cooking the past few years.

"Well, I've got something pretty simple. But, something better for dessert. I'm sure you'll love it." she said. Taking the sandwiches from the basket and sitting them on the plates. Getting the macaroni salad and giving them both some before putting chips on both plates.

Looking down to watch her, he smiled. "Its lovely, Lacey. Thank you." he said as he started to eat the food she'd brought.

She began eating as well, looking up at him. "So, I feel like I know nothing about you, Mr. Gold. I mean, I don't think anyone even knows your real name. You've always been like this...strange mystery, really. People fear you, but I don't get it, whats to fear?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to one side as she looked at him.

He chuckled a bit as he looked up from his food. "Ah but you've never seen the beast that lies within, dearie."

"Beast?" she asked, giggling and shaking her head. "Come now, I don't see a beast when I look at you. I see a man, someone misunderstood, someone that wants more than he shows." she said.

"Perhaps..." he answered, smiling. Belle always saw the best in him, it sounded like something she'd say if she knew who she was. "But others do not see it like that. I'm not always...a good man. But...a very important person to me has taught me that I am more than what I appear."

"That person sounds smart. Your wife?"

A sad smile spread over his lips as he nodded. "Aye, my wife."

"Tell me about her. What was she like?" she asked curiously. But, then she realized what she was asking and blushed, shaking her head. "Oh no I mean, if you want to, I don't want to impose.."

"No no, its quite alright." he assured her with a smile. "My wife was...is...the most beautiful woman in all the realms. Just as you are, my dear. She is a kind soul, and gods knows what I did to deserve her, but I'd always hoped to earn her love..."

She blushed when he suggested that she was beautiful, but she didn't bring it up. Biting her bottom lip and looking up at his face. "Oh you do deserve her, Mr. Gold. Everyone deserves true love."

"Aye, perhaps..." he started, chewing on his food and looking at her, drinking her in with his eyes. He'd missed her beautiful face, her smile and laugh. All those months in that cage it'd driven him mad that he couldn't see her at least once. But he didn't want her to come into that cave, he didn't want what he held most dear to be in danger, and her coming to his cell would only put her in danger.

Slowly she played with her macaroni salad with her fork, looking up at him. "I'm sure she'll come back to you..."

"I do hope so, with all of my heart. My wife...my Belle...is the one light in my life, one that I surely have never deserved. But she'd never let me speak like that." he said, a smile spreading across his lips. He could just picture her face turn into a frown and her scolding coming on, telling him how much she loved him and that he deserved her every day of his life. His Belle was a spitfire at times, and he loved it.

"Belle?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. That name sounded so familiar, yet so strange at the same time. "Belle..." she whispered, looking down at her plate and seeming to stare off into space.

He looked up at her, watching her. Was she remembering? Could she? Shaking his head, he took in a breath. "Now, enough about me. Are you expecting a boy or a girl? Did the doctor tell you?" he asked, desperately wanting to know if he would be having a son or daughter.

That seemed to snap her out of the trance she'd been put in at the sound of her true name. Looking up at him with a smile and nodding. "Yes, the doctor told us. We're going to have a girl, a beautiful little girl. I'm so excited to be a mother, but nervous too. What if I do it wrong? What if I do everything wrong?" she asked with a sigh.

Reaching over, he rested one hand overtop of hers and rubbed her hand with his thumb. "You will be the best mother in all of the worlds, Be-Lacey." he said, almost slipping up again and calling her Belle. "I know it."

Looking at his hand, a small blush spreading across her cheeks as she took in a breath, looking at his face and smiling. "Do you really think so? I do hope so. I haven't the first idea about being a parent."

"Does anyone truly know how to be a parent? Especially the first time around?" he asked. Leaning to take one of her hands in both of his, squeezing it slowly. "You will be the most amazing mother. Let no one tell you differently." he said.

Inside, he was beaming. He was going to be a father again, and he was going to have a little girl. A little girl, he hoped, that looked just like his sweet Belle. He was the one that had no clue about how to be a parent. Well, not how to be a proper parent. He wanted to do right by his child, he wanted to do it right this time for his sweet girl. He'd only known of her pregnancy for a day now and he was overjoyed, he loved that child more than he thought he could love anyone besides his son Baelfire. And, knowing what he did now, he wanted to do better. Here he was given a second chance at being a parent by the best woman he'd ever met, and she didn't even know it was his child she carried, that it was their love that created it, his small miracle.

After all, he never thought a woman would even _want_ to be with him even before turning into The Dark One. Even after he'd taken on the curse to save his son he thought no woman could love him especially after all the bad things he'd done. But somehow, Belle did, Belle saw the best in him, and she'd given him another child, the best gift he could ever hope to have.

Yesterday she'd said she was seven months along, he remembered that, which meant she had at least two more months before the baby would come to full term to be born. He had two months to remind her of who she was in order to get his family back. He would not miss a moment of his daughters life.

"Have...have you discussed names?" he asked, slowly letting her hands go as not to alarm her, seeing the confused look in her eyes at him touching her like that.

Thankfully she took the bait and smiled, shrugging. "We've discussed it. I'm not too sure though. I've still got two months to pick out a name I like. But, really, picking a name is a big, big deal. That name will be with my daughter for the rest of her life. I want her to be proud of it." she said, leaning against the table a little and thinking.

"Ah, then she must be given a strong name then."

Lacey nodded, looking at him with a smile. "I like the name Elsa. It doesn't sound silly, does it?" she asked.

Looking up at her, he smiled and shook his head. "No no, Elsa sounds like a lovely name. You know, in some languages Elsa means truth..." he told her, looking up at her face. A perfect name for _their_ daughter, their truth.

She smiled to him and shook her head. "No I didn't know that. Hm...quite a nice name. I rather like it. What do you think, Elsa?" she asked, looking down at her stomach, rubbing it lovingly. Giggling a bit as she felt the baby kick, shaking her head. "Seems she likes it, she's kicking."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his cursed wife in wonder when she said that. He hadn't been around when Mila was pregnant with Baelfire, so he'd never gotten to feel the movement of his child in her stomach. And now he could only watch from a distance while his Belle carried his daughter. "M-May...may I feel?" he asked, instantly regretting the question. What if she scolded him for wanting to touch her like that?

To his surprise, she nodded as she looked at him. "Of course." she said. Shifting to stand up and moving her chair to sit on his side of the table. Carefully sitting back down before she took his hand, moving it to place it over her stomach, looking down at it. "Can you kick for Mr. Gold, Elsa?" she asked.

His hand rest on her stomach, feeling where their child lay inside of her. He smiled as he felt the child kick in response to his hand. Gently he rubbed her stomach, staring down at it in wonder. "'Ello there, little Elsa..." he said. He so wanted to introduce himself as her father, but that would only confuse Belle turned Lacey.

At his voice, the child kicked again and Lacey laughed. "Seems she likes you." she said.

"Indeed.." he said as he kept his eyes glued to her stomach, rubbing his thumb over it gently. "Indeed she does." he said.

And it was there that Lacey felt an odd feeling of contentment run over her, a feeling that Jefferson never gave her when he lovingly touched her stomach the way Mr. Gold was doing. She wasn't even sure why she accepted his request to touch, but she had. Looking up at his face, she smiled to him.

When he raised his eyes from her stomach to her face, his eyes met hers and he gave her a soft smile. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then. Kiss her for giving him another child, for loving him the way she always had. For a moment he'd forgotten she wasn't his Belle as he stared into her eyes.

It was Lacey that broke the stare, she shook her head and smiled, laughing before she sat up straight. "I do hope you'll like dessert, Mr. Gold." she said, attempting to get back on track. She'd felt something in his stare there was no doubt about it. But, she was a married woman, expecting her first child with her husband, how could she feel a spark for another man? Most people in town would call her foolish for even having the idea of feeling a spark towards the infamous pawnbroker she sat with. People around town often told her how she had the catch of the town, the rich, handsome, young Jefferson Stan and he was going somewhere. Of course she loved her husband, she knew she did. But, for the first time she started to question if she felt the same thing looking into his eyes as she did when she looked into Mr. Gold's.

He smiled sadly at her breaking eye contact and nodded, reluctantly removing his hand from her stomach. "Of course. You've done too much Lacey, dessert too?"

Nodding and smiling as she moved to stand up, bracing her back with one hand and sliding her chair back to her side of the table. Reaching into the basket, she brought out the tupperware container that held the cobbler, sitting it down and opening it. "Peach cobbler. I hope you like peaches."

He was shocked to say the least, his favorite dessert, and here she was bringing it to him without even knowing it. Smiling happily and nodding, looking up at her. "Aye, I do. Peach cobbler is my favorite. My sweet wife would make it for me all the time."

It made her oddly happy to know that he was happy. "Oh good. I don't know why but I just felt like you'd want peach cobbler." she said with a shrug. Spooning some out onto a plate and offering it to him, clearing away their dirty plates into her basket so she could wash them once she got home.

One bite of the cobbler and he was reminded of the oh so many occasions his Belle would make it for him. She baked a lot of sweets for him for desserts, but this was by far his favorite. And it even tasted the same he noticed as he took a bite.

"Well?" she asked curiously as she took her seat, looking at him.

"The best I've ever tasted." he told her honestly, smiling at her. Of course it was the best, her cobbler always was.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're exaggerating, but thank you. I made entirely too much and Jefferson doesn't care for peaches, so you can take the rest home if you'd like." she offered as she started to eat her own cobbler on her plate.

"Ah how thoughtful, thank you Lacey." he said happily. Oh he would happily take it home, and it made him happy to know that she made it just for him.

Smiling and nodding to him. "You're very welcome, Mr. Gold."

"Please...its Nicholas." he said, using his curse name rather than his real name. Oh how he wanted to hear her say his name again, his true name. But he couldn't tell her that, not now.

She seemed to accept it with a soft nod. "Alright, Nicholas. It's good to know your first name." she said, laughing a little before she took another bite of her food.

The rest of their meal went off very well, they chit chatted softly between one another, mostly about the things in his shop. She was very curious about everything there and the stories behind it. And he gave her stories, he spun tales about all the objects. Truthfully, all the objects were from the Enchanted Forest, but he couldn't just tell her that. He'd told her the tales his cursed self was engrained with. And she was fascinated.

Before she knew it, the time had gotten away with her and it was almost four pm. Jefferson would be home by five and dinner should be on the table. She smiled to him and nodded. "I'm sorry, Nicholas, but I do have to bid you farewell for the afternoon. My husband will be home soon and I must get dinner started. I don't know where the time has gone really." she said.

Picking up her basket before slowly starting to walk to the door, and he moved to walk with her, nodding to her. "Of course, dearie." he said. Gently letting his hand brush the small of her back as he walked with her.

The touch made her take in a breath, and as she got to the door she turned to look at him, smiling. "Enjoy your cobbler. I'll see you tomorrow, about the same time?" she asked.

Nodding slowly, leaving his hand on the small of her back as he looked down into her gorgeous blue eyes. "Aye, indeed you shall. Thank you again, Lacey." he said.

She nodded back to him. "You're very welcome." she said. Chewing on her bottom lip slowly, the overwhelming urge to kiss him as she looked up at him like that flowed through her veins. Why did she so want to kiss the pawnbroker? What surely was wrong with her?

Stressing her bottom lip between her teeth as she mulled it over, reasons why it would be a bad idea to kiss the man in front of her. All the reasons included mostly the fact that she was a happily married woman expecting her first child. Looking at him, her eyes settled on his lips. They looked so inviting, and his hand on her lower back was distracting. What on Earth was wrong with her?

Gently she leaned closer to him, letting her eyes drift halfway closed as she debated. And, he didn't back away either. His breath caught in his throat as she leaned to him, hoping he was reading her right, would she truly kiss him?

Slowly he moved his hand up to rest on the back of her left shoulder, his fingers over the mark of his name on her skin, causing her to swallow. The sensation that moved through her when he touched it was unreal. That sensation was his magic responding its owners touch.

In an almost magic induced haze, slowly Lacey leaned up to brush her lips over his in a gentle kiss. Of course he kissed her back, leaning down into her to gently deepen the kiss, his eyes falling closed as she tilted her head to one side.

It set her on fire in ways she hadn't realized she could be set on fire. And suddenly she forgot thinking about how bad of an idea this was. Leaning to him, she kissed him a bit deeper, lowering the basket to rest in one hand instead of in both. Her free hand moved up to rest on the side of his neck as she leaned into him.

It was she who deepened the kiss, her tongue tentatively moving out to brush his lips. He groaned in response, parting his lips to move his tongue out to meet hers, his fingers gripping her shoulder but not too tightly. Gently his thumb moved over the mark of his name, causing the same magic induced sensations to travel through her.

Her lips tasted just as they always had, and it was the best taste he'd ever experienced. He could kiss her all day, and he often used to spend a lot of time in one stretch devouring her lips. Oh he would devour her entire body, too, but he loved the taste of her lips on his.

His free hand gripped his cane that it held, wanting to let it go, but not sure if he should. Would that scare her off?

Slowly her fingers snaked its way into his hair a little and his eyes rolled back underneath closed lids. He'd missed her touch, had spent entirely too long without his Belle. Oh the fire she could spread through him with a simple kiss.

Well, it'd started as a simple enough kiss, but now it was quite something more. It was the kiss of lovers who hadn't seen each other in ages, afraid to miss a single beat. They'd picked up just as they'd left off, as if no time had passed between them. But now, his Belle didn't know she was his, and she didn't know who he truly was.

_Rumpel..._ her voice brushed along in his mind, causing him to gasp at hearing her utter his name. At first he swore she said it out loud, but she didn't. It was just a gentle whisper through his mind as their lips moved against one another's.

But, just as quick as it began, it stopped. Lacey leaned back with a gasp, looking up at him. Her lips were swollen from his kiss, and her eyes were wide with shock. The things he lit inside her with his kiss, his lips, his tongue. Swallowing quickly, she shook her head.

"G-G-Good...good day, Mr. Gold. I...I must...must be going." she stuttered through before quickly moving to exit the shop, the bell ringing as the door opened and closed so quickly.

And she nearly ran to her car, gripping the picnic basket in her hand. She just had to get away from him before she did something she'd regret.

He stood there for a few moments, missing the feel of her so close to him. He hadn't even been able to get a word in edgewise as she stormed out of his shop. Had he scared her? She surely seemed scared. But he wasn't sure why. He already missed the feel of her, and now he couldn't wait until the next afternoon.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Jefferson and Lacey's Home: An Hour Later**

Lacey had rushed home in such a hurry. She'd only just put the picnic basket on the kitchen counter before she paced through the living room. What had she done? More importantly, how had he made her feel the way he did? It was crazy, she was going crazy. Mr. Gold lit something so passionate inside her, a fire she didn't realize even could be lit, and now she needed him. Needed to feel him against her, his hands roaming over her...

She shook her head quickly. She had to get those thoughts out of her mind. She was a _married_ woman for gods sake.

"Get yourself together, Lace. It's fine, really, totally no harm done..." she said, giving herself a small pep talk.

Hearing the door open and she heard her husbands voice shortly thereafter. "Honey, I'm home!" he called. And her heart nearly stopped.

Turning and looking at him, she stared at him for a moment as he put his keys on the kitchen counter and walked to stand in the living room. Looking up at her, he blinked slowly. "Lacey? Are you alright?" he asked concerned, tilting his head to one side.

But she didn't answer him. Her answer to him was to walk up to him and quickly lean up, crashing her lips onto his in a heated kiss from the start. It startled him, but he kissed her back, closing his eyes and tilting his head to one side.

Something had built up inside her, and she needed it to stop. She had no idea if it was simply Nicholas Gold she was lusting after, or if her hormones were going crazy. Who better than to put out the fire within her than her own husband?

Quickly her hands moved to pull his tie undone, throwing it off to one side and pulling on the buttons to his vest to get them undone hastily. She needed him. Now.

He groaned against her lips when she yanked his tie off. Never before had his wife attacked him like this as soon as he'd gotten home. He hadn't even gotten two words out of her and she had her tongue in his mouth and was nearly ripping his clothes off. Not that he could complain too much.

Reaching up, his hands stilled hers as she finished unbuttoning the vest he wore. Leaning back to break the kiss, he smiled to her. "Well, hello there. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I need you, now Jeff. Now." she pleaded, looking up at him.

He nodded with a small smile. "Of course, love. Must be bad if you felt the need to attack me soon as I walk through the door."

"Too. Much. Talkinggg." she said, leaning up and starting to kiss along the side of his neck, pulling at her hands so he'd let them go.

Her lips on his neck made him shudder and moan, nodding. "Okay okay, but can we go upstairs before you attack me?" he asked with a grin, looking down at her. Leaning back from her, he let go of her hands to take only one to lead her upstairs and to their bedroom. Reaching to flip off the light switch, he let her hand go and started to slide out of his vest. Really, he didn't think anything of Lacey suddenly being all over him, what man would? He loved it.

Lacey leaned up close to him and kissed him again. Taking ahold of his belt, she stepped back towards their bed, slowly falling back into it, breaking the kiss. He didn't want to fall on top of her, she was pregnant, that would hurt her. Instead he crawled on top of her, kicking his shoes off to land on the floor by their bed.

Crawling up, slowly he started to kiss along her shoulder and to the base of her neck causing her to breath a bit harder. Her head tilted back to allow him better access as her fingers moved down to unbutton his shirt, nearly popping the buttons off in her haste. Once his shirt was undone, she didn't waste time taking it off, instead she just moved her fingers along the skin of his chest, shuddering a little at the feel of skin against hers.

Closing her eyes, she moaned, shifting so he would settle between her legs, her feet resting on the bed and her thighs on the outsides of his hips. It felt odd having him overtop of her being pregnant. Surely they'd had sex since she'd gotten pregnant, but in an instant she couldn't remember. Taking in a few breaths she shifted, moaning as his lips moved up to her ear, feeling him take the earlobe into his mouth, his tongue moving along the skin there to make her shudder.

He wasn't sating the need she felt deep inside her though, and a blush spread across her cheeks as the image of Mr. Gold flashed before her eyes under their closed lids. Why was she thinking of him? Well, of course she knew why, he was the reason she felt so needy, his kiss had nearly driven her insane.

And then she realized something, it was different from Jeffersons kiss. Leaning back so he would stop kissing her neck and she leaned to claim his lips with hers once more. Feeling his lips against hers in a heated kiss, she moved her tongue out to trace along his, seeking out the same feeling the pawnshop owner gave her just an hour before. But, it wasn't there, and it frustrated her. This was her husband, she should feel something for him while he kissed her.

He leaned back from the kiss, shrugging off his shirt and slowly moving to pull her shirt up and off, tossing it to one side before he leaned back overtop of her, pressing up close to her. Gently he pressed forward, grinding himself against her core through their pants, causing them both to moan out. His lips went in search for the opposite side of her neck, tracing kisses along her skin and nipping at it slowly. Picking a spot, slowly he nipped at it and began sucking at the flesh, wanting to leave a small mark where all could see.

And she shuddered at it, her hands moving up. Resting one hand on the back of his neck, her fingers laced through his hair and she begun to grip it tightly within her fingers. Pressing her eyes closed tightly, searching out the feeling she needed. She didn't even know what the specific feeling was, but she knew she'd know it once she felt it.

Taking in a few deep breaths, pressing her hips against his, grinding into him, moaning out. Suddenly, her shoulder started to burn as magic ignited in her system, causing her to gasp. Jefferson took the gasp as pleasure, so he continued moving against her, moving one hand down to start undoing her pants.

Clamping her eyes closed tighter as she gasped, suddenly getting the image of someone else being on top of her. "R-Rumpel..." she moaned out, without realizing what she was doing. Her fingers gripped his hair, her other hand moved to grip his shoulder.

The sound of her moan made him stop and blink. He leaned up slowly, stopping his hands and resting them on either side of her head, looking down at her. "Lacey? Who is Rumpel?" he asked, suddenly getting very angry, very quickly.

With the loss of contact she whined, opening her eyes halfway and looking up at him, shaking her head. "What? What're you talking about? Jeff stop, come on, I need you."

"No, no you moaned out Rumpel. I'm not deaf, Lace." he said.

Well, there went the mood.

She looked at him in confusion, shaking her head and looking away a little. "I...I don't know..." she said, biting on her bottom lip. Just what exactly was wrong with her?

He sighed and shifted off of her, moving to sit up on the bed and looking over at her. "I don't know anyone named Rumpel in town. Who is it?" he asked. Thinking about it, though, his brow furrowed in confusion as he eyed her. "Rumpelstiltskin? Your tattoo?"

Lacey shifted to sit up, reaching to grab her discarded shirt and pulling it on in the intense need to cover herself that she didn't know where came from. "I...I don't know, I...I guess..." she said, looking away. "I'm...I'm not feeling like myself today.."

Jefferson shook his head, leaning to kiss his wife's forehead. "That...thats fine. Its the hormones from the baby I suppose...I guess, I hope." he said.

"Elsa." she said stiffly, looking up at him.

"What?"

"Elsa. Her name is Elsa. I've decided." she said with a certainty. "It means truth in some languages. I like it."

Jefferson nodded with a half smile. "Yeah, great name. I'm...I'm going to go take a shower." he said. Moving to stand up and walk into the bathroom. He couldn't help when he slammed the door in frustration, locking it so Lacey couldn't come in. He was angry, but he wasn't going to take it out on her. After his shower, after he could think straight, he would come out and they would discuss what just had happened.

She watched him and sighed, leaning her back against the headboard and reaching to rub the back of her shoulder. "What is going on with me..." she said in confusion, looking down and shaking her head.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Aanndd that concludes Chapter 3 :-). I hope you guys like it.

A little explanation as I promised:

I decided to use Stan as Jeffersons last name simply because thats the last name of the actor that portrays him in the TV show. And, since Jefferson didn't seem to have any other last name, I gave him the name Stan.

Also, I'm not quite following the Once Upon A Time plot. There'll be similar situations in the story, but otherwise it will be different. And therefore, the child Belle/Lacey is carrying IS Elsa, the same Elsa from Frozen that will be in Season 4. I thought it was fitting to have Elsa be the daughter of The Dark One Rumpelstiltskin :-p. Now, will she be good, or will she be evil? That, my dears, will be a secret.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, read and review as always. I love reading your reviews and messages. Ta-ta for now, dearie :-D.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Soo, to warn you, there may be some lemon-y goodness in this chapter. *May be* is a very suggestive term, leaning towards yes. lol.

Hope you guys enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 4:

_**The Dark Castle: A Month After Their Marriage**_

_They laid out on the warm grass as summer was coming, the gentle heat rolling in, mixing with the coolness of the spring. It wasn't too hot out yet, and Belle was grateful for that. But she still loved the feeling of the sun soaking her skin._

_Looking over at her husband who laid on his back with his hands folded just underneath his head, his eyes closed and seemingly very content. He wasn't asleep though, she knew. She'd shared his bed long enough to know when he was asleep._

_Slowly she shifted to roll onto her side, cuddling up into him and resting her chin on his chest, looking up at his face. "What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously._

_He shrugged, letting his eyes open just a little and looking down at her. "Oh, nothing important dearest. What about you? There must be something on your mind?"_

_She smiled happily and nodded. "Indeed there is, my love." she said. Sitting up, she moved to straddle his waist, sitting on top of him as she looked down at his face, resting her hands on his chest._

_His hands found her hips to hold onto them, smiling as he looked up at her. "Oh really now? Well, what is it? You've peaked my curiosity."_

_Slowly she bit her bottom lip, chewed on it in thought, looking down at his chest. "You...you once said I could ask you for anything...right?"_

_"Aye, that I did. And I meant every word, my Belle. Name it, and it is yours." he told her, rubbing his hands up and down her hips slowly. It was mildly distracting, her sitting on top of him like this, her skirts fallen around him as she just slightly sat a little above where he wished she'd sit._

_And as if hearing his silent wish, she shifted her hips back, gently moving to sit on him, pressing her core against his crotch, causing him to grip the fabric of her skirts. "Now now, dearie, don't distract me yet." he warned with a chuckle._

_Shrugging as she moved her hips to press herself close to him slowly, feeling him harden underneath her. "Its simple, Rumpel...but you've got to promise not to find me silly for asking it..." she asked._

_"Why would I ever find you silly, my Belle?"_

_She shrugged again and took in a breath, raising her eyes to look at his face, looking into his eyes. "I want...I want a family, Rumpel. I want a baby. Your baby. I want to feel your baby inside me, moving and kicking. And I want to give birth to your child, our child. I've always wanted a family, and I'm still a woman"_

_Her request shocked him for a minute as he steadied his hands on her hips, looking up at her face. "You want a child? With me?"_

_Nodding and smiling. "Of course, my love. What woman doesn't want to give the man she loves a child? I always thought I'd have to marry because my father said so, give birth to children out of obligation. I never thought I could want it as much as I do with you. I thought for sure I'd have to marry Gaston, and be forced to bare his children. But with you...with you, I want it. I want it more than I'd ever known I could.." she told him. Gently running her fingers along his chest, she shifted to press herself against him a little bit more, smiling down at him._

_He could never tell her no before, and he still couldn't. Looking up at her, the hopeful look in her eyes as she sat on top of him, her long brown hair falling down in curls to frame her face and he smiled a bit. "If...if you're sure that...that is what you want, than a child is what you shall have."_

_The way he said it made her pout a little. "What is it? Theres something the matter. Do you not want to have a baby with me?"_

_"No no, dearest, I do. I just...wasn't good at being a father the first time 'round. And now, with being The Dark One and all that, a child by me would only be in danger. And who knows if it would be normal or not. What if a child fathered by me turns out looking as I do?"_

_It was his insecurities again, the same insecurities they'd been working on fixing. She smiled and shook her head. "Than we shall love him or her with all our hearts no matter what. No matter what our child looks like, I'll love them with everything I have, for its our child. And as for you being a good father or not...well, I'm sure you'll be a fine father now. You have me here to help you, I'm not going anywhere like Mila did. I'm right here, and we will do this together. Sounds to me your son loved you very much, you just made a bad choices. I won't let you make those choices, Rumpel. And we will find your son, we will find Baelfire, and you will make things right with him."_

_"But...my Belle, how can you be so sure? So certain that I will make a good father?" he asked._

_"Simple. Because I love you, and I believe in you." she replied with a small smile._

_His eyes looked up and met hers, seeing hers full of determination and ambition. There was one thing that was certain about Belle, when she wanted something she would stop at nothing to get it. And gods only knew why she decided she wanted a child with him of all people. She could have her pick of men in any village, and it still astounded him that she picked him over them all._

_"Alright. You shall have a child, my love. But, might I point out, we have not exactly been trying not to have a child since we've been together..."_

_She seemed to think about that for a moment and blushed, shrugging. "Then, we shall try harder." she declared, pressing her core into him again with purpose, moaning out as she felt him harden in his pants so close to her. Closing her eyes, she moved her hips to grind back and forth against him, letting out small moans at the feel of it. She loved being with him, and they were married after all, newlyweds in fact. She'd never thought sex could feel as good as it did._

_His fingers gripped her hips as she moved, closing his eyes and groaning out, tilting his head back. "G-Gods...Belle.." he moaned. Sure, they'd had sex in other locations around the Dark Castle, but never outside on the grass. He could teleport the both of them to their bed, but he didn't think of that in that moment._

_Gently she shifted, moving her hands down and starting to undo his pants, moving her skirts just enough so she could get to the ties that held his pants closed. Leaning down, she claimed his lips with hers, kissing him slowly as she pulled his pants undone, taking his length from within._

_Feeling free from the confines of his pants, he groaned out against her lips, moving one hand up to rest on her cheek as he kissed her. His fingers entangled within her hair, gripping it as her hand started to move to rub him slowly._

_A breeze brushed by them and he leaned back from the kiss, taking in a deep breath to try and compose himself a little. "B-Belle...s-shall...shall we go inside?"_

_"Why?" she asked playfully. They were in the back gardens of the Dark Castle, nobody was around since it was the Dark One's castle after all. A castle all to the two of them, complete and total privacy. She still took care of the majority of the chores, even though Rumpelstiltskin had enchanted the walls so they would help her out, but some things she still insisted on doing herself._

_Her fingers moved up and down him, causing him to moan and close his eyes as she rubbed him. She was doing a very good job at distracting him from what she was doing._

_Shifting herself overtop of him, she shifted to position herself, moving her underwear a little so she could take him. Kneeling just over his hardened length, slowly moving her hips down, a moan coming from both of them when the tip of him slipped into her wet folds. She was already wet from grinding on him before, it amazed him how excited she could get for him every time._

_Her fingers moved, letting her skirt move back into place, hiding the fact that as her hips shifted down, her core devoured him slowly. And she moved agonizingly slow, too. His fingers gripped her dress at her hips, pulling her quickly down, impaling her on his length in one quick shot, causing her to yell out a little, her head tilting back._

_Leaning up, he moved to kiss her, staying buried deep inside her. But, she rested her hands on his shoulders, shoving him back down onto the ground with a small smile. "Mm, no. No, you stay right there. Right where I want you, Rumpel." she said sweetly._

_His eyes opened halfway to look up at her, grinning. "Aye, is that so? Who knew my beauty has such a wicked mind..." he muttered slowly._

_Shrugging to him with a grin, she rested her hands on his chest a little. "Perhaps I've learned from my beast." she said as sweetly as she could with him buried deep inside her. _

_When she started to move her hips up and down on him, his fingers gripped back into her dress, tilting his head back against the cool grass, fighting to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see her as she rode him, watch as the curls of her dark hair bounced up and down a little, seeing her breasts bouncing within the bodice of her dress._

_Oh, that would not do._

_Removing his fingers from her hips, he reached up to grab ahold of her bodice, quickly yanking and ripping it open so he could watch her breasts bounce within her white underdress._

_"R-Rumpel!" she moaned out. He wasn't sure if it was in approval or disapproval at his actions. But, he'd replace the dress, that wasn't a problem, and he was almost certain she enjoyed it._

_Responding to her by pushing his hips up to meet her thrusts, making her bounce a bit harder on him._

_She rode him, moving her hips up and down harder and a bit faster, his length moving in and out of her. And with the added movements of his hips, she now gasped and groaned out at the feel of how much harder she felt it made their movements._

_And he watched her through half-lidded yes. The sight was the most amazing he'd ever seen, it always was when he looked up at his Belle riding him. Her head was tilted back, her eyes closed tightly and her ruby red lips slightly parted as she moaned out her pleasure to the skies._

_Slipping one hand down her hip to her knee. Moving the fabric of the dress to slip one hand back up her leg, touching her naked skin, causing her to shudder a little. His fingers gripped at her thigh underneath her dress, his hand urging her to keep moving. He loved the feel of her skin against his, it was just so amazing._

_Thrusting his hips up to meet hers as he felt his climax built up in him, he was determined to get Belle to fall over the peak before he did. He always made sure his Belle was satisfied before he finished, something that he would always do._

_When he felt her walls close around him tighter, and saw the way her mouth opened more to let out a louder scream, he thrust up once hard into her, sheathing himself in her delicious warmth, his fingers gripping her thigh. The feeling of her walls around him clamping down, milking him, was too much. He shuddered and groaned out her name through gritted teeth as he let his eyes close tightly, releasing himself into her._

_And this time, he hoped to give her what she wanted, a baby, their baby._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke Maine: The Next Week**

Lacey had avoided Mr. Golds shop for an entire week, and it killed him inside. She rarely even left the mansion of a house she shared with Jefferson, and he wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Truthfully, she was avoiding him, avoiding him and his kiss and what he made her feel with it. It scared her, and she hadn't been truthful with Jefferson about it, that bothered her quite a bit.

But something within her bugged her about not seeing Nicholas, and she couldn't explain it completely. It felt as though the walls were closing in on her, suffocating her.

It was by sheer coincidence that he saw her again the next week. Gold had an appointment with Dr. Whale, just a regular checkup like anyone else would get even though he knew he didn't need it. He did have to keep up appearances after all. And as he stepped out, leaning on his cane, he saw her. Her and Jefferson.

"Jeff I'm fine! Seriously!" she protested from her seated position in a wheel chair that he'd insisted she sit on.

"No, you're not."

She huffed in annoyance, glaring at her husband. "Its nothing Jeff."

"Nothing! Yeah, right. Come on, you're going to talk to Doctor Whale, and you're going to get checked out for my own sanity if not yours." he argued right back.

The anger that flashed in Lacey's eyes showed, but it wasn't full anger, it was more annoyance than anything.

But the fact that they were in the hospital worried Rumpelstiltskin, why were they there? Slowly he walked up to them, leaning on his cane with each step that he needed to. Looking at her with a worried expression. "What is the matter? Why ever are you here?"

Lacey blushed as soon as she heard his voice, swallowing. Something inside her wanted to hear it, but something else tugged at her not to. "My husband is being ridiculous is what!" she said.

Jefferson shot her a look before looking up at Mr. Gold. "If she won't listen to me perhaps she'll listen to you. She was having contractions half the day."

"They're nothing! Its false labor Jeff, my water hasn't broken, I'm not due for another month and a half at least!" she argued as soon as he finished his sentence to the pawnbroker.

The idea worried Gold intensely. If Belle gave birth to their child too early then it might be in danger. And, without magic in this realm, he couldn't help his daughter. And he needed time, too. Time to get his Belle to trust him, to remember him. So he looked to Lacey. "Come now, dearie, it wouldn't hurt getting checked out, would it? You should listen to your...husband. He...he is just worried about you." he said.

And he did speak the truth. Her _true_ husband was worried about her, he was worried about her and their child she carried.

Looking up at him, finally letting her blue eyes meet his dark brown ones. Slowly biting on her bottom lip as she stared up into his eyes, nodding a little. "O-Okay..." she said slowly.

Jefferson blinked, watching the interaction. "Ohh so he just gets an okay, and I get an argument and a threat to be sent to the couch?" he asked, wondering just how the pawnbroker had so simply talked her into the checkup he'd been trying to talk her into since she'd started having the pains.

And then, another one of those pains shot through her. But, instead of Jefferson, her hand darted out to grab ahold of Gold's, gripping it slowly as she grit her teeth. She had to ride through the pain, the discomfort. She knew it wasn't true labor, but she wasn't sure what was going on. She'd never had false labor before obviously.

Looking down at her, Rumpel let her grip his hand and he smiled to her. "Shh, its alright. I'm sure Doctor Whale can speak to you immediately."

After a few moments she took in a few, deep breaths, nodding and looking up at him. "T-Thank you...Nicholas." she sadi with a small smile as soon as the pain receded.

He nodded to her. "Aye, quite alright." he said with a small smile. Now he was worried still, though.

Jefferson nodded to Mr. Gold as well before he started to wheel Lacey off. Her fingers were still holding onto Gold's, though. Slowly they slipped away and she turned her head to look back at him. Still, even in her curse-induced mindset, she still looked to him when she was afraid. In her mind, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew that he would never let anything happen to her. The magic that flowed through her ensured her of that, even though she didn't know it was magic that moved through her.

Gold felt it too, the touch of his magic lingering in her veins. And he wondered if his daughter would inherit the same magic. No Dark One's before him had a family, none had children while being the Dark One, and he wondered how that would effect their child. Would she turn out with green-ish gold tinted skin? That would surely be an almost death sentence here in this realm. No, he would not let that happen to his little girl. He didn't even know her yet, and he already knew Elsa as his little girl; and he loved her.

But he did have reason to worry, reason to worry about her and their child. She'd lost a child once before, and he would not have that happen to her again. He hoped with modern medicine Doctor Whale would be able to ensure their child's safety where his magic could not.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Dark Castle: Five Months After Belle Got Pregnant The First Time {6 months after their marriage}**_

_She was happy, they were happy. She was happily pregnant with their first child. And Rumpelstiltskin never saw her with such a glow before. He'd thought his Belle glowed before he'd impregnated her, but after...she just shone. Though he wasn't happy that she insisted on continuing to do some small things around the house, like cook and clean. He'd used his magic to ensure the castle would be spotless, but cooking is something she'd insisted on._

_Oh how he still remembered how she yelled at him when he enchanted her kitchen to do the work for her. She'd yelled at him about how she was pregnant, not dead, and if she wanted to cook a meal on her own than that is what she would do._

_He was in the library that day, working on a few things, potions for his collection. He'd just recently collected a hair off of both Snow White and Prince Charming...and now, now he had what he needed to create his potion of true love, something no sorcerer had ever created before. True love wasn't something that could be bottled, surely. But he'd been experimenting and the hairs off of Snow White and Prince Charming were just the things he needed to complete his potion._

_Thats when his Belle walked in, carrying a tray that held two cups and a tea pot filled with steaming tea. Looking up from his spot, and he disappeared only to appear in front of her, taking the tray from her hands. "Belle! Have I not told you to be careful? Love, if you need to carry something, ask me." he scolded, only worried about her safety. What if she'd dropped the tray and the burning hot tea had poured all over her?_

_She pouted, looking up at him. "Rumpel it's just tea, come now please stop being ridiculous. I'm pregnant, not dead."_

_"Aye, but you're pregnant with my child, and you two are the most important things to me. I am just trying to ensure your safety, yours and our child's." he said, hoping the excuse would not earn him another lecture._

_Walking over to rest the tea down on the coffee table, looking back at her and smiling as he walked up to her, resting one hand on her stomach, rubbing his thumb against it slowly, looking up at her face with a smile. She was a vision being pregnant, it suited her. Her baby bump showed even with the long dress she wore. She'd had to get new dresses to fit since her other ones held tight around her figure. Now, she wore a long blue dress that fell to the floor with a small silver belt around her waist resting just above her stomach._

_"Well...I suppose you have a point." she said, smiling and leaning up to kiss him gently. "Come now, lets have that tea I brought up. You've been working too hard, love." she said._

_She leaned from him and walked around to the couch, gently moving to sit down, one hand reaching to brace herself on the arm of the couch. Sighing as she sat down, chuckling. "Sitting is getting just as hard as standing these days." she said, but she wasn't complaining. Belle never complained._

_And he tried not to hover, oh how he did try. He hadn't been with Mila when she was pregnant with Baelfire, so he didn't know how to treat his pregnant wife. He took clues, though. Her mood swings could be bad, but not that bad unless he got her angry like when he'd enchanted her kitchen. Oh he'd never make that mistake again._

_Walking over to have a seat next to her, stopping her when she went to go pour tea. "No no, dearest, I'll serve you tea."_

_Giggling a bit and shaking her head, Belle looked at him. "Rumpel, you worry too much, I'll be fine." she said. Shifting to sit up a bit on the couch and reaching to take her empty teacup, picking it up._

_Once she did though, she grit her teeth, feeling a stabbing pain move through her. What had she done wrong?_

_He felt her tense up, and looked up at her. "Love, is something the matter?" he asked._

_She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly through her mouth, shaking her head. "N-no...no no, just...the joys of being pregnant." she whispered. She'd read books on the subject as soon as they started planning their family. But this type of pain she had only read about when she'd gotten to the part about being in labor, it wasn't supposed to happen at five months pregnant. Of course, it could be false labor._

_About to settle back again, she started to put on a smile before the pain rushed through her again. Dropping the cup from her hands, she heard it smash against the wooden floor beneath them and her hand moved to her stomach, her free hand reached out to rest against the coffee table, her fingers gripping at the wood. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as her eyes went wide._

_"Belle!" he said, moving to rest a hand on her shoulder and looking at her concerned. "Belle! What's wrong?" he asked quickly._

_"The...the baby.." she muttered slowly through gritted teeth. "D-Doctor. Get...get a...doctor.." she groaned out. This was too painful, it had to be._

_He nodded, moving to pick her up into his arms. "Not before I get you to bed first." he said. Disappearing with her in a cloud of purple smoke before he appeared in their room. Resting her down on the bed and looking at her. "I will be right back, two minutes." he promised, disappearing again._

_Nodding to him, too much in pain to speak. Taking in a few deep breaths, breathing hard as she shifted. Her hand fell to the mattress, gripping ahold of the sheets in a death grip so tight her knuckles turned white._

_Rumpelstiltskin was true to his word. He got the town doctor and vanished with him without too much of an explanation. He was the Dark One after all, so the doctor knew he shouldn't argue. Though he was surprised when they appeared in the Dark Castle in the bedroom._

_The town doctor looked down at Belle, able to see her distress right away. His concern for her did not outweigh his fear as he glanced up to Rumpelstiltskin._

_"You help her this instant. And you better hope you succeed." he threatened with a small growl._

_"R-Rum...Rumpel...stop that." Belle muttered, causing him to look at her. _

_He moved from the doctor and walked to sit on the bed at the head of it, taking ahold of her hand to make her let go of the sheets, holding her hand in his. Gently he kissed her knuckles, looking back to her face. "Now now, dear, do not worry about anything but you and the baby." he said, giving her a small smile._

_She nodded quickly and looked up at the doctor, who seemed almost frozen in his spot. He was shocked at seeing the Dark One act so lovingly towards someone else._

_"WELL! Get TO IT!" Rumpelstiltskin ordered, casting a glare at the man._

_The mans eyes widened and nodded, moving to sit on the bed at Belle's feet. "Okay...how...far along are you, ma'am? You know I am not a midwife..."_

_Belle nodded. "Yes...yes I know. But I'm only five monthssss-" she started, her fingers gripping Rumpelstiltskin's in a death grip as she felt another pain shooting through her body. Tilting her head back and yelling out loudly._

_"MAKE IT STOP." Rumpelstiltskin ordered, glaring at the doctor. "Or you can expect to feel my wrath."_

_The doctor jumped and nodded. Shifting Belle's legs so her feet rested on the mattress, moving up her dress to have a look. And what he saw caused his face to go pale and his eyes to widen._

_"What is it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, seeing the look on the mans face._

_Belle had calmed down from the pain and looked down at him, shaking her head. "Whats wrong? Whats wrong with my baby?" she asked, tears starting to spring to her eyes at the look on his face._

_"Um...t-towels...I...I need towels..." he whispered. And, as soon as he said it, what he needed appeared next to him. Resting the towels under Belle's hips and looking up at her. "Five months or not, it looks like you are having this baby now."_

_Her eyes widened in fear, not in fear of the labor, but in fear for her child. Shaking her head quickly. "No...no no no no, do not tell me that. Do NOT tell me that." she said, turning up her eyes to look at her husband. "R-Rumpel..."_

_Looking down at her, in the look in her eyes, he grit his teeth. He couldn't stop this, he knew that. Magic had its limits, and cheating death was not one of those. But looking into her eyes, seeing the fear and pain in them, he did want to try. After all, what chance did a baby born at five months have in this world?_

_Leaning down to kiss her knuckles slowly, his magic pulsed through her, trying to heal what had been done. But, he could not, and he knew what that meant. Their child would die, and he could not stop that. Tears rimmed his eyes that he refused to let fall, he would not let his Belle see him cry. She would cry enough for both of them. No, he needed to be strong for her._

_"Belle...I cannot. I'm sorry." he told her._

_At his words she fell back against the mattress, tears sliding down her cheeks as she thought about what that meant. She would not see her child grow up like she wanted, and she blamed herself, it was her fault. Her body did this to them, her body was taking away her precious little baby._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Present Day**

Lacey wasn't worried, not too much at least. She was a little worried, but that didn't phase her too much. The pains weren't as bad as she was expecting labor pains to be, and they weren't that close together. All in all, she thought it would be fine.

So, sitting on a hospital table as the cold jelly for the sonogram was dribbled onto her belly didn't phase her, either. Doctor Whale had already checked to ensure her water hadn't broken. But, she thought she'd notice if her water broke. Of course it hadn't, and now he was just checking with a sonogram to make sure everything was okay, as another precaution.

Looking up at the screen, a smile spread on her lips when she saw the image of her child in black and white as the wand was moved against her stomach.

"Elsa...my sweet girl..." she whispered slowly.

Doctor Whale couldn't help but smile, nodding. "Pick a name for her, did you Mrs. Stan?"

She nodded, tearing her eyes from her child to look up at Doctor Whale. "I did. Elsa, her name is Elsa."

"Lovely name. Good choice." he said, pressing a few buttons so a picture would print out. "Well, it seems as though its false labor. I've checked you out and you don't appear to be in real labor. Its just your body getting you ready for the real thing. I only want to really start worrying if your water breaks or the pain comes closer together. The real thing will be more painful as well."

"Soo...she's okay?" Jefferson spoke up. He'd been standing next to the bed, looking at the screen before looking back to the doctor. "Both of my girls are okay?"

"Indeed they are, Mr. Stan. I'll want to keep her overnight for observation, to ensure that the labor isn't going to turn into the real thing. Standard procedure and all. But I don't see any reason she cannot go home first thing in the morning." he said with a smile.

They both smiled at that, and Lacey nodded. "Thank you Doctor. You've been great. But...do you know what could have caused it?" she asked.

Doctor Whale nodded to them. "You're very welcome. I'll have a nurse wheel you to a room to stay the night in, and I'll check on you in a few hours. And as for what caused it? I would either say its your body getting you ready for the birth, or stress. Stress can cause false labor. So you, Mrs. Stan, will have to try and keep the stress down to a minimum."

She nodded and sighed, looking down. "Alright I'll try." she said. And she knew that instant what was stressing her out; Mr. Gold and that kiss they'd shared. She'd agonized over what was wrong with her, why she wanted to kiss him and what in general was going on with her. So, she'd have to stop. Nothing was going on with her and Mr. Gold, and she'd have to prove it.

Lacey took in a breath, taking a paper towel to wipe her stomach off, looking up at Jefferson. "See, Jeff? I'm perfectly fine." she told him.

"Yes yes, that you are. I cannot help but worry, I've never been a father before." he said with a smile, resting one hand on her stomach slowly and looking up into her eyes.

"Hmm, well then I suppose I'll excuse you, just this once." she said with a small laugh. Slipping off the table and moving to sit in the wheel chair sitting by it, bringing her shirt down over her stomach and looking up at him. "But...couldn't I walk to another room?"

"No, you are sitting and you shall like it." he said with a laugh.

A moment later a nurse came in and smiled to them. "Well, Mrs. Stan, are you ready to be moved to your room?"

"Yes, I am." she said, reaching to take the sonogram picture that Doctor Whale had printed out for her, looking down at it with a smile as the nurse started to wheel her out.

"I'll go and get us some hot chocolate from Granny's. I know you could use a treat." Jefferson said as he started to pull his jacket on. "I'll be back in a moment."

Lacey nodded and grinned. "Oh yes, that sounds wonderful." she said before the nurse wheeled her down the hall.

Once they got down the hall, she looked up and noticed Mr. Gold was still there, sitting in the small waiting room there. Blinking and tilting her head to one side. "Wait.." she told the nurse, her eyes still on Mr. Gold. "Nicholas?"

Gold looked up from where he was, smiling when he set eyes on Lacey. "Oh Lacey, you're alright?" he asked. He had the most worried look in his eyes, after all he had just been replaying in his mind losing their first child, how it'd destroyed his Belle.

"Perfectly fine. Like I said, false labor."

He moved to stand up and walked over to her, using his cane as he usually did because of his bad leg. Stopping in front of her, he smiled down at her. "Good, I'm glad to hear."

Slowly she bit her bottom lip and glanced around for Jefferson, seeing that he'd already left for Granny's. Looking up at Gold, she nodded and slowly offered him the picture of Elsa. "Yeah, I'm fine. And um...this is her, by the way. Elsa. Doctor Whale took a photograph of the sonogram."

Looking down, he took the picture and looked at it, smiling as he stared at his daughter. It was just a regular black and white sonogram picture, but it was his daughter. The technology in this world astounded him. "Oh, won't she be the most beautiful child.."

Lacey giggled and shook her head. "You can't really see her in that picture. We'll only see her when she is born. But yes, yes she is the most beautiful child...she really is." she said, looking up at him. She didn't miss the look on his face as he stared down at the picture, the look a father should get when seeing their child. He looked as though he were swelling with pride and happiness at seeing his child's image.

And, he was. He couldn't hide it very well, he was excited.

"Mrs. Stan?" the nurse asked, crashing Rumpelstiltskin's moment, making him realize that in this world she wasn't his, neither of them were.

"A moment nurse. The doctor said I'm fine, so whats the difference if I stay out here for a moment?" she asked, glancing at the nurse before back up to Gold.

"No no..you...you should let the nurse take you to your room. You'll be...more comfortable there." Mr. Gold said, slowly offering her the picture back and looking at her face.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, slowly shaking her head. "You know what? No. You keep that, won't you? I have another one at home from last week. And...and I will bring you that lunch day after tomorrow. I'm being discharged from here tomorrow, and I'm not sure when, so...I'll see you day after tomorrow."

Really, she had no idea why she was giving him the photograph, he just looked so happy when looking down at it and something in her made her want him to have it.

"Are...you sure?" he asked.

And she nodded. "I'm sure. Take it. And day after tomorrow, its a date." she said with a small laugh. She'd promised herself there was nothing going on, so what would it hurt if she spent lunch with him? She had to prove to herself that there was indeed nothing going on. So, she'd go on that lunch date tomorrow, and everything would be perfectly okay. They'd just have lunch, they wouldn't kiss, all would be fine.

But, little did she know, she couldn't stop true love, it was a force stronger than even the curse that dwelled over the town of Storybrooke. And, what Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had was true love.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Ta-da! :-) I hope you enjoyed! I gave a bit more of a glimpse into Rumpel and Belle's life together. Sad, but still there. What will happen on their next lunch date? Read to find out. I'm pretty excited about the next chapter, I've already got it planned in my head as to how I want it to go, and so therefore it'll probably be up pretty quickly. I'm not sure when I'll get it done, but hopefully by Monday at the latest it'll be up. Go me.

And, as for those who have asked, I'm not sure when Emma will make an appearance in this story, I haven't decided yet. I also haven't decided to what extent I'm going to follow the shows plot line. I'm going to veer off course quite a bit from the show, but as to how much I don't know. And I didn't want to introduce Emma until I'm sure.

As always, read and review! I love reading everyones comments and messages.


	5. Chapter 5

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 5:

**Storybrooke: Two Days Later**

She was late. She knew she was. Lacey was rushing to get everything done for her and Mr. Gold's lunch. She'd made chicken salad and brought bread to make sandwiches on, and she also made two salads to go with it. And for dessert, chocolate fudge brownies.

Packing up her lunch, she got into the car and rushed to Gold's pawnshop, trying not to drive too recklessly or too fast, knowing that was a recipe for disaster. Driving up, she parked just outside the shop and checked the clock. It was nearly 1pm, and she'd promised to be there by lunch time, by noon.

Sighing as she turned the car off, getting out and getting her basket before heading up to the shop. She opened the door, hearing the small ring of the bell and looked around. At first, she didn't see him, so she was worried that he thought she stood him up.

"Mr. Gold? Nicholas?" she asked, looking around as she stepped into the shop a bit more.

"Aye! Back here, dearest!" he called from the back.

Dearest? Since when did he start calling her dearest? The idea of that name on his lips to her made her blush with a familiarity she didn't understand why she had. What was with this man that made her blood boil and her skin tingle?

Walking back into the back, she smiled as she saw him sitting on the desk. "Sorry I'm late." she said, resting the basket on the desk and moving the chair she'd sat in the last time to the front of it.

Gold looked up at her and just smiled, nodding. "Its quite alright, you're here now. I must admit I was becoming a little worried." he said, reaching to move things off his desk so they could have lunch.

Slowly she took the continents of the basket out, sitting two plates down and then two containers, giving him some bread and taking a spoon for the chicken salad to spoon out, and a set of forks for the cold salad and then took out two bottles of water for them to drink. "I didn't have any peaches to make cobbler this afternoon, but I did make brownies." she said with a smile, sitting the container of brownies down before removing the basket.

"Oh thats quite alright. I like brownies too." he assured. He'd like anything she was willing to make him, truthfully.

She smiled at that. "Good." she said. Moving to sit down carefully, she sighed. "I don't know whats harder these days, sitting down or getting up." she said with a small laugh.

The statement caught him off guard. He remembered his Belle saying that when she was pregnant the first time. Looking up at her, he tried to hide the look of surprise on his eyes. "Aye, but it'll all be worth it to see Elsa, won't it?"

"Oh of course!" she said happily. Shifting in her seat as she started to make her sandwich, looking up at him. "Thank you...for the other day at the hospital. I'm glad you were there."

"I wouldn't think of being in any other place.." he said, making his own sandwich once she'd made hers.

"I feel oddly...safe with you, Nicholas. Just...you being there reassured me that I would be okay, that Elsa would be okay. Its weird isn't it? That...that strange feeling? I mean I felt this fear rise up in me when I knew it was just false labor. This...this fear that I'd loose her..." she said, almost without warning. Looking down at her plate, picking at her salad a little. "I can't loose her, Nicholas. I can't." her voice almost desperate.

He watched her, reaching out to take her hand, making her put her fork down and rubbing her hand with his thumb, causing goosebumps to raise on her skin. "You won't loose her. Never again."

"Again...?" she asked, looking up at his face and tilting her head to one side. "When did I loose her before?"

His fingers gripped hers, if only she'd remember. He remembered. It'd been a very painful time in their relationship for both of them, but it'd utterly destroyed his Belle to loose their child. "You'll remember...in all due time. Truth is coming to Storybrooke, and you will get your truth."

Tilting her head to one side as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking at his face. "Why do I feel that you're right? The sudden need to trust you? Mr. Gold, I don't even know you, and being around you does strange things to me..."

He smiled at that and nodded. "In all due time, dearest. You will remember." he said, hopeful that she was already starting to remember.

Biting her bottom lip and looking up at him, taking in a deep breath. "Might I...try something?" she asked curiously.

"Try anything you'd like."

She thought about it for a moment before she shifted up in her seat, taking her hand back. Moving her seat next to his, she shifted to sit down again, letting out a breath at both motions of sitting down and getting up. It was quite uncomfortable to move around like this, but she wanted to sit next to him.

And he watched her curiously. What on earth could she need to do sitting next to him? He wouldn't complain, though, not at all.

Slowly she reached one hand up to brush through his hair, brushing his hair behind his ear and resting her hand on the side of his neck. Leaning her head up, her eyes closing halfway as she brushed her nose against his. Letting her eyes fall closed as she gently brushed her lips over his in a gentle kiss.

As soon as her lips touched his, she shuddered as a spark ran through her, a spark she never got when kissing Jefferson. It was wrong in all ways, but she wanted to kiss him. She'd wanted to prove to herself that the feeling with Mr. Gold the week before had just been coincidence, her hormones playing tricks at her. But, how could it happen two times in a row?

Her lips moved against his in a slow, delicate kiss. And he responded to it, too. Kissing her back softly and sweetly, his head tilting to one side as he claimed her mouth, his tongue moving over her bottom lip to ask entry. As soon as her lips parted, his tongue moved in to play with hers, exploring, moving along the walls of her mouth causing her to moan.

She felt something so foreign to her, yet so familiar. A heat rose up in her and pooled between her legs at his mouth, his tongue, making her blush. As her lips touched his, she felt something coursing through her veins, the magic within her responding to its owner, responding to the feel of Rumpelstiltskin so close. Her eyes fluttered behind closed eyelids as a flash swept through her, making her gasp into the kiss.

_"I love you!"_

_"Love? How could you love a beast, dearie? A monster?"_

_"Stop that! You're not a monster."_

Shuddering at the feel of a sudden flash coming through her eyes, the flash of her kissing someone, a man with green-gold tinted skin and amber eyes. A man that looked oddly like Mr. Gold. It was her words and his words, but his name never sounded to her lips, not that she could hear.

_"Please don't shut me out. I want you, all of you, if you'll have me. Please, I'm putting myself out there, for you, for us, for what we can be."_

_"And what is it you want in exchange? Everything comes at a price, dearie. You must want something extreme to offer yourself up to the beast."_

_"Would you stop calling yourself that? I want nothing from you but your love."_

_"Nothing? There is nothing my magic can give you that you desire? I find that hard to believe."_

_"No, there is nothing I want from you that magic can give me. I want you, all of you. I get that magic comes with that, and its fine. And I get that your past comes with that as well, and that I do not mind. I would love you if you were a poor shepherd with not a dime nor magic to his name. My love does not come at a price.'_

_"I am not a man anymore, Belle. I am a beast, a monster. Something you should stay away from."_

Belle? Why had he called her Belle? But her name was Lacey. Shuddering into the kiss, her fingers moved up to grip into his hair a little, pulling him impossibly closer to her and her kiss, her lips devouring his as she took the memories in.

Gold didn't argue with her, but he continued to kiss her, his head tilting to one side, moving one of his hands to rest on her shoulder, gripping at her shirt a little. It'd been such a long time since he felt her against him, and he wanted to be as close to her as possible. He loved her, and he hadn't seen her for months before their arrival to this world. He hadn't even known she was pregnant until he remembered who he was here.

Lacey slowly leaned back to let her lips part from his, opening her eyes halfway and looking up at his face, taking in a few deep breaths, trying to catch her breath as she looked at him, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Wh-Who...who is...is Belle?" she asked curiously, looking into his dark brown eyes.

He could see the curiosity in her beautiful blue eyes, the way she looked at him in utter confusion. "What did you see?" he asked.

Slowly she gulped, biting her bottom lip, afraid of how it'd sound of what she saw behind her eyes through their kiss.

"I saw..." she started, looking down. "I saw...a man...that...looked like you, with...strange skin. Not a bad strange, just...different. He kept calling himself a monster, asking what I wanted in exchange for my love that I offered..." she explained, blushing. "It sounds crazy, I know."

Gold smiled happily and shook his head. "Of course it doesn't sound crazy. What you saw was a memory."

"A memory?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Aye, a memory. A memory of...of another life, a life I cannot explain, but you must find on your own."

"So...so it was you I spoke to? I know you? Is...is that why I feel the way I do when I'm near you?" she asked, blushing deeper and biting her lip, shaking her head. "I just...I just feel like I need to kiss you, and I know its wrong, I'm married, its so wrong.."

Gently Gold reached up to take ahold of her arms, holding them softly and rubbing her arms with his thumbs, looking at her face. "Believe me, all will be clear once you remember. You must remember, my Belle..."

"Belle? Is...is that truly my name?"

"Aye, it is."

"I don't remember it..." she said, looking down and then back up to his face. "And what is your true name if not Nicholas?"

He smiled a little. "You must remember that on your own my dearest."

"No! Tell me, Nicholas. Tell me what your true name is. Then perhaps I could remember..."

Taking in a breath, slowly he moved one hand up to rest against her left shoulder, slipping his fingers to run along where the tattoo was etched into her skin. "I believe you already know my name, dearest."

She was confused for a moment, tilting her head to one side. "How...how do I know your name?" she asked. Feeling his fingers along her shoulder, she could almost feel the heat of his fingers on her skin through her shirt, making her shudder a little. Taking in a breath as the magic reacted to his touch, looking up at his face, her eyes widening in realization. "Rumpelstiltskin...?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "In the flesh, dearest."

"But...but I don't understand. If you're Rumpelstiltskin and I'm Belle, how don't I remember all of this? How can I not remember?" she asked with a pout, looking down a little.

"Well, because a curse took our memories from us until the savior came to town."

Tilting her head to one side, she blinked and shifted to sit back in her seat, trying to wrap her brain around all this. "Savior? You mean Miss. Swan? She's the only one new to town."

Rumpel nodded slowly. "That she is, and she is our savior. She just needs to realize it."

"Then how come you remember and not everyone else?"

"Simple, love, I made the curse. I did not cast it, but I made it. And I made it so I would remember. I did make arrangements within the curse so that we would be together, however I suppose Regina took matters into her own hands and found that tid bit..." he said with a sigh.

"Regina? The mayor?"

"The very one."

"But why would she curse us all to loose our memories?"

"That, my love, you must remember on your own. I am dying for you to remember, really I am. But...but it is something you must do, I cannot help." he said. Shifting his seat to face hers a little more, sitting on the edge of it and reaching out to take both of her hands into his, resting them in-between the both of them. "I miss you, my Belle. It's been a long, long time since I've seen your face and knew it was you. Months before the curse was enacted, I was trapped. Trapped in a prison, and I did not get to see you for a very long time." he explained, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs slowly.

She listened to him and tilted her head to one side. "But why? Why would you have been locked up?"

"Well I have not always been the best person I could possibly be. A lot of people hated me in the Enchanted Forest, as they do here. You made me my best person, my Belle. And I hope you remember me, fully remember me, very soon."

Swallowing slowly, she looked down at their hands, shaking her head. "I...I don't, not really. I saw flashes, what was that anyway? What memory was that?"

He smiled as he remembered the first time they were together. "Ah that was the best night of my life. That was the night you pledged your love for me. You'd been a caretaker in my castle, and you were adamant about loving me regardless of my beast status. That was the night we first made love, the night I gave you that tattoo on your shoulder."

She blushed when he mentioned it, the idea of making love to him sending heat through her. Biting her bottom lip and looking down. Currently, she could only ever remember making love to Jefferson. But were those real memories, or false ones? Shaking her head and sighing. "I don't remember. Its so confusing! I cannot tell what are false memories and what are true ones.."

Gently he reached to rest his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her skin. "Its alright, dearest. In time you will know. Until then, I am just happy you remember the smallest bit of me, remember how much I love you."

Looking up at him, biting her bottom lip slowly, chewing a little bit. "So...so if I was with you...were we married?"

"Aye, that we were."

"And...and does that mean that...that...Elsa...is yours?" she asked, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

He nodded slowly. "She is." he replied, moving one hand to rest on her stomach slowly, rubbing it with his thumb. "I never thought a woman would willingly carry my child. You...you'd lost one once before, our first child. I was so afraid in the hospital when I saw you. Afraid that you'd go through that again. I cannot bare to see you like that again."

The idea of losing a child tugged at her heart, pain flashed through her eyes as she thought about it, tears welling up. "A...a child?"

_"Five months or not, it looks like you are having this baby now."_

_"No...no no no no, do not tell me that. Do NOT tell me that. Rumpel..."_

_"Belle...I cannot. I'm sorry."_

Tears slowly started to slip down her cheeks as the memory flashed before her eyes. How could she have forgotten pain like that? Pain she never thought she'd escape from.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle: A Week After Losing The Baby**_

_Belle spent a lot of time alone lately, and frankly it worried Rumpelstiltskin. He'd always find her either laying in their bed, sitting in a rocking chair in the nursery they'd made up, or just sitting and staring out the window._

_He was worried. Worried that she wouldn't come back to him after this, that she was damaged beyond repair. Of course losing their child had upset him as well, but he would be strong in his wife's time of weakness._

_That afternoon when she didn't come down for tea, he thought he'd take some up to her. Walking upstairs with the tray of tea and two cups. Walking into their bedroom, he moved the door open and closed it behind him, looking at Belle's form laying on the bed. Moving over, he rested the tray on the trunk at the end of the bed before he walked to sit down next to her, her back was still to him._

_Gently he reached to rub her arm. "Hey, Belle...do you want some tea? You really should drink something, dearest. Eat, too." he suggested._

_"No, I'm fine.." she whispered, closing her eyes all the way and shifting her arm to move away from his touch. Never before had she shied away from his touch, and it worried him above all else._

_"Please Belle, for me?"_

_Slowly she shifted to lay on her back, opening her eyes halfway and looking up at him. Moving to rest one hand on his arm and shaking her head. "I'm fine, Rumpel."_

_"I'm worried about you. What can I do? Name it, and its yours."_

_A sad smile moved over her lips as she heard his statement. "My love, what I want, not even you can fix. I will be alright, eventually. I just...I need some time."_

_He nodded, reaching to take her hand and leaning to kiss the back of it. "Aye, then time is what you shall have. Do you want me to leave?"_

_Surprisingly, she shook her head, shifting to lay back onto her side, but she shifted to have enough room on the bed for him to lay down. "No. I just...I just want you to hold me is all. Please?"_

_"You needn't ask twice." he replied. Shifting to move the bed covers, sliding his shoes off before crawling in. Spooning into her back, his arm moved around her waist, resting his hand over her stomach and bringing her close to him. Feeling her back mold perfectly into his chest, he leaned to kiss the back of her ear. "I love you, no matter what happens, my Belle."_

_"And I you." she said, moving her hand down to rest overtop of his hand. Slipping her fingers to intertwine with his, gripping them and glancing back at him._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke**

Lacey took in a breath, looking up at him. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she remembered, shaking her head. "Rumpel..."

"Shh, shh, its alright my Belle. You are fine. Elsa is fine." he said, leaning to kiss her forehead gently. "Elsa is a strong child. And in this world, modern medicine can help her if need be."

She nodded, taking in a breath and wiping her eyes slowly as she leaned back in her chair again. "I don't know what I'm getting upset over. Hormones I guess."

"Its perfectly alright, its natural. After it happened...you stayed in bed for weeks. I was quite worried." he said, giving her a small smile. "But you came back to me. You always do."

Nodding again as she sighed, putting on a small smile. "I don't even really remember. Just bits. Will it all come back?"

"That it will."

"Good. I want to remember. I want to remember who I am, who you are, everything." she said.

"As do I. I want that more than anything in the world." he said. His hand still on her stomach, rubbing it slowly. "And I want my daughter to know her father. You might not remember, but I promise you, my Belle, I will be a good father. I might not have been the first time, but I've spent a lifetime trying to make that up. And I promise that I will not do the same to our Elsa."

"We have another child?" she asked, surprised.

But he shook his head. "No no, I do, my dear. His name is Baelfire, I made a mistake and it cost me my son. He's somewhere in this realm, thus why I wanted the curse to bring us here, to find him. I am trying to do right by him."

Slowly she moved one hand up to rest on his cheek, smiling. "I can see that. Well, if we are truly married in this other realm, than Baelfire is my son as well. I cannot wait to meet him. Is he in town?"

"No no, not that I know of. He came here separate from us, from something else. I don't know where he is, but I need the curse to be broken to find him."

Nodding a little, she smiled. "Alright, well, we shall find him."

He couldn't help but smile at the idea. She did act so much like his Belle, her personality was still there, and he loved that. "Does that mean...you want to be with me again?" he asked tentatively. He was afraid she'd break his heart.

"I don't know. I have things to sort through in my head. But...but what I do know is that these feelings I have for you are not just going to go away. I told myself they would, that I was fooling myself with what I felt during our first kiss. But I wasn't, I cannot escape my past that I do not even remember. I need to remember. And...in this realm I'm still married to Jefferson..."

His fingers gripped hers as he grit his teeth, shaking his head. "Damned Hatter! I should kill him for touching _my_ Belle! He was supposed to protect you, not get in your pants! Just wait until we remember...he will be in for it."

She rested a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. "Rumpel, stop it. He doesn't remember, nor do I remember him. Hatter? Was that his name in the other realm?"

"Sort of. He was known as the Mad Hatter, but his name was still Jefferson."

At that, she couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Mad hatter? As in Alice in Wonderland?"

"Oh yes, very much so. Wonderland is a real place, you know. Quite a strange place indeed. But, the Mad Hatter had been a...friend...for a while. I left him with you to protect you."

Listening to him, she shook her head. "You cannot punish him for something he does not know he is doing. He doesn't have his memories just like the rest of us."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded a little. "True, however I will enjoy punching him in the face for touching my wife when he regains those memories." he said with a small grin.

"You're impossible." she said with a small laugh.

He smiled at her laugh. She was believing him, she was seeing their memories bit by bit, now to just get her to remember fully, that would be amazing. "So...you're staying with Jefferson?"

"I must." she said, looking at his face and sighing. "It isn't quite as easy as leaving him. I care about him, I love him. At least thats what my feelings are, or what they're supposed to be. I...I don't know. It all got confusing when I first had lunch with you."

"Thats because those are false feelings, and you know it." he told her, gripping her fingers a little, but not too tightly.

"Perhaps. But I must remember that on my own. I have to sort this out..." she said, sighing and looking down, thinking, wondering how she was going to sort through the things that plagued her mind.

Seeing the look of distress on her face, he smiled. "Well, I have a gift for you then, my Belle." he said. Letting her hand go and taking ahold of his cane, standing up and walking to the cabinet on one side of his office.

It made her look up, tilting her head to one side. "A gift? For me?"

"Well...its more for Elsa than for you I must admit. I would like to give my daughter a gift. And now that you know she is mine, giving it to you will be easier." he said. Opening the cabinet and reaching to take something out before closing it. "Close your eyes."

She laughed and shook her head before closing her eyes. "Fine fine, you're something else though, Rumpel. Alright, they're closed."

He turned around and she heard his footsteps, along with his cane moving across towards her, stopping just in front of her. "Open them."

When she opened her eyes and looked up, she was greeted with the most beautiful sight. It was a mobile for a child's crib, and from the strings hung beautiful snowflakes in all shapes and sizes. No one snowflake was the same. Each snowflake was done in beautiful crystals that shimmered when the light hit them.

Slowly her mouth dropped open as she stared at the crystal, blushing and looking up at him. "Oh Nicholas, you shouldn't have. Its beautiful."

When she voiced her approval, he smiled and nodded. "We had this very one in our castle. Well, it wasn't assembled, but we had the many crystal snowflakes that you'd hang in the winter for the holidays. I decided to make them into a mobile when I knew you were pregnant. I think its perfect for our Elsa."

She smiled, nodding and shifting slowly to stand up, reaching to take it from him and moving it a little to look at it in the light, watching as colors danced off the beautiful crystals. "It is perfect. Thank you." she said. Leaning forward, she moved to kiss his cheek, looking at him. "You're spoiling her already."

"Ah, but 'tis my job to spoil my daughter. My daughter will live like a princess if I have anything to say of it." he said.

She chuckled a bit, looking back to the mobile slowly. It just suddenly felt right, felt right that he call Elsa his daughter, that he was giving her a gift. Something in her just...knew that he was telling the truth, that Elsa was his child. And oddly enough she didn't feel upset or confused about the fact.

"Well, you're doing a fine job of it already." she said, looking up to his face. "I do hope I remember. I want to remember..."

"As I want you to remember."

She smiled and leaned to gently kiss him, brushing her nose against his before leaning back, glancing towards the clock and sighing. "Alas, I must go. I've been here for a while. Jefferson will worry. Besides I have some things I want to do before I go home." she said, looking at him.

Gold nodded. "Alright, love. I will see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lacey left Gold's shop with the mobile in hand, along with her basket. She'd left the brownies for him to have, and put the basket and the mobile in her car before driving a little into town, parking just outside Doctor Hoppers office.

Sitting in her car, she looked up at the office and took in a breath. Would he think her crazy for talking to him? She wasn't sure. Who was Doctor Hopper in this other realm, this other life she was remembering bits and pieces of?

After several minutes, she shook her head and moved to get out of the car. Picking up her purse and making sure she had her keys before she closed and locked the car, walking up to the office door tentatively. Would he lock her away for her insane dribbles? How would she even explain what was going on to someone else?

Opening the door, she walked up into the building and up to Doctor Hoppers office, knocking on the door. When it opened and she looked up at Doctor Archie Hopper, swallowing a little as her eyes met his.

"Ahh, Mrs. Stan, is there something I can do for you?" he asked with a warm smile. Everyone loved Archie, he was one of the kindest men in town, everyone confided in him because he was the towns psychiatrist, and he could be trusted not to spill their deep and dirty secrets. Could she trust him with hers? Yes, she could.

She nodded slowly. "Yes Doctor Hopper. I um...I was wondering if we could talk..."

"Like a session? Of course, Mrs. Stan. Come right in." he said, opening the door a little for her to step into his office.

And she did, slowly stepping into his office, she glanced around and took in a deep breath, walking over to the couch that sat there. Slowly moving to take a seat on that very couch, glancing up at the good doctor as he took his seat at his chair, taking out a notepad and starting to scribble down.

"I feel foolish for this.." Lacey said, squeezing at her purse a little and looking down at it.

"Its quite alright, just begin when you're ready. Sometimes speaking about our problems gives us a whole new perspective on the issue. I am not here to judge, just listen and offer input." he told her with a warm smile.

"Even if the issue is the fact that I'm thinking about cheating on my husband? Or...have already cheated on him? Or...or leaving him? Or something, I'm not sure." she said with a sigh, leaning her head back against the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

Of course her words shocked him. Everyone in town saw Jefferson and Lacey as a very loving couple, happily married and expecting their first child. "Of course I'm not judging. Have you cheated on your husband, Mrs. Stan? I'm not judging, just asking."

She blushed and nodded, looking up at him slowly. "Yes. And I'm confused, Archie. This other man awakens feelings in me that I...that I never knew I could have, ones that Jefferson cannot give me, has never given me.."

"I see...and this...other man, does he feel the same about you?"

"Yes, he does.." she said with a small smile, looking down at her lap. "He really does. He loves me, he tells me so. And...and the feelings that gives me when he says it...is just...amazing. And I think...I think I love him back, I'm not sure."

"You think?"

She nodded again, looking up at him. "Yes, and...and theres something else...something worse, much worse."

Archie sat back and nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Its alright, take your time."

Slowly Lacey rubbed her stomach, looking down at it. "Well...Elsa, thats my daughter, I'm having a girl. I...I don't...think she's Jeffersons..."

The secret even made the good doctors eyes widen a little before he composed himself. "I see. How do you feel about that?"

"Horrible and wonderful at the same time. Horrible because I know I did something very wrong, or might have, I don't know. Thing is, I'm confused." she said, looking up at him. "I don't even think I was with Jefferson when I got pregnant. Does that make sense?"

"But you and Mr. Stan have been together for...as long as anyone in this town could remember."

Lacey shook her head and sighed. "I don't think so. There was someone else, before Jeff. The same someone else I'm cheating on him with."

"Well then...they each deserve to know your concerns." he said. Even though they couldn't remember a time when Jefferson and Lacey weren't together didn't mean it didn't happen. Of course it was a small town, and it was odd to just be hearing about this now.

"Oh the real father already knows, and he's ecstatic. He wants this baby more than anything, and his eyes light up when we talk about her. He even gave me a present for her today. He wants...he wants us to come live with him, to be with him, be a family. He promises he'll be a good father and that he'll be better for me."

"And what is it you want?"

Slowly she chewed on her bottom lip, blushing at the idea. "Part of me wants it, wants it so bad it hurts. But another part of me is scared, another part of me loves Jefferson. But...but I think that part of me that loves Jefferson...does so because its my obligation. I'm married to him, I'm supposed to love him, I'm supposed to give him a child, thats my job."

"But not your feelings?"

"No..." she said, looking up at him. "No they're not." she said again. And it was the truth, her feelings were Jefferson were fake, and after thinking through it, her gut told her that they weren't true. "I mean, I love Jefferson dearly, but not as a wife should love her husband. I don't...yearn for him as a wife should yearn for her husband. But it scares me."

"Scares you that what you have with this other man is real?"

She nodded. "Yes..." she said with a sigh, leaning back and shaking her head. "Oh Archie, what am I going to do..."

"Then you owe it to yourself and both men involved to admit your feelings. Have a talk with Jefferson, I'm sure he'll understand. It will hurt, I won't lie about that. But if these are your feelings it is best to air them out. He's your husband, you need to speak with him."

Nodding again and looking up at him, she gave him a small smile. "Thank you Doctor Hopper. I appreciate it. I just...I needed someone to talk to, and couldn't think of anyone better."

He smiled to her and stood up. "Of course, Mrs. Stan, thats what I'm here for, to talk and to listen. Like I said, I'm not judging..." he told her as she stood up from the couch.

They both walked to the door of his office and she looked up at him, nodding. "Please, its just Lacey. I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy."

"Why would I think that? You're just human, Lacey."

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you, again." she said before she started to walk out of the office, starting to walk down the stairs and out of the building.

And when she walked out, she nearly walked right into Madame Mayor, Regina Mills. Blinking and looking up at her. "Oh Ms. Mills, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Regina stood up and looked at her, shaking her head. "No no, dear, you didn't actually hit me, its fine." she said with a small smile. Oh yes, she'd built this life for Lacey specifically to hurt Rumpelstiltskin once he remembered. His precious Belle in the arms of what he'd thought was his best friend. And it brought great joy to her, thinking of hurting the imp. "Seeing Doctor Hopper, hm?"

Lacey nodded and smiled. "Yes, and he's helped so much. I know now what I must do. I'm sorry but I've got to run, sorry again Ms. Mills."

The mayors eyes narrowed as Lacey started to walk away. "Any time, Mrs. Stan. Do say hello to your dear husband for me, he is a great man in this town, isn't he?" she asked.

Her words caused Lacey to pause in her walking, biting her bottom lip, nodding and glancing back at her. "Yes, of course he is."

"You two make a fabulous couple, too. He seems so happy, Mrs. Stan. Are you?"

Lacey's jaw tightened at the question, and suddenly she begun to feel guilty, looking down and nodding a little. "Sorta..."

Regina stepped up to her, resting one hand on her shoulder a little, playing at looking concerned. "Oh dear, you're not happy? Why not. Jefferson is quite the handsome man, and remember your past, Lacey."

She blushed as Regina brought it up. Yeah, she'd been quite the bar hopper before she'd settled down with Jefferson. Lacey hadn't always been a good person. In fact, she'd slept around quite a bit before her marriage. At least, thats what her false memories told her. They weren't true though, she knew it. Shaking her head and looking at Regina. "Sometimes the past isn't what it seems, Madame Mayor. Sometimes the past is wrong, and the present is what we've to worry about now."

The once evil queen tightened her grip on Lacey's shoulder, giving a wicked smile. "I do hope you are not whoring around on our dear Jefferson, Lacey. That would be...disastrous to him. And possibly his business."

The words confused her, what was she hinting at? Looking up at Regina, narrowing her eyes a little. "And why are you so concerned with my personal affairs?"

"Just the simple fact that Jefferson is a friend, Mrs. Stan. I would hate to see him hurt by such a harlot."

It made her grit her teeth as she practically glared. "I am not a harlot. And I suggest you stay out of my marriage." she said, yanking her shoulder back and beginning to walk towards her car, Regina's words tugging at her conscious. What exactly did she mean?

Getting into her car without even looking back at Regina and pulling off, her fingers gripped the wheel tightly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Evil Queen's Castle: Just After Belle Loses The Baby**_

_The Queen grinned as she looked into her mirror, the image of Belle laying so despaired in her bed. "Good work." she said, glancing towards the man that'd been working for her. "You may leave now." she said._

_The Dark One had become so reckless since being with his beauty, and Regina wanted to use it against him, destroy him by effectively destroying the woman he seemed to love so much._

_"My Queen, your plans worked." the genie in the mirror said, looking up at her from his place in his mirror. "What is it you plan now?"_

_She glanced towards him before looking back at the image of the mirror. "To destroy them. Utterly and completely destroy them."_

_"But I thought your qualm was with Snow White?"_

_"It is." she said, resting her hands on her hips as she watched. The Dark One had definitely become sloppy, allowing mirrors within his castle. "However, destroying The Dark One will prove to be very useful to me. He has a weakness now, which he's never had before. He's become careless, and he must be taught not to be."_

_Slowly she moved to take a seat on her chair, looking at the mirror. "Taking his child was just one way not to destroy him, but to destroy his beauty. To destroy her is to destroy him."_

_"But couldn't he become more unpredictable? And if he found out you had anything to do with this, my Queen..." the genie said._

_She nodded. "Perhaps. But, let the cards fall where they may. He will know pain, Genie."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Anndd fin! :-). I hope you guys enjoyed it. I introduced a little of Regina into this chapter, so yay lol. And revealed why Belle really lost her child. Do you think Rumpelstiltskin knows? Or do you think he'll only find out later?

Read to find out.

As always, read and review! :-p.


	6. Chapter 6

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 6:

**Storybrooke: A Few Days Later**

Laying in bed, she thought a lot about what Regina said, and what Doctor Hopper had said. In the end, Lacey wasn't sure what to do about her feelings. It was the middle of the afternoon, and she had her lunch date with Mr. Gold. She'd been going to his shop for a few days now, but she'd stayed away from his kiss, tried to talk about trivial things rather than about their past. And he accepted that, accepted that she needed time to remember, time to sort things out.

But this afternoon she hadn't felt like getting out of bed yet. Shifting up to lean up on her elbows, glancing at the other side of the bed, her husbands empty side. Chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had. She was still at a loss of what to do. With Regina's words it'd made her think, made her worry about what was going to happen, about what she would do.

Memories had flooded back to her in bits and pieces, but she couldn't remember everything. Some things would give her flashes, some wouldn't. The magic moving through her veins worked in overload to make her remember its owner, to make her remember the true man that held her heart.

And as she looked at the empty side of her bed where her husband was suppose to lay, she shuddered, getting a flash of an image of Rumpelstiltskin laying there on his side, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"R-Rumpel..?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of course, dearest, who else would it be?"

She blushed a little, her eyes watching him in confusion, slowly leaning to lay back down, still watching him. "How is this possible? Whats going on?"

"Ah well, see, I'm in your head, my Belle." he said, reaching one hand to trace along her cheek. She almost felt it, felt his skin touching hers and it made her shudder.

"I don't know what to do Rumpel. I...I want to remember, remember our life. But I can't. I'm scared. What if I remember something...something I shouldn't?"

He shook his head and gave her a soft smile. "Don't be scared, I'm here for you, as always my beauty."

Slowly his image shifted up close to her, and she felt his hot breath against her ear, making her shudder. "H-How...how is this possible?"

"Like I said, I'm in your head." he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her earlobe, and she almost felt it.

Closing her eyes tightly, her mind flashed on an image of her and Rumpelstiltskin laying in bed, him kissing along her ear as he laid on top of her, the feeling of him pressed up close to her felt so real that it made her shudder and groan. The feeling of _him_ pressed _so close_ to _her_. It felt real, it felt like a memory. She could almost remember what it felt like to feel his fingers along her skin, touching her, his lips kissing the flesh of her ear and neck.

Shuddering and groaning out, she shifted to press her legs closed and blushed at the feeling of pure need moving through her. These hormones combined with the memories would be the death of her, she knew it. She needed him, needed something that was solely him.

Opening her eyes, she looked over and the image of Rumpelstiltskin was gone, making her whine a little. But it did make her stand up, walking to her closet to slide into her shoes and walking downstairs. She grabbed her keys off the hook and walked out to her car.

What was she even doing? She knew he expected her any minute for lunch, but she didn't have lunch with her as she got into the car and drove out of the driveway, driving towards Mr. Golds Pawn Shop. She didn't have a plan, either. She just...needed him, needed to feel real.

Parking just outside the shop, she got out of the car after turning it off, locking it and walking up to the shop. Opening the door, she saw Mr. Gold standing there, polishing something from inside of his case.

When he looked up her eyes met his as she leaned back against the door she just closed. "Ah, Lacey, you're early." he said with a small smile.

She looked around, making sure nobody was in the shop before she reached to lock the door, flipping the closed sign and walking up to the counter, resting her hands on the glass and looking up into his eyes. "_Don't_ call me that." she warned.

Her seriousness confused him, her whole demeanor confused him. "Alright then. Might I call you Belle?"

Staring at him, she shook her head again. "Try again."

It confused him, but then he smiled a little. "My beauty?"

"Close."

"My Belle?" he tried again.

She nodded, reaching to take ahold of his tie, bringing it out of his pristine suit and pulling him forward, pressing her lips to his slowly as she kissed him. She hadn't kissed him in days, and it made them both let out a small groan against one another's lips.

It felt good, she felt good. She always felt good. And her lips always tasted like the best thing he'd ever had the experience to taste. Slowly he tilted his head to one side, his fingers dropping the rag he'd been cleaning with and moving his hand to grab ahold of hers, gripping it slowly as his tongue moved to dance with hers slowly.

Oh if only that pesky counter weren't in her way. She wanted to press up to him, press flush against his body and feel him against her. She leaned back from the kiss, looking up to let her eyes meet his. And he saw it, saw the desire in her eyes that he hadn't seen in such a long time.

A grin played over his lips. "My Belle. My sweet, sweet Belle...or...perhaps not so sweet at the moment?" he asked.

Her fingers held onto his tie the whole time, slowly moving against the silk. "I need you, Rumpelstiltskin. So bad. So incredibly bad. Remembering you...remembering you brought out a fire in me I didn't even know existed until I remembered. I only remember pieces, but gods I need you."

"Ah...come to the monster to defile you yet again? Tsk tsk, when shall you learn my beauty?"

She pouted and shook her head. "No, I haven't come to a monster. I've come to my beast, my Rumpelstiltskin. And you want me too.."

It sounded almost just like the first time he'd convinced him to be with her, and he grinned. "Heaven help me, I do." he replied, remembering those same words he'd told her so many years ago.

She smiled at his words and nodded a little. Slowly she let go of his tie and hand to walk around the desk. Reaching up to take ahold of his tie again, gently tugging him towards the back room, leading him by his tie.

And he followed as he watched her. Stepping up behind her as they got into the safety of his back room, leaning down to kiss slowly along one of her shoulders and up the side of her neck. The feeling of his actual lips against her skin was better than the memory she'd gotten. Shuddering slowly and letting out a small moan, biting her bottom lip and tilting her head to one side.

Closing her eyes, she felt them roll back as she did, leaning back into Rumpelstiltskin's back, shuddering slowly. "Rumpel..." she said in a soft moan. Feeling his arm move around her waist and one hand rest on her stomach, his other hand still holding onto the cane tightly. Her fingers moved to rest overtop of his hand.

She nearly shattered his self control when he felt her hand move and grab him overtop of his pants. Her hand had moved back, cupping him slowly as she opened her eyes halfway, looking back at him.

He met her eyes with his as he let out a groan. "B-Belle..." he whispered, leaning down and claiming her lips slowly with his.

Kissing him back before she leaned back from him, smiling sweetly at the upset look in his eyes as she slid her hand off of him. Reaching and taking his tie again before walking over to the small bench sort of bed that he had in the back room of his shop. Pulling his tie undone before her fingers slid underneath his suit jacket, slipping it off his shoulders as the fabric fell to the floor in a clump. Her fingers moved down, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. Leaning her head to kiss along the middle of his chest with each button she undid.

Gently her tongue peaked out to lick his skin a little, causing his breath to hitch. She kept going, slowly sliding to sit down on the bench, her eyes looking up at him as she kissed down his chest. Leaning back once his shirt was unbuttoned, she pulled it off, brushing it off his shoulders and he shrugged out of it as she did.

His skin looked so different than what she'd seen in the small visions she'd had. Slowly she ran her fingers along the skin of his stomach and sides, looking up at his face. "Is this what you looked like before? Before the curse and all? Well, I mean...the Dark One powers and all?" she asked.

Slowly he nodded, looking down at her. "It is." he said. At first his insecurities arose to the surface, wondering if she'd prefer him in the Enchanted Forest over here. After all, in the Enchanted Forest his powers as the Dark One got rid of his limp, he didn't need a cane to limp around on. But here he needed a cane.

But, she smiled sweetly, leaning to kiss his stomach slowly just above his belly button, her fingers finding his belt and starting to unbuckle it.

He grinned, reaching to stop her hands. "Now now, I am not stripping completely down by myself." he said. Removing his hand, he slid her shirt up and off, tossing it to rest just by the bed. Gently pushing her to lay back as he shifted to crawl atop of her, shifting to make sure not to put much pressure on his injured leg, finally able to let his cane drop to the floor.

Looking down at her, he smiled, leaning and kissing the middle of the side of her neck. "Still so beautiful..."

She couldn't help but smile, moving her fingers along his shoulders and entangling her fingers in his hair. "I'm fat." she whined.

"No, you're not." he confirmed. Yes, she was pregnant, but she wasn't as big as she would get, and she was pregnant with _his_ child, which only made him desire her more.

To prove his point he leaned down to kiss her stomach, looking up at her and smiling. Sitting up on his knees, he started to pull her shoes off before undoing her pants, pulling them off along with her underwear, dropping them off to one side. Gently he leaned to kiss her ankle and then her lower thigh before he lowered her legs back down.

She smiled up at him. "Now who is the one naked versus the one with too many clothes?" she asked. Gently shifting to push herself to sit up a little, leaning and kissing him slowly as her hands moved down to unbuckle his belt, getting it undone and undoing his pants, pushing them down.

He shifted a little to pull his pants and boxers down, kicking them off with his shoes as well before he slowly lowered her back onto the bed, pressing up close to her. Leaning from the kiss, he slowly kissed along one side of her neck as her fingers gripped his hair tightly.

"Mm, oh Rumpel.." she moaned out at the feel of him so close to her again, skin on skin contact. It felt better than any memory or vision she'd gotten. The memories came with feelings, but not quite as much as the real thing.

Resting his hands on either side of her head, he leaned up from the side of her neck, bracing himself as he slowly moved his hips to press his length into her, letting out a groan at the feel of her insides gripping him the way they did.

Her legs shifted up around his waist and tilted her head back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning out. It felt like she hadn't been with anyone in such a long time. And the fire within her was slowly being eased by the feel of him sinking into her. With each kiss he gave her, it felt like water being poured on the inferno building up within her. Something that Jefferson couldn't do.

Once he was fully inside her, she took in a breath, biting her bottom lip. "Mm, Rumpelllstiltskinn!" she groaned out, her fingers slipping down from the back of his head to rest on his arms, gripping him slowly. Shifting her hips to urge him to move.

And he heeded her urges. Starting to move his hips, he moaned out, leaning his head down to kiss her shoulder, his face slightly hidden against her skin as he pressed up in and out of her.

It felt so good, so familiar, like they'd done this thousands of times before, and Lacey knew they had, but she couldn't completely remember. Being with him, though, made her remember a little, made her remember the feelings she had, and made her feel whole. With Jefferson she didn't feel quite whole, she felt like she was walking through a fog of obligation. With Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin, she felt free.

Her hips moved as much as she could to meet his thrusts, arching her back a little. As awkward as it felt to have Jefferson above her with her belly, it didn't feel awkward to have Rumpelstiltskin there.

"Oohh faster! H-Harder..." she moaned out.

"B-Belle!" he moaned in reply, moving his hips faster and harder. One hand moved to take ahold of her thigh, holding it up high around his waist, making sure he could get as deep inside her as possible. He'd forgotten how good the sex with his Belle was.

It didn't take long before they both were climbing towards their high. But, he would make sure she tipped over the mountains peak first as he always did. Thrusting his hips, moaning and leaning to kiss her ear. "C-Cum for me...my Belle..."

"Rumpel!" she moaned, biting her bottom lip.

"Who...whose are you? Scream my name, my Belle, scream it. My _whole _name." he commanded in a husky voice through gritted teeth. He always loved hearing her scream his name, proclaim that she belonged to him. Nearly every time he would make her scream it, and he loved it. He loved _her_.

She bit her bottom lip, gasping a little at a particularly hard thrust. "Y-Y-Yours! Rumpelstiltskin!" she moaned out loudly, nearly screamed. At least they were the only two in this shop, that was a good thing.

As she screamed his name, she fell over the cliff, gasping as her climax hit, her legs gripping his waist tightly as he thrust into her fully, holding himself there to hit his own climax at the feel of her walls tightening around him.

And she saw stars behind her eyes at the force of it. Shuddering a little, the magic moving through her veins nearly bursting to life at the feel. Her fingers gripped his arms and he felt small sparks that was none other than his magic. It didn't hurt, it just felt so familiar, so good.

Shuddering slowly as she was lowered down from her high, shifting to lay back against the bed, breathing hard and opening her eyes halfway, looking up at him. "W-What...what was that? That...that spark...whatever?" she asked.

He took in a few deep breaths, trying to regain his breathing after climbing down from his high, still holding himself close to her, buried deep inside her. Opening his eyes halfway, he looked down at her and shaking his head. "M-Magic, my dear."

"Magic?" she asked, still breathing hard, a thin layer of sweat coating her skin as she ran her fingers along his arms slowly.

Nodding slowly, one hand moving to rest on her cheek, he smiled. "Yes, magic. When...when we first made love...I claimed you, my magic claimed you. That...mark on the back of your shoulder...is my magic flowing through your veins, protecting you. Odd that it retained the magic it did..."

She smiled a little, leaning to rest her head on his shoulder and looking up at him. "Maybe thats how I'm remembering."

"No, thats not how." he said, looking at her face. "Of course, it helps. But, the reason you remember is because I love you, my sweet Belle. And you love me." he told her, leaning and kissing her forehead.

The sound of a knock at the shop door made him groan. Great, an intrusion. Looking at her, he shifted to pull out of her, taking in a breath and moving to get up to clean himself up a little.

She sat up slowly, looking up at his face. "Don't get it Rumpel..." she asked, reaching to take his hand. "Please, stay with me."

Glancing down at her, he smiled. "But I have to. Just give me a moment, love. You stay here." he said, dressing himself as quickly as he could, trying to make sure his suit wasn't too messed up. Brushing a hand through his hair, he took his cane and made his way towards the front of the shop where the person was still banging on the door.

"Alright alright, I'm coming!" he announced.

Walking up to the door, he unlocked it and opened it to the sight of Jefferson standing there, looking at him.

"Mr. Gold...have you seen Lacey? I've been all over, I can't find her. I...I came home early, to surprise her, and she wasn't there. She's not picking up her phone and her car is out front.." he said, obviously worried about his pregnant wife.

Gripping his cane tightly, Gold glanced around Jefferson to the sight of Lacey's car in front of his shop, looking up at him and nodding. "Aye, we have lunch every afternoon at noon sharp, Mr. Stan."

"But she usually answers her phone."

Lacey had heard the conversation and quickly went to get dressed again herself, cleaning herself up as much as possible. Slipping into her shoes before walking out of the back room, looking at her husband and smiling. "Jeff, what are you so worried about?" she asked.

Both men looked at her, and Jefferson smiled. "Lace!" he said. Walking around Gold and moving up to her, pulling her in a tight hug. "Gods, you worried me. Don't _ever _do that again! You should have answered your phone."

Slowly she rested one hand on his back in a light hug, her eyes going towards Gold, biting her bottom lip before looking up at her husband. "I'm fit as a fiddle, Jeff. You're worrying too much over me these days."

"Yes, I am worried about my pregnant wife. Stop giving me heart attacks." he said, rubbing her back slowly. "Come on, lets go home." he said, moving to take her hand and starting to walk out of the shop.

She walked with him, looking up at Gold, confusion riddled in her eyes. And Gold grabbed her other hand, his own eyes pleading with her. Pleading her not to leave him, not after what just happened between them.

Looking into his eyes, she sighed and stopped, looking up at Jefferson. "Jeff...you go ahead, I drove my car here so I'll drive it home. I'll be right behind you. I just want to give Mr. Gold a hug and say goodbye." she said innocently.

Jefferson looked back at her and sighed, nodding. "Alright, but be right behind me." he said. Letting go of her hand and cupping her face, he leaned down to take her lips into a deep kiss. It almost seemed like it was on purpose too, right in front of Gold, making the pawnbroker grip his cane with a deadly force as he glared at the man kissing _his_ Belle.

Startled a bit, she kissed him back before leaning back, shaking her head. "Whats gotten into you?"

"Nothing...I've...just missed you is all. Please, hurry along." he told her, placing another peck of a kiss on her lips before he walked away.

Well, that was strange.

Once Jefferson was out of shot, Gold pulled her back into the shop and slammed closed the door, looking at her. His hand moved up to rest on the side of her neck, yanking her forward and crushing his lips to hers, tilting his head to one side. His kiss was trying to outmatch the passion Jefferson had done, causing her to catch her breath, but kiss him back. She kissed him back unlike she had Jefferson. Leaning up to him as she pressed into his kiss before slowly backing away, taking in a breath.

"Are...are you trying to take my breath away, Rumpel?" she asked, opening her eyes halfway.

He met her eyes and nodded. "That I am, my Belle. Please...please tell me you are not going to go after the Hatter!"

"But I must, he's my husband..." she said with a sigh. Resting her hand on his wrist, rubbing it slowly as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"NO!" he demanded, his fingers moving up to grip her hair. "I do not share what is mine, Belle."

She shook her head, tilting it to one side. "Share? Who said anything about sharing? Rumpel...Jefferson hasn't ever actually had sex with me, okay? Well, I mean, there are memories of it, but I'm not sure those are real. I'm not sure whats real and whats implanted yet."

"But he will, he'll want to. I will not let him touch you." he said, gritting his teeth in jealous anger. Why wouldn't he be jealous? The man was younger than him, better looking, not a user of dark magic in their world, and most importantly he was married to Lacey in this world, and she was having difficulty separating the feelings.

"And I'll say no. I can do that you know." she said, smiling and kissing the side of his mouth. "The beast is emerging, love."

He took in a breath, his teeth still grinding together as he shook his head. "I cannot help it. I cannot stand the idea of that man and his lips on yours, on any part of you! I don't care if he's kissing your hand! I want you in my home, Belle. Leave him, come home with me."

Looking down, she sighed, shaking her head. "I can't, Rumpel. He's my husband and...and a good man. And if what you've told me is correct, he's also our friend. Besides, wouldn't that cause the whole town to talk?"

"I don't give two shits about what the town will talk about. I've never cared of what people gossip over me about, neither have you."

"Right, I haven't, but..this is different. I am Belle, yes, but I am still Lacey. And the Lacey part of me loves Jefferson. I need to separate myself from the fake that has been poured into my head."

His thumb caressed her cheek as he shook his head. "I will not let that man raise my child. You will be mine, Belle. You're always mine. We promised each other forever, don't you remember?"

"Yes and no. Please, I'm still getting my memories back, and...and I've got to go." she told him, lightly pulling back from him, looking at his face. "I promise you this...I will not be with Jefferson like that, I can't. I tried once since you first kissed me...and I couldn't."

"Tried?" he asked, gripping his cane in sheer anger at the idea of his Belle going after Jefferson the way she'd come in for him that afternoon.

She reached to rest her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them. "Relax. I was confused, I needed to do something, anything to get rid of the confusion. I needed someone and I thought Jefferson was the answer to that. I thought it was hormones, but it wasn't."

"No." he declared, shaking his head. "You will not go back with him. You will come home with me."

At him telling her what to do she pouted, gritting her teeth a little. She'd never liked someone telling her what to do. She was in charge of her own life, her own destiny, thats why she'd gone to Rumpelstiltskin's in the first place, thats why she first made the deal with him.

"You will not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do! Love or not, I'm in charge of my own destiny, not you. And I will remind you to remember that, Rumpelstiltskin." she said, leaning back from him and stepping to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she asked.

Not giving him much choice before she stepped out of the shop, sighing and moving to get her keys as she walked up to her car.

Oh how it infuriated him when she did that. Belle was the one person that wasn't afraid of him, that stood up to him, and he'd always liked that about her. But now he just wished she'd do as he said.

Of course, then she wouldn't be his Belle.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle: A Month After They Got Together {A month after the events in the first part of the first chapter.}**_

_"I don't know about this Rumpel..."_

_"Oh but go ahead, dearest, it'll be perfectly fine, I'm right here." he promised, moving behind his Belle, resting his hands on her hips. "Concentrate." he said, leaning and kissing the rim of her ear._

_Belle shuddered at the feel, shooting a playful glare back at him. "Do that and I'll be more concentrated on getting into your pants." she said playfully with a small grin._

_He squeezed her hips a little, shaking his head. "There will be time for that after your lesson, my love."_

_"Why must I do this? Its not a good idea..." she said, looking down at her hand._

_"Nonsense. You own part of my magic, its about time you learned to use it properly. Now, concentrate." he said. Reaching around her on the desk, placing the cover over the rock sitting on the pedestal. It was the same lesson he'd taught to Regina so many years ago._

_"Concentrate on what?"_

_"On that rock. Imagine it in your hand, and will it to do so." he told her, keeping his hands on her hips._

_Belle took in a deep breath, looking at the rock and closing her eyes halfway, concentrating as she looked in her hand, her eyes narrowing. She concentrated, and the magic that now flowed through her veins answered her pleas, the rock appearing in her hand in a puff of white smoke._

_When she'd gotten the tattoo, when Rumpelstiltskin claimed her as his, part of his magic dwelled inside her veins now, flowed through her just as his own magic. It was his magic, but she gave it a twist, almost purified it with her sweetness. His Belle didn't have a malevolent bone in her body, she was pure sweetness, and she was purely his._

_"Excellent! Your a natural, my love." he told her, kissing her temple and moving to step back from her._

_She turned to look at him and smiled. "Your magic makes me a natural. But...tell me, love, why is the smoke white?"_

_"Well, you see, while it is still my magic, its in your veins, you control it. Magic is magic, dearest, and it is either good or bad in the hands of its owner. Yours just happens to be good." he explained._

_She smiled and looked at her hand where the rock was. Concentrating and the rock disappeared int he same white lighted smoke that had appeared it. Turning around, she picked up the cover and saw that the rock was back in place._

_"See? A natural." Rumpelstiltskin said, moving closer to her and resting his hands on her arms, rubbing them slowly. "And you will be able to control it now. Magic is as part of you as it is of me." he explained, kissing her temple._

_Glancing back at him, she smiled. "No, you are a part of me. All of the best parts."_

_He looked down at her, into her beautiful blue eyes. "You're mistaken, love. You are the one who is the best parts of me."_

_"Well...lets agree that we're the best parts of each other." she said. Turning around in his arms and moving her arms around his neck with a smile._

_His arms shifted to move around her waist, bringing her up close to his chest. "How you can love me is still a mystery to me, my Belle. It will always be."_

_"I can love you because I see behind the walls you've put up...I've seen beneath the tough exterior and into the true man inside. My Rumpel, a good man."_

_He laughed a little. "Me? A good man? There are a many of people who would disagree with you." he told her, kissing her forehead just between her eyebrows._

_"Everyone would disagree with you being a good man, Dark One!" a males voice came from the entrance of the Great Hall that they stood in._

_They both turned their heads to look at the man standing there in the doorway. Belle gasped and moved her hands down Rumpelstiltskin's arms, staring wide-eyed at the man standing there. Slowly she leaned away from Rumpelstiltskin and turned to the other man._

_"G-Gaston?" she asked._

_Gaston looked at her and smiled. "Aye, mi'lady. I am here to rescue you from the monsters clutches." he said, drawing his sword and pointing it towards Rumpelstiltskin._

_But Belle shook her head, moving to stand in front of Rumpelstiltskin, her back against his chest. "No! Gaston stop, there is no rescuing me, I simply do not wish to be rescued!"_

_He gripped his sword, looking at her and shaking his head. "I disagree. He's placed you under a spell!" he declared, glaring up at Rumpelstiltskin. "You, beast! Undo whatever it is you've done to my sweet Belle."_

_At his words, Rumpelstiltskin gripped his hands into tight fists, rage showing through his eyes in an instant. Raising one hand, using his magic and Gaston was thrust across the room and slammed into the wall. "She is MY Belle! Not yours! Mine!" he said in a fit of anger. How dare another man claim what was his?_

_Belle gasped, shaking her head. "Rumpel! Stop it. Both of you!" she said. Running over to Gaston, she knelt next to him and brushed his hair from his face. "Stop...please."_

_He'd had the wind knocked out of him, but Gaston was fine. Looking up at Belle and smiling, reaching one hand up to touch her cheek, rubbing his thumb over it. "Sweetheart...you can come home, its alright. We'll...we'll find another way around the wars."_

_She shook her head, smiling a little. "I'm happy here, Gaston."_

_"Happy? With a monster? What has he done to you, Belle? Has he raped you?" he asked in instant anger._

_But she was offended with that and pouted, shaking her head. "No! I assure you, Rumpel has not raped me. He's my love of my own free choice."_

_"But what free person would choose _that_?!" he asked, glaring over at Rumpelstiltskin._

_Belle glanced behind her, shaking her head. "Rumpel, let me handle this." she said, looking at Gaston, shaking her head. "I do. I'm a free person that chooses him. He's a man, not a monster. And I love him Gaston. Fully and truly love him."_

_"But...but what of us, my Belle?" he asked, gasping as magic gripped his throat._

_"I'll warn you well to watch what you call her, dearie. She is MY Belle, not yours." Rumpelstiltskin added. He would not have disrespect in his own damned house._

_"Rumpel..." Belle warned._

_He grit his teeth, hating the fact that the woman didn't even need his dagger to control him, to get him to do her bidding. No other person ever had that sort of power over him before, and he hated it. "Fine." he muttered, letting the magic go so Gaston could breath._

_Belle sighed, looking down at Gaston. "We are over, Gaston. It was never anything real anyway. It was a business transaction. My father does not own my destiny, I do. I am in control of that, just me."_

_Gaston shook his head, looking down as he moved to sit up, letting his sword drop and moving his arm around her waist to bring her close quickly before she could object. His other hand was in-between them and had pulled out a small blade from his belt, thrusting it up into Belle's abdomen._

_The blade thrusting through her flesh made her gasp, her eyes widen as she let out a choked pained sound. "Ga-st-on...w-why..." she asked, pain filling her eyes._

_The sound made Rumpelstiltskin instantly alert. In an instant he was at her side, bringing her back from the mans grasp, seeing the blade sticking out of her abdomen. Glaring towards Gaston. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he yelled, thrusting magic to slam the man back against the wall. Reaching to take the blade from his beloved abdomen, he dropped it and moved to sweep her into his arms._

_"No no no, Belle...it'll be alright, I'll heal you." he told her. Walking her to the grand table, he sat her down and moved his hand over her stomach, his magic working to try and stitch the wounds closed, but they wouldn't close._

_Belle let out a shriek as if the magic burned, tilting her head back and gasping. "Rumpellll!" she yelled out._

_He turned his angered amber gaze back to Gaston. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!?" he asked again. Raising one hand, Gaston was forced to his feet by magic, magic pulling him so his feet were a few inches off the ground._

_"I saved her, from you." he said through gritted teeth, glaring right back at him._

_"TELL ME. You do not want to see what will happen to you if I loose her." he threatened._

_"Why? You'll only kill me."_

_Rumpel grinned and shook his head. "No, dearie, if I loose her you'll wish for death. Hell, you'll beg for it. Belle is my restraint, do you wish to take that away from me when you are the reason for my anger?" he asked. Belle was the one light in his life...if he'd lost her, he'd go insane, the darkness would surely claim his entire soul._

_Moving his hand, Rumpelstiltskin twisted the magic against Gaston's throat for a moment, making him gasp out. "P-Poison! P-Po-Poison dagger. O-Oleander..." he muttered._

_While he spoke, Belle laid on the table, gasping and groaning out as the poison spread through her veins, gritting her teeth and opening her eyes halfway, looking up at Rumpelstiltskin, seeing the pure anger and rage on his face. "R-Rumpel..." she muttered._

_At the sound of his name, he looked at her and shook his head. "Its alright, dearest, I will save you, I promise." he said. Making a cloth appear in his hands, he folded it and pressed it to her abdomen where the stab wound was. Taking her hands and resting them on the cloth. "Press down as much as you are able my love. I will not fail you."_

_She nodded, pressing her hands against the wound, taking in a few deep breaths and closing her eyes tightly, tilting her had back against the wooden table, gritting her teeth through the pain, almost able to feel the poison spread through her veins with every pump of her heart._

_"I'll be right back, love." Rumpelstiltskin promised, and then disappeared. _

_Once he was gone, Belle took in a breath, opening her eyes halfway and looking towards Gaston, shaking her head. "I...I can't...I can't save you...from him now."_

_Gaston was still strung up in the air even with Rumpelstiltskin gone, frozen there by his magic. He smiled as he looked to Belle. "As long as I free you from the monster, anything can happen to me."_

_"He's not...he's not a monster. I...I love him." she said, tears rimming her eyes at the idea of saying goodbye to Rumpelstiltskin._

_"How can you love a monster? You let a monster defile you, you aren't my Belle anymore...you're his whore."_

_The statement made her face pale a little, glaring at him. "I'd rather be his whore than your wife." she muttered, shifting to lean up a little on one elbow, holding the cloth against her skin with one hand._

_"You didn't think that before he took you."_

_"On the contrary...I never...I never wanted to be...to be your wife." she said, pausing in her sentence to grit her teeth and groan in pain as the poison moved through her body. She prayed Rumpelstiltskin would be back soon, and she knew he would, he wouldn't fail her._

_"But you did! You accepted my marriage proposal!"_

_She shook her head, looking up at him, taking in a few deep breaths. "My...my father accepted that." she said. Laying back against the table again, keeping her eyes on him. "I would spend my dying breath...loving Rumpelstiltskin. Where I wouldn't even waste a moment loving you. I...I thought...you were a good man, Gaston. You're not."_

_As she finished her sentence, Rumpelstiltskin appeared back in front of the table holding a small vial. "Here, drink up dearest. No need to think of your dying breath, you'll be fine." he said. Gently he rested one hand behind her head, bringing the vial up to her lips, letting her take a slow drink._

_And she did drink it down, looking up at him as she finished, sighing a little. "Rumpel..." she whispered, leaning against him._

_"Shh, shh dearest. It'll make you sleepy, but you'll be fine." he said, smiling. "I told you I wouldn't fail you."_

_"You did..." she said with a small smile, closing her eyes halfway._

_"Rest now. I'll take you to our room." he said, picking her up bridal style and disappearing with her in a puff of purple smoke. _

_He reappeared with them in their bedroom, gently moving to lay Belle down. He reached to take the cloth from her, seeing the wound still bleeding so he moved his fingers an inch over it, smiling as his magic closed the wound._

_"Thank you.." she said, looking up at his face. Resting one hand on his arm and rubbing it slowly as she smiled to him._

_His eyes moved up to meet hers, nodding. "No need to thank me, my love. You'll be fine. Your...ex-fiance on the other hand shall not."_

_Belle sighed as she rubbed his arm slowly. "What are you going to do to him?"_

_"Don't you worry about that. He won't die, if thats what you're asking."_

_"Rumpel...I don't like the sound of that..." she said in a small weak voice. She needed to rest now, and she knew it. The potion had worked, and was still working, ridding her body of the vile poison that flooded her veins slowly._

_Rumpelstiltskin leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It will be fine, I promise. I will not kill him."_

_"Will you harm him?"_

_"Mm...a bit." he said with a grin._

_But she pouted. "Rumpel, no."_

_"He must pay for what he's done, love!" he said, looking down at her._

_She sighed, rubbing his arm again and leaning to kiss him. "Do what you must. I know you'll choose the right option." she said, giving him a small smile before she sighed, leaning to start falling asleep._

_Oh and choose the right option he would. A rose would fit nicely in their Great Hall, a rose that would be forced there for eternity, watching him be happy with his Belle. Oh Gaston would be aware of what was going on, and he would hate it. That would be Gaston's punishment, to watch Rumpelstiltskin make Belle happy in ways he never could._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N**: Fin! For this chapter anyway lol. I hope you guys liked it, let me know how it turned out. I'm so glad I had the day off and I could sit down and write this next chapter, I rather like it, don't you?

I also wanted to show what happened to Belle's former fiance Gaston. I choose a route different from the show, and it fit. And now? Belle has MAGIC. Woo. What will happen? :-D...


	7. Chapter 7

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 7:

_**The Dark Castle: Five Months Before The Dark Curse**_

_Excitement swam through her as she ran down the stairs. She heard the doors opening and surely it would be Rumpelstiltskin returning from his latest deal, and she had the best news possible; they were pregnant again. She was so exited to tell him, to start planning their family._

_Sure his curse would wipe them away from this world, but they would be together, he'd worked that out or so he said._

_Rushing down the stairs, holding her dress up so she didn't trip, she skidded to a stop in the great hall, the smile slowly falling from her face when she saw Jefferson standing there._

_"Hey there, love. Wow, no love for me is there?"_

_She shook her head and smiled again. "Oh no no, it isn't that. Its just that I was expecting Rumpel. I haven't seen him in days since he went to make that deal with Cinderella. I just...miss him is all." she explained with a small smile._

_Jefferson watched her face and shook his head. "Nooo thats not it. Come now, sweetling, I know that look, you had something in store for our dear Rumpel, didn't you?" he asked, taking his bag off and sitting it on the grand table, moving to take a seat and looking up at her._

_A sigh came from her lips and she looked around, making sure nobody had followed him before looking back at Jefferson, a smile replacing the frown she'd carried. Walking up to the other side of the table, leaning against it and looking at her friend. "I'm with child."_

_The news made his eyes widen and mouth fall open, but he returned to a smile. Standing up and walking around the table, hugging her tightly. "Oohh thats wonderful news!" he said happily._

_She giggled as he leaned to fold his arms under her butt, picking her up and playfully spinning her around._

_"Ahh! Jeff! Stop!" she giggled out, her arms around his neck gripping his shirt a little as he spun her, shaking her head. "Stoppp or I'll get sick all over your pretty hair!"_

_At the threat, he stopped and chuckled. "Point taken." he said, lowering her down to her feet and looking at her face. "Really, Belle, thats wonderful news, it couldn't happen to a better person._

_She smiled, looking up at him and nodding a little. "I know. I am so excited I just wish Rumpel would get back from his deal." she said, leaning back from Jeffersons arms and starting to walk over to the spinning wheel that sat in the great hall, the one Rumpel always used to spend a lot of time at. Running her fingers over the antique wood and closing her eyes halfway. "I miss him more than he'll ever know."_

_"Yes, about that..." he started with a sigh, looking up at her. "I've come to talk to you, to tell you something..."_

_Looking back at him, her smile fading at the look on his eyes and she blinked. "What is it? Where is my husband?"_

_Jefferson looked down guiltily and sighed. "Imprisoned. The deal with Cinderella was a trap. A trap to trap his magic and save her child. He cannot escape the prison walls that hold him. I'm sorry."_

_She heard his words even though she didn't want to. Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly slipped down her cheeks, looking away as she shook her head. "No...no you have to be lying. You have to be. I need him, Jefferson! I need him here with me!" she declared. Anger rose through her as she gripped her hands into tight fists, her nails digging into the skin of her palm._

_"Shh, calm down, princess. He is perfectly safe, they cannot kill him without the dagger, and then someone else would take the powers of the Dark One, and they surely don't want that. Besides, they're too good to kill him, they wouldn't."_

_"You think that makes me feel better!?" she yelled, looking up to him, tears streaking down her cheeks. "You think any of this can make me feel better without Rumpelstiltskin here, home, where he belongs!?" she yelled at him, unable to contain the rage that spread through her. Oh, Rumpelstiltskin was rubbing off on her surely._

_She walked to the table, grabbing one of the empty potion bottles that sat there and quickly turning to throw it against the wall, hearing the glass shatter upon impact. "Damnit!" she yelled._

_Jefferson watched her and sighed, shaking his head. "I suppose it won't make you feel better. We can...we can still get your news back to him you know."_

_"No..." she said, looking down and slowly sinking to sit in one of the chairs, looking at her lap. "I don't need him depressed, Hatter. If he is imprisoned than that means the curse is on its way. Events are falling into place, he's where he needs to be right now for all of that. I just...I just wish I could have changed his mind about this whole curse business."_

_Walking up behind her, Jefferson sat his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them slowly. "If you insist. Though I do think he has a right to know he'll be a father, Belle."_

_She nodded, reaching to wipe her eyes as tears continued to slip down her cheeks. Damned hormones, her moods felt everywhere and no where at once, and neither of the moods were happy. Gently she rested her hand on her still flat stomach, looking down at it. "He will know, in this town we'll be banished to. His new persona will know right away, but Rumpelstiltskin will know in twenty eight years, when the savior comes to pass."_

_"Twenty eight years?! Holy gods, Belle, by then the child will be grown!"_

_"No it won't." she said, keeping her head down. "Time will stand still, Jefferson. I'll be pregnant for twenty eight years before I can give birth. And I just hope to any god thats listening...that Rumpel is right and we'll be together in this new world, a family." she said, her fingers rubbing along her stomach slowly and sighing, tilting her head back against the chair._

_"I do hope so too, princess." he said, rubbing her shoulders still slowly, looking down at her. "Until then...Rumpel has entrusted your safety with me, and that means the safety of your child as well. I will not let either of you down."_

_"You better not, Hatter...you know what Rumpel does to those who let him down." she said, glancing up on the mantle where the single red rose was held in its pot. It was just one red rose, and it was forever in bloom, Rumpelstiltskin's magic when he'd turned Gaston into that very rose._

_Jefferson nodded, looking up to where her gaze sat on the rose. He had no idea the story behind it, but it had been there on the mantle for as long as he'd known. "You are becoming too much like Rumpelstiltskin for your own good, my dear." he joked with a small chuckle._

_"He is my husband." she said with a sigh. Slowly standing up from the seat and walking out towards the balcony, opening the huge doors as she walked out. Leaning against the railing and looking over the woods. The breeze felt good on her skin, running through her hair. "Rumpel...I miss you. Are we always destined to do this? To be apart? I hope not." she said with a small sigh._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: A Week Later**

She hadn't been back to Gold's shop in a week, and not because she didn't want to, but because Jefferson hovered entirely too much, rarely ever letting her out of his sight. It was really getting on her nerves, she just wished he'd let her out of his sight for a few minutes, leave her be. She couldn't even go down to the pawnshop to see Nicholas, and it was driving her absolutely up a wall. She was still remembering things, remembering bits and pieces of their life together, and she wanted to talk to him, ask him questions.

Lacey sat in her living room, Jefferson at her side with one arm around her shoulders as they watched television. Well, he watched television, she sort of stare off into space. One of her hands rested on her stomach, looking down at it. She was eight months pregnant now, and in the past week it felt like her stomach had grown entirely too much, she felt like a beached whale, like she was about to pop any minute.

Shifting uncomfortably as she grit her teeth, looking up at Jefferson.

"Dear, would you get me some tea, please?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded at her request, leaning to kiss her cheek. "Right away, love." he said, moving to stand up and walking into their kitchen, leaving her on the couch.

She settled back against the couch and looked down at her stomach, rubbing it slowly. "Oh Elsa...what should mommy do..." she asked in a small whisper. She hadn't told Jefferson about cheating on him, about the fact that the baby wasn't his. How would he take it? He'd be devastated, she knew, he was so looking forward to this baby. Could she really take that away from him? More importantly, could she really carry that secret?

When Jefferson returned a few minutes later, he handed her a teacup, smiling. "Here you are, sweetling." he said happily.

Reaching out, she took the cup and nodded. "Thank you." she said with a sigh. Reaching to take the remote control and turning off the tv, looking at Jefferson. "Can we talk? I don't want to watch television..."

He turned to sit sideways on the couch, holding his own cup of tea, slowly sipping at it and nodding. "Of course, what would you like to talk about?"

Slowly she chewed on her bottom lip, looking down at her stomach where her daughter resided. "About Elsa..."

A smile played on his lips as he reached to sit his tea cup down on the coffee table. "What about her? We've got everything ready, the room is ready just how you wanted it." he said happily at the thought of his daughter.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly, shaking her head. "No...not about her room, about her. Theres um...theres something I've been keeping from you, and...and I really should tell you..." she started to say.

Worry showed itself in his eyes and on his face at her words. Tilting his head to one side, he reached to rest one hand on her stomach. "Whats the matter? Is something wrong with our daughter?"

"No no...nothing is wrong with her.."

"Then what is it?" he asked with a small pout.

She took in a deep breath, looking up at him. "Its just that she..." she started, but she stopped at the feel of a pain in her stomach, a contraction. But, it was worse than the false labor she'd felt a month ago. Her free hand darted out to grip onto his shirt, her mouth falling open in a silent scream.

"Lace?" he asked, concerned. Taking the teacup from her and sitting it on the coffee table, resting his hands on the sides of her neck. "Lacey what is it? Whats wrong?"

A blush spread over her cheeks as she felt something burst, looking down a little before looking up at him. "M-My...my water broke..." she muttered slowly. It was still too early, she was eight months along, not nine, she still had another month to go. But, she knew the baby would be okay being born at eight months.

"Seriously!? Okay, okay...okay don't panic, it'll be okay. I'll call Doctor Whale and then get you to the car." he said, taking out his cell phone and dialing the number to the doctor, telling him what happened in a quick voice before he nodded. "Alright, we'll be right there." he said, closing his phone and putting it into his pocket.

Jefferson stood up, taking her hands and carefully bringing her to her feet. "Come on, love. A little early, but we're going to greet our daughter today." he said, trying to hide the nervousness he felt.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She'd been rushed to the hospital, Jefferson barely obeying the speed limits, stop lights or stop sighs, he was in a panic but trying not to show it.

The nurses had gotten her into a hospital gown and into her room, though she'd thoroughly refused the drugs, saying something about side effects to the baby and the fact that it was unnatural. She'd wanted a natural childbirth, like one she would have had in the Dark Castle.

But, if she'd been giving birth in the Dark Castle, Rumpelstiltskin would be there with her, holding her hand.

Laying back against the bed, taking in a few deep breaths as she looked up at the ceiling. She wanted him there more than anything in the world.

"So, Mrs. Stan..." she heard Doctor Whale say as he walked in, making her turn her eyes to look at him. "You seem to be progressing normally. Its a little early, but I don't see why it shouldn't be a normal routine birth. Are you sure theres nothing I can give you for the pain?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, I don't want anything. It all has side effects for Elsa, and I'd rather go through a little pain than harm my child."

"Understood, and we'll respect your wishes." the doctor said with a small smile. Looking up at Jefferson slowly. "Will you be accompanying your wife in the delivery room?"

"Yes."

"No."

They both answered at the same time, he wanted to be there, but she didn't want him to. Lacey looked up at Jefferson, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry...did you...want to be here?"

"Of course I want to be here! What father wouldn't?" he asked with a small smile.

She nodded, taking in a breath. "Jeff, could I talk to Doctor Whale alone for a minute please?"

"Alone...what for?"

"I just...I just need to talk to him, okay? Please?" she asked.

Reluctantly, he nodded and started to walk from the room, closing the door behind him. She took in a deep breath and looked up to Doctor Whale. "Doctor...can you do me the biggest favor in the world?"

Whale smiled and nodded. "Of course, I am your doctor after all. Do you not want the father in the delivery room?"

She shook her head and looked down. "No...no I do want him in the delivery room...but..." she started, taking in a deep breath. "Do you promise what I say will not leave this room? Not even to Jefferson, no matter what...?"

"Of course, you have a right to your privacy, and I'll keep that at any cost."

Her eyes rose to meet his as she tried to read him. Deciding she could trust him, she sighed a little. "Jefferson is not my child's father."

The secret caused the doctors eyes to widen. "Are you certain?"

"Very."

"Well then...who is the father? Does he know?"

She nodded a little, looking down at her stomach. "Yes, he does know. Um...the father is...Nicholas Gold." she said with a blush.

Well, that shocked him even more. Not many people in town liked Mr. Gold. More accurately, nobody in town liked Mr. Gold, except Lacey it seemed. "Mr. Gold?"

"Yes...and...and I do want him here, but my husband wouldn't understand."

"Then what it is you'll have me do, Mrs. Stan?"

She thought about that for a moment, looking at him. "May I call Nicholas? He needs to know."

Doctor Whale nodded a little. "Of course you may. You may use the phone right there. And..what of the childs birth certificate? What name would you like put down as the father? Whomever name it is will have to sign you know..."

That took a minute or two more of thinking as she took in a deep breath. "Gold. I want Golds name on the birth certificate. But please, don't tell my husband. That is something I have to tell him, in my way, and not right now."

He nodded again. "As you wish, Mrs. Stan. I will not say a word to Jefferson. And now I'll go outside and keep him busy while you make your phone call." he said, giving her a small smile before walking out of the room.

She was nervous as she picked up the phone. Groaning a little as she felt another contraction, breathing through the pain as she gripped the phones receiver. The pains were intense some of the time, but mild other times.

As the pain passed, she carefully dialed the number to Mr. Golds shop, knowing he'd still be at work. Putting the receiver to her ear and tilting her head back, taking in a few deep breaths. Hearing the phone ring on the other end, she breathed deeply, trying to control her breathing and the pain so she could talk to Nicholas.

And he picked up on the fourth ring. "Golds Pawn Shop."

She gathered her breath, biting her bottom lip. "R-Rumpel...?"

"Belle? What is the matter?" he asked, instantly concerned by the sound of her voice.

"The baby...Elsa...she's...she's coming." she whispered slowly. "I'm at...I'm at the hospital. Room...room 402. Please Rumpel..."

His brown eyes lit with worry, it was still a month too early for Elsa to be here right now. "I will be right there, love. Don't worry, Elsa will be fine."

She nodded slowly, a small smile on her lips. "I know. I just...I need you Rumpel, please...hurry. I'm scared..." she said. She was scared, scared that her child wouldn't be okay, of the actual labor itself.

"Don't be scared, my Belle. I'll be right there." he said, hanging up the phone and moving as quick as he could out the shop door, flipping the closed sign and going to his car. He didn't even think of anything right then but getting to his Belle, and his sweet daughter.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dungeon: Three Months Before the Curse**_

_Rumpelstiltskin was going mad sitting there in the dungeon that Cinderella had tricked him into. Of course he knew he'd be imprisoned before the curse, however he didn't know it would be that particular deal. Seeing the future was funny that way, he couldn't see particular things only the bigger picture._

_But he wanted to see his Belle so badly. He had no idea that her stomach swelled with his child again. All he knew for certain was that she was safe in the confines of their home. The Mad Hatter would keep her safe, he knew it._

_Sighing a little as he looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway leading to his cell. Moving to stand up, he walked up to the bars and put on a grin that would fit The Dark One. He was shocked, however, when he saw who approached him._

_Jefferson walked down the hallway with a purpose, a cloak on him, securely hiding his face from view. Walking up to the bars of Rumpelstiltskin's cell, looking up to meet the Dark One's amber gaze. "Rumpelstiltskin. I see you're fairing well."_

_"Jefferson. Why are you here? Why aren't you with Belle?"_

_"She's procuring the squid ink you requested. I still don't know what thats for, but she should have it by next week."_

_Rumpelstiltskin gripped the bars a little. "And you let her do it on her own!?"_

_"She insisted, my friend. Besides, Belle is a smart girl, she knows how to handle herself." he said. He'd been uneasy with the girl doing it on her own, but she'd given him quite the hard time. "Besides, you know how she is when she wants something."_

_"Aye, that I do..." he said with a small nod and smile. His Belle was always so stubborn, and he loved her. "Then, what are you doing here now?"_

_Jefferson gulped a little. He wanted to tell his friend, tell him that Belle was with child, that he was going to be a father. But Belle specifically told him not to, it was not his news to tell. Slowly he held out an envelope that held a wax seal, the seal straight from Rumpelstiltskin's desk. "She wanted me to bring you this. She won't be able to come and give you the ink, I will. I know you must have wanted to see her, but you can't. Getting in and out of this place is more dangerous than you would think. And if Snow or Charming caught her?"_

_"Snow and Charming would not hurt her, it is not in their way." he said, reaching out to snatch the letter from Jeffersons hands._

_"Perhaps." he said with a shrug, crossing his arms across his chest. "However, there are things we cannot risk right now, Rumpelstiltskin."_

_"Things? What things? My Belle is safe enough getting squid ink but not sneaking in to see me? She has magic, dearie."_

_Jefferson nodded. "That she does. But its just...things. I cannot tell you, Rumpelstiltskin, it is not my place. That is Belle's decision, not mine." he said. Truthfully, Belle was starting to show in her pregnancy, and they were both worried about what would happen if the Evil Queen caught wind of it. "She wished me to bring that to you...she wanted me to bring it post haste. I must go, before I'm caught. But take heed, Rumpelstiltskin, whatever Belle is doing, she is doing for you. I will protect her with my very life if I must."_

_"You better." Rumpelstiltskin said, glaring up at him. "If one hair on my Belle's head is harmed, it is you that I will destroy, Hatter. This prison cannot hold me forever."_

_Jefferson grinned and nodded. "Warning received." he said, bowing his head a little. "And now, I bid you adieu." he said, turning on his heel and starting to walk away._

_He watched Jefferson disappear for a moment before he sighed, looking down at the letter in his hands. Moving to sit back in the far part of the dungeon, he slowly ran his fingers over the wax seal of the Dark One, the very seal that was in his desk at home. How he missed home._

_Opening the letter, he spied Belle's dainty handwriting and smiled._

_Dearest Rumpel, _

_You can stop worrying, I'll be fine. And don't even say you don't worry, because I know you do. We'll be together once this curse breaks. Or, perhaps we'll be together in this new life in the other realm. I cannot wait to see you again, in this realm or the next._

_I have some news for you, but I'm not sure how, or if I should tell you. I think you'll have to come home for that, love. And I cannot wait for you to come home, you and Baelfire, our son._

_My secret is too powerful to write on parchment, but just know its good, and its the best news, love. But were this to fall into the wrong hands...that would be bad. You know more than all of us, my love, that knowledge is power. And I'd rather not give Regina any more power over us. I just wanted to give you an incentive to come home to me as quickly as possible._

_I've got everything prepared, I just need the squid ink, and I'm working on that, I promise. It'll be another few days, but I'll get it. Again, don't worry, I'm hiring someone to get it. Making a deal, if you would. Be proud, my love, I've learned quite a bit from you._

_Everything will go off without a hitch. I do hope you're okay, that they're treating you right, feeding you well. I worry about that...worry that you're not eating right. I miss you more and more every single day, and I cannot wait until I'm in your arms again._

_Love Always,_

_Belle_

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled at his wife's handwriting, leaning back against the rock. She had news for him? What sort of news? At first he'd worried, but she promised it was good news. The idea of a child didn't even cross his mind, not once while he sat there, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to get back from her so, so bad. He'd never thought he could miss someone as much as he did Baelfire, but the way he missed Belle was different from the way he missed his son._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: A Few Minutes Later**

When Gold finally got to the hospital he went up to her room only to find Jefferson standing outside it.

Looking up from where he was, Jefferson gripped the cup of coffee in his hands a little, moving to stand up straight and stepping in front of the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

Gold gripped his cane a little. "In to see Lacey, of course."

Jefferson shook his head. "No no, you see...you won't be seeing Lacey. Why would you?" he asked.

"Because she called for me and asked me to be here for her, why else would I be here?"

But Jefferson didn't budge, he only shook his head again. "No no, see...that is _my_ wife and child in there, not yours. I don't know what you think you're doing, but it ends now. She's not coming back down to your shop, you're not seeing my child, none of it. You see...Regina told me that you like my wife, that you kissed her? Lacey hasn't said a word, probably trying to protect your feelings. But this is my family, and we are in love, and we will raise our daughter together. You need to accept that."

Grinding his teeth, Gold held onto his cane tightly, shaking his head. "Why, what ever did Madame Mayor tell you? You should speak to Lacey, find out if me staying away is what _she_ wants."

"Perhaps, but I won't. She's my wife, I know best. And whats best for her is for you to turn around, get back into your car, and drive back to your pawn shop and leave us be."

Gold shook his head, grinning as he looked up at him. "You only think she's your wife and thats your child. No no, thats _my_ child. Elsa is _my_ daughter, and I will not give her or her mother up without a fight."

Jefferson gripped his hand into a tight fist, shaking his head. "You're lying."

"Am I? Lets get one thing perfectly clear, Mr. Stan, I am very protective over what I consider mine. Lacey and Elsa? They're mine. And Lacey knows it, too. She's just trying to spare your feelings. I, however, am not quite as nice as Lacey. Never have been. Never will be."

"Leave." Jefferson said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Gold. "Or I'll put in a call and have Sheriff Graham escort you out. You're not welcome here near _my_ wife and child. And I'll just tell her you never came. Why would she choose you over me? Aren't you old enough to be her father?"

Gold's insecurities rose to the surface with Jeffersons words, but he couldn't let it bother him. He had to keep his wits about him. Grinning slowly as he stared Jefferson down. "Age doesn't matter, dearie. She'll choose who she loves, and I'm pretty confident that is not you."

"We'll see about who she loves. Until then, leave. Before this gets ugly, Mr. Gold." Jefferson said. He was definitely not one of the people in town who feared Mr. Gold, mainly because whatever properties Gold didn't own, he did. Gold didn't have power over him like many of the other people in town, so he had no reason to fear him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife and I are about to welcome _our_ daughter into this world." he said, turning and walking into the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Gold standing there fuming.

Oh and he was fuming, alright. He would not give up his wife and child without a fight, he was never one to just lay back and let things happen to him after he'd become The Dark One. And Belle was one of those things he was definitely not willing to let be taken from him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Jolly Roger: Three Months Before The Curse**_

_This was a bad idea, and she knew it. Possibly the worst idea she'd ever had. But she needed help, needed a Captain of the high seas, and the notorious Captain Hook should be just the right one to help her out. Of course, she did know about Hook and Rumpelstiltskin's relationship. Or, the fact that Hook wanted Rumpelstiltskin dead, she knew about that. He'd never lied to her when it came to something important, Rumpel always told her the truth._

_But still, being on the Captain's ship made her nervous. She waited in his room for him to return, moving back and forth, her fingers running along his desk a little, looking down at it. Rumpelstiltskin would flip out of he heard she was in the den of the notorious Captain Hook while she was four months pregnant. _

_She'd done well to hide that, she wore her long dress that was loose on her and wore a cloak overtop, the hood down so her face could be seen. The clasp of her cloak was clasped together with The Dark One's seal in a gold setting._

_When she heard the door behind her open, she smiled a little. "Well, nice of you to join me Captain."_

_"Aye, I'm sorry to keep such a lass waiting aboard my ship. I hear you seek audience with me?" he asked, studying her from behind._

_Turning around slowly, she looked up at him and nodding. "I do. I have a...business proposition for you, Captain. If you'd agree."_

_He raised an eyebrow, looking at her, taking in her face and smiled. "Ah, what a lovely lass you are, too. What business could such a beautiful woman have with a pirate? Hm?" he asked, stepping towards her and brushing his fingers along her cheek, catching a bit of her brown curls as he looked down into her eyes._

_"It is something I seek. Something I cannot get on my own. And I would be hoping you'd...procure it for me."_

_"And what is it you seek, lass? My services do not come free, you know."_

_She smiled and nodded, leaning back from his touch. "No service does. In fact...everything comes at a price. 'Tis something my dear husband has taught me well."_

_He didn't recognize her, nor did he recognize the symbol on her cloak. "Ah, you are married?" he asked, looking at her. "Then where is this...husband? Shouldn't he be making these deals for you?"_

_"Its...complicated. My husband is...otherwise detained. I have come in his place." she said with a small smile, looking up and letting her eyes meet his. "Tell me, are you the man for the job?"_

_"Depends upon the job."_

_"I seek...squid ink. A special kind, in fact. One that lives only in Neverland. I've heard you've been there?"_

_His face paled as he looked at her, shaking his head. "Aye, that I have. Neverland is not an easy place to visit love. What would I get in return for my troubles?"_

_She slowly drew a small pouch from her cloak and opened it, showing off quite a bit of gold stashed inside, gold that had once been straw. Looking up at his face, she smiled. "This. And information."_

_"What sort of information?" he asked, narrowing his eyes._

_"The kind that'll save your life in three months time. I'm afraid thats all I have to say of the matter, though. I'm not stupid, you know." she said. Tossing the pouch to him, smiling a bit. "This is half. The other half comes after you've done what I require. Call it...a down payment."_

_He caught the pouch in his one good hand, looking down at it and his eyes narrowed. Resting the pouch down, he reached to pull one of the strands of gold out. "This used to be straw..." he said, glaring towards her. "Rumpelstiltskin!"_

_She held up one hand, shaking her head. "No, not Rumpelstiltskin. Well, I'm not that is. My name is Belle, I'm the Princess of the Dark Castle, I'm Rumpelstiltskin's wife."_

_He ground his teeth together, shaking his head. "And why should I do a favor for anyone related to Rumpelstiltskin?"_

_"Not a favor, a job. A job you will be handsomely rewarded for."_

_"Did Rumpelstiltskin send you to me?"_

_Belle shook her head, chuckling a bit. "No. In fact, I do think Rumpel would be quite angry with me for coming to visit you."_

_"So...the imp doesn't know you're here. What would he do to hear his dear wife is in peril? Hm?" he asked. Quickly moving to grab her neck and shoving her up against a wall, looking down into her eyes._

_She took in a breath, glaring up at him. She wasn't afraid of Rumpelstiltskin, so she wouldn't be afraid of the Captain either. "Nothing. He'll do nothing because he cannot do a thing. Haven't you heard? My Rumpelstiltskin is imprisoned, captured by Cinderella and her prince. Everyone in the realm knows that. He cannot escape the prison the dwarves built, and no one can reach him."_

_"Is that so?" he asked, moving his hand down over her shoulder._

_"It is." she said, sighing and shaking her head. "If you cannot do what I require than I'll find another Captain. The gold will go to another, and all will hear of how Captain Hook cannot procure a simple squid ink."_

_He grit his teeth at the shot to his pride, shaking his head. "Fine. I'll procure this...squid ink. I cannot wait to hear of the information you'll gather for me." he said. Running his fingers down her cheek before he let her go, stepping back and grabbing the pouch full of golden straw._

_She let out a breath she'd been holding once he let her go, looking up at his face. "Good, we have a deal then, Killian."_

_Quickly he glared back to her. "My name is Captain Hook! Killian died long ago."_

_Belle smiled and shook her head. "Thats where you're wrong, dear. You're still Killian Jones. You'll come seeking your revenge for Mila, but how successful will you be?" she asked before she turned to walk out of the cabin. "I'll give you a a period of one week to procure what I seek. One week, Killian." she said before she disappeared, a handy trick that Rumpelstiltskin had taught her._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: The Delivery Room**

Lacey was in so much pain, but she still refused the drugs. Nicholas had never came, and she wanted to cry. Well, she didn't think Nicholas had been there, she'd been assured that he hadn't, and it broke her heart. Maybe choosing him over Jefferson was in fact a bad idea.

But she'd think about that later. Now, she had to deliver her daughter, it was time for Elsa to be born. Shifting to lean up on her elbows, taking in a deep breath and pushing hard when the doctor told her to. One hand gripped Jeffersons in a vice-grip as she grit her teeth, slowly letting out a small scream at the pain.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, gripping onto Jeffersons hand, her nails digging into his skin. Her eyes rolled back into her head a little as she pushed. When one push was done, she nearly collapsed, breathing hard, sweat on her skin.

"You're doing great, Lacey! Come on, give me another push!" Whale instructed.

And she nodded, taking in a few deep breaths through her mouth and bracing herself to push again, gritting her teeth through the push and letting out a loud groan, closing her eyes tightly. It felt like she was being ripped apart, and she wanted Nicholas there so bad, her Rumpel.

"R-R-Rumpellll!" she groaned out, tilting her head back against the bed, panting a little. It was the only word she could utter, his name. Tears slowly moved down her cheeks as she glanced around, unable to find him. Magic pulsed through her veins, a magic that was untamable, something raw. Very little magic came through to this realm, only small amounts of it did, and small amounts of this magic did. And it screamed inside of her to let it out, but she couldn't.

Falling back onto the bed, taking in a few deep breaths, looking at the ceiling, her eyes closing halfway.

"Alright, I see the head. Lacey, give me one more big push. Big push now and she'll be here."

She shook her head, sniffling a little. "I can't...I can't I can't..." she muttered. Glancing off to one side, the opposite side Jefferson was on, looking around for Rumpelstiltskin. The mixture of pain and magic were jarring her memories loose, the intense desire for her husband tugged at her so hard.

Leaning up on her elbows, she felt as though she were just spectating what was happening. Her whole body didn't feel real, she felt disconnected. Breathing out a few times in almost slow motion as she let go of Jefferson's hand. Both hands fell to the bed, gripping her fingers into the sheets as she took in a breath. Pushing hard, her face twisted in pain as she grit her teeth and slowly yelled out.

At the end of the push, she fell back to lay against the bed, staring up at the ceiling, seeing stars. Was this really happening? Was it a dream? No, it couldn't be. But where was she?

Slowly her face looked around, turning her eyes around and letting them lay on Jefferson. "H-Hatter...?" she asked, confused.

But he was looking down at the baby, smiling. "Oh Lacey...she's beautiful. Our Elsa." he said as he watched the doctor clean off the baby who was crying slowly.

"Elsa? Elsa..." she said with a small smile, glancing over towards the baby and shifting to sit up. Letting the doctor lay the baby in her arms, she smiled down at her. "Oh Elsa...Rumpel's going to love to meet you..." she said. She remembered now, she'd been pregnant. Pregnant with Rumpelstiltskin's child, and she was beautiful.

Elsa seemed to calm down at the sound of her mothers voice, her eyes opening a little bit and looking up at her mother. Both sets of blue eyes met one another and Belle smiled. "My Elsa..." she said. Reaching one hand to close Elsa's fingers around her pointer finger.

"Lacey?" she heard a voice ask.

Looking up at Jefferson, she blinked a bit. As she settled down, things were slowly put back into place. She was supposed to be Lacey, she was supposed to be married to Jefferson. But...that wasn't right, she was married to Rumpelstiltskin. It was like her brain went through re-organizing thoughts all over again, trying to figure out what was what.

"Hey..." she said to Jefferson before turning her attention back down to Elsa, smiling to her. "You're so adorable sweet pea." she said happily.

The child had bright blue eyes, much like her mother, and soft tufts of blonde hair atop of her head. And she looked perfectly normal, no greenish gold skin, nothing strange. And for being a month early, she looked like a full term child, she seemed very healthy to her.

Doctor Whale looked at them with a smile. "Well, it seems as though she's perfectly healthy, Mrs. Stan. I'd still like to run a checkup on her in a couple of hours to make sure. But I don't see the problem with letting her stay with you for now."

She nodded, looking up at him slowly. "Whale...where is Nicholas?" she asked as her memories seemed to jog themselves at last with the pain being gone.

"He...never showed up."

Her face fell in a soft sadness. How could her Rumpel not show up? It was their child, and she knew he knew about her. Looking down at Elsa, she smiled a little. "Thanks anyway, Doctor Whale." she said slowly.

And Jefferson tried not to show his jealousy, but he shook his head. "Why does Nicholas matter so much anyway? Hm? I'm here, Lace. Can I...can I hold her?"

She glanced at him and sighed, looking down to Elsa again. "Theres things you won't understand Ha-Jeff..." she said, trying not to call him Hatter was difficult now that she remembered who he was.

"What won't I understand? I'm your husband, I'm her father, I want to hold her."

Lacey sighed and shifted to let Jefferson take ahold of Elsa, looking up at them slowly. It was so wrong, letting Jefferson hold her like that. That should be Rumpel holding his daughter.

And Elsa didn't seem to think it was right either. As soon as she was fully in Jeffersons arms, she looked up at him and closed her eyes, starting to cry loudly. At the sound of her daughters cries, she felt stiff and uncomfortable, pouting. "Jeff give her back please..." she said, wanting anything to silence those cries.

He stood up straight, looking down at her, bouncing her slowly. "Shh shh, heyy hey Elsa, its daddy...its daddy."

But she still cried her eyes out, squirming in his arms.

"Jefferson..." Lacey warned.

After a minute he stepped back to her and moved Elsa back into her mothers arms, shaking his head. "I...I don't get it..." he said.

Slowly Lacey took Elsa into her arms, smiling and looking at her. "Shhh sweetheart, mommys right here, right here." she said, kissing her forehead softly as she rubbed her back. And in her arms Elsa slowly calmed down, sniffling as she cuddled into her mothers chest.

"She hates me.." he said slowly. "My own daughter hates me."

Looking up at him, Lacey shook her head. "Jeff...she's...she's not your daughter. Nicholas is her father. I...I wanted to tell you, I swear I did, but I didn't know how. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm her father. I'm here, he's not. If he were her father wouldn't he be here? If he even wanted to be her father wouldn't he be here?"

She sighed and looked down, closing her eyes halfway as she looked at her baby. "Yeah..I...I don't know Jeff, please, give me a break, okay? I just...I just want to be with my little girl." she said, rubbing Elsa's back and moving her back and forth in her arms a little.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Across Town At The Sheriff's Station**

Gold sat securely in a cell brooding. He was becoming a father at this very moment, and he couldn't be there. Looking up from the bench at Sheriff Graham. Moving to stand up and taking ahold of the bars.

"Sheriff, you have no reason to keep me. You'll let me go."

Graham looked up at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Gold. But Jefferson Stan is pressing charges, so I have to hold you."

Gripping the bars, Gold shook his head. "Jefferson is just trying to keep me from _my_ family."

"Theres nothing I can do, I've told you that. What did you do to him, huh?"

Gold sighed and moved to sit down, looking down. "I told him the truth. My daughter is being born right now. Sheriff Graham, and Jefferson is convinced its his. Thats what problem he has with me."

Grahams eyes widened a bit in surprise, leaning forward in his seat and putting his paper down, looking over at Gold. "Your daughter, hm? Well thats interesting, congratulations are in order though I suppose."

"Yeah...if I could get out of here."

"You know I can't do that. We've got to hold you until your bail hearing." he said with a sigh, moving to stand up and walking towards the cell. Leaning and sitting down on the arm of the couch, looking at him. "But maybe Jefferson will have a change of heart once his wife hears about you being in jail. I mean, if you are her child's father...perhaps she'll help you. You can always use her as your one phone call.."

Gold shook his head, looking up at the sheriff. "No...she's a little busy at the moment."

"Very well." he said, shrugging a little. "Best thing you can do right now is to sit still." he said, standing up and walking back towards his office.

Looking down at the floor, gritting his teeth. Gold was fuming, how dare that hatter have him actually arrested? He couldn't believe it. Oh he would get even, he surely would.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Tadaaa. :-p. Enjoy? Yes? Haha. I love that people are liking this story, and I hope you like this chapter.

As always, read and review! Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 8:

**Storybrooke: The Next Day**

Lacey was anxious about getting out of the hospital, and Jefferson made sure they could do just that. Elsa was a perfectly healthy baby for being a month early, and Doctor Whale cleared them to leave, so they'd left to go home just that next morning.

It baffled her why Rumpelstiltskin hadn't showed up...he'd promised over the phone that he would be right there. Jefferson kept saying that he must not care, and it hurt, it hurt a lot. Her heart ached to see her Rumpel again, and now that she remembered who she was it was pretty hard.

But, she was mad. He should have been there for her, for their daughter. So she'd let him stew on it for a while, find out what his deal was. Maybe if he got a little jealous he'd get his head on straight. So, she went home with Jefferson, to the home she'd been living in for the past twenty-eight years.

It was strange being in that house now that she remembered things. It suddenly wasn't her home, and she was overwhelmed with homesickness. She wanted to lay in her own bed, be in her own home. Jefferson's home felt so foreign to her now.

Sitting in the living room with Elsa, she smiled down at her as she cradled her baby against her chest, humming softly. "You're such a good little girl, my sweet Elsa." she said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head as she leaned back against the couch, sighing a little.

Elsa was a good baby, she rarely cried. She only tried to cry when Jefferson attempted to pick her up and coddle her. She only ever seemed content when she was in her mothers arms, and Lacey was fine with that, she loved holding her little girl. The labor had been painful, the most painful thing she'd ever gone through, but it'd been totally worth it.

She looked up when Jefferson came in, sitting the mail and newspaper on the coffee table in front of her, going through it a little before he glanced up to them. He gave her a small smile. "How are you feeling? Do you want anything?"

Thinking about it before she nodded. "Yeah. Can you please make me something to eat? Hospital food sucks, small town or not." she said with a small chuckle.

He laughed and nodded. "Alright. Bacon and eggs?"

"Sounds perfect." she said, reaching to take the mail with one hand, cradling her daughter in her other arm against her chest. Picking up the newspaper along with the mail, she crossed her legs and sat the stack next to her. Glancing down, she smiled as she saw Elsa was fast asleep, cuddled against her chest. She could stare at her daughter all day, it amazed her. After losing her first child, she never thought she'd have another baby, one that she could actually hold in her arms, and it felt nice, more than nice.

Humming softly, she glanced away and started to flip through the mail, seeing where each bit was from. She could have put Elsa down to do this, but she didn't want to, she didn't want to ever let her sweet baby girl go. Once she got to the bottom of the stack she saw the Storybrooke Daily Mirror written by none other than Sidney Glass. That guy was a piece of work alright, he was basically Regina's lap dog. The thought made her roll her eyes a little as she picked up the paper.

Tilting her head to one side when she saw Nicholas' face plastered on it in a mug shot, the headline reading: Pawn Shop Owner Thrown in Jail.

He was in jail? Why would he be in jail? Taking in a breath, she went to go read the article next to the picture and her eyes widened at the contents. The beginning of the article read:

""Yesterday at the hospital one Mr. Nicholas Gold, owner of Golds Pawn Shop, was arrested at the Storybrooke General Hospital with charges pending. Jefferson Stan had Gold arrested for harassing his family while his wife, Lacey Stan, gave birth to a healthy baby girl a month ahead of schedule.""

After reading that little bit, she was fuming. Jefferson had him arrested? Gripping the paper tightly, she glared towards the kitchen. "Jefferson!" she nearly yelled, causing the baby in her arms to stir. Slowly moving to stand up, wincing a bit. She was still a little sore and in pain, she really shouldn't be walking around too much on her own.

But, she walked slowly into the kitchen, slamming the paper down onto the counter and glaring at him. "What is the meaning of this?"

He looked up from the stove, turning it off and moving to look at the paper. Great, way to go Sidney Glass for spilling the news about him pressing charges against Gold. Looking up at her, he shook his head. "Go sit back down, Lace. I did what had to be done. That man was harassing you! Harassing us! He's trying to break up our family, what did you expect me to do? Ask if he'd like some tea?"

Narrowing her eyes as she glared at him, hitting her free hand against the counter. "Harassing us? What? The fact that he wanted to see his daughter be born? Damnit Jefferson, you told me he never showed up!"

"Whats the difference?"

"The difference is you're a lying asshole. I can't believe this, its totally ridiculous. You'll drop those charges this instant or heaven help me..."

"You'll what? Huh? Leave me? No, you won't Lacey. I take care of you, I take care of Elsa. We are a family."

"A family doesn't lie!" she said, shaking her head and turning her head away, gritting her teeth. "I'll leave either way, Jeff. If you drop the charges at least I'll have some place to go. Don't you even try to act innocent, you did this!" she said.

With all the noise, Elsa squirmed, starting to cry against her mothers chest as she was awoken from the nap she'd been taking. Opening her brilliant blue eyes and looking up at her mother, she sniffled as she cried, reaching both hands up to her.

Looking down at her daughter, bouncing her a little. "Shh shh, I know honey." she told her before looking up at Jefferson. "Drop the charges. Now. Let him out of jail."

Jefferson looked up at her, resting his hands on the counter and shaking his head. "No, you're not going anywhere anyway. Your home is here, with me, with Elsa."

"My home is where I want it to be! And it most certainly is not here." she said. She longed to be back in the Dark Castle, back in her home.

"And just where will you go? Hm?"

"Nicholas is sure to set bail, and we'll go with him. Go on, test me Jefferson, see if I'm lying, because you know I'm not." she said. She'd once had such a good relationship with the man standing across from her. Not a sexual relationship, but a friendship. He'd been her best friend in the Enchanted Forest, her only real friend that is. Not many people wanted to be associated with the woman who married The Dark One in fear of upsetting him. It was a pretty solitary life. But, she'd had her Rumpel and the Mad Hatter.

"So you're really going to leave...if I don't drop the charges?" he asked.

She looked down at the counter and sighed, shifting Elsa in her arms to hold her up more against her chest with both arms, bouncing her a little, hoping she'd stop crying. She was trying to sooth her even a little bit. Gently kissing her cheek and looking back to Jefferson, nodding. "I'll leave even if you don't. Jeff...I care for you, I do, but I don't love you, not the way I love him. And I cannot deny it to myself anymore. I've tried, I truly did. He's the one I love, he's Elsa's father..."

Quickly he hit the granite of the countertops with his fists, shaking his head and looking down. "This isn't fair, Lace. We've been married for as long as I can remember, and now you just dump this on my lap in the middle of no where? We were _happy_, Lace! Just two months ago we were happy!"

Slowly she looked up at him, tears rimming her own eyes. She felt so overwhelmed, and her hormones were still going whacky, trying to get back to their normal feelings. Elsa was crying and Jefferson was yelling, and all she wanted was to be back at home in the Dark Castle with her true husband.

"Jeff...that life was a lie...I cannot explain how or why, but it was a lie. You must believe me, and you must believe you'll understand one day..."

"How can I believe you? You're my life, Lace. You and our daughter."

"My daughter. She's not yours...please don't make me keep repeating it, it'll only hurt you more. She's Nicholas's. I had the doctor put his name on the birth certificate..." she explained, looking down to Elsa and shaking her head. Turning and slowly walking back towards the living room. She had to sit down, her whole body hurt to keep standing, she was still healing from giving birth.

Of course, in the Enchanted Forest, she'd be bedridden for quite a lot longer since modern medicine didn't exist. And she could have even died in childbirth.

Taking a seat on the couch, cradling Elsa and sighing. "Shhh baby girl, mommy knows, mommy knows." she said, kissing the side of her head as she rocked her against her chest lightly, looking down at her.

Jefferson walked out of the kitchen after her, looking down at her. "Here, give her to me." he suggested, holding out his hands.

But she shot him a look, shaking her head. "I want nothing from you until you release the father of my child from jail."

He sighed, looking at her and moving to sit next to her, but she turned her head away from him. "Fine, I'll call Graham and have Gold released. Will that make you happy?"

Slowly she nodded, looking towards him. "Kind of. I'm sorry, Jeff, I truly am. I don't need to hurt you but I've got to follow my heart. I love him in more words than I'd be able to speak. I...I want to be happy, Jeff..."

Reaching up, he rubbed her cheek slowly. "I...want you to be happy, too. But I want you, you're my wife, and I'm not going to stop fighting for you."

"You'll change your mind." she said, leaning from his hand and looking down at Elsa, smiling a little. Yeah, he'd change his mind once magic came back to Storybrooke.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle: Three Months Before The Dark Curse**_

_She'd gone to see Captain Hook, and she knew it wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. But, she'd sent him to Neverland to procure the squid ink that Rumpelstiltskin seemed to want oh so badly for another one of his plans, his plans for the savior. How it related to the whole thing she wasn't sure, even he wasn't sure of the fine details, but he promised he'd know in time._

_Though she did know what had happened to make Rumpel and Hook hate each other. Hook took Mila from him, took Baelfire's mother away. And then Rumpelstiltskin killed Mila, took Hooks hand, and now he wanted revenge. She knew the whole story. There was no secrets in their marriage, she'd insisted upon it, building trust and what not._

_And she walked back through the doors of the Dark Castle after having her meeting with Hook, a sigh on her lips as she walked in. Looking up to see Jefferson standing there by the window of the Great Hall, she smiled. "How is my Rumpel?" she asked._

_Jefferson glanced back at her. "Oh he's fine as could be considered. You find a Captain?" he asked. Not even he knew it was Hook she was dealing with._

_Slowly she nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Sort of. Yes. The one captain in the realm that can sail to Neverland and back." she said with a small smile._

_"And which captain would that be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_She walked along the table, pulling her cloak off and draping it over the head chair of the table, Rumpelstiltskin's chair. A finger ran along the back of it with a longing sigh. "Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger." she said, looking up at him, almost daring him to challenge her decision._

_"Hook? Like...THE Captain Hook? The one your husband hates?"_

_"The very one. He's the man for the job, Jeff. Thats all it is, a job."_

_"You know Rumpelstiltskin is going to be furious when he hears of this?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. He did not like being on Rumpelstiltskin's bad side._

_Belle shrugged with a small smile. "Then we shall not tell him until the curse breaks. After all, what he doesn't know at the moment won't hurt him. I don't intend to lie, I just..won't say anything until we meet each other again in this new realm and remember who we are. Of course, by then I'll be very heavy with child and his anger will simmer out because he couldn't be mad at his wife who carries his child, now could he?"_

_Jefferson narrowed his eyes. "No, but he CAN be mad at the HATTER over here, who is in charge of protecting you."_

_She waved a hand in the air and smiled. "Don't worry, Jeffy. All will be well." she said happily._

_"I highly doubt that..." he said with a sigh, moving to sit at the table. "So, how did it go with Hook?"_

_"Fairly well. He accepted my proposal. The hard part will come with getting what he procures." she said, walking towards the spinning wheel and running her fingers along the wheel, looking down at it._

_He watched her and shook his head. "Sweetling, you do have a plan, right?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_"Care to enlighten me?"_

_She smiled and glanced back at him. "Not quite yet, Jefferson dear. It'll fall into place."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Later That Night**

Jefferson had dropped the charges at Lacey's insistence, but she still hadn't spoken to him at all. She wanted nothing to do with him. And instead of resting, like she should, she went up to gather some things into a suit case, mostly her things, and then some of Elsa's in a smaller bag. She did intend on leaving, she just needed help to do that.

Glancing at her cell phone on the bedside table, she moved to pick it up, slowly sitting down, wincing as she did. She really had to rest, really bad.

Looking down at the phone, closing her eyes halfway and unlocking it, scrolling down to Nicholas's number as she took in a breath. Looking back at Elsa who laid in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows, she smiled. "Should I call daddy? He'll come and get us, I know it..." she asked.

Shifting to lay on her side next to Elsa, resting her phone off to one side on the bed. Propping her head up on one hand, her elbow on the bed as she looked down at Elsa with a small smile. Her other hand moved to gently run her fingers along Elsa's, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I know you haven't met him yet...but you will, I promise. He's not the man everyone says he is you know. You've gotta see the man inside the beast." she said. Giggling a bit as she thought of that movie that portrayed them, Beaty and the Beast. How inaccurate it was. Now that she remembered things, it was a lot easier, her mind didn't hurt in effort to weed out the fake memories.

Though she truly didn't know how much of her memories were fake, and how much she'd actually went through with. Some of it was true since she'd lived here for twenty-eight years. But the parts about her meeting Jefferson, falling in love, finding out she was pregnant with his baby...those were all fake.

Shrugging, she looked back to Elsa. She didn't even hear the door open and Jefferson step inside, watching them. "He's a good man. Though I know exactly what he's doing right now. He's fuming. He always fumes. He's got a temper I'll give him that. But towards us, he's all bark and no bite. He'll yell, yeah, but thats because he's worried we'll disappear. His first son did that..." she said with a sigh.

Jefferson listened, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked at her. "So, you won't give up on Gold, huh?"

His voice made her jump a little, looking towards Jefferson and shaking her head. "No. I love him, Jeff. He's Elsa's father." she said. Shifting to sit up and hugging herself a little. "I don't want to hurt you, I never did. But it seems inevitable. Someones going to get hurt, and I cannot let my daughter be caught up in this. She needs to know the truth, she needs to know her father. Its all I ever wanted...to raise her with her papa." she said, looking down a little. "Please Jeff, I promise you'll understand one day..."

Slowly he walked up to the bed, kneeling in front of her and reaching to take her hands. "What will I understand? Explain it to me. He's all you ever wanted? We've been together for years, Lace. At one point you wanted me."

She shook her head, looking into his eyes. "Its not. Its lies, Jeff. Whatever we think we had are lies. I realize that now, I remember." she said. Her fingers gripped his a little. "We're not from this place..."

"Storybrooke? Of course not, we're from New York. You wanted to live in a small town to raise our kids...so I bought properties up here and moved up here..."

Again she shook her head, sighing. "Those are not true memories, Jeffy. You have to believe, believe in things that...that are unbelievable. Believe in magic. We are not who we seem, we're not from this land. We're from a place with magic. You and I...we were best friends once. And I want to trust you just like I always have..."

"Magic?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like in fairy tales?"

Nodding quickly, she smiled. "Yes! Exactly. We're this worlds fairy tales, all of us. Snow White, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland...all of those are seeped in truth." she said, thinking about it and chuckling. "Not all of it is accurate, trust me."

He watched her with skepticism in his eyes, shaking his head. "Lace, this is all...unbelievable."

"Belle. My name is Belle. Well, Isabel if you'd like to get technical, but nobody calls me that, not even my dad did. Belle is my name. Not Lacey."

"Your name is Belle? Like...beauty and the beast Belle?"

"Exactly!" she said. Sighing as she shook her head. "Jeff don't give me that look, I'm not crazy."

"Then who am I?"

Gently she rubbed his hands and smiled, looking down into his eyes. "You're Jefferson. Also known as the Mad Hatter. Well...Wonderland sort of added the Mad part to the Hatter, but still. You were my best friend Jeff.."

"What if...what if that life was so bad that I don't want to remember it? I don't remember and theres probably a very good reason for that. But please, Lacey...can't we make a family here? This is a fresh start..." he said. He wasn't exactly calling her crazy, but he wasn't sure what to make of her tale.

She shook her head. "Its Belle. And...some parts of that life were bad. You...you did loose your daughter, Gracie. The Evil Queen killed her when you wouldn't comply with her particular brand of evil." she said, looking down a little. "The evil queen also took many things from me. Things she doesn't think I know about. But trust me...I will get my revenge against her once magic comes back to Storybrooke."

"Evil Queen? And who is this evil queen?" he asked, gripping her fingers. "I lost...I lost a daughter?"

Belle nodded, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. "You did. Her name was Grace."

"Grace? Were you her mother?"

She blushed and shook her head. "Oh no. You are not my beast, Hatter. Gracie's mother died in child birth..." she said. Looking down at his hands and sighing. "Rumpelstiltskin is my beast, my husband. Nicholas Gold is Rumpelstiltskin."

"That tattoo..." he muttered. Sighing as he stood up, looking down at her. "This is crazy, you know that, right Lace?"

"Its not crazy if its true. Please Jeff...you were my best friend in that land. Be my best friend now." she said, reaching her hands to take his again and gripping them. "Take me to him...my Rumpel. Don't make me call him for help, don't antagonize him. There are reasons why its Beauty and the Beast, and not Beauty and the Nice Guy. Heaven help me I love him, but he has a temper, and you throwing him in jail, making him miss his daughters birth? That will enrage him beyond belief."

He sighed as he looked at her, nodding a bit. "Fine. I'll take you to Gold's house. Not because I believe in this magic dribble you're going on about, but because it'll make you happy."

She smiled, pulling herself to stand up and hug him tightly around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Ohh thank you Jeff! I knew you were still my best friend."

Resting one hand on the small of her back, he sighed. "Yeah yeah, always Mister Nice Guy here. Now, lets get your things and I'll take you." he said, leaning back and looking at her. "Can I ask you something, though?"

Leaning back, she looked up to meet his gaze and nodded. "Yes, anything."

"Was I the best friend that secretly loved you? Because I do love you...Lacey, Belle, whatever you want to be called."

Thinking about it before she shrugged. "If you did, you never told me. Guess that'd be the secret part. Besides, if you'd said anything about it, Rumpel would have been furious. I do love that man, but his insecurities can get the better of him at times."

He nodded a bit. "Suppose I'd have to remember to find out.." he said, shrugging. "You know this all sounds nuts..."

"I know. But like I said, it'll make sense eventually." she said with a small smile.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Jolly Roger: Three Months Before the Curse {1 Week After Making a Deal with Hook}**_

_Belle stood just on the deck as the Jolly Roger was docked. Taking in a breath she stepped up onto the plank that lead to the ships deck. Glaring at a few men who whistled before she sighed. "Is the Captain in his quarters?" she asked._

_"Aye, that he is." one man answered him._

_And she nodded. "Thank you." she said. Walking up towards the Captains quarters, slowly knocking on the door._

_"Enter!" he said from behind it and she did. _

_Opening the door and walking in before closing it, looking up at the Captain, smiling. "Captain Hook. I entrust you procured what I desire?"_

_"Aye, that I did.." he said, looking up at her and moving to step up closer to her. Running his fingers along her cheek._

_Feeling his fingers, she leaned her head away. "You'll do well not to touch me, Captain. Now where is my merchandise?"_

_Slowly he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a vial of black liquid, holding it up for her to see. "Right here. Where is my payment?"_

_In return she took another small pouch from her cloak that held the rest of the gold._

_"And the information?"_

_She sighed, moving around him and resting the pouch on the table, looking down at it. "There is a curse coming in a few months. A curse that will bring this world into a different realm. A realm without magic." she said, glancing towards him. "Sail your Jolly Roger away, and you won't be touched. You'll retain your memories and not be caught up in Regina's curse."_

_"Really? And why would you want me to retain my memories? You know I seek to destroy your husband." he asked._

_Nodding slowly, she looked down at the pouch she'd just sat down. "I do. Your revenge with my husband is none of my concern. That is none of my business." she said, looking up at him._

_"Then why? Why tell me this?"_

_Shrugging slowly, she moved to sit on the chair behind the desk, crossing her legs. "Because...when the time is right you'll come to this new land. And you'll help the savior believe and save us all."_

_He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Haven't you heard, love? I'm the villain, not the good guy. Besides, if I do come to this new land, it will to be to kill your husband Rumpelstiltskin. I won't stoop to his level and kill you like he killed my Mila, no. I'll kill him."_

_Looking up at him, she shook her head. "Please...forget this path of vengeance..." she said. Taking in a breath and shifting her cloak and bringing her hands down, brushing it so he'd see her baby bump. She was only four months pregnant, so she could still hide it pretty well. But when her hands smoothed over her dress and she looked down at it with a soft smile, it was clear. Turning her eyes back up to him. "This path will leave my child fatherless. I cannot loose him, and I will not. And I promise...if you come after him, you will loose."_

_Hook gripped his hand into a fist, shaking his head. "You think telling me your carrying his child makes me not want revenge against him? You're wrong."_

_"I can hope, right? Look...you can find happiness elsewhere, its been a long time since Mila's passing. Rumpel has changed. Please...this revenge will be the death of both of you."_

_"And I'm fine with that! I'm fine with it so long as the crocodile dies for Mila's death!"_

_"An eye for an eye?" she asked. When he nodded, she sighed and shook her head, moving to stand up. "An eye for an eye, and the entire world will go blind. You need to be open to possibilities, Hook. Possibilities of a life outside of revenge."_

_Glaring towards her, he moved to stand in front of her. "And how do you suggest I do that when I still go to sleep and have nightmares about what that monster did to my Mila?"_

_"He is not a monster. He's a man. And imagine what you did to him? You took away his wife. More importantly, you took Mila away from her son. How could a mother leave her child? I wouldn't dream of it. Mines not even here yet and I'd go to the ends of the realms for him or her."_

_He raised his hand up to grab ahold of her arm, pulling her up closer to him. "That haunted Mila every day for the rest of her life, leaving Baelfire. She wanted to go back for him, to take him away from that monster too. Maybe then he wouldn't have run away. Maybe then he'd have been happy."_

_She didn't even flinch when he grabbed her arm, instead she stared into his eyes, shaking her head. "It was a mistake that took Baelfire from his father..." she said, blinking a bit. "Wait...you know he got away. Do you know where Baelfire is?"_

_"Perhaps.." he said with a shrug. "He was in Neverland last I saw him. Not sure if he got away. Probably did, that kid is smart, that Baelfire."_

_A smile spread on her lips as she nodded. "Seems I got even more valuable information from you than you did from me. Thank you for your services, Captain." she said. Reaching to take the vial of squid ink, looking at it and then up to his face. "We'll meet again. I can promise you that."_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: A Few Hours Later**

It was getting late, but she wanted to go tonight. Jefferson had helped her pack some of the rest of her things into a suitcase. One suitcase for her, one for Elsa. She'd also insisted on packing that snowflake mobile that had hung above Elsa's crib.

Jefferson was being great, considering he didn't want her to leave. She could tell that he didn't like it, that he hated having to say goodbye to her and Elsa. But, he let them go.

When the car pulled up in front of the salmon color house, she saw Gold's car in the driveway, knowing he was home. He was probably brooding in there all by himself. At first, she was nervous, and she didn't know why. That was her husband in there, and he'd be happy to know she remembered him, that she wanted to be with him again. Of course she wanted to be with him, she loved him. But she'd felt like it'd been ages since she'd seen him. And, essentially it had been ages since she'd really seen him.

Slowly she moved to get out of the car, opening the back seat and unbuckling Elsa's car carrier from the car. Bringing the handle up so she could pick it up. Picking the carrier up and wincing a bit. Gods she needed to rest, she knew Doctor Whale would have a fit at how much she was moving around today, but it didn't matter too much.

Picking up the carrier, she went to get her suitcase, but Jefferson stopped her. "I'll get it. Just go on up." he said, looking up at her and giving her a small, weak smile. It was killing him to say goodbye to her. But did he really have her if he'd held on? He could maybe even get her back if he let her go now. Maybe.

"Thanks Jeff..." she said to him.

Slowly she walked up to the door, holding Elsa's baby carrier in one hand as she reached up to ring the doorbell, swallowing a little. Why was she so nervous? Her palms sweat a little as a lump formed in her throat. Excitement, perhaps? Yeah, she'd go with excitement.

After a moment, she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, along with the familiar sound of his cane against the wooden floors and she smiled. When the door opened, he looked startled to see her.

"B-Belle?" he asked.

She smiled to him and nodded. "Yeah, its me Rumpel." she said. Stepping up to him and moving her free arm around his neck to hug him tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder and closing her eyes halfway.

He was shell shocked, convinced he was dreaming. Feeling her pressed up to his chest, he couldn't help but smile. His own free arm snaking around her waist to pull her flush up against his chest, closing his eyes and kissing her temple. "My Belle..." he whispered.

Gently she leaned her head up to look at him, smiling. "Would you like to meet your daughter?" she asked. Moving her hand up to rest on the back of his neck, rubbing it slowly.

How had he almost forgotten? His eyes widened as he looked down at the baby in the carrier who softly cooed as she squirmed to find a more comfortable spot in the carrier. He'd missed her birth, but looking at her he couldn't be angry. It was _his_ daughter, his child right there. "Yes. Yes, both of you, come in, its freezing out here and I'll not have my wife and child catching cold." he said, slowly letting her go to usher her inside.

When he looked up, he saw Jefferson standing there, carrying two bags. His eyes narrowed a little. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a small growl.

Belle sighed, resting one hand on his chest. "Its okay, he brought us here. It's fine."

"I'll just...sit the bags inside and go.." Jefferson said, looking at Belle and sighing. Slowly he moved around them, sitting the two bags in the hallway before he turned back to her. "Just...just call me if you need anything, Lace. Maybe...maybe we can talk in a few days?"

"Maybe." she said with a soft smile. "Thanks Jeff.."

He nodded a bit before he moved around them and started to walk out. Gold gripped his hand into a fist and shook his head, pushing the door closed before looking at her. "I can't believe you're here. Why are you here?"

Belle smiled, moving to take his hand and walking more into the house to the living room. And he followed, moving to sit down next to her when she sat on the couch, sitting his cane to one side leaning against it.

She shifted, pulling the coffee table closer and sitting Elsa's baby carrier on it. Her eyes were concentrated on the little girl in the carrier and she smiled. "Shh shh, come here Elsa girl." she said. Unhooking the buckle that held her securely in the carrier before she moved her fingers in to pick Elsa up carefully. Sitting back, she brought Elsa back against her chest with a smile. "There you are honey. You wanna meet daddy? I'm sure he wants to meet you." she said, rubbing her back slowly.

Looking over at Rumpel, seeing the astounded look on his face, his eyes fixated on the baby in her arms. "Hey. You want to meet her?" she asked. She chuckled a little when he just nodded, shifting to slowly move the baby into his arms, making sure he held her the right way before she leaned back. Very few people had held her daughter so far, only her, Jefferson and the doctor and nurse at the hospital.

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at his daughter in his arms, holding her carefully. She was gorgeous to him as her piercing blue eyes looked up at him in curiosity. She didn't cry like she had done when Jefferson took her, but she stared up at him. Slowly her hands moved up to move in the air, her little fingers pawing at the thin air a little.

He smiled a bit. "H-Hey...hey I...I'm your Papa..." he muttered slowly, swallowing. His throat was suddenly dry as he looked at her. Elsa cooed a little at the sound of his voice, squirming to cuddle into her fathers chest. Slowly she yawned as she settled herself against his chest. One hand of hers moved up and took ahold of his silk tie in her tiny fingers as she started to fall asleep.

Belle smiled as she watched, leaning her head against his shoulder and moving her arms around his waist, looking down at Elsa. "She likes you." she whispered, leaning her chin on his shoulder to look up to his face.

"I..." he started, not entirely sure what to say. For once, he was speechless. He hadn't expected this. He'd wanted to meet his daughter, yeah, but he never thought she'd bring her to him tonight to meet. He didn't imagine she'd be on his couch like she was, and he was so happy at the idea.

Looking up, tearing his eyes away from Elsa to look at Belle, he smiled. "She's beautiful, Belle."

She smiled, leaning and kissing him gently, nodding. "She is. And she's all ours."

"And...and you...you remember?" he asked.

Nodding again, she rubbed his opposite shoulder. "I do. It was strange, it just...came back to me as I gave birth to her. Flashes and memories and everything. It was like...a part of me came back." she said, looking down at Elsa, smiling a little bit.

He smiled slowly, looking down at Elsa, too. "Gods...I've done so much wrong...what did I do to deserve the both of you?"

Slowly she ran her fingers down his arm and shrugged. "You let me in, let me love you. It wasn't easy, but I did it. And I do love you, Rumpel, with all my heart. And we're...we're here to stay." she confirmed.

Glancing back up at her slowly. "To stay? Truly?"

"Truly." she said, leaning forward and kissing his nose.

He would have hugged her if he wasn't too worried about holding Elsa. Looking back down at Elsa and smiling a little. "Papa loves you...you and your mommy. And I'll never let anything happen to you, my sweet Elsa." he said. He'd never thought he'd get a second chance at being a father again, he always thought that he screwed it up the first time and that was it, and that no woman would ever want to give him another child. But here was Belle, giving him a second chance at being a father, at being a husband. And he wouldn't fail her, he couldn't fail _them_.

He knew she was pregnant since he'd remembered everything, but suddenly being a father again felt so real holding his daughter in his arms. She felt so small and fragile in his arms, and she was sleeping peacefully so close to him, her fingers curled around a small part of his tie.

"I'm going to go make tea." she said, slowly moving to brush his hair behind his ear.

But he stopped her, shaking his head. "No no. I will be the one to make tea, my love." he said. Looking up at her and smiling. "You need to rest. The mother of my child will not be making her own tea."

She giggled, shaking her head. "Rumpel, I had a baby, I am sure I can manage to make some tea."

"Yes, but you had a baby _yesterday_, Belle. In our realm you'd be in bed for a while. I insist, I will make the tea." he said. Slowly starting to hand Elsa back to her mother.

The movement caused Elsa to wake up, her eyes opening as her fingers gripped onto his tie as much as she could, looking up at him and sniffling slowly, threatening to cry. He looked down at her and shook his head. "Now now, Elsa...Papa will be right back, I promise." he told her with a small smile.

But, she wasn't buying it. When he handed her off to Belle, she let out a loud cry, squirming in her mothers arms.

Belle shifted her, bringing her up against her chest and cradling her slowly, bouncing her. "Shhh honey, shh, Mommy's got you. Papa will be back." she said, glancing up to Rumpel slowly.

He never was good when it came to tears and women crying. But when it came to his daughter crying, he crumbled. Looking at her, he leaned in and took Elsa's hand with his pointer finger slowly, kissing her forehead. "Five minutes, sweetheart. Give Papa five minutes." he said. He'd even take her with him if he could carry her, his cane, and the tea.

But Belle looked at him, shaking her head. "Just go make the tea. She'll be fine for five minutes." she said, chuckling a little. "She's a baby, she's going to cry whether we like it or not."

He didn't seem entirely convinced, but he sighed, kissing his crying daughters forehead before he moved to stand up, picking his cane up with him. Walking into the kitchen to get the tea started, putting the kettle over the stove. He could hear her crying from the kitchen, and it broke his heart.

He made the tea quickly, it only taking a handful of minutes before he carried the tray in one hand, carrying it into the living room. Resting it on the coffee table by Elsa's baby carrier, he sat down. Looking at Belle, he reached out to take his screaming daughter from her. "Here here. See? Papa's back."

Bringing her up against his chest, he held her carefully and smiled down at her, wiping her eyes slowly. He was relieved when she seemed to calm down and curl up against his chest again, her hand replacing itself on his tie.

And Belle watched, laughing a bit. "Oh good, seems like she'll be a daddy's girl." she said. Reaching forward to pour their tea, getting Rumpelstiltskin's ready the way he liked it and then her own. Leaning back as she took a sip of it, looking back towards her husband and daughter.

"Oh, I would be fine with that, dearest. Because she _will_ be spoiled, my love. Terribly, terribly spoiled." he said, looking up at Belle with a grin.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Oh Rumpel. She's a baby, just enjoy her clinging to you while it lasts. Because I assure you, she will grow, and she will become a teenager. And, I shudder to think of what your child will act like as a teenager."

He tried to look offended, looking up at her. "Never. My child will be a perfect angel."

"Always in your eyes." she said, smiling and curling up on the couch, cuddling up to his side and resting her head on his shoulder, looking down at Elsa. "She is the most perfect thing in the world."

"I'm...I'm sorry I missed yesterday.." he said, looking down at his daughter. "I should have been there for you, for Elsa."

Belle shook her head, closing her eyes halfway and cradling her teacup in her hands. "Its not your fault, its Jeffersons. And he dropped the charges. So don't worry about it, just worry about Elsa and me." she said with a small smile.

"Ah, I can do that." he said happily, moving one hand along Elsa's back as he looked at her face. He looked at her as though he were trying to memorize every single feature of her, every single line of her face, eyes, nose, mouth. She already had a thick head of pale blonde hair and the most brilliant blue eyes he'd ever seen next to her mothers. Yes, his daughter was the most perfect thing in the world next to her mother.

And just for a moment, he'd forgotten about things. Forgotten about the curse, about Regina, about making Emma remember she was the savior. And he just thought of his daughter and wife, his whole world. He couldn't wait to see her grow up, to hear her voice when she'd call for him, to see her first steps, everything. And, he would always be there when she called for him, no matter what.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Tadaaa, done. :-). I loved writing this chapter, especially the end part. It made me happy.

Thanks to reader Sage of Earth who gave me the idea of how to make Belle find out that Jefferson arrested Gold. I hadn't thought of that, and just fell in love with the idea as soon as I read your review. So, cheers!

As always, read and review. I love reading your reviews, and I definitely take them to heart.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Woo buddy this is a long chapter. At first I wasn't sure if I'd make it that long, but as I kept writing it ended up being pretty long. There is also a lemon in this chapter. I debated for a while internally if I should include it in here, but some readers said they like my lemons, so I inserted one. So there is my warning :-). I think its a bit different from the others I've done. Let me know if you like it.

As always, read and review, let me know if you enjoyed the chapter and all :-). And feel free to give me ideas, I use them in my story all the time.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 9:

**Storybrooke: A Few Days Later**

Gold had ordered some things for Elsa to make one of the rooms in his large house a nursery for the girl. He'd hired a few guys to come over and paint the room, along with getting the guest room furniture out so the baby things could be put up. He'd refused to let Belle help other than picking the colors and the furniture out

Now, the room was done in a pale pink, not bright, and on one wall the wooden letters spelled out Elsa. A white dresser sat on one side, and then a few boxes were in the room that contained the crib and changing table that still needed to be put together. A rocking chair sat off to one side with a foot rest that rocked, too. And her closet and dresser was already filled with clothes that she'd need for a while, some she could fit in now, and others she'd have to grow into.

Belle had been using the room to change her in, and that was about it. And since the changing table was still in the box, she'd been changing her daughter on the dresser top. So, all of the diapers and such were held in that room too in the closet. And Elsa had been sleeping in their room for those first few days.

They were settling in, and everything was pretty good. She was still healing, and Rumplestiltskin tried to do as much for her as she could so she would rest. He'd even started closing the shop at around 5 so he could come home to spend his evenings with his wife and daughter.

Slowly Belle walked up the stairs carrying Elsa, cradling her against her chest and humming softly to her. Walking down the hallway towards her bedroom, she saw Elsa's nursery door open and she slowly moved towards the doorway. Stepping inside with a smile as she looked down at her husband.

"Rumple what are you doing?" she asked. Slowly moving to sit down on the rocking chair, leaning back enough to hold Elsa against her chest.

There he was, Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One, sitting on a single chair, reading directions on how to put together a crib and changing table. He still wore his suit, sort of. He'd taken his suit jacket off and it hung over the back of his chair, his tie was off hanging there too and his sleeves were rolled up.

Looking up at her, he smiled. "Oh, hello dearest. I just wanted to get this put together for Elsa. So she can sleep in her room." he told her, looking back at the directions.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Without magic?"

"Without magic." he confirmed, nodding for emphasis.

Shaking her head, she laughed. "Do you realize you haven't put anything together without magic since before you became the Dark One? And the instructions in this world? They're a puzzle in themselves. Come on Rumple, the handymen can come back tomorrow and finish things in here."

He glanced up at her and shook his head. "I can put together a simple crib and changing table, Belle."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright, if you say so. Just let me know when you want me to call the handyman." she said. Leaning back and rocking in the chair a little bit.

He shot her a playful glare and shook his head. "I am the Dark One, love, the most powerful evil in the world. I can figure out a simple crib." he said, trying to sound offended. Truthfully, he'd never done anything like this on his own, and he was at a loss as how to do it. But now he had to, to show Belle that he could do it. He wouldn't seem weak in front of his wife.

Glancing at him as she rocked back and forth on the chair, curling up with her daughter a little bit. "Sure sure, then by all means, put it together." she said with a smile. Looking down at Elsa as she squirmed. Shifting a little on the rocking chair so Elsa laid more against her chest, rubbing up and down her back.

"I will." he said stubbornly, looking forward at the instructions. Well, this would be quite interesting he was sure.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle: A few days after their marraige**_

_They were married, everything was going really well, and he was the happiest he'd been in a long time. Rumplestiltskin didn't usually trust people, but he knew he could trust his wife, his Belle. And he had to trust her with the one thing he didn't trust anyone else with. Why he had to, he wasn't sure but he felt it was necessary._

_And that morning he was going to show her the one thing only his son Baelfire knew about - the dagger that could ultimately end him. If he had to entrust it to anyone, it'd be Belle. So after breakfast that morning they were going up into his study, and he was going to trust the first person since his son was around._

_He took her hand and lead her up into the tower where his office was. It was a mess, it always was, it lacked her neatness and cleanliness. Belle never came up here, it was his domain and he'd never liked anyone to intrude on it._

_Unlocking the door with his magic before pushing it open, gently bringing her inside._

_She looked around, spying all of the potion bottles, the desk cluttered with ingredients, the shelf with specific types of potions labeled in his spidery handwriting. Bookshelves aligned the walls filled with magical books, ones he didn't dare keep in the library. He'd never wanted her meddling in magic because it always came with a price. However, since she'd become his lover and then his wife she'd inherited some of his magic through the unique bond they shared. Her magic was getting stronger every day, developing on its own._

_"Rumple...why'd we come up here?" she asked curiously, looking up at him and gripping his hand a little bit._

_He flashed her a small smile. "Because, its time I share this part of my life with you, my Belle. I need to let you in, I need to trust someone with my deepest, darkest secret. With the secret of the one thing that can both kill me and control me at the same time..."_

_Belle tilted her head to one side as she studied his face. "The one thing that kill you and control you? What can do that?"_

_"Well...let me start by telling you of how I became The Dark One..." he said as he let go of her hand, walking towards one of his bookshelves and slowly passing his hand over it. A few books moved and the outline of a safe appeared just behind them._

_"How you became the Dark One?" she asked. She'd known why, but not specifically how._

_He nodded, using his nail to prick the skin of his pointer finger. Slowly pressing his hand against the safe, the sound of clicks were heard, the locks clicking into place. "Yes, how I became the Dark One. I wanted to save my son from having to enlist in the Ogre Wars. I would do anything to save my boy, Belle, anything. I had to kill the previous Dark One. He asked for it, really. He came to me, told me how to command the Dark One. Theres this dagger I was told about, the Lord of the land I lived in owned it, and it controlled the Dark One's power."_

_"A dagger that can control such power?"_

_"Yes." he said. The final locks clicked into place and the metal door open. He reached it and took out a long box, turning to Belle and looking at her. "I took the dagger, summoned the Dark One, and killed him with it. And in doing so, I gained his power and became the new Dark One. Belle...this dagger is the key to my very existence. Not many know of it, or there would be people out to get it, to control me. I am not a man that likes to be held on a leash." he told her._

_Using his fingers, he pushed the lid up from the case, opening it to reveal the crooked blade with his name engraved on it in intricate writing. Looking up to her face, seeing her eyes move over the cold piece of steel. "And, I wish to give it to you, my Belle, my wife."_

_Her eyes widened at his words. Looking up at his face and shook her head. "Oh no Rumple, no. I don't want to control you, I've never cared about that. I just want to love you."_

_He smiled and nodded. "I know, dearest. But your hands is the hands I feel it most safe in. If anyone puts me on a leash, I wish it to be you."_

_Looking at the blade, Belle's eyebrows furrowed as she chewed on her bottom lip. One hand hesitantly reached out to touch the blade, running her fingers along his name slowly starting from the tip towards the hilt. Her touch was gentle, feeling the engravings of the cold blade carefully. Looking up at his face, swallowing a bit. "Rumple...I can't. Can't you just...lock it back up in that safe?"_

_"I could. But, its time I trusted somebody. And the only person in the world I'd want to trust besides my son is you, dearest."_

_She sighed and nodded, contemplating his words as she looked back at the dagger. Slowly she moved her fingers down to the hilt, picking it up from the box he held in it. As her hand grasped it, Rumplestiltskin put the box down on his desk and watched her._

_Gently she held the blade up in front of her as she studied it, studied the design of the dagger and the craftsmanship. It was a beautiful thing, the designs were just beautiful. Looking up at Rumplestiltskin, she bit her bottom lip. "N-Now what?"_

_He grinned a bit. "Command me as you will, my love."_

_She just rolled her eyes at his grin and sighed. "I do not wish to command you, you know that!" she scolded, looking back to the dagger._

_"I do, thus why I knew you would not abuse its power."_

_"This dagger can really make you do anything I want?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to one side, almost not believing it. "Just this thing? I mean, its beautiful and all, but it just seems like a pretty blade..."_

_Rumplestiltskin nodded. "It can. Try it out, love. Command me." he said, almost daring her._

_She thought for a minute, looking up at his face. "Kiss me."_

_In an instant one arm was around her waist, yanking her up against his chest as he leaned to crash his lips against hers in a deep kiss, making her squeak a little at the quickness of his movements. But, she did kiss him back, one hand resting on his arm and tilting her head to one side, leaning up into his kiss. It'd meant so much to her that he trusted her with something so dear to him, something he wouldn't trust anyone else with._

_When he leaned back from her lips, he grinned. "Come now, dearie, that was not quite really a command, was it? I would kiss you with or without the dagger. After all, I have not needed you to use the dagger yet for me to kiss you."_

_She chuckled a bit and nodded. "I know. I just wanted to kiss you is all. Is that bad, my husband?" she asked sweetly._

_"Mm, not bad at all, my wife." he said, smiling and kissing the tip of her nose, causing her to smile and cuddle closer to him. "But, you have still not commanded me to do anything."_

_She shrugged and smiled. "I trust you. Besides..." she said, leaning up closer to him, gently shifting her leg between his and raising it a little so her thigh pressed up against him. "Anything I commanded you to do, you'd ultimately love." she said with a wicked grin._

_Feeling her against him made him shudder and grin along with hers. Resting his hands more on her sides, rubbing up and down them slowly. "Mm, I do believe I've corrupted you."_

_"Well, I am married to the Dark One. Of course I can be quite naughty if I'd like."_

_"And what happened to the innocent princess I brought to my castle months ago?"_

_Belle shrugged, looking up at him. "Not so innocent anymore. I mean, last night is proof enough of how gone my innocence is." she teased._

_He chuckled and kissed the bridge of her nose slowly. "Ah, so it was. No innocent woman begs for it like that."_

_"What? I'm not afraid to tell you what I want." she said with a small laugh. Leaning a bit back from him but staying ultimately pressed close to him. Raising his dagger between them, looking up at his face. "Can we please put this back in the safe?"_

_He nodded slowly. "Yes. But this time, you will seal it. You must seal it in blood, Belle. Blood magic is the only sure thing in this world, remember that. Blood magic cannot be undone by anyone else save perhaps certain family members that have a gift in magic. So, once you seal that away, not even I will be able to open it."_

_She nodded. "Then lets do it." she told him, leaning back from him and taking the box. Carefully putting the dagger back into the box, running her fingers over the engraving of his name again before she closed it. Stepping up to the safe, she rested the box back in its previous resting place before closing the door. "What do I do?"_

_"Prick your finger and rest your hand against the metal. Concentrate, extend your magic. Remember, your magic is an extension of yourself. Push that extension out into a shield and into the locks." he instructed._

_Belle stared at the metal, taking in a breath before she pricked her pointer finger as he'd done before, wincing a bit as a small drop of blood leaked out. Resting her hand against the cool metal, she took in a sharp breath as her hand seemed to instantly glue to it. Closing her eyes tightly as she concentrated as he said. Slowly she pushed her magic out, feeling it extending from her body over the metal of the safe. After a moment, slowly the locks started to click into place one by one as she blood bound the metal._

_It took several minutes longer to create the spell than it'd taken Rumplestiltskin to undo it. It had to adjust to her, to her blood, slowly replacing Rumples. But once the safe let her hand go, she fell back. Rumple was, of course, there to catch her, smiling down at her. "Very good, my love. You're getting good at magic. I'm not sure if thats a good, or a bad thing." he said with a small laugh._

_Slowly she looked up at him and smiled. "I think its a good thing. It...feels so weird, but I like it.."_

_He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Of course you do, love. You're my wife, after all. And the only one I would willingly go on a leash for."_

_She chuckled, shifting to stand up but still lean against him, looking up at his face. "You're not on a leash. I wouldn't ever put you on a leash."_

_"Which is why I put myself on one for you. Do you know how many people would abuse that power?"_

_"Very many. But not me. I love you, I'll always love you. And just having you is enough for me."_

_He smiled, hugging her against his chest. "I know. And having you is the best thing a monster could ever hope for. Hell, its better than any monster could hope for."_

_Belles eyes narrowed as she playfully glared at him._

_"Fine fine, I'm not a monster." he said with a laugh, kissing the side of her head._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Later that Night**

"Rumpleeee, would you give up already?" Belle asked as she entered the room again. He'd been at it for hours, trying to put the crib together. "I've made dinner. Chicken. Come eat, please?"

"I'll be down in a minute." he said stubbornly.

Looking up at him, she shook her head and walked up behind him, resting her hands on his shoulder. She didn't have Elsa with her, no she'd left Elsa in the kitchen laying in her bassinet. But she did make sure to put the baby monitor on, and it was clipped to her hip. "Love, you must eat. Eat and spend some time with your family. Please? Elsa misses her Papa." she told him, leaning down to kiss the back of his ear gently.

Feeling her lips, he shuddered. Looking back at her and sighing. "I have to do this, Belle, for our daughter."

"Why? We can get someone else to do this. I think its more important you spend time with her than build her crib. She's only going to be little once. She'll get big, and you don't want to miss that..." she said, trying to reason with him.

"Well no..." he said with a sigh, looking forward. "But...but Belle, what kind of father could I be if I cannot do something so simple as build my daughter her crib?"

Belle shrugged, moving in front of him and kneeling down gently, reaching to rest her hands on the sides of his neck. "So you're not a handyman. So you'll love her and do all you can for her. Theres nothing wrong with that. You will be giving her a crib by having someone come and put it together."

"I...I utterly failed at this last time. I couldn't give Bae all the things he needed. And...and I cannot give Elsa all the things she needs.." he muttered, his eyes looking away from her.

So that was it, he was feeling insecure, scared of being a father again. She gave him a smile, shaking her head. "Being a father isn't all about building things for her. She already loves you, Rumple. And I'm sure she always will. I still love my daddy. Look, I know you made some mistakes with Baelfire. But, he was your first child, and you were doing it all by yourself. You don't have to do this by yourself, you're not in it alone. You've got me, you'll always have me. And we'll raise our daughter in the best possible way."

He listened to her, looking at her face and shaking his head, resting his hands on her wrists softly. "How can you always have so much confidence in me when I cannot even have confidence in myself?"

"Because I see you. I see the great things you do and the best parts of you. Years of self doubt and a loveless marriage, and the mean things people say...they all made you doubt yourself. Well, I don't doubt you, not one minute. I love you, I trust you."

He couldn't help but smile a little, nodding and leaning to kiss her softly, closing his eyes at the feeling of her lips on his, letting out a content sigh. "Mm, how I've missed you, dearest."

She smiled to him as she leaned back from the kiss, nodding. "And I've missed you too. Come, please eat dinner with us.." she asked.

Nodding before he stood up, letting go of her hands and taking his cane in one hand, looking down at her. "Alright, lets go. I do miss my Elsa."

Lacing her arm with his free one as she stood up, she smiled and started to walk out of the room with him. Slowly walking downstairs, cuddling up to his side as she smiled.

She led him into the kitchen and let his arm go as he sat down at the kitchen table. Walking over, she took two plates and placed them on the table, one in front of him and one at her spot. Putting a few extra dishes on the table, extra sides and all before she got them both their drinks.

Elsa started to squirm and whine, almost feeling people in the kitchen with her. Belle smiled and looked at Elsa. "I know, I know baby you're hungry." she said. Carefully picking her up and cradling her into her chest. Moving to sit down in her seat, she bounced Elsa a little, sighing. "Can mommy eat first?" she asked, looking at the baby's face.

A sigh came from Belle's lips as Elsa continued whining. "I suppose not." she said. Reaching to grab a cloth that was laying on the table from where she'd put it before. Resting it over her shoulder and reaching to start unbuttoning her shirt. She'd chosen to breastfeed, it'd have been the way she would have done it in the Enchanted Forest, and it was how she was going to do it here. But, she hadn't done it yet actually in front of Rumplestiltskin so openly.

And his eyes widened a bit, fork in hand as she started undoing her shirt. Swallowing a bit, he looked up to her face. "W-What are you doing?" he asked nervously. He was only nervous really because he knew Belle was off-limits until her body healed from having Elsa.

"Feeding Elsa, what else?" she asked with a small chuckle. Unbuttoning her shirt down to just below her breasts. Reaching up she brushed her bra strap off her shoulder and moved the cup down a little to uncover one of her breasts. Shifting Elsa so she could latch on, wincing a bit at first. It hurt a little at first whenever Elsa would latch on, but it would go away once she latched on well enough.

But Rumplestiltskin watched in almost strange fascination at the sight. He'd seen Mila breastfeed Bae, but it didn't make him react like this. He watched, swallowing a little as his fingers gripped the fork in his hands. It was oddly arousing, watching her breastfeed their child, _his _daughter. And he instantly felt bad about it, and good at the same time. Shifting in his seat, he swallowed a bit, feeling his pants getting uncomfortably tighter. At least he had the table in front of him to hide it.

At first, Belle didn't notice. She held onto Elsa carefully and reached to take her fork, leaning a bit over to take a bite of her food while Elsa fed. But when she looked up and saw the look on his face, she chuckled a bit. "Rumple, whats the matter? Your face is white as a sheet." she teased.

He swallowed and shook his head. "N-Nothing..." he muttered, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Yeah, they'd had sex once before she gave birth, but obviously not since then. And when they'd been together they'd had quite a lot of it. He wanted her, so bad, and he'd been doing pretty well restraining himself. She just had to breastfeed in front of him.

Belle chuckled. "The great Rumplestiltskin? Stuttering? Is the world ending?" she asked, shaking her head. "Come on whats the matter? You can tell me anything.."

And he blushed, actually blushed at her question. She knew him so well to know that he was lying about nothing being wrong. Slowly licking his lips, tearing his eyes away from her chest and looking down at his plate. He felt so wrong about being aroused by this, he really shouldn't. "You...um..." he started to say. But instead of saying it, he motioned towards her chest where Elsa breastfed peacefully.

It took her a moment, but she seemed to get it. Her eyes widened and she blushed, but then giggled, shaking her head. "Love, its perfectly normal. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"N-No..no just...um...its...incredibly...hard." he muttered, hoping she understood.

And she did. Smiling a bit as she looked at him. "You know, its perfectly normal." she told him.

"It...it is?" he asked. Raising his head, he forced himself to look at just her face.

"Yeah it is. I read it in one of my books. Sometimes men have mixed feelings about breastfeeding. Some its uncomfortable for them, some its jealousy, some its...excitement. Its perfectly normal." she explained, giving him a soft smile.

He let out a breath he'd been holding and nodded. "O-okay...okay if...you say so. But...but seeing Mila breastfeed Bae didn't...feel like this." he said, trying hard to search for the right words each time.

"Maybe its because you're more attracted to me?" she asked with a small grin.

"Ohhh definitely. Mila and I didn't...have sex nearly as much as you and I did. She didn't...find me that appealing all of the time. It was an arranged marriage, and then when I returned from the first Ogre Wars she was married to the town coward, so why would she want to? It was never sexual with Mila. It was more of an...arrangement."

Belle nodded a little. "Yeah, but, just so you know...if you were still a poor shepherd or spinner or whatever, labeled a coward or not, I'd still want to jump your bones as much as I could. Never doubt my attraction to you, Rumple. Never. I'm not Mila. I'm me. And our marriage is based off love and trust." she said, smiling.

"That it is.." he said, looking at her and taking in a breath, trying to distract himself from the sight of her open shirt. He wanted to touch her so, so bad. And if she was well, he wouldn't hold himself back once she'd put Elsa down again.

Belle slowly picked at her food as Elsa ate, looking at Rumplestiltskin as he seemed to have trouble eating. Chuckling a bit as she chewed her food. "Oh, Rumple. So um...in this land we're not really married...not in the legal sense anyway...so...would you help me with the divorce from Jefferson?" she asked.

Glancing at her face, he nodded, swallowing what was in his mouth, his mind still clouded with a lot dirtier things than eating or talking of their marriage, or rather her marriage to Jefferson. "Of course. And then I shall make you my wife, again."

She smiled at that. "Thank you."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle: Later in the night after Rumplestiltskin gave her the dagger**_

_They both laid in bed quite peacefully now. A soft layer of sweat was still on their skin from their activities, but Rumple had magiced opened a window so a nice breeze blew through the room, cooling the heat on their skins. Belle laid on her back with the sheets coming up just around her hips. And Rumplestiltskin laid on his stomach, his cheek rested on her flat stomach, his fingers tracing small patterns along the skin of her stomach._

_"Rumple..?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling, her arms stretched up above her, her elbows at the sides of her head and her hands resting just underneath her head._

_"Hmm?" he asked absentmindedly, softly placing a kiss on her stomach just by her belly button._

_Belle paused for a moment, considering what it was she wanted to ask, trying to form the right words. Slowly she glanced down at him. "What was it like? Your life before the dagger and the Dark One and all the magic?" she asked curiously._

_He glanced up at her, blinking. "Oh Belle you wouldn't want to hear that."_

_"But I do. I want to know everything about you. Every little thing. The good, the bad, the ugly, the boring and the exciting. I'll tell you anything you want to know. I don't want to have secrets in our marriage, love. Secrets only come to bite us in the ass later. I trust you with everything I have, and now I know you trust me."_

_A smile played at his lips as he kissed her stomach gently again, rubbing his fingers over it and resting his hand on her side. Leaning his chin against her stomach lightly, looking up at her face. "Hm, alright then. Well...my mother died giving birth to me. My fathers name was Malcolm, he blamed me for ruining his life, stealing his youth..." he stated, rolling his eyes. "Eventually he ran away and left me...ran away to a place called Neverland."_

_"Neverland? I didn't think adults could live on Neverland. Isn't that a place for children?"_

_"It is..." he said, his smile fading as he thought of his father. Looking down a little, he rest his cheek back against her stomach and hugged closer to her. "He regained his youth by giving me up...calls himself Peter Pan now..."_

_"Oh Rumple..." she said. Moving her fingers to brush through his hair, gently brushing it behind his ear as she ran her fingers along the strands._

_"No, its alright. I was raised by spinsters after that, taught how to spin. I met Mila through them when we were pretty young. They made a deal with Mila's father and we got married. We...tried to make it work for a long time. She was younger than me, didn't much care for me. Not that I cared for her a whole lot either.." he said with a sigh, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of her fingers brushing through the locks of his hair. _

_"I was um...drafted into the first Ogres War...and sent off to war. A seer told me I'd die on the battlefield, I'd leave my son fatherless...that Mila was to have my child. So...I...I injured myself and went home. Labeled a coward. Mila despised me, but she did give me a son..." he muttered, his voice stilling as he spoke of what he'd done. Glancing up at her face slowly. "Tis not a particularly proud moment of my life, Belle. But I had to, I had to for..."_

_"For your son." she finished for him, looking down at his face and smiling. "I would have just been happy you'd come home to me. That would have overjoyed me, to know you hadn't died. Rumple...I wouldn't know what I'd do without you.." she finished._

_"Yeah well, Mila wasn't happy. She told me...told me that Baelfire would have been better off if I were dead, died a hero. I wonder if she's right sometimes. Because then Bae would be with his mother instead of heaven knows where.."_

_Belle sighed and shook her head. "No, thats not true. I'm glad you're here, Rumple, I love you. And if Mila were any kind of mother she would have wanted to work things out for her son."_

_Slowly he looked at her, crawling up to lay more next to her on his side. Leaning up against her, he moved his arm around her waist and pulled her up close. "She...she left me. Left us, Baelfire and me, for a pirate no less." he said._

_"A pirate? She left her husband and son for a...pirate?" she asked, unable to hide the disdain from her voice. She couldn't see how a mother could leave her son, she wouldn't ever leave her child if she had one. And that idea made her blush, the idea of having children with Rumplestiltskin. How did she even bring it up?_

_Rumple nodded, leaning and kissing the side of her neck softly. "I didn't make her happy anymore...she left to be with him. She's dead now...I...I killed her, after I became the Dark One. Took her heart and crushed it, and took off the pirates hand." he said, looking up at her face. "I was so, so angry, Belle. So angry that she left me, but more importantly so angry that she left Baelfire without a mother. I didn't set out to kill her, I set out to kill the pirate. But...but I'm not exactly upset that I ended up killing her instead. I've done...bad things in my past, Belle...a lot of bad things. Would you...still love me if you knew them all?"_

_Gently she rest one hand on his cheek, bringing his face up to look at hers and smiling to him, nodding. "I would. You have all of my heart, Rumplestiltskin. I don't care about the things you've done in your past. I just want to know you is all. I'm going to be right there with you, love. For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I promised to love you forever, and I will keep that promise until my dying breath."_

_He smiled, looking down into her eyes. "Well, good thing that dying bit won't happen for a long.." he started, leaning and kissing her shoulder. "Long." placing a kiss on the base of her neck. "Long..." another kiss on the underside of her jaw. "Time." he whispered into her ear, kissing and nipping at the earlobe, making her shudder and giggle._

_"Rumpleeee, stop. Gosh, who knew the Dark One could be so horny?" she asked with another small giggle._

_He continued to kiss and nibble on her ear carefully and slowly. "Mm, you wanted the beast, my dear. And the beast inside me just wants to ravish you over and over and over. I'll never get enough of you." he whispered to her ear, starting to place kisses along the side of her neck. _

_Gently he shifted to crawl on top of her, and she shifted her legs to let him in-between them, her knees at his side as her arms moved around his neck, rubbing the back of it slowly._

_"Oh Rumple..." she groaned out, closing her eyes and taking in a breath. "Is this...is this a way to distract me from our conversation?"_

_Rumplestiltskin shrugged and glanced up at her face. "Maybe I just need you to show me just how devoted to me you are."_

_"Again?" she asked, opening her eyes halfway to look down into his. Running her fingers along the back of his neck and leaning to kiss his bottom lip._

_"Always." he whispered back._

_She smiled and leaned to kiss him fully, leaning up close to him. Slipping her legs around his waist to pull him flush against her as she leaned back from the kiss, hearing a groan coming from him. Laying back on the bed, she looked up at him, resting her hands on his chest and running her fingers up it slowly. "If the beast wants to ravish me, he should." she said with a soft grin._

_Looking down at her, he chuckled. "Oh I like how you think, my beauty." he said. Moving his fingers to grasp her thighs, pulling her closer to press himself against her. Running his fingers up her thighs and resting his hands on her hips. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you love this."_

_She let out a moan as she felt him press flush against her like that. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back against the bed. She was a bit more sensitive than earlier since they'd already done this once tonight, but it'd been long enough that she wasn't too sensitive. "Mmm, I do. Take me, Rumple."_

_He ran his fingers along her hips, leaning down and kissing the middle of her chest between her breasts, looking up at her face. "Not like this." he said. Leaning back from her, causing her to whine at the loss of contact. Using his hands on her hips, he helped her move around so she sat on her hands and knees in front of him. Slipping his hands down to take hers, bringing them up and resting them on the headboard, making her fingers grip the gold there. Her fingers slipped through to grip the cold metal beneath them as he pressed up close to her._

_Glancing back at him, she grinned a bit. "Ohh I see how you want it." she said, leaning and kissing him gently._

_His hand slid up her arm to rest on the back of her neck, slipping his fingers through her long brown locks and pulling her hair just slightly, not enough to actually hurt her as he leaned back from the kiss, leaning to kiss her ear. "I want you to scream for me, Belle."_

_"Mm, yes Sir." she said slowly, chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for him. He was so close to her, but not close enough still._

_Sitting up on his knees, he slid his other hand to rest on her hip, his one hand still entangled slightly in her hair. He entered her in one long, hard thrust, filling her up, causing her to gasp in surprise and then moan out. She hadn't quite seen it coming right when he'd done it. Biting her bottom lip as she moaned, feeling him filling her so much. It was always an amazing feeling, to feel filled by him, filled in a way no other man would ever fill her._

_"Rumple!" she moaned out. Tilting her head forward, only to have him lightly pull it back so her head was tilted back and her back arched a little._

_He stayed still for a moment, feeling her around him. She always felt so amazing, like she was made for him. But after a moment he quickly started to move his hips, thrusting in and out of her. And he wasn't being gentle, either. He started out with long, hard thrusts into her, pounding her from behind, making her whole body bounce and jump a little with each thrust in._

_But he wasn't hurting her, oh no it definitely wasn't pain she felt. Taking in a few deep breaths, her fingers grasping at the gold of their headboard tighter as he pounded into her. "Oh gods! Rumple! Rumple!" she moaned out loudly, verging on screaming._

_"Belle..." he moaned out, taking in a breath as he thrust his hips. His hand on her hip gripped it, pulling her into his thrusts. Slowly he let her hair go to grasp her other hip, pulling her back towards him thrust for thrust._

_When he let her hair go, she tilted her head forward, taking in a deep breath and gasping. Slowly her fingers slid down the headboard, her nails trying to grip at the gold a little until her cheek pressed against the pillows. Her fingers found the pillows as she screamed out. "F-Faster! Oh gods, harder! Rumple! Rumple! Fuck me!" she screamed out, closing her eyes tighter. She no longer was on her hands and knees, but her cheek was pressed against the pillow with her hips up for him._

_And he listened to her, thrusting forward into her harder and faster, oh he wasn't gentle at all, he was being rough with her, and she loved it. She loved when he was gentle, too, but there was just something about his roughness that she loved too. She loved how primal it'd felt to be with him like this, to see this side of him. Never before would she have thought she'd like it rough just as much, but now she did. There were a lot of things about her she was discovering that she didn't know before meeting her husband._

_He moaned and made soft grunts as he thrust against her. He could feel her starting to come undone in his hands as he moved his hips. "S-Scream...s-cream for me, B-Belle. Who...who do you belong to?" he asked in soft pants._

_"R-Rumple! Rumple-stiltski-nnnn!" she screamed out, his full name rolling off her tongue in broken letters. Her whole body shook with the force of her climax, she opened her mouth in a silent scream and stars flooded behind her closed eyes at the power of it. Her fingers gripped into the pillows as tightly as she could, so tight her knuckles turned white as she shuddered._

_He could feel her fall over the edge, feel her insides clamp around him tightly, milking him. One of his hands let go of her hip and moved to reach and grab the headboard. Thrusting forward into her fully before he fell over the edge too. Gasping and panting as he let out a loud moan._

_Belle collapsed against the bed, breathing hard and panting like she'd just run a marathon, her whole body shuddering a little bit as she tried to regain some sort of logical thought in her brain._

_Slowly Rumplestiltskin followed her against the bed, laying on his side and bringing her to lay on her side as well, spooning her against his back, his length still pushed deep inside her, still connected to her. His arms slowly moved around her waist, resting his forehead against the back of her left shoulder, his eyes closed._

_"G-G-Gods..." he muttered as soon as he could form words._

_Belle nodded a little, panting slowly as she moved her fingers to rest on the back of his hands. "A-Agreed.." she panted, smiling slowly. Oh she could live with mind-blowing sex like that as often as possible._

_"Did...did I...hurt you?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath. Opening his eyes halfway and looking up at her face slowly._

_She shook her head, shifting to turn her head and looking at him. "Mm, no. Well, I'll be...I'll be sore tomorrow. But...but gods that...that was...amazing. I love...love when the beast comes out to play." she said with a small smile._

_He chuckled a bit, leaning and kissing the side of her head. "My wife is such a bad girl."_

_Belle smiled, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, cuddling back into him and shuddering as she still felt him buried deep inside her. "Oohh you love it. Besides, I married the Dark One...bad girl comes with the territory."_

_"Is that so?" he asked with a grin. Laying his head back against the pillow, kissing the top of her head as he spooned her against his chest. "Sleep." he whispered._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: After Dinner**

Finally Elsa had been fed, changed, Belle had actually gotten to eat, and Rumplestiltskin cleaned up the dishes. She just finished cleaning her plate since she'd been at the table a bit longer than Rumple because she had to feed Elsa before she could eat.

Rumplestiltskin had taken his daughter into the living room to sit on the couch. Sitting back, he held his daughter against his chest with a small smile, looking down at her, rubbing her back slowly. Elsa shifted, her cheek resting on his shoulder, cuddling close to him as she laid quietly, content, but she wasn't asleep yet.

When the doorbell rang, Rumple went to get up but Belle got to it first, and she wasn't even in the living room. "I've got it!" she said. Walking to the door and smiling as she saw the town handyman she'd called to come finish the crib and changing table today. She'd called before dinner, sure that she could get Rumplestiltskin out of the room.

"Oh hey there, come on in. Head upstairs...third door on your right, across from our room. I think you know where it is." she said with a small smile. Oh Rumple was going to love this...not.

But the man looked at her with a soft nod. "Alright, I'll go finish. The crib and changing table, right?" he asked. When she nodded, he returned her nod. "Oh..um, Mrs. Stan...I thought I should tell you...Sheriff Graham...passed away a little bit ago..." he whispered.

Belle's eyes widened and one hand moved to rest on her mouth. "Graham? Are you serious? From what?"

"Heart attack. News is going around town. Surely it'll be in the papers tomorrow.."

"A heart attack? Graham was healthier than me for gods sake..." she said, looking down. Regina, that had to be it. Gripping the towel she held in her hands, swallowing and nodding. "Thanks...thanks for telling me. So...who is going to be Sheriff now?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

He shrugged a bit. "Dunno. Possibly Miss. Swan? She was deputy..." he said. "I'm going to go and finish that crib and all for you so I can head out. I just wanted to let you know."

Belle nodded. "Yes, thank you." she said, letting him in and closing the door behind her. She'd been close to Graham, once upon a time, in the Enchanted Forest, Graham was the Huntsman. But he wasn't always a Huntsman, before becoming the Huntsman he had a life, a life as Graham, the Prince of Avonlea, her older brother. Leaning back against the door slowly as she looked down at the floor, trying not to get upset.

After a moment, she pushed herself up a little and walked into the living room quietly, taking a seat next to Rumple as she looked down at her lap. Resting both hands in her lap and gripping the towel there tightly.

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin asked, resting one hand on her shoulder and lightly shaking her. "Belle? Who was at the door? Whats going on?"

Her eyes raised to meet his, unshed tears glistening in them. "Grahams dead..." she whispered, turning her head away. "Regina...Regina, she took him. It had to have been her, she had taken his heart in the Enchanted Forest. She killed him."

"Oh my Belle..." Rumplestiltskin said, moving his arm around her shoulder and bringing her up to his side, still holding Elsa in his other arm.

Slowly she curled up against his side, hiding her face in his shoulder and letting out a soft cry into his shirt. Her fingers moved to grip the material tightly. Of course Rumplestiltskin knew the whole truth about her family, he hadn't been the only one to spill secrets. Not many people even knew the Huntsman's true identity, who he'd grown up as, and how he'd only become the Huntsman once he left Avonlea. But Rumplestiltskin knew, she'd told him the whole truth about her family, about her brother.

Rumple moved his hand up and down her shoulder and arm, moving his hand to rest on her back and slipping up to the back of her neck. Carefully rubbing it slowly as he looked down at her. "Regina won't get away with this, dearest. Everything will be okay, Graham will get justice."

Belle sniffled and nodded, cuddling up close to him. "I hope so...she deserves justice for so much more, so much more than people know. Why couldn't we get Grahams heart back before the curse? Why, Rumple?" she asked, looking up at him.

He sighed, meeting her gaze. "She held his heart too close to her possession, it was impossible, love."

Shifting to rest her cheek on his shoulder, sniffling a little and looking towards Elsa. "He didn't even get to remember. He...he didn't even get to meet Elsa. I'd...I'd hoped this curse and this new start would give me a new start with him. Maybe...maybe make Papa realize he'd done wrong by him. Pretty stupid thought I guess.." she said with a sigh.

"No, not stupid. It's perfectly normal and healthy for us to hope and dream, love." he said, looking at her and smiling a little, trying to make her feel better. "Your father is a fool for turning his son away. He'll realize that, he may already realize that. And this place is a new start, a new chance."

She sighed, closing her eyes halfway as she cuddled up to him. "I don't want a new start anymore. I want to go home, back to the Enchanted Forest, back to the Dark Castle. I want to go home, Rumple.."

Slowly he rubbed her back, shaking his head. "Thats pretty impossible, love. Maybe one day we can find a way home, alright? Until then, this is our home."

Belle nodded softly, reaching up to wipe her eyes and taking in a deep breath, closing her eyes a little as she let out that same breath. "I know. I just wanted my brother to know the truth...to remember. In this fake ass town I'm nothing to him, never have been. I hate what Regina's done to all of us."

"And the curse will be broken by Emma Swan, the savior. I promise you, and all things will come out, and Regina will get whats coming to her." he said, looking at her. "I'll make sure of it."

Looking at him, Belle leaned up to kiss him just softly before she nodded, moving her head back onto his shoulder silently, hugging close to him as tears slid down her cheeks.

She just wanted everything to work out, and hopefully, it would.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! I totally have changed the Huntsman's history. How'd you like that little twist there?

And, for the record, I only killed off Graham because he was in the show. {Or is he really dead? :-O! Blasphemy!} You'll have to read to find out what I've decided.

Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: 'Ello guys. This is my longest chapter yet! The longest for _any_ story that I've written. I just got so excited about this chapter and just kept writing and writing and writing. I fell in love with my idea of Graham being Belle's brother, and I ran with it. And here, ladies 'n gents, is Graham and Belle's story. A story that I've come to love from writing it, and I hope you all love it as much as I do.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 10:

_**Castle at Avonlea: Many Years Ago**_

_A young girl of about seven ran down the corridors of the castle, her little fingers holding up her dress so she didn't trip, slowing down as she reached a set of double doors, breathing hard. Looking up at the the guards and nodding politely to them before they opened the doors for her. She smiled as they bowed a little to her and then she looked inside._

_Inside was a party, one of the most elegant parties she'd seen. Smiling slowly, she walked into the room, looking around. As always, she was the very picture of a young lady. Her long brown curls were done very well and held off to one side with a diamond brooch at the side base of her neck. A beautiful diamond tiara graced her head. It was small and elegant, showing off her station as Princess of Avonlea. And then her dress fell to the floor, a beautiful pale blue dress that was simple as it was beautiful._

_Resting her hand on her stomach, taking in a breath as she tried to catch it, walking in and looking around curiously, her blue eyes scanning the room curiously. She was looking for something, someone in particular. And she smiled when she saw who she was looking for._

_Carefully walking along the room, making sure to say 'excuse me' or 'pardon me' whenever she passed by someone until she got up close to the man she was looking for. Looking up at him, she smiled. "Grahammy!" she said happily._

_Graham looked down at her and smiled as soon as he saw her. "Belle, why, aren't you the most proper princess at the ball?" he asked sweetly. He was also dressed up in a nice tuxedo for the party._

_She smiled up to him and nodded. "Yeah, don't you love it? I do!" she said happily. Reaching to take his hand, she gripped it a little as she looked up into his eyes. "Will you dance with me, Grahammy?" she asked sweetly, giving him a soft pout._

_He returned her smile and nodded. "Of course. You are my best girl, after all." he said happily. Looking up to who he'd been talking to before and excusing himself. Taking Belle's hand, he walked over to the dance floor away from the people who were dancing in a way Belle didn't know how yet. He was teaching her, teaching her how to dance like a lady would, but she was still rusty._

_Belle's brilliant blue eyes glanced over at the men and women dancing like that and smiled. "I can't wait until I can dance like that."_

_"As long as you always save a dance for your favorite brother, than neither can I." he said with a small chuckle._

_"I'll always save a dance for you, Graham." she said happily, looking up at him._

_Gently he took her hands and brought her closer to him, carefully moving in a four step simple dance back and forth. He smiled and nodded. "Good. Because I was worried you'd find a man and forget about your dear old brother." he said._

_Leaning up to him, she held his hands and looked up to his face. Her head came to about his chest. She was a bit short for girls her age, but she would still grow. "I could never find a man better than my brother!" she protested with a small giggle, leaning her head against his chest and cuddling up close to him._

_"Ah, that you couldn't. No man is truly worthy of my sweet baby sister." he said._

_Belle chewed on her lip a little as she looked up at him. "Are you gunna marry one of those girls?" she asked. She'd seen him talking to a few women before he went to dance with her, and it scared her more than anything. Scared her that someone would come and steal her brother away. She was closer with her brother than she was even with her father. Ever since her mother died, her father had been irritable and distant. Graham had taken that place in her life._

_When he looked down at her, she met his eyes, concern filling her own. He gave her a soft smile and shook his head. "Don't you fret, Belle. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right here when you need me. Always."_

_Content with that, Belle smiled happily, cuddling up into his chest as much as she could and still dance. But he slid his hands down, resting them on her hips and playfully picking her up and twirling her, making her dress twirl out a little and a giggle come from her. "Graham!" she said in her giggle._

_Hugging him around his neck, he brought her up to hug her, too, laughing as he held her against him, her feet dangling down. "Oohh stop, you won't be this young forever."_

_Leaning up as she looked at his face, shaking her head. "Nope. I'm a big girl, Grahammy."_

_"That you are, my love." she said, kissing her forehead gently._

_"That is enough." they heard a strong males voice say. Looking up into the face of their father, Grahams smile fell from his face as he nearly glared at their father. It was no secret; Graham and Maurice had their differences especially as Graham got older._

_"Father."_

_"Daddy!"_

_Slowly Graham set Belle down onto her feet, turning to their father and resting his hands on Belle's shoulders. He wasn't old enough to be King yet, not nearly. While he was the older brother, he was only fifteen years old, still young in his own right. But he had grown quite a bit, almost grown into a man but not quite yet._

_"To what do we owe this pleasure, father?" Graham asked, disdain laden in his voice._

_Maurice shook his head. "I came to see my Belle. And introduce her to someone." he said, glancing behind him. "Gaston!" he called._

_A young man stepped towards Maurice. He was a handsome young man, and while he was a bit older than Belle, he wasn't much older, not quite Grahams age. He looked to be about ten or eleven. Dressed in his formals that were done in a dark navy blue, he nodded slowly and gracefully bowed to Belle, holding out one hand to her. "Might I have this dance, m'lady?" he asked._

_Belle looked at him and then up to Graham, almost asking if it was okay. When Graham nodded, she reached to take Gaston's hand, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor._

_As soon as they were out of earshot, Graham glared towards his father. "What exactly is this, father? What is your agenda?"_

_"Ooh nothing, son." he said, patting Graham's shoulder, looking at his face. "Just finding a proper husband for my daughter, Graham. Since you refuse to marry."_

_"I do not refuse to marry. I simply have not found anyone worth me marrying yet. Can you not understand that?"_

_Maurice rested a hand on his sons shoulder, gripping it slowly. "No. We do not marry for love, Graham. We marry for opportunity."_

_Shrugging his shoulder away, he looked at his father. "So thats what mother was, huh? Opportunity? Don't you want better than that for us? Hell, if not for me, for her?"_

_"I learned to love your mother. As you will learn to love your wife, and Belle will learn to love Gaston. Thats how the world works, son. You better get used to it."_

_Shaking his head, Graham looked away, looking over to his sister as she seemed to dance awkwardly with Gaston. Seeing her blue eyes look up at him, almost pleadingly, his heart sank at the look on her face. She wasn't having a good time. "I don't want Belle to learn to love somebody! I want Belle to fall in love, and marry whomever she loves. I don't even care if that person she decides to love is a shepherd, its her decision, not yours. She is entirely too young to be swept up into all these politics."_

_Maurice rolled his eyes, glancing over at Belle and then back up to Graham. "She was born into these politics, Graham. Marrying for love is for the poor."_

_"Than I'd rather be poor." he said, glaring at his father. "Do you not see her? See that she is miserable over there? She's trying to make you happy, father. Though I haven't the slightest clue why."_

_"Oh you'd rather be poor, huh? Have all this taken away from you? Graham, you better put your head on straight and find a proper girl to wed before I choose for you."_

_"Like you've just done for Belle? What are you going to do pray tell? Force me into submission?"_

_"Yes!" Maurice said in a harsh whisper, leaning closer to his son, glaring at him. "And you will do as your told."_

_Glaring up at his father, Graham shook his head. "I'll do no such thing." he said. Walking around his father, he walked towards Belle and Gaston, looking at them. "Belle, come on, lets go. Party's over." he said, holding his hand out for her._

_She looked up at him and smiled, eagerly taking his hand and walking off with him._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Graham's funeral**

She was still stunned that her brother was dead. She'd spent so much time crying that Rumplestiltskin felt a loss for words. He tried to comfort her, but what could he do for her? For once, the great Rumplestiltskin felt powerless to do anything but watch the woman he loved in pain.

Of course she insisted on going to his funeral. She had to say something, had to say goodbye. Standing there, she looked down at the casket that resided above the hole in the ground and her heart sunk. The service hadn't begun quite yet, but it would in a few moments once everyone was there.

Slowly she stepped up to it, holding a rose in one hand as she stepped next to it. Resting the flower on top of the casket, looking at it and resting her hand flat on the cool metal. "I'll miss you, Grahammy..." she whispered softly, taking in a few deep breaths. Running her fingers along the casket atop of where his head would be.

"He was a great guy.." she heard a voice behind her say. Glancing back, sniffing and wiping her eyes a little as she saw Emma Swan standing there.

Nodding in agreement, looking down at it. "More than anyone will ever know. Even himself." she said, biting her bottom lip slowly. "I hear...I hear you were with him when it happened? He wasn't alone?" she asked, looking up at Emma again, her eyes pleading.

Emma nodded. "I was. We'll all miss him. Were you two close?"

Belle nodded, looking down a little. "We were. Once upon a time he was my brother. He...he didn't remember that though." she whispered only softly.

It shocked Emma that Graham had a sister. Her eyes widened for a moment before she took in a breath. "You're his sister?" she asked, stepping up more beside her.

"That I am. Little sister. He um...its...complicated." she said, glancing towards Emma.

"Then would you know who Belle is?"

She blinked a little and nodded. "Yes. That'd be me. Well...well thats my middle name." she said, trying to pull it off as being her middle name so Emma wouldn't get suspicious. She wasn't even sure what Lacey's middle name was supposed to be, it was always just Lacey Stan.

"Oh..." Emma said, taking in a breath. "Well...before he died...Graham...he um...he begged me to tell Belle...he's sorry. That he loves you and he's sorry."

Her words caused fresh tears to prick at Belle's eyes. Looking at the casket and shaking her head. "He had nothing to be sorry for..." she said, taking in a deep breath and letting it out through her mouth, looking back up at Emma. "Listen...don't tell anyone he's my brother, okay? There are...things about this town that you don't know. But you will. One day. And you'll understand. Then...then I'll tell you the entire story, I promise."

Emma nodded a bit. "Things I don't understand? Like what?"

"Like about my family. Everyones family. Theres a lot, Miss. Swan. And I'm afraid I'm not the one to tell you. But you will know. Just...just listen to your son, okay? Listen to Henry. Always listen to Henry." she said, turning back to the casket and sighing a little.

"Listen to Henry about what?" Emma asked.

Belle didn't look up from her brothers casket, closing her eyes halfway. "About his books. About his stories. And listen. Tell him...tell him to look up the story of the Huntsman. Then you'll know, you'll understand. It won't be the whole story I wager, not many people truly know the whole story of the Huntsman..."

Emma looked at her confused. How could she listen to what Henry was saying? He'd been telling her everyone in town is a storybook character. Was Graham supposed to be this Huntsman?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Castle at Avonlea**_

_It was a few nights after she'd met Gaston, and Belle didn't really like the man that would become a knight one day. She thought he was arrogant, full of himself, and not what she wanted in a companion. Her father would hear none of it, and dismissed it as though it wasn't a possibility._

_And that night Graham had put her to sleep like he usually did, read her a story from one of her books even though she was perfectly capable of reading on her own. She loved the sound of Grahams voice as he lulled her to sleep with fanciful tales of princesses and adventure. She got her love of reading from her brother, from the bedtime stories he always read to her._

_But that night nightmares had jarred her awake in her bed and made it so she was unable to sleep. every little noise the castle made scared her suddenly, and she found herself getting out of bed and walking out of her room in just her shift. Quietly walking down the hallway to her brothers room, she took in a breath and knocked once on the door. It was pretty late, she knew he'd be in his bed._

_After she knocked, she didn't hear an answer so she carefully opened the door, peering in at the darkness of her brothers room. Walking inside, she closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it a little, looking up at her brothers bed, seeing him laying there underneath his covers._

_Taking in a breath, she walked up to his bedside, reaching up to shake his shoulder a little. "Grahammy..?" she asked in a soft whisper._

_He shifted as he felt her shake him, hearing her voice he took in a breath and opened his eyes a little. Glancing at her, he gave her a soft smile and shifted to lay on his side, facing her. Leaning up on his elbow, he reached to brush one of her long brown curls behind her ear. "Heyy...its late, are you alright?"_

_"I had a bad dream." she said, giving him a cute pout._

_Gently he rubbed his face a little, shifting a little and pulling his sheets open. "Come here." he said._

_And she did. Crawling up into his bed, she crawled up to lay next to him, laying underneath the covers and cuddling into his chest, looking up at his face._

_He gave her a small smile and laid down on his side next to her. Bringing his arms around her to hug her and kissing the top of her head. "Want to talk about it?"_

_Belle chewed on her bottom lip as she cuddled into her brothers chest, looking down at his arms around her waist. "You were gone..." she muttered._

_"Where'd I go?"_

_She shrugged, slowly looking up at him, tears starting to rim her eyes. "I dunno. You were gone. I was looking for you...calling for you, and you were gone. I...I ran down the hallways and couldn't find you. And...and I found Papa, and he looked right through me like he didn't even see me, Graham. I asked him where you were and he...he told me you were gone, you wouldn't come back.." she said. Laying her head on his chest and cuddling up to his chest._

_"Oh Belle..." he said with a sigh, hugging her tighter against him. "I'm right here. I'll always be there for you when you need me, you know that." he said as he held her, rubbing her arm and looking down at her._

_Belle shook her head, wiping her eyes a little. "And...and Papa told me...he told me I'd have to marry that...that he needed to marry me off.." she said, looking up at him slowly. "Why would he send me away, Graham? Doesn't Papa love me?"_

_He sighed, not quite sure what to tell her. He wasn't a father, but he sure acted like it. It was him she came to when she had a bad dream, it was him she cried for when she hurt herself, it was him she wanted to dance with at the balls, not their father. "I'm sure he does, Belle. Who couldn't love you? You shouldn't question that."_

_Looking at him and cuddling up to his chest. He was so warm to be cuddled up against, and his chest was bare as he only wore pants to sleep in. Laying her head on his chest and looking up at his face. "Because I heard him talking...after the party...saying that he'll have me married off soon as I can be. He wants to send me away..." she said with a sigh. Moving her arms around his waist to hug him tightly, hiding her face on his chest. "I don't wanna go away from you."_

_Graham hugged her, shaking his head. "You won't. You won't." he said in a soft whisper against the top of her head. He had to protect her, he just wasn't sure how._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: After Grahams Funeral**

Belle returned home to where Rumplestiltskin was watching Elsa shortly after the funeral ended. She should have been resting, she knew, but she would not miss her own brothers funeral. Besides, it'd been almost a week since she'd given birth, and she felt fine.

Walking into the salmon colored house and slipping her shoes off by the door. Sighing as she walked in and to the living room, taking a seat on the oversized chair there and bringing her knees up to curl up a little, looking down at her lap. She was alone in the living room for a moment, not even thinking twice about it at the moment. But it didn't take long before she heard the familiar footsteps and the sound of his cane coming down the stairs and down the hall.

Rumplestiltskin walked into the living room, he'd just put Elsa down for a nap and he held the baby monitor in one hand. Walking over, resting the monitor on the coffee table and walking to sit on the arm of the chair Belle sat in, looking down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Reaching to rest one hand on her shoulder and rubbing it slowly, carefully.

Glancing up at him, she nodded a little. "I will be. Thanks Rumple..." she said. Resting one hand on his and leaning her head against his arm, closing her eyes halfway. "He remembered.."

"What?"

Looking up at him, Belle gave him a soft sad smile. "He remembered. He told Emma...told Emma to tell me that he was sorry, that he loved me. He remembered me. For the first time in such a long time he remembered me. He knew who I was..." she said, gripping his hand a little bit as tears started to slip down her cheeks, still keeping a soft smile on her lips.

"He remembered you? Like...remembered who you were?"

Belle nodded, shifting a little so Rumple could slide down and sit with her on the chair. It was a big chair, so there was enough room for them to sit closely together. His arm moved around her shoulders and she cuddled up to his side, moving her arms around his waist. "Yeah. They're starting to remember Rumple. And...and to know my brother remembered me before he died...is the best thing anyone could have told me right now.."

Leaning to her, Rumplestiltskin kissed the top of her head slowly, hugging her close to his side. "Thats great, Belle. Are you feeling any better?"

She shrugged and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "As good as anyone could I guess. I just miss him...I'd always missed him. I just thought we'd have time. Time to catch up, time for him to remember me, to meet Elsa. And we'll never get that again." she said with a sigh, looking up at him. "You would have loved him, Rumple. He was a great man..."

Rumplestiltskin nodded a little. "I know he was, from the stories you've told me. You speak fondly of him. I only knew him as the Huntsman."

Running her fingers up and down his chest overtop of his shirt, she rested her head more on his shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes. "He was so much more than that..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Castle at Avonlea: Six Years Later**_

_Belle had grown, she was now thirteen years old and she was growing into a beautiful young woman. Soon she would be of marrying age, and though she didn't want to, her father surely wanted to marry. She was going to marry Gaston, who would first become a knight in her fathers army before taking her hand in marriage. Gaston didn't appeal to her. In fact, he repulsed her. He would try entirely too hard and end up getting things wrong. She didn't love the guy, and she didn't want to marry him. At least she had another eight years before he would be eligible for knighthood. Maybe by then she could figure out a way out of this marriage she wanted nothing to do with._

_Things in their lands had gotten a little worse over the years, though. Wars were ravaging their lands, it was becoming almost total anarchy in some parts of Avonlea, and her fathers armies were hard at work trying to restore order and stop the invasions from bordering territories. Belle wasn't worried, though._

_Her brother, though, had just turned twenty one years old, the age eligible for knighthood. And her father had granted him that, given him the title of Knight and Prince all at once. He was a wonder to watch, too. She loved watching him practice with his sword. And he sometimes even gave her lessons, even though most people viewed women as incapable of wielding a sword. Graham wanted her to be able to protect herself if she ever needed to._

_And that day was a beautiful one to train. She awaited her brothers arrival in the fenced off portion of the yard, the one he would use to train her in. _

_She wasn't in one of her beautiful dresses, no. A dress was not the type of thing one should train with a sword in. Instead she wore a pair of leather pants that were tucked into her boots that came up a bit, ending just below her knees. Around her waist she wore a bustier, the fabric coming up and straps over her shoulders, wearing a white long sleeved shirt underneath. A belt was around her waist with her swords sheath attached to it, and on her hands she wore a pair of gloves. Her long brown curls were tied up into a side pony tail, the pony tail secured at the right base of her neck so her hair came over one shoulder, and it was secured with a navy blue bow._

_Slowly she drew her sword as she walked along the courtyard. Twisting the blade in one hand the way Graham taught her to handle a sword, smiling a little. Oh, she was becoming good at this. Graham was always proud at how fast she learned certain things, and this was no exception._

_Looking up and sighing. He was late. Pushing her sword back into its sheath and walking out of the gates, looking around a little and blinking. There was commotion along the path leading outside of the house, and as she watched she noticed just what was going on. Several men had Graham by his arms and were dragging him out while he screamed and kicked, thrashed about._

_Shaking her head, she quickly ran over to the path, only to be caught around her waist and pulled back by another soldier. "Graham! Stop! You let me go right now! Whats going on?! Graham!" she yelled, looking up at her brother pleadingly._

_Graham looked up at his sister. "Belle!" he said. Squirming and yanking on his arms as he grit his teeth in the effort. Finally breaking free of the arms that held him, he ran over to Belle, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him, unsheathing her sword for her and holding it up at the soldiers. "That is NO way to treat a lady." he said in an almost growl._

_Belle leaned close to her brother, shaking her head. "Graham whats going on?" she asked, leaning up to his side and hugging him around his waist, looking around at the men as they encircled them, getting closer._

_He moved them back, holding his sword up towards the men who approached, shaking his head. "We're leaving Belle. Now." he said, bringing one arm around her shoulder and gripping it._

_One soldier went to grab him, and Graham swung his sword, swiftly taking off the mans hand, hearing him scream as the appendage was cut off. Pointing his sword at the others, blood dribbling along the blade. "Not another step. Any of you. I'm leaving."_

_"We cannot let you do that, your highness...we have our orders..." one of the men said._

_Looking around, Belle counted the amount of men that were around them. There were seven of them, including the one who had just lost his hand. "W-What...whats going on?" she asked, looking up at her brother. His face was serious, his jaw was tight as he glared around him._

_"Your orders? Of course you have your orders. Thats what all of you are, lackies, incapable of thinking for yourselves. Just mindlessly follow the Kings orders, even if it is to destroy one of his own child, your crowned Prince?"_

_"W-What?!" Belle asked, looking at him and shaking her head. "What has Papa done?"_

_"He wants me dead, Belle..." he muttered, holding her impossibly closer. He didn't care about much, but Belle was his little sister and he loved her with all he had, and he would fight to protect her._

_And she trusted him. He was the one person she trusted, the one person that told her the truth no matter how hard it was, and the one person that treated her like a person, not just a woman. Women didn't have much value outside of marriage and childbirth, but Graham seemed to see the value in her outside of all that. "W-Why?"_

_"Because I'm taking you from here, out of this cursed monarchy. I will not let him treat us as though we are chattel, Belle! Especially not you."_

_Belle shook her head, looking around at the men. "Just what are you talking about? Chattel? What's he done?" she asked._

_But before he could answer, she felt herself be grabbed and yanked away from him. Her back pulled against another mans chest and a cold blade felt against her throat. Taking in a breath, tilting her head back a little and looking up at her brother. "G-G-Grahammy..." she whispered, swallowing slowly as she felt the cold steel against her skin._

_He turned and pointed his sword at the man who held her. "Release her this instant. She is your princess for gods sake!"_

_"We have our orders, your majesty. Go peacefully, and this can stop..." the soldier said._

_Tears brimmed Belle's eyes, looking up at Graham slowly. "Graham..." she whispered slowly. _

_Graham gripped his sword tightly, slowly lowering the sword and looking down. Letting it go, hearing it clatter against the ground. "Just...just let her go..." he said. Raising his eyes to look up at Belle, closing them halfway. "I'm sorry..."_

_The knife left her throat, but the man still held her. Shaking her head, Belle squirmed. "No...Graham..." she said, letting a few tears slip down her cheeks, reaching her hand towards him._

_Another two soldiers grabbed him by his arms and yanked him away down the pathway so his back faced her._

_"Graham!" she yelled. Squirming and tugging on her arms, trying to get away from the man that held her. But he only held her tighter. Tears slid down her cheeks as she watched Graham be led away, she shook her head. "No...no no no, no, Graham! You can't! You can't leave! You can't leave me! I need you! GRAHAM!" she yelled._

_Her screams tore at him and he gripped his hands into tight fists as he walked. "I'm sorry, Belle...I...I love you..." he said, glancing back at her a little before he looked forward to the carriage that sat at the end of the pathway. It was a prison carriage with a cage on the back that he was shoved into. He heard the click of the lock and sat back, looking towards Belle where she still fought against the guard._

_She was only released when the carriage pulled off. Falling to her knees, she shook her head, sniffling as she cried slowly. "Graham..." she muttered. What was she going to do now? What would she do without her brother?_

_"Come, Princess...you need to dress for dinner." one of the servants who had been watching said. _

_When the woman put her hands on Belle's shoulders, she yanked back, shaking her head. "No! Leave me!"_

_"Princess..." the woman whispered._

_Glaring up towards her, tears still shone in Belle's eyes, shaking her head. "No. None of you did anything! You just let them take him! No. Go away. I want nothing to do with you." she said. Looking down at her lap, she wiped her eyes and sniffled a little. Graham had been raising her to be a tough young woman, but she didn't know what to do now, she wasn't sure what had really happened, either._

_Gathering her courage, she sniffled a little as she pushed herself to stand up. Walking back into the castle and making her way up towards her fathers office. Oh she would confront him about this. Gripping her hands into tight fists as she stalked towards his office. She didn't even knock, she just pushed the doors opened and stormed in, seeing her father sitting behind a desk._

_He looked up at her and gave her a smile. "Ahh, Belle. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_"Uh-uh." she said. Walking up to his desk and grabbing a dagger that was hanging on the wall on the way. Stopping just in front of his desk and slamming the dagger down onto his desk hard, the blade biting through the papers and the wood as she gripped the handle, glaring at him. "What did you do to Graham?! Tell me now, Papa. Tell me the truth!" she demanded._

_Maurice leaned back in his seat with a sigh. "Oh, you saw that, did you?" he asked._

_"You're damn right I saw that. Every bit. You took away my brother. Now would you like to tell me why?"_

_"Belle! Watch your tongue. A lady does not say such undignified things."_

_"Well maybe I'm no lady." she said, gripping the handle of the dagger tightly._

_"Bite your tongue, you are a lady of the court of Avonlea, and you will act like it."_

_"Not until you tell me where my brother is and why you sent him away! What did you do, Papa? He's your son! My brother!" she nearly yelled, becoming quite furious._

_Maurice shook his head, looking up at her face. "Graham was a threat, my sweet girl. He was planning to kidnap you. I could not let that happen. I could not be left without my sweet daughter, my heir."_

_Belle nearly laughed at his explanation. "Graham? A threat? Kidnap me? Father, I would go willingly with Graham. You cannot kidnap those who willingly go. This is your way of controlling us, isn't it? I demand you return him to me this instant!"_

_"You will not make demands of me!" he said. Standing up, grabbing her wrist and yanking her forward, making her hip press against the other side of the desk as he looked at her face. "You will go to your room, you will dress like a proper lady, and you will forget the nonsense that Graham filled your head about."_

_Gritting her teeth, she glared up at him and shook her head, pulling on her wrist. "Or what? You'll send me away too?"_

_"No. I'll simply let Graham live."_

_Her eyes widened at his words and she __shook her head. "W-What? You would kill him? Your own son?"_

_Nodding slowly to his daughter, looking her in the eyes. "I need an heir, Belle. A proper one. Graham wasn't going to be that. But you will. In eight years you will marry Gaston, you will produce an heir yourself, and you will be a proper Princess, and one day Queen."_

_Blue eyes filled with tears at her fathers words, shaking her head slowly. "Papa...I do not love Gaston. Please...you cannot make me marry him. You cannot barter Graham's life for such a thing!"_

_"I can and I will. You will do this...or I will have the guards bring you Graham's head. You will learn to love him truly. I promise. I learned to love your mother."_

_Fear filled her at her fathers words, the seriousness on her fathers face. "And if I do this...he'll live? He'll be okay? Can he come home?"_

_Maurice shook his head. "He will be safe, but he cannot come home."_

_"You cannot keep him prisoner! If I do this you cannot keep him prisoner..."_

_Staring at her for a moment, gripping her wrist as he sighed. "Fine, I will release him elsewhere...in a place that he cannot come back here from. If you will do this without complaint. I do not want to see tears over your brother again after this day. You will love Gaston, you will marry Gaston, you will give me grandchildren."_

_Slowly she chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, sniffling a bit, drawing in a deep breath. Tears still streamed down her cheeks as she looked her father in the eye, nodding. "You have my word. Let my brother live and I will agree to be miserable for the rest of my existence." she said, disdain clear in her voice._

_"Oh you will not be miserable. As I said, you will learn to love Gaston."_

_"I will learn to pretend to love Gaston. I cannot promise that feeling will reach my heart."_

_"Oh it will." he said. Reaching his other hand to rest on her cheek and smiling. "You will love him, and you will not be miserable, my sweet daughter."_

_She turned her head away from his hand, shaking her head a little. "Do we have a deal?"_

_"We do." he said, releasing her wrist._

_As soon as she was free she pulled back and turned to walk out of his office. One thing she knew for sure was that her father was wrong, she wouldn't learn to love Gaston._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Late That Night**

Belle awoke with a start, not quite sure what happened. Sitting up in bed and breathing hard from the nightmare she'd just had. Reaching to rub her face slowly and brush her fingers through her hair, she glanced around, glanced towards Rumplestiltskin's side of the bed, only to find it empty. She knew he'd gone to bed with her.

Sighing, she fell to lay back against the bed and look up at the ceiling. Why couldn't she sleep? Every time she tried to sleep she saw her brothers face, saw the look on his face when he'd utterly given up when the soldiers took him from her and threw him in the cage on the carriage.

"Graham.." she whispered, closing her eyes halfway.

And then she heard it. She heard Rumplestiltskin's voice. Glancing around, not seeing him there in the room with her. Shifting up on her elbows and glancing at the baby monitor, realizing thats where it came from. She couldn't help but smile a little as she heard his voice.

He was telling a story, most likely talking to Elsa she would hope. The story of the Beauty and the Beast, their story. She'd read their story and seen the movie that depicted them, and thought it was utter rubbish and untruthful. But Rumplestiltskin didn't tell his daughter the inaccuracies of the story this world had to offer. No, he told her the truth. Well, a dulled down version of the truth, but truth nonetheless.

"Oohh the beast of the Enchanted Forest was a menace, heartless man...feared by all except one person. This girl...this beauty, she confused the beast, she did. He wanted to know why she didn't fear him like all the rest. She had a confidence about her that no others had in his presence..." Rumplestiltskin's voice said through the monitor, and Belle smiled a little as she laid back on the bed, listening to his voice tell the story to their daughter.

"And, so what did he do?" he asked, hearing Elsa coo in the background. "He stole her away, intendant upon locking her up in his dungeon, teach her to fear him, to fear the darkness in him. Made her clean his home, prepare his meals, treated her with a harshness he treated everyone. But...she saw through that. She saw the man behind the beast."

Belle took in a breath and shook her head. Moving to stand up, grabbing her silk robe and pulling it around herself, tying it in the front as she walked around the bed and to the door. Oh she had to correct this, she did. Walking out of the room and down the hallway to Elsa's nursery. Looking in at Rumplestiltskin, she smiled.

"Why is daddy telling it wrong?" she asked.

He looked up from his spot on Elsa's rocking chair, holding the newborn against his chest as he smiled. "Hey...I thought you were sleeping..."

Shrugging, she walked over to him and took a seat on the foot rest in front of the rocking chair, looking up at him. "I couldn't let you tell our story wrong to our daughter."

"And just how was I telling it wrong?" he asked, thinking about it.

Yawning a little, Belle rested one hand on the side of her neck, tilting her head to one side to crack her neck a little. "Mm, well...yes, the beast treated his beauty pretty roughly at first, trying to scare her off. Oh he tried many a times to scare her off. But, she realized something. She realized that the beast wasn't a beast at all. There was no monster, no horrid creature town folk spoke about. But he was a man, hiding behind the mask of dark power. You see, Elsa dearest...he figured he wouldn't get hurt that way, by acting like the monster people portrayed him as..." she said, looking at Elsa, reaching to rub her back and then looking up at Rumplestiltskin.

And he smiled a little to her, chuckling. "Now who is filling her head with nonsense? Oh there is a beast, dearie. I do believe the young woman was showed that many..._many _times." he said with a soft grin.

Looking up at his face, she shook her head and laughed. "That doesn't count, Rumple. And I think you'd want to wait to teach our daughter that particular topic for many years."

"Oh, our sweet Elsa will know nothing of the topic, dearest." he said confidently.

Belle laughed and rubbed her eyes a little. "Oh she will. My Papa used to say that about me..." she said. Slowly pausing, her smile fading and looking down, shaking her head. "Actually...I think if my Papa could have imparted that bit on me sooner, he would have been happier." she said with a sigh. She'd had a nightmare alright. A nightmare about when she'd lost her brother. She hadn't had that particular nightmare in years now. It used to haunt her dreams every single night after he was taken from her life.

Looking at her, he reached to take her hand, bringing it away from her face. "Your father is a fool, Belle. I will not be a fool, not this time. I cannot mess up with her."

"Oh you will.." she said, looking up at Rumple and giving him a small smile. "You will. She'll hate you, she'll love you, its part of growing up. Or so I'm told. Graham was more my father than my real father. And trust me, there were times I yelled at him that I hated him.." she said with a small unhappy laugh, looking away. "I wish I could take those times back..."

Yeah, she was close to Graham. But they did fight sometimes like any two people would, but they'd fight more over father-daughter things than brother-sister things. Graham was more of the authority figure in her life than her father. Maurice was just sort of...there. Technically he was her father, but she barely knew the man for many years.

"Belle..." Rumplestiltskin warned, looking up at her and shaking his head. "Don't do that. Don't think about what-ifs. Your brother loved you, and he knew you loved him. Obsess over what you could have done differently...and it'll eat you alive from the inside out. Trust me, I spent far more years than I'd like to count beating myself over Baelfire's disappearance. Thats how I became how I was, the monster everyone said I was."

She glanced at him and smiled a little, nodding. "I know. I just can't help it. I just wish I...had something of his still..." she said with a sigh, shaking her head. Looking down at Elsa, she smiled a bit. "Seems she's asleep. You're good at this father thing..." she said.

Chuckling and nodding, he looked down at Elsa. "Seems I am." he said. Carefully moving to stand up, holding Elsa against his chest as he took his cane, moving over to her crib. Gently he laid her down into it on her back and brought her sheets up a little, making sure she was tucked in before he stood up straight, glancing over at Belle.

Her eyes moved with him, watching him with Elsa. Smiling, she stood up and walked to stand behind him, lacing her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly, leaning into his back with her cheek against his shoulder, looking up at his face and giving him a small smile. "I love you...you know that?"

"I know. I'll never understand why, but I know." he said, resting one hand on top of hers and rubbing it slowly with his thumb.

She laughed a bit, kissing the back of his shoulder. "Well, some things need to remain a mystery in our relationship." she said, sighing as she cuddled up close to him. "Are you coming back to bed? I hate sleeping by myself. I spent entirely too long sleeping without you."

"Of course I'll be coming back to bed." he said. Shifting out of her arms and taking her hand in his, bringing her arm up so theirs were intertwined a little, holding her hand gently before walking with her towards their bedroom.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Castle Outside of Avonlea: Eight Years Later_**

_The monarchy had begun to fall, their rule threatened by the Ogres. It was becoming more and more dangerous in the lands and they'd been forced to flee Avonlea, their home. The wars were becoming dire, men died every day and King Maurice was becoming desperate to save his kingdom._

_It was just a week after her twenty-first birthday that they stood in the room barricaded at the door with a few of the close men in the army including Gaston. He still repulsed her and she hated him, but true to her word Belle put on a good face and pretended to be smitten with the young knight. Though, few people were even thinking of marriage and starting a family right now._

_The knights stood around the table with Maurice, discussing things. "Avonlea has fallen..." she heard one of the knights say._

_Belle stood at the window, looking over the war torn lands, her eyes closed halfway. "Perhaps he will still come..."_

_"Belle, don't be foolish. He would have come already!" her father said, looking towards his daughter. "Our kingdom will fall. We will fall."_

_She tried not to speak her mind just then, tried not to tell him that they'd have had a chance if they had Graham. She hadn't seen her brother for eight years, and through the warring times it was very difficult on her. She wanted to see him so bad, to hug him and confide in him how scared she was. For she put on a brave face, but inside she was trembling. There was nobody who could save them, except for the Dark One, whom they'd sent note too weeks ago. Everyone had given up hope, except for Belle. She had to hold onto a sliver of a hope that he would come, would save them all. While she did not want to rule her lands the way her father had suggested, she did love her people dearly._

_"You never know, he could be on his way.." she said._

_Just as she spoke a bang came to the door, making everyone jump and look at it. "It could be him!" she suggested, looking towards her father._

_Maurice nodded. "Open it."_

_Two knights moved forward to lift the board from the barricade, opening the door and stepping back, all hands on their swords as they looked outside into the empty hallway. Nobody was there._

_"Well, that was a bit of a let-down..." his voice came from behind them. Belle turned her eyes to steady on the imp known as The Dark One, sitting in her fathers chair. "I was sent a message...something about..." he started, raising his hands in the air for effect. "Help! Help! We are dying, can you save us!?" he said in an almost mocking tone._

_Gaston slowly approached him, bringing his sword from his sheath and pointing it at the imp, his eyes narrowing._

_Rumplestiltskin looked up at the man and stood up, slapping his sword down. "Well, the answer, is yes. For a price."_

_"We sent you an offer of gold..." Maurice said as though that were the answer to anything._

_"Ahh, but you see, I can make gold...so...why would I want gold?" he asked, slowly stalking to the front of the room and looking around. And then his eyes laid on her, the only woman in the room. She almost seemed to have some sort of fire within her that everyone was snuffing out since she stood quietly behind the men. "No...I want something more...precious..." he whispered, his eyes locking with Belle's._

_His eyes made her blush and shudder, something inside of her stirring, something she'd never felt before, and something so foreign to her. He looked at her as though no man had before, she didn't simply feel like a trophy with the way his eyes bore into hers. She felt something more._

_"My price...is her." he finally said, pointing at Belle. Oh yes, the young woman was the price. He hadn't known he would deal for a woman in coming here, but once he laid his eyes on her he knew he had to have her. It just clicked in his mind._

_But, Gaston moved in front of her, blocking his view. One arm moved behind him to possessively be around her. "The lady is engaged." he stated._

_Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes. "No no, I am not looking for...romance. I simply need a caretaker for my estate is all. I'm afraid the price is the price."_

_"Then we have no deal." Maurice said firmly. He would not trade his daughter off to the Dark One, that he was certain._

_"Mm...fine then." Rumplestiltskin said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice as he walked towards the exit._

_"Wait..." it was Belle who spoke, he knew the voice came from the woman, causing him to stop and turn around, looking at her._

_Slowly Belle stepped around Gaston, shooting him a glare. Even Rumplestiltskin could see there was no love lost there would he take her away. "Don't I get a say in this? After all it is my life, father."_

_"Belle...be quiet."_

_Her eyes narrowed at her father as she glared at him, too before she shifted her gaze to Rumplestiltskin. Her blue eyes softened as she looked at him and took in a breath. "My family will be safe? My friends? My people? The Ogres will go away?" she asked, stepping up towards him. He could be the freedom she'd always hoped would come, the freedom she prayed for out of Gaston's clutches._

_"You have my word." Rumplestiltskin said, bowing his head politely to the lady. Something about this woman made him feel strange things, feel like he would give her the world if he could._

_"Then I'll go." she said with a small smile. Oh it did not seem like an unhappy choice, and it wasn't. She would gladly go with Rumplestiltskin over staying and marrying Gaston._

_Rumplestiltskin grinned a little. "Perfect." he said happily._

_"But you can't!" Gaston said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. "What of our wedding?"_

_She shot him a look, yanking her wrist back. "Enough, Gaston. I am not your trophy. I am a human being and I can make my own decisions." she said, looking towards her father. "Ones that aren't forced."_

_"Belle..." Maurice said in a warning tone, looking down at her._

_But again she shot him down, shaking her head. "Its been decided, father. I'm leaving with him, your monarchy will be safe, you'll be in riches...what more could you want, Papa?" she said in an almost mocking tone, looking up at him._

_Oh Rumplestiltskin could tell there was indeed a story there, just waiting to be uncovered._

_"She's right, you know..." he said in her defense, stepping up to her and leaning his head by hers. "The deal is, in fact, struck." he said with a small giggle. Standing up straight and turning towards the entrance of the room. "Come along." he said, one hand resting on the small of her back and gently bringing her with him._

_Feeling his hand there, she blushed. This was definitely not an ordinary man. Glancing towards her father and Gaston before she turned to leave with Rumplestiltskin, her decision firm. All in all, she was happy with her decision to leave, nothing was left in this land for her. Her people would be safe, her brother was safe somewhere, thats all she really needed right then._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: The Next Day**

Rumplestiltskin had to return to work as Mr. Gold. So, that morning he opened the shop for the first day that Belle had returned to him. It was strangely lonely, being without his wife and child, being so far away from Elsa, clear across town. But he did need to keep up appearances, to make a living to support his new family. Of course, as one of the richest men in town he could definitely support Belle and Elsa very well without personally opening his shop every day.

And he closed up the shop at five instead of later in the night. He'd much rather spend his evening with his wife and child. But, he had a surprise for her, a surprise to bring home to her.

When he pulled up in the driveway, he was smiling, quite happy with himself as he got out of the car. Getting his cane and reaching to grab the small box he'd put in the passengers seat. Walking up to the door, he leaned the box against the wall a little before reaching to open the door and stepping inside.

"Belle! I'm home." he said. Closing the door behind him and dumping the box to rest on the bench in the entrance hallway. Shrugging out of his coat, he hung it up before picking up the box again, stepping into the living room.

"Belle!" he called out again.

Hearing his voice, she walked down the steps, holding Elsa in her arms. "Coming, coming!" she said. Looking down at her daughter and putting on a smile. "Daddy's home, baby girl." she said happily to her. She was still upset over losing Graham, but when she held her daughter she went into instant mommy mode. Her daughter deserved more than having her mother upset all the time. So she was trying to be better, for her daughter. Maybe if she could clear thoughts of her brother from her head with her daughter than she could do it elsewhere.

Walking down the steps, she smiled as she looked at him. "Welcome home, love. Dinner will be ready in an hour." she said, leaning to kiss him softly as she walked to the bassinet in the living room. Resting the baby into the bassinet, smiling as she rubbed Elsa's stomach lightly.

"Come come, dearest, I have a surprise for you." he said with a smile. Stepping to her, he took her hand and led her to the couch. Sitting down, slowly he rested the box down on the coffee table, his cane off to one side. Reaching into the box, slowly he pulled out a jacket - Graham's jacket.

Looking at it, Belle's eyes widened. "Is this...?" she asked. Reaching both hands out to take the jacket in them, rubbing her thumbs against the leather and bringing it up close to her.

"It is. You wanted something of his...now you have something." he said with a smile. Reaching into the box. "Oh, theres something else too..." he said. Slowly taking out a smaller box and offered it to her, looking up at her.

She was still looking at the jacket, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Rumple.." she said softly. He'd really done this for her? Hearing his voice, she slowly set the jacket down in her lap, reaching to take the box from him and looking at it. Opening it slowly, she looked into it and saw a dagger in its black leather sheath.

"It couldn't be...I thought I'd lost this in coming to this world..." she whispered. Sitting the box down, she took the dagger from the box and slowly ran her fingers along the handle. Taking ahold of it and pulling it out to reveal the blade. Taking in a breath as she saw the engraving on the base of the blade that read 'Prince Graham of Avonlea.' in fancy letters.

"Oh Rumple..." she said again, looking up at him and smiling slowly. "You did this...for me?"

"Of course. You said last night that you didn't have anything of his. Well...now you do. Something of his old life, and something of his new life." he said, resting one hand on her knee.

Pressing the dagger back into its sheath, she moved to hug him around his neck tightly, gripping his jacket with one hand, her other hand clutching the dagger. "Thank you..." she whispered, kissing the side of his neck as she hid her face there slowly.

His arms circled her and brought her up close to him, kissing the side of her head. "Anything for you, love. Does this make you happy?" he asked, leaning his head back and resting his hands on her cheeks, bringing her face up to look at his.

"Incredibly." she said with a smile. Leaning up and kissing him softly, brushing her nose against his lightly. "What did I do to deserve you?" she asked softly.

He gave her a smile, brushing her hair behind hear. "No, dearest, it is I that have done something incredibly right somewhere in my life to deserve you."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Enchanted Forest**_

_Being banished from his lands was hard enough, but it was even harder being banished away from his dear little sister. Since he'd been banished, Graham had been living in the forest under the guise of a Huntsman. And frankly, it was ridiculous, this quest to kill Snow White. A quest the Queen sent him on herself._

_A place at her court wasn't what he wanted. He spent his entire life running away from a place in a court. He did not want to go from one leash to another, he was no lapdog. But, the Evil Queen was not one to say no to._

_People didn't know his true story, not even the Queen. Oh he'd spun a fabulous story for them, that he was left by his parents to the wolves, which was sort of true. His father did kick him out. He didn't really care about much these days, the only thing he truly loved was his younger sister._

_So, being in a knights uniform was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He hated those clothes, the armor, the importance. And walking with Snow White was almost like walking in a daze._

_"You know...the summer palace used to be my favorite place, when I was a little girl..." Snow said as they walked. "I always looked forward to going there..." she said._

_They were supposed to go to the Summer Palace, he was her guard to escort her._

_She stopped and turned to offer him an apple from her bag and he shook his head. "No..I'm fine." he said, looking towards her. Something about her held an innocence, she reminded him of his sister, his Belle. She seemed sweet and nice, and walking with her felt like walking with Belle._

_"You're not one of my fathers men..." she stated._

_Oh she was an observant one. "Every one of my fathers men have offered me condolences...but you. She sent you to walk with me...why?" she asked. Tilting her head to one side. "You mean to kill me..." she said slowly._

_Before he could react, she quickly hit him in the side with something he hadn't noticed she picked up before she ran off. Falling backwards, Graham let out a small curse before he stood up, taking off after the woman he was supposed to kill._

_It didn't take him long to find her, and he found her, sitting there composing a letter. Slowly walking up to her, studying her. "I hunt you...yet you stop to compose a letter?"_

_Snow White didn't look up, she shook her head. "You'd only find me. No doubt you know these woods better than anybody, she set it up like that..." she said, writing on a piece of paper, looking up at him. "I just ask you to do something. Please...give this to the Queen after you give her my heart.." she said, offering the letter up to him._

_Looking at the piece of paper like it were some sort of bomb before he hesitantly reached up and took it from her. Opening the letter, he began reading it, reading the selflessness that Snow White poured out in her words towards the very woman who wanted to kill her._

_How could he kill something like that? Kill something so sweet, so innocent? A thing that reminded him simply of his sweet sister? it felt something so...so Belle to do. He knew Belle, he knew Belle would do anything for their people._

_Turning his eyes up to look at her, shaking his head. "You would sacrifice yourself willingly...forgive the woman that wishes you dead...why?"_

_Snow smiled a little. "I wronged her. She won't stop her crusade to kill me until I'm dead, and as long as she rules my people fairly...then my death will not be in vain.."_

_Graham let out a chuckle, folding the letter and turning his head away. "You remind me of someone...someone I once held very dear..." he whispered, looking down at the piece of paper in his hands, running his thumbs over it lightly._

_"Who...?" she asked curiously._

_He took in a breath and turned his eyes to look up at her. "If I tell you...this remains between us?"_

_"Of course. I'll be dead, so theres no need to worry."_

_Graham shook his head. "No, you won't be. I'm not going to kill you, Snow White. I cannot. You have honor...not many people in these lands do. I respect that."_

_Snow seemed to be surprised, but she nodded. "I will still keep your secret."_

_"I have a sister...a little sister. She is the thing I hold most precious in the world. You remind me of her. Such self sacrifice is something she would do for her people. Something she has done for me.." he said. Yes, he knew about the deal that Belle had made with their father...the guards had been sure to tell him how she was trapped in that castle, trapped with Gaston._

_"Where is she? Your sister?"_

_He shook his head, moving to sit down next to Snow White, glancing up at her. "She sacrificed her life, her happiness, so that I could live. I can never see her again. And I cannot begin to say how much that pains me. If you could...do me one favor...I would be forever in your debt."_

_Listening to him, Snow nodded slowly. "Of course I'll do you a favor. What is it? You won't be in my debt, I am in yours."_

_"Bring her news...that I am alive. Bring her a letter for me. No one else in our kingdom would do it I know...its against our laws. Our father...hated me quite a bit. I was once a crowned Prince. Now? I'm the Huntsmen..." he said, shaking his head a little, looking up to her._

_"A crowned Prince? Wow. What father could hate his child so?"_

_He chuckled, shaking his head and looking up at her. "Our father isn't the most caring of men after our mother died."_

_"And your sister is...who?"_

_"Belle...Princess of Avonlea." he said._

_The name made Snow Whites eyes widen a bit in acknowledgement, nodding a little. "Yes...I know her. She's been at a few balls my father has hosted. Never really knew her per-say..." she said, biting her bottom lip slowly. "Avonlea has been ravaged by Ogres. Surely you could go back. But...I don't think Belle is in Avonlea..."_

_His head tilted up and blinked a bit. He lived in the woods, he didn't hear much about politics or about the monarchy in another land. "Why wouldn't she be in Avonlea? Ogres? Is she alright?" he asked almost frantically._

_"There are stories from Avonlea...stories that...the monarchy almost fell, so the King called upon The Dark One. He um...saved the kingdom, for a price. And the price was the Princess of the land...she...she went to live with him..." Snow said, feeling bad as she spoke, feeling as though she told him the worst possible news._

_And she nearly had. His face fell and he looked down. "The Dark One...has my sister? Oh Belle...what have you done..." he said with a sigh, looking at his lap and gripping his hands into tight fists._

_"I can...I can still deliver the letter!" she offered, looking at him. "The Dark One lives in a castle, everyone knows that. I can...I can go in and deliver it."_

_"I wouldn't ask you to go to such a place..." he said with a sigh. Going to Avonlea was one thing, but going to the Dark Castle was another._

_But he felt Snow's hand atop of his and he looked up into her smiling face. "I insist. Please let me do this for you, its the least I could do..."_

_He gave her a small smile. "Yeah...just like my Belle..." he said, but shaking his head. "I cannot have you do that. Go, Snow White. Live." he said, pushing himself to stand up. "I will go after my sister." he declared. Yes, he would get back to the Queen, but first...he had to see his sister._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle****: A Little While After Bell Was Taken**_

_It was an empty place...a huge castle for only two people was a little much. It was a nice, elegant castle that was for sure, filled with treasures and valuables that Rumplestiltskin acquired over his deals. And it was her job to keep this place clean, to cook his meals, clean his clothes, fetch his straw and everything._

_That afternoon she was cleaning, humming softly to herself, not paying much attention to the sorcerer as he sat at his table, having his tea. Why he insisted on drinking from that chipped cup she'd accidentally broken, she'd never know. But she'd never forget the look on his face when she'd broken the cup and he'd told her that it was 'Just a cup.' Indeed, it was, but now he had his tea with that cup every time._

_She was getting to know him, getting to know the man behind the curtain so to speak._

_"Why...did you agree to come here?" Rumplestiltskin asked suddenly. He'd been watching her, he always watched her when he didn't think she was looking. They'd make small talk here and there, but nothing too major._

_Looking up at him, she smiled and shrugged. "To save my people."_

_"Yes but...there was something else there. What was it?"_

_Glancing a bit away from him, she shrugged. "I wanted...to be the hero. Theres not much opportunity for women in this world. I wanted...adventure, I wanted to live my own life for once. Being a princess isn't all its cracked up to be, you know. We are bound by obligation, rules, duty. This way...I got to save my people, and have my adventure." she said._

_He watched her curiously, tilting his head to one side. "And your...betrothed?"_

_She chuckled, walking up to the table and moving to sit on it by him, looking at him. "Gaston? Meh..." she said, looking forward at the windows that shone light in. He'd caught her off the ladder just yesterday, and thats when she started to fall for him, quite literally. No, she didn't realize it yet, but a she had a soft spot for the dark sorcerer. "It was an arranged marriage. I loathe Gaston." she said, scrunching up her nose a little. "He's too...full of himself for me to tell the truth. I always imagined when I fell in love...it'd be this...miraculous thing, this amazing thing that I felt deep inside for someone who was more than just superficial. That was Gaston, superficial to a fault. I couldn't give my heart to a man like that...to a man that treated me as a trophy." she explained._

_"But...you were going to?"_

_Shaking her head, she looked at him. "I was going to give my body to him, not my heart, not my soul. Papa always told me one day I'd learn to love Gaston. But...its hard to love somebody that you're forced to be with." she said. Resting her hands down on the edge of the table and looking forward._

_"Your father forced you to be with him? Couldn't you have just said...no?" he asked, genuinely curious._

_"I did, once..." she said, a sad looking crossing over her face. Seeing that look made Rumplestiltskin's heart sink, and he wanted to do anything to take it off of her. But...who could love him? Who could willingly love the monster?"_

_"But..." she continued, closing her eyes halfway. "I made a deal with him. Papa spared my brothers life...and I agreed to marry Gaston."_

_"A brother? I saw no brother with you..."_

_"Of course not. Thats the way Papa wanted it. He banished him...threatened to kill him if I did not comply." she said, glancing over at him and giving him a sad smile. "My brother is gone. To where, I do not know. But away from our fathers clutches. And he would be happy to hear that I am too."_

_"Into the den of yet another monster.."_

_She chuckled again at that, shaking her head. "You are no monster.."_

_Just as she finished speaking, they both heard banging coming from the front door. Belle glanced up a little, but Rumplestiltskin stood up. "Stay. Here." he warned. He would see to her safety, and anyone that came to his castle was surely looking to deal._

_Walking out of the Great Hall and towards the door, waving his hand to let magic open the double doors for him, looking at the man that stood on the other side. "Well well, just what might I do for you, dearie?" he asked._

_Graham stood there, breathing in hard as though he'd ran the whole way. And he had ran for quite a while up to the castle. It'd taken him a days journey to get there, and he was getting what he came for. Stepping up into the castle, he stared the Dark One down. "Belle from Avonlea. Where is she?"_

_"Belle? My maid?" he asked with a small giggle._

_"NO. Princess Belle from Avonlea! I demand an audience with her."_

_"You demand things from me?" he asked, thinking about it and shrugging. "What do I get for this?"_

_"Please...I need to speak with her." he said, hoping his desperation didn't show in his voice. Graham hadn't seen his sister in years, not since their father had his soldiers drag him off._

_Looking at him, Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes. "Whats your name?"_

_"Graham. Tell her its Graham."_

_Normally Rumplestiltskin didn't do favors, didn't do anything without a price. But, this was Belle's guest, she was not a prisoner in his home, just his housekeeper. Turning and walking into the Great Hall, opening the doors and closing them behind him, looking at Belle. "Do you know someone named Graham? A man?"_

_Belle looked up from her spot at the table, her eyes widening. "G-Graham? Are you certain?" she asked. When Rumplestiltskin nodded, a smile spread over her lips. Slipping off the table and quickly running passed the sorcerer and into the entry hall._

_As she entered, her eyes looked up and met Graham's, smiling joyfully. "Grahammy!" she said happily. Running the rest of the way up to him and nearly jumping into his arms. Her arms moved around his neck as he caught her around the waist, gently picking her up as he twirled her, causing her to laugh a little._

_Slowly sitting her down on her feet, he looked down at her, a smile coming to his own face. "Its true...you're here..."_

_She nodded, sliding her hands up to cup his face. "As are you. Its really you. Its been so long Graham..." she said, running her thumb over his cheek. _

_"Too long." he said, smiling and leaning to kiss her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin as he took in a breath. Leaning back, looking down at her and taking her in. "My how you have grown into the most beautiful woman in the world. I've missed you. But...but why are you with him? The Dark One?"_

_"I made a deal. He saved our kingdom, he saved Avonlea, our people. And I was to come to him, be his maid. Its not really so bad Graham, its better than home. I'm free here. Freer than Papa ever allowed me to be."_

_"Are you happy?"_

_"Happier now that I see you. I was always afraid Papa lied and you were dead somewhere...I could not take that, I could not loose you too. Not like that." she said with a smile. Moving her arms down and around his waist to hug him tightly, laying her head on his shoulder._

_He hugged her around her shoulders, holding her against his chest with his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes halfway. "I can't stay long, but when I heard you were here...I had to come see you."_

_Looking up at him with concern, shaking her head. "Why can't you stay? Please Graham stay, don't leave me again, not again. I miss you. We can...we can pick up on my lessons, we can be happy, be a family without Papa sticking his stupid nose in."_

_Slowly he rubbed her shoulders, looking at her and shaking his head. "The Queen is waiting for my return..."_

_"The queen? As in the evil Queen Regina? What does she want of you?"_

_"I um...I accepted a job from her that I did not complete. Don't worry, when I'm done with her, I'll find you again, I promise. I'll always find you." he said with a smile._

_"So you go from one monarchy to another? Graham...no. Don't go back.."_

_"And do what? Live here? In the Dark Castle? Belle that is insane." he said. Looking around, noticing the Dark One wasn't in the room still before he leaned down to her ear. "Fret not, I'll come back for you. I'll always come back for you. I'll take you away from this place, we'll find a nice village to settle in, you'll fall in love, I'll give you away at your wedding...and we will be happy." he said, kissing the side of her head slowly._

_She clung to him tighter, shaking her head and leaning up close to his chest. "No Graham...don't leave me. Please not again."_

_"But this isn't leaving for good, I promise."_

_"How do I know that? How do I know that woman won't kill you?"_

_"You don't. But you must trust me." he said, rubbing her shoulders and reaching into his belt. Unhooking it and bringing the sheath that held his dagger off of it before hooking his belt back up again. Offering the dagger in its sheath, looking at her face. "Here. Take this. Its the last thing I have from Avonlea. Take this and know I will be back for it."_

_Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly took his dagger, looking up at his face. "I'd rather have you than any piece of metal."_

_He reached up, wiping away her tears and nodding. "And you will. We will catch up, you and I. I just...I just had to see you, make sure you weren't being tortured or anything. You're safe here...safer than at home."_

_"Its away from Gaston. And Rumplestiltskin isn't so bad, not as bad as I'd expected..." she said with a sigh, looking up at his face. Leaning to him and hugging him again tightly, closing her eyes as she hid her face into his chest, breathing in his scent deeply. "I'll miss you Graham..." she said, her fingers clutching at the black leather of his jacket._

_His arms held her tightly, kissing the top of her head and nodding. "As I will miss you, my dear little sister. We'll be apart again for only a little while." he said. Holding the hug for a few moments before he leaned back, smiling at her. "Be safe, and know that I love you with all my heart. I love you like you were my own daughter..."_

_Looking up at him, she nodded and smiled. "And I love you like you were my father. I'll miss you. But be safe and let me see your face again. I cannot go another eight years without you.." she said. Leaning up and kissing his cheek gently before she leaned down, holding his dagger in her hands tightly._

_He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Neither can I. Be well, Belle." he said. Stepping back from her and turning to leave the castle. Walking away from her for the second time in his life was so hard._

_And watching him leave was just as hard. She held his dagger tightly as she watched him walk away, not knowing it would be the last time she'd see him until the curse was enacted, until they were in Storybrooke and she wouldn't know who he was._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Tadaaa. I am so in love with this chapter it isn't even funny. And it topped out at some 13,000+ words...man, such a miracle for me to write that much, and it still felt too short in my opinion. But, I tweaked it just right and I do believe I've gotten this chapter down just the way I wanted it. Squee! With all those words, its like two chapters in one! Yowza. Quite fitting for the 10th chapter in my little tale.

Please read and review, let me know what you think. This chapter has so much emotion in it for me. :-)..


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry this chapter took me forever to put up! I'd had it half written, and then my internet went down for several days, and combined with work and craziness, I couldn't get it finished.

Good news? Its a pretty long chapter again. I'm apparently into writing long chapters lol. Enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 11:

**Storybrooke: Two Months After Grahams Death**

Divorce papers had been filed, and proceedings were going on. Lacey was soon to be Jefferson's official ex-wife. Well, as soon as they got everything situated. People in town saw Lacey's sudden relationship with Mr. Gold as strange. Their story was that they'd been having an affair for a year now, and finally she'd decided to leave her husband when she found out that Elsa was Mr. Golds and not Jeffersons.

Well, that was their story. Their Storybrooke Story. They still kept up their facade as Lacey Stan and Nicholas Gold. It was no secret that she was now engaged to the pawnbroker, and it surprised everyone. There was talk in the town. Oh sure, she was called a harlot for cheating on her husband. But nobody dared to do so to her face, and surely nobody was as bold towards her as they were towards Mary Margaret after her affair with David Nolan was ousted. Everyone in town was too afraid of Mr. Gold to do such things to Lacey. She was still treated with respect.

Though, certain people did shun her or look at her strangely. She'd hear the whispers behind her back, see the stares, and it really didn't bother her. People in the Enchanted Forest had thought her odd for marrying the Dark One. She'd heard a number of people call her names, all sorts of names. Most people liked "demons whore" or "demons concubine" the best. At first it'd bothered the sweet Belle, but after a while she developed a thick skin. In the Enchanted Forest surely nobody would call her such things around her husband for fear of retribution. And the same went for Storybrooke.

At least this world didn't have the clerics of the Enchanted Forest. Just the idea of those men gave Belle the creeps. Remembering the one time they'd gotten their hands on her just made her shudder. They'd wanted to fix her, save her soul from the man they considered the devil...they'd only ended up giving her nightmares and scars. And she was glad they weren't in this world.

Belle was out and about running errands while Rumplestiltskin was at work at the pawn shop. And today was the first of the month, rent day. She knew he wouldn't be in the shop for a few hours while he went around town keeping up appearances and collecting the rent from the citizens of Storybrooke. So, she decided to do a little shopping instead of being cooped up in the house all day. And, it being two months since she'd given birth, she was cleared to be more active, resume a more normal life.

Though, her and Rumple still hadn't...been together-together since before she'd given birth. She didn't know why she felt suddenly so nervous to be intimate with her husband, but she did. She was self conscious, worried about how she looked, how he'd find her now. Though she had returned to her slim frame after having Elsa, she'd still gained a few extra pounds of baby fat. And she could see it, so she wasn't sure if Rumplestiltskin could too. It wasn't much, really, but it was still too much to her.

Really, she didn't have much to worry about, it was just fifteen pounds. But that was still fifteen pounds she wasn't supposed to have. She stared a little extra at her figure in the mirror before and after getting in and out of the shower or bath. Maybe she was being a bit too critical of herself, she knew Rumple still loved her more than ever, she could see it in his eyes the way he looked at her. But, her mind told her strange things as she doubted herself. So, she'd taken up exercising regularly, and walking around town was the perfect exercise to try and loose some of that stubborn baby-weight.

Walking down the street briskly, carrying Elsa's baby carrier in one hand and her purse over one shoulder. It was a bit chilly out, but not too cold, so she'd made sure to bundle Elsa up quite warmly within her carrier. And Bele was dressed smartly, as a lady should be in this town. She had on a pair of black heels with a black trumpet skirt going down and ending just a bit above her knee. On her top she wore a light swoopneck long-sleeved top that went down to her hips ending just a few inches overtop of the skirt with a black belt around her waist. Her chestnut curls was tied back with a bow at the back of her neck, curls spilling over just one shoulder. She would never get used to how the skirt didn't go all the way down, it was a pretty modest outfit, but not nearly as modest as the gowns in the Enchanted Forest that she'd grown to wear.

Humming to herself slowly as she walked. Glancing over, she saw Rumplestiltskin standing across the street with one of his guys and she smiled a little. She could sneak up on him, try and make his day by surprising him. She hadn't expected to run into him while she was out, but that was an added bonus. But she didn't move across the street, not yet. She saw he had his one employee with him standing next to him and a big truck was blocking who he was talking to. Looking over the truck, it was a Game of Thorns truck, the one florist in town.

Moving to walk across the street, she knew Rumplestiltskin couldn't see her because his back was to her as he spoke to someone. Once she reached the same side of the street, she looked up and froze in her place. In front of Rumplestiltskin was Moe French, or better known to her as Maurice; her father.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked on, her eyes staring at her father. She hadn't seen him in years, even before the curse struck. Gripping Elsa's baby carrier tightly, she chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating on if she should go through with her 'surprise Rumple' plan or not.

"I'll have your money for you next week..." Moe tried to say.

"Terms of the loan were fairly specific..." Rumplestiltskin said as he stared at Moe French. He'd never liked Belle's father too much, so he wasn't too compassionate about the mans plight. Looking over at his man, he nodded a bit. "Take the van."

"Wait...no...tomorrow's Valentines day! Its the biggest day of the year. You've got to let me sell them!" Moe exclaimed.

Hearing her father stressed made Belle grit her teeth and shake her head a little. He was still her father after all. Sighing, slowly she walked up to the group, putting on a smile as she moved up behind Rumplestiltskin. Moving her free arm around his waist and leaning to kiss the back of his ear softly. "'Ello love." she said with a smile, glancing towards her father a little. "Whats going on here?" she asked.

Belle almost startled Rumplestiltskin, and he paused, glancing back at her. Shifting so she was at his side, he gave her a small smile. "Oh Lacey, I'll be finished in a moment. No need to worry yourself over this." he said. Taking her in, his eyes narrowed a bit. "Are you crazy? You'll catch your death out here!" he said, eyeing the fact that she didn't wear a jacket.

She gave him a soft smile. "I'll be fine."

"No. The mother of my child will not be catching cold." he said. Reaching up to shrug off his jacket carefully, moving his cane from one hand to the other. Taking the garment and reaching up to bring it around her shoulders. He would be a little cold, that was fine, but he would not let Belle be cold.

Belle shot him a look but could only chuckle a bit. "Nicholas, I said I was fine. Its not that cold out anyway." she said. Glancing towards Moe French a little. "What _is_ going on here, though?" she asked a bit more sternly.

"Its just business, dearest. Why don't you go wait in my car?" he asked, taking his keys from his pocket and offering them to her.

Moe looked up at Belle, eyeing her almost pleadingly. No one in town had seen Mr. Gold be kind to anyone besides his mistress. Well, they called her his mistress around the town rather than just her fiance. And it was said that Lacey Stan was a lot kinder than the old pawnbroker. Really, people talked a lot about the couple. An older man with quite a young girl turned some heads, some called Lacey a gold-digger, and others called her simply crazy. Some said she had daddy issues, and some weren't sure what she was after. But, she seemed a lot kinder, so Moe was hoping that Lacey would feel for him.

And she did, for more reasons than Moe would know at the moment.

Looking towards Gold, Belle smiled slowly. "No, I don't feel like waiting in the car. Whats the harm in letting him keep his truck? I mean, tomorrow _is_ Valentines day...and I was quite hoping to get some flowers from a certain man I know. Now, wouldn't it be bad to upset the only florist in town before the mother of your child gets her valentines day flowers?" she asked sweetly, stepping up close to him and reaching her free hand up. Gently running her fingers along the lapel of his suit, rubbing the fabric with her thumb as she looked up at his face with a soft smile.

He looked down at her, down at that face she gave him that he could never say no to. A sigh came from his lips and he put his keys back into his pocket, reaching up to take her wrist and still her hand. "Its business, love. There is nothing I can do.." he said. Why would Belle want to help her father? Her father had been nothing but cruel to her and her brother, even more cruel after he'd found out she shared the bed of the Dark One.

Leaning up, Belle leaned to kiss the rim of his ear. "Let him be, Rumple. Please?" she asked sweetly in a soft whisper so nobody else could hear. Leaning up close, her chest was against his as her one hand still held the baby carrier softly beside them. Gently she ran her tongue to lick the rim of his ear in a specific way, a way she knew he liked, and she got the desired response.

He shuddered and closed his eyes halfway at the feel of her tongue on his skin. "Belle..." he nearly growled out against her.

And she leaned back just as quickly as she'd leaned in. Smiling, she slowly kissed his lips before she stepped back, looking up at him. Oh, she knew what she did to him alright.

He sighed as he looked at her, glancing towards the man sitting in the van and shaking his head. "Leave it." he said, shooting a lot towards Moe. "You've got one week, Mr. French. And in that time, if I have to come to you for my payment, then your van will belong to me." Rumplestiltskin reluctantly said, moving to rest a hand on the small of Belle's back, rubbing it slowly.

Moe smiled and nodded. "Y-Yes yes! Of course Mr. Gold! I'll have your money to you within a week, I swear it!" he said. Mr. Gold was not known for giving second chances, but he was glad Lacey had showed up when she did. Looking towards the woman, Moe gave her a small smile. Stepping up to her, he reached to take her hand and kiss the back of it, looking up at her face. "Thanks Mrs. Stan...thank you so much."

Watching her father, Belle gave a small nod and a weak smile as she looked at her fathers face. It'd been years since she looked upon his face, and she still held mixed feelings about him. "You're welcome, Mr. French. I um...expect my fiance to get my flowers tomorrow, and I expect them to be the best." she said slowly.

Moe nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Stan, the best I've got." he said, squeezing her hand a little.

Rumplestiltskin didn't like when other men dared to touch his Belle, he got possessive sometimes over what he considered his. And even Moe French holding onto her hand like that made him uneasy. Moe was her father, yes, but Moe didn't know that in this world. Slowly reaching his cane up and tapping Moe's hand. "Thats quite enough, Mr. French."

When the florist dropped Belle's hand immediately, he nodded, his cane resting back down on the ground and looking towards Belle. "Well, my dear, shall we go? I'm quite starved and I would love to treat you to lunch."

Belle couldn't help but giggle at the obvious jealousy she saw in Rumplestiltskin when Moe held her hand and kissed it like that. The man would never change, and she never wanted him to. Nodding a little as she looked at him. "Lunch sounds perfect. Granny's?" she asked.

He nodded a little and started to walk away from the florist with her, his hand still resting on the small of her back. Sliding it up to ensure the jacket stayed on her shoulders well enough.

As they crossed the street, they came face to face with Regina and Belle's insides churned. She wanted to rip the woman's hair out, something she never really wanted to do to another human being before in her life. But, she put on a warm smile and nodded to her. "Afternoon Madame Mayor."

"Mrs. Stan." she said, nodding and then looking towards Gold. "Mr. Gold. That was quite the show back there." she said holding her hands in front of her.

"Ah well, its Mr. French's lucky day, I suppose." Rumple said.

Regina nodded. "I suppose so. Well...I've been meaning to...talk to you about something..." she said. She'd begun suspecting that Rumplestiltskin and Belle were remembering who they were, that they did remember and she needed to find out.

"Well, it'll just have to wait. I have a date." he said with a small smile.

Belle had stayed relatively quiet, but she smiled and nodded, starting to move to walk around Regina. But, Regina moved to stop them. "Its quite urgent..." Regina insisted.

Rumplestiltskin just smiled at the former queen and shrugged. "Got something on your mind, dearie?" he asked with a small grin at the look on her face. "Well, it'll just have to wait until you've got something I want to talk about as well. _Please_." he said.

At the sound of the word please, Regina stiffened and let Rumplestiltskin and Belle walk around her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle: A few weeks after Belle and Rumple first got together**_

_They'd been together for a few weeks, and things were going amazingly. Belle loved him and she willingly stayed in his castle. Though now, instead of the dreary dungeon she used to sleep in, it was his bed she shared. And she wouldn't have it any way._

_She hadn't left the castle too often, at least not passed the castle walls. She'd go outside on walks around the grounds, but not usually in town. That afternoon a messenger came to the castle doors pretty hesitantly with a letter, a letter for her. Of course she'd accepted it and paid the man. Looking at the folded piece of parchment in her hands, the royal wax seal of the King of Avonlea holding it closed. Great, her father._

_Walking into the great hall and towards the long table. Rumplestiltskin sat by her spinning straw into gold slowly. While he spun quite a lot less now that he had his Belle, he did still spin, and once she'd asked if he'd teach her how. And he would, of course he would._

_When she entered, he glanced up towards her. "Who was at the door, dearest?" he asked, stopping the spinning wheel._

_"Just a messenger.." she said softly. Walking up to the table, she reached to grab an apple from the basket sitting atop of it, continuing to walk to the chair at the head of the table, Rumplestiltskin's usual chair. Taking a seat in the chair and crossing her legs as she looked down at the letter in her one hand, taking a bite of the apple in her other hand._

_Rumplestiltskin looked over at her curiously as he rose from his chair, walking over and looking over her shoulder. "Whats that, love?" he asked._

_"A letter from my father..." she said slowly, twirling the apple in her hand a little before taking another bite and chewing it slowly. She was wondering if she should open it, or if she should just throw it into the fire. Maurice was still her father, she still loved him as a daughter should love their father. But he'd done so much wrong to them, to her, to her brother...she wasn't sure if she could forgive him._

_Slowly Rumple moved to sit on the table just beside her, looking down at her. "Going to open it?"_

_Belle shrugged, not taking her eyes off the letter as she swallowed her bite of apple. "I'm thinking about it..." she muttered before taking another bite. Should she read it? What could her father possibly want from her? Sighing a little, she sat forward and rested her apple down on the table. Taking the letter, she broke the seal and opened it, looking at her fathers handwriting inside - _

_Dear Belle,_

_Avonlea did return to prosper after you left with the Dark One. The wars are over, the land is being rebuilt. But dear, the people miss their princess, I miss my daughter, and Gaston misses his fiance. We do hope you are well as can be in the Dark One's clutches, that he is at least feeding you and treating you well as a princess should._

_I worry for you all the time, my dear daughter. Though we had our differences, you are my child, my only daughter, and I do love you with all my heart. I wish I was better at expressing that. After the loss of your mother I forgot how to express such things. But, rest assured, I do love you and Graham both._

_Which brings me to one other thing. I have fallen ill, Belle. The doctor says I may not have long for this world. You will be without a father, and Avonlea will be without a king. As my sole named heir, Belle, it is your duty to return to Avonlea, to rule over our people as their Queen. You are a Queen, my Belle, and you will be the Queen I raised you to be._

_I do hope you can return to our lands...for fear of what will happen when I am long gone. What will happen to our lands without you here to rule? Please, discuss it with the Dark One, come home to us._

_With love,_

_Maurice_

_Belle read over the letter a few times and sighed, resting it down on the table and leaning back a little, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the piece of parchment laying before her._

_"So...what did your father want?" Rumplestiltskin asked, sitting still on the table. He'd taken the apple she'd put to the side and begun finishing it for her as she read._

_Looking up at him, biting her bottom lip. "My father...is dying. I am to become Queen of Avonlea upon his death..." she said, turning her eyes back to the letter. "He needs me to return...to settle affairs and become Queen..." she muttered. She'd always known she would one day be Queen, but after taking the deal with Rumplestiltskin, she saw her life as so much more than being Queen. She saw her life happy, with Rumplestiltskin._

_The sorcerer paused at her words, looking at her and gripping what was left of the apple in his hands. He would loose her. Avonlea would not accept the Dark One as their King, as being with their Queen. Looking away, he tried not to show emotion on his face, for it would give him away. "You must go then. I'll have a carriage take you and your things." he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. Belle was the one light in his life._

_Her eyes returned to him as she heard his words. Moving to stand up, she took the apple from his hands and stepped in front of him. Resting her hands on his thighs and parting them so she could stand up close to him, her chest against his as she looked into his eyes, shaking her head. "I don't want to leave you, my Rumple..." she whispered. Leaning up and brushing her nose against his, closing her eyes halfway._

_He sighed, resting his hands on her shoulders and shook his head, turning his face away. "You must. It is your duty..."_

_"My duty is to you." she said. Resting her hands on his sides and leaning up closer to him, running her fingers up and down his sides. "I love you, Rumplestiltskin. I gave myself to you, completely. I cannot just leave. I cannot just forget." she said with a small smile. "You're my everything..."_

_Looking at her almost skeptically, Rumplestiltskin sighed and moved to wrap his arms around her shoulders, pulling her up close to his chest. Gripping her close, his cheek against her temple, his nose in her chestnut curls. Rubbing her shoulders a little as he held her, letting his eyes close. "Whatever I did right in my life to get you...I'm glad I did it..." he whispered softly to her._

_She wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling as she hugged him back. "I'm glad you did too. Now, stop trying to get rid of me." she insisted._

_Nodding a little, he kissed the side of her head and sat up straight, looking at her. "Alright, I won't try to get rid of you. But, Belle, if your father is sick shouldn't you go see him?" he asked. He still held her close to him, but his arms moved from encircling her, letting his hands rub up and down her arms and leaning to rest his forehead against hers.  
_

_Sighing a little, looking at him. "I've nothing to say to him, Rumple, you know that.."_

_"Yes, but he might have things to say to you." he started, shaking his head when Belle opened her mouth to reply. "No, let me finish. I was a father once too, Belle. And I let my son down, you know that. He probably hates me for it, hates me for the mistakes I've made in his life. I regret them, and I would give the world to take them back, to be with Bae. And when I find him...I hope beyond hope that Bae will listen to me."_

_Gently Belle rubbed his back, sighing as she looked up at him and shrugged. "I suppose I should go see him...if he's really dying and all." she said, glancing towards the letter again._

_"You should. You'll regret it if you don't, and I will not let you regret not going to see him. I will get a carriage to take you to Avonlea, and I will await your return." he said with a small smile. "And if you don't return...I'll understand."_

_Shaking her head, she sighed. "Rumple, I'll come back. I'll always find my way back to you, no matter what happens." she said, looking up at him and leaning to kiss him slowly. "Mm, do I need to show you how I feel about you again? Do you need a reminder?" she asked._

_Lightly she ran her fingers around his back and up his chest, her fingers running along the dragon scale vest, starting to undo the ties as she leaned to press her lips gently against the side of his neck. Rumplestiltskin let out a sigh at the feel of her lips gliding up his skin, making him shudder slowly._

_"B-Belle.." he moaned out in a soft voice, closing his eyes and rubbing her shoulders, letting her undo his vest. Once she got his vest undone, she pushed it open but not off, running her hands along the fabric of his under shirt._

_Smiling a little, he moved his hands to take ahold of hers, gripping them. "Mmm, are you sure you want to do this, love?"_

_"Why wouldn't I? I mean...I surely haven't had a change of heart since last night." she said. Kissing up to his ear and taking the lobe into her mouth, running her tongue along it just slowly, making him shudder._

_"I...I don't know. M-maybe...maybe you've come to your senses?" he asked, rubbing her hands slowly and letting out a small sigh. "I just sometimes think one morning you'll wake up in my bed and realize the mistake you've made...that you share a bed with a monster. Going off to be Queen of Avonlea is definitely a better life you know..." he muttered softly, tilting his head a little to lean into her lips._

_But she let his ear go and stood up straight, looking at him. "Stop that. Stop it right now, Rumplestiltskin. You're not a monster, and I'm not going to change my mind about you. I cannot change how I feel about you. I love you, more than anything. And I'd rather share your bed then wear any crown. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I thought you'd have realized that by now.."_

_Rumplestiltskin shrugged a little, moving his hands to cup her face lightly. "Its just hard to believe that you're all mine, that you're willingly all mine. You want to be here. No other person has stuck by my side since my son. It's a lot of loneliness...many years. Bae's mother didn't even want me, not really, not even before I became known as the village coward."_

_"You were not a coward, Rumplestiltskin. You wanted to take care of your son, you went back to your family. And as Lady of this house I will have no talk of such things." she said with a smile._

_He couldn't help but chuckle. "Lady of the house now, are you?" he asked playfully._

_"You see any other ladies around? No? Well then, that answers my question." she asked, shaking her head and leaning up to kiss him lightly. "And, this lady wants the man of the house to play." she teased._

_Rubbing her arms, he leaned to kiss her forehead. "Ah Belle, I love you. And...I will miss you while you visit your father."_

_"Just as I'll miss you, my love. But, it'll only be a short time, I ensure you. If I'm not back in three weeks time, you'll come after me. Besides, what would you do without me, hm?" she asked playfully, her fingers moving up to play with his under shirt, looking up at his face._

_"Without you I would die, love." he assured her._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Lunch**

The couple didn't let Regina bother them, and they now had a lunch date they hadn't planned, which was always welcome. They'd gone to Granny's as usual and selected one of the booths. Belle slowly slid Elsa's baby carrier into the booth seat, making sure it sat so Elsa faced her before she sat down, Rumple sitting across from her.

Slowly she shifted off his jacket that he'd insisted she wear and looked over at Elsa, smiling a little as the baby cooed and made small noises. "Yeah, are you ready to get out of those blankets, huh? It is kinda warm in here." she said sweetly to her daughter.

Reaching in, she unbuckled Elsa and picked her up, slowly bringing the blankets off her and starting to slide the red quilted jersey jacket she'd had Elsa dressed in. Underneath the jacket she had Elsa dressed in a pair of black leggings, a red skirt with a white long sleeved shirt and then a pair of red booties that matched the color of her skirt.

Shifting Elsa to lay against her chest, laying the jacket into the baby seat as she smiled, kissing the top of Elsa's head. "Theres mommys baby girl." she said.

Elsa looked around a little and cooed. She was getting bigger and bigger every day. She was still small because she was only two months old, but she was bigger than she'd been two months ago. And she had the most brilliant blue eyes, almost like Belle's, but they were even lighter it seemed. And then her hair was growing, she had a full head of hair, but it wasn't long yet, not at all, and it was a soft blonde color.

Holding the two month old in one arm, Belle reached to take the menu, looking at it and humming softly, feeling as Elsa's hands took ahold of her brown hair, shaking her head. "Honeyyy, don't pull mommy's hair." she said, shifting to try and remove the infants hand from her hair.

Rumplestiltskin seemed to watch the two in sheer amazement, he always did. They were his, that was his wife, his daughter, his flesh and blood. And she was just too perfect, they both were. He smiled a bit. "Here, let me have her, dearest. You deserve a meal without a baby in your arm." he offered, sitting his menu down and reaching across the table.

Looking up at him, Belle nodded and shifted Elsa in her arms. "Shh shh honey hey, why don't you go see daddy for a bit, hm?" she asked. Carefully sitting up, she moved Elsa into Rumplestiltskin's arms before sitting back, looking up at them.

He certainly did know how to hold a baby, he'd taken care of Baelfire after all. Gently taking Elsa into his arms, he smiled. "Hi there baby girl." he said. Bringing her to his chest and cradling her carefully, making sure to support her well.

And she seemed to suddenly notice it was him. Elsa looked up at him and her eyes went a little wide and she cooed and smiled up at him, recognizing him. It was always interesting watching Rumplestiltskin with Elsa. They seemed to connect on a different wavelength than Elsa did with other people. And other people didn't really see it, he didn't often hold Elsa in public, mostly because a lot of the time she was asleep in her carrier or someone else was holding her. So, a few people did glance over at them to watch.

Ruby approached them with a small smile for Belle. "Well hello Lacey, Mr. Gold. What can I get for you today?" she asked.

Glancing at Ruby, Belle gave her a small smile. "An iced tea, please."

"I'll have the same." Rumple said, shifting Elsa in his arms so she laid forward against his chest. Looking up at her father, Elsa kept her eyes up on his face, her small fingers wrapped around a part of his tie as she held onto it, laying her head a bit more on his shoulder as her blue eyes stayed up on his face, staring up at him adoringly.

After taking their drink order, Ruby went back to gather the drinks for them and Belle smiled at Rumple. "Aww, she so loves her daddy, look." she said, leaning against the table slowly.

Looking down at Elsa, he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't know why." he said with a small chuckle, glancing down at the menu.

When Ruby returned with their drinks, she set them down before standing up. "Need a few more minutes?" she asked. She wasn't as relaxed while serving this table, everyone was tense around Mr. Gold, even when he was out with his new found family. Like the rest of town, she found it quite odd. Lacey had been her friend once, too. Truthfully, Lacey still was her friend, but when Lacey was out with Gold she rarely spoke to her that much.

"Umm...I'll have a chicken salad wrap." Belle answered, moving to hand back her menu and leaning against the table, smiling as she returned to watching Elsa with her father.

"Lasagna." Rumple answered simply, handing back the menu, still holding his daughter. Once Ruby was back behind the counter, he looked down at Elsa, smiling. "Hey there. Do I have something on my face, hm? It cannot be that interesting." he said.

Elsa continued to watch up at him, blinking a little up at his face. Slowly she reached one hand up to rest on his chin, her fingers searching his skin, feeling the stubble on his face. Her fingers moved up and hooked into his mouth, pulling a little to make him open his mouth.

Belle laughed, shaking her head. "Elsa honey don't pull on daddy's mouth." she said.

Gently Rumple took Elsa's fingers, bringing it out of his mouth and kissing them before giving her a smile. "Oohh she's alright. Aren't you?" he asked. Looking up at Belle with a small smile. "You worry too much, love."

Shrugging, she nodded a little. "Maybe. But, I'm a new mother, you can't blame me." she said, taking a sip of her tea. "Speaking of...I might have to stop by your office in your shop to feed her in a little bit. She needs to eat every few hours, and I really don't think you want me to do that here." she teased.

He had to fight the urge not to blush, remembering whenever he'd see her feed their daughter. It still affected him more than he'd like to admit. Belle knew it did, too, and he thought she surely would feed Elsa in front of him on purpose.

Shaking his head, rubbing Elsa's back slowly. "Oh no, you are not feeding her here. My office will be fine."

"Good." she said, leaning against the table and chewing on her bottom lip. She wanted to forget about their encounter with both her father and Regina. She'd wanted to talk to him about something...and now seemed the perfect opportunity. "Nicholas...can I talk to you about something?" she asked, looking up at him slowly.

His eyes rose to meet hers and nodded. "Of course, talk to me about anything you'd like dearest." he said, wondering what it was she wanted to talk about. Most time when women said they wanted to talk it was a bad thing.

And she could tell he was worried, he looked it. Even though most people probably couldn't tell, she could. He sat more stiffly and became a lot more intent on exactly what she was saying, almost as if he were starting to build up those walls it took her so long to break down.

"Its nothing bad, I promise. I was just wondering...about the library in town. I walked past it with Elsa earlier...and it looks closed..."

"The library?" he asked, thinking about it and shrugging. "Thing hasn't been open in such a long time...I don't ever remember it being open, so most likely it never was." he said, his voice just above a whisper.

Pouting at his answer, she nodded and sighed. "Thats what I was thinking too. I couldn't remember it being open either. I was just hoping I was wrong." she said, shaking her head and looking up at his face. "Who owns it?"

"Regina does I believe. Or me, I'm not sure. I own a lot of properties, love."

She sighed a bit and looked up at him, slowly putting on a smile. "Could you see if you do? I...I'd like to run it, to open it again. Wouldn't it be great to have a library in town again? Or, well, for the first time?" she asked, beaming at the idea.

But Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "No. You don't need more to do, love. We have a newborn, Elsa needs you. You're needed at home...perhaps when Elsa is a bit older we'll revisit it."

And of course she wasn't happy with the answer. Pouting a bit, she shook her head. "Why not? Come on, I can be a mother and open the library! I could bring Elsa with me. Or...or you could watch her for a few hours. You are her father after all." she argued.

"You know you don't have to work love. I'll always take care of you. Always have, always will. You'll want for nothing, that I promised you years ago." he said, looking up at her.

Nodding a bit, she sighed. "I know I don't have to, I want to. I don't need to be taken care of, I'm not helpless. And its something I want to do, its not like I have to go out and work. The paycheck isn't what I'd do it for. Really, I doubt I'd even give myself a paycheck.."

He could never tell her no. He hadn't been able to yet, and he still couldn't tell her no right now. Yes, he could watch Elsa, but he just thought that Belle would regret it in the end.

Reaching over, he took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb slowly. "Love...please, listen to me. Wait until Elsa is older. She's only little for so long. It goes by really fast, believe me..." he said. He couldn't believe how fast Baelfire had grown. It felt like he was an infant one moment and then a teenager the next. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do...but I'll make a suggestion. Take it or leave it. If you tell me you want this library, I'll help you get it. But please...just wait until Elsa is older."

Looking down at his hand, Belle sighed and nodded a little. "Fine...I suppose."

"Is that a...I'm-mad-at-you fine, or is that a I'm-okay fine?" he asked.

Turning her eyes up to him, giving him a light smile. "Its a I'll be okay fine. I see that you're right, its just that I wanted this. I miss my library.." she said with a sigh.

"Well, I'll tell you what..." he said, sitting up and smiling to her. "I'll have one of our spare rooms turned into a library. We have plenty of room.." he said.

Just as he spoke, Ruby came over, sitting their plates down for them before heading back to the counter.

Belle looked up at him and blinked a bit. "Did you say you'd give me a library? Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. I want you happy." he said. Shifting Elsa in his arms so he could pick up his fork, leaning to take a bite of his food carefully since he held Elsa so close.

In his arms, Elsa shifted and made small noises. And, she suddenly spit up right on Rumplestiltskin's suit jacket.

Belle couldn't help but choke back a laugh at the look on his face, shaking her head. "Oohh poor baby." she said with a laugh. Reaching to grab a few napkins and moving to stand up. Stepping over to his side, she sat down next to him and moved to take Elsa from him.

When she did move Elsa, the baby cried slowly, tears suddenly starting to pour down her cheeks as she cried out loudly, looking up to her father, both arms reaching to try and get him. She always cried whenever Rumple put her down and she wasn't asleep, or whenever someone took her from her father.

Looking at her, Rumple shook his head. "Hey hey baby girl, daddy's right here, okay?" he asked. Reaching and letting her small hand curl around one of his fingers as she cried slowly. Glancing up at Belle worried. "Should I take her back?"

Belle shifted Elsa in her arms so she sat close to Rumple, rubbing her back, the spit up on his suit momentarily forgotten as she tried to calm her daughter down.

"Here, take off your jacket and I'll fix that and you can hold Elsa so she'll stop crying." she suggested.

And it was a good idea, a good compromise. Reaching to unbutton the button of his suit jacket and slowly pulling it off revealing his black button up dress shirt he wore underneath and red tie. Shrugging the material off, he handed it to Belle and in turn took Elsa from her arms. Picking Elsa up carefully, he sat her against his chest and hugged her.

"Hey hey there baby girl, no more crying dearest. Daddy is right here." he whispered softly to her, his voice soft so only Belle and Elsa could hear it. Kissing the side of her head slowly and humming a soft tune to her to calm her down. "You'll be a daddys girl, that you will. I'm quite fine with that." he said with a soft chuckle. People feared him in this town and couldn't wait to get away from him, and it seemed like his little girl hated being without him. She was so small and so perfect to him, and it amazed him how she clung to him whenever they were near each other.

Belle took his suit jacket with a smile, getting up and moving to sit on her side of the booth again, looking down at the suit and taking the napkins to start brushing the mess up. Sighing a bit with a pout. "Goodness...I'm not sure I can save this." she said with a small pout.

But he shrugged, looking up at her with a smile. "Its no matter. Things can be replaced, love. It's just a jacket." he said. Yeah, it was a very expensive suit jacket like all of his were, but he wasn't going to get upset over it. It wasn't worth it.

"I suppose you're right..." she said with a sigh, looking up at him. "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, he rubbed Elsa's back slowly and looking up at Belle. "No need to apologize. I'm not upset. Like I said, its just a suit." he assured her with a small smile.

Returning his smile with one of her own, nodding a bit. "That it is. Still, I'll try and save it once we get home. The cleaning agents of this world are remarkable." she said with a small laugh. Things amazed her here now that she remembered her past. Things like washing machines, vacuums, dishwashers, cellphones, any general sort of electronic. It would have made her life so much easier back in the Dark Castle to have such things.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled and nodded. "Aye, they are. A lot of things are." he said with a small smile, looking down at Elsa again, noticing she'd calmed down.

"She is such a daddy's girl at just two months old. She only needs me when she's hungry." Belle said with a small pout.

Looking at her, he shook his head. "Love, she needs both of us. She just doesn't get to see me as often is all I assure you." he said.

Belle nodded and smiled a bit. "Of course she doesn't. Its not a bad thing, you know, to be a daddy's girl. Its a good thing. You're a great dad, even if you don't necessarily believe it."

He gave her a smile and looked back down to Elsa. The never ending faith Belle had in him was amazing, even though he was truthfully scared to death about being a father again, about failing the one person who needed him to succeed. And, he'd never raised a girl before. Baelfire was a boy, he understood boys. But girls...he hadn't the slightest clue. Heaven help the boy who decided to be interested in _his _daughter.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Castle at Avonlea**_

_After much reluctance Belle left the Dark Castle and headed back to her home of Avonlea. It felt strange coming back to that place. This was once her home, but now it wasn't. Now, she was just a stranger to the towns in the province._

_The trip had taken a few days, and already she missed her lover, she missed his touch, his lips on her skin, his arms around her and his warmth. Would she even tell her father that she had given herself wholly to the Dark One? She knew her father feared the beast within him, but she didn't, and she knew he wouldn't understand. They weren't married, either, they were just sharing the same bed in an unholy union. Well, even if they were wed she believed the clerics would still see it as an unholy union._

_She sought comfort in remembering her last day with Rumplestiltskin at the castle, making a smile spread over her face whenever she thought of it during the trip. They'd made love more than once that day, spent most of the day together deals be damned. It was perfect, he was perfect._

_And now as she approached the castle of Avonlea, her throat constricted and her heart clenched. What would her father say of her? She'd dressed as a proper princess should for the day in a dark purple dress that fell to her knees with a corset tied around her waist, the long sleeves extending down her arms, the sleeves a little longer than her arms. The material was pretty plain, just a deep purple. And her long chestnut hair was brushed and curled, fallen over her shoulders. She hadn't worn such a dress since she left Avonlea, and truthfully she missed her blue dress of the Dark Castle. Rumplestiltskin let her wear whatever she wanted, she didn't always have to be the perfect princess for him. And already, only a few minutes in Avonlea, and she was already tired of the facade she put up._

_Once the carriage stopped, the door opened and she moved to take the hand of the soldier standing outside. Stepping out and onto the ground, she looked up at the castle and then to one of the servants that told her about her father waiting for her._

_Asking to be taken to him, they entered the castle and she looked up, seeing her father standing there looking perfectly well. Confusion struck her as she approached her father, looking up at him. "Papa, I don't understand...you're looking well. I mean, I'm glad you're well, but I was worried when your letter said how sick you were..." she asked._

_He gave her a smile and rested his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slowly. "Oh my sweet Belle, I am so glad you're back. Finally you're home." he said, leaning to kiss the side of her head and bringing her into his chest for a hug._

_Sighing, she slowly hugged him back, only slightly annoyed at the fact that she could be in Rumples arms right now instead. "No Papa, I'm not home. The Dark Castle is my home now, I am here for a visit. I thought you weren't well, you worried me."_

_"Ah yes, I'm sorry I worried you over such a thing. But how else would I get the monster to let you come home? And he has! He has let you come home to resume your duties." he said with a smile._

_She leaned back from his embrace, looking up at him and shaking her head. "Papa, I am not home. What is the meaning of this? Why am I here?"_

_"Because your land and your people miss you, my dear. We've rescued you from the monsters clutches."_

_Her eyes narrowed as she yanked back from her fathers hold, shaking her head. "Rumplestiltskin isn't a monster! I'm going home." she said, turning around._

_Catching her arm, he yanked her back to him, making her look up at his face. "You ARE home, Belle. And this is where you'll stay. What has that monster done to you?"_

_"He's done nothing to me. Now let me go so I might return to him." she said, yanking at her arm but his grip held tight._

_Her fathers eyes narrowed as Maurice looked down at her. "Return to him? What sort of spell does he have you under?"_

_Belle rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Its no spell, Papa. Its love. I love him. More than anything in the world. I see a side of him that...that he doesn't show to others. Under all of that scare, he is a man, just a man surrounded by such darkness that he cannot escape. He does not do bad things...not truthfully."_

_"Love?" he asked, laughing a bit and shaking his head. "You think he's just a man? Belle, he STOLE you from us, he took you from this castle, your home, your fiance. That is not a man to love, Belle. You'll love Gaston." he decided._

_Shaking her head a little. "I'll never love Gaston. My heart belongs to Rumplestiltskin." she said, gritting her teeth and leaning up close to him, staring her father in his eyes. "My body also belongs to him, Papa. You cannot force me to marry Gaston if I am not pure. And I assure you, I'm not."_

_Maurice's eyes widened at the realization as he gripped his daughters arm so tightly, making her whine a little. "He raped you!?"_

_She grit her teeth and shook her head, yanking on her arm. "N-N-No Papa! I went to him! I practically begged him to let me in, to be with me..."_

_"So it is true...my own daughter has become the demons whore..." he spat almost carelessly as he looked down at her, shaking his head. "I didn't want to believe it. My sweet Belle and that...monster." he said. Quickly he shoved her into one of the soldiers, looking at him. "Take her to the tower, to the clerics. They'll save her soul."_

_Belle's eyes widened as she stumbled into the soldier, feeling them grab her arms and shaking her head, looking up at him. "Papa no! No! Stop. He'll come for me, you know!"_

_"Then let him come. I just wish to save your soul, my sweet daughter."_

_Shaking her head quickly, she pulled at the guards hold as they yanked her along, nearly dragging her. "Papa please! Papa!" she yelled, looking after him. Tears rimmed her eyes as she was pulled towards the steps, stumbling a little only to be yanked up. The fabric of her dress tore a little as she tripped over it._

_Turning her head to look up the stairs, shaking her head. "Rumple! Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin!" she yelled, wondering if he could hear her. Surely he would save her from this fate, he loved her and would come for her. But the question was when._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Later That Night**

Lunch had gone well and the rest of the day had passed in relative quiet and routine. Rumplestiltskin had let Belle take a hot bath while he took care of putting Elsa down for the night. And she'd enjoyed her bath before getting ready for bed.

Sitting at the vanity in their room, it reminded her of one she had in the Dark Castle, and perhaps thats why Rumple had gotten it for her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she brushed her hair a bit, bringing it to one side of her shoulder and slowly rubbing the side of her neck with a sigh.

She heard him come in before she saw him, hearing the soft tap of his cane with his footsteps and she smiled a bit, glancing over at the door as it opened and he stepped in. "Did she fall asleep okay?" she asked.

Looking up at her, he gave her a smile and nodded. "She did. She's fast asleep."

"Good, hopefully she'll stay that way for a few hours." she said, shifting to look back at the vanity, reaching to put her jewelry away in their proper places.

Walking up to her, Rumplestiltskin moved behind her and rested his free hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slowly and looking down at her. Leaning down to kiss the back rim of her ear gently. "Hopefully. It'll give mommy and daddy some alone time." he whispered to her, brushing his nose against her ear, making her shudder.

"S-Some sleep, don't you mean?" she asked, avoiding what she knew he seemed to want. Shifting out from his grasp, she moved to stand up and walked over to their bed. Sitting down on the edge, she slid her feet out of her slippers and shifted to lay in bed, bringing the sheets up and laying on her side, her back to him.

Watching her, he let out a sigh and loosened his tie, walking to his side of the bed. Slipping out of his shoes, then his shirt and pants, draping them over a chair at the other side of the room. He undressed until he was in his boxers, deciding he'd take a shower in the morning. Besides, he didn't plan on actually going to sleep yet.

Moving to sit on the bed, his cane resting against the bedside table and he laid down. Looking at her, he smiled as he saw her. She was always beautiful, and the night gowns she wore to bed almost killed him, especially since he hadn't gotten any in a while. Tonight she wore a baby blue silk nightie that came down just past her ass, the cleavage dipping down enough to tease him. And, oh was it teasing him, driving him crazy.

He knew the doctor had given her the clear to return to normal activities, sex included, and the doctor had said that weeks ago. And he knew he didn't want to push, but his Belle was driving him mad being within arms reach but so out of reach at the same time.

Shifting in the bed closer to her, he moved his arms around her waist, bringing her back against his chest and leaning to slowly kiss along her shoulder, making her sigh a little as she leaned back into his chest. Gently his hand rubbed along her stomach, feeling her skin through the thin fabric of her night dress as he held her back against him.

Placing light kisses up the side of her neck, he took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it slowly, closing his eyes. Her skin tasted so amazing still, just as he'd remembered it. His other hand moved up to slowly bring her hair out of the way as he let her earlobe go. Kissing along her hairline and to the back of her neck, his tongue darting out a little over her skin, hearing her audible gasp as he tasted her.

"R-Rumple.." she muttered slowly. Her fingers found his hand on her stomach and stopped it, holding it still as she gripped it and blushing a little. "S-St-Stop Rumple..." she muttered.

He let out a whine when she said that, looking up at her. "Why? You're loving this, I know it. And I miss you, my Belle...please don't turn me away now.." he said. As evidence of his need he pressed his hips up to grind his arousal against her rear, letting her feel his hardening length through their clothing.

Letting her eyes drift closed as she felt him against her, shaking her head and turning it to one side. Opening her eyes again just slightly, looking back at him and shaking her head. "I...I can't."

"Why not?" he asked. Leaning back to continue the assault on her neck with his lips. Kissing slowly along her shoulder and down to the tattoo that branded her as belonging to him. Running his tongue along the letters slowly making her shudder in response.

She was trying to keep a tight hold on logic here. She had to keep telling herself to breath, to ignore what his lips, tongue and hands were doing to her, to ignore the need pooling up slowly inside her belly. "I...I um...I'm tired." she tried to say, blushing at how lame it sounded.

"Indeed?" he asked, not believing her. Gently he moved his hand from hers and let his fingers travel down her stomach. Resting his hand in her inner thigh, slowly he let his fingers travel up, hiking her nightgown up slowly as he moved to cup her core over the thin material of her panties. Pressing his palm up a little to press against her, hearing her let out a moan.

Gently he moved his hand up even further, slipping it down into her panties to move and cup her again without the material in the way. His fingers slid to run along her slick folds, groaning at the feel of how wet she was for him. She was already ready for him, he could tell, and it made him press his hips tighter into her rear to grind against her slowly.

Lightly he slid a finger farther into her folds to find her opening, gently moving one finger inside her, causing her to moan out. Her hands found the sheets they lay underneath and she gripped them tightly as her eyes closed, her mouth opened in a small 'O' at the feel of his fingers on her.

Kissing up her neck and to her ear again, licking the rim slowly. "Appears to me that you're quite ready for me, dearest. What do you want, Belle? I want to hear you say it." he whispered huskily against her ear.

Biting down hard on her bottom lip to suppress a moan as she tilted her head back, feeling him slide a second finger into her walls. He was so good at pleasuring her, he had so much experience and he didn't seem to have forgotten a thing as his fingers started to move in and out of her in just the right angle. His thumb brushed her clit as his fingers moved in and out, curling his fingers to hit a sensitive spot within her canal.

Turning her head to hide it into the pillow, she moaned out, moving her hips a little in time with his fingers which, in turn, also ground herself back and forth against his straining length, causing him to let out his own moan.

"Say it, Belle. Tell me what you want..." he whispered. His movements with his fingers slowed down to an agonizing pace for her. He knew how she liked it, and he was teasing her to get what he wanted.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she let out a whine as he slowed down, shaking her head. "F-Faster..."

"Not what I'm looking for, love, try again." he said. Kissing along her shoulder, his other hand moving to brush the sleeve of her nightgown down a little to kiss along her skin.

She whimpered, shaking her head and blushing. Opening her eyes halfway and glancing back at him. "I...I do want you to go faster though..." she said.

Looking at her, his fingers paused inside of her, keeping two fingers deep inside her walls. Leaning and kissing her lightly, brushing his nose against hers. "I want you so much, my Belle. I can tell you want me. Say it, say you want me inside you."

She blushed at that and shook her head, looking away. Her whole body screamed at her for shaking her head like that. Oh how she wanted his length buried deep inside her, pounding her into the most amazing bliss. But she couldn't, she was embarrassed. Hiding her face against the pillow, biting her bottom lip slowly.

Watching her, he withdrew his fingers and brought his hand up, slowly licking them clean and moaning at her taste. Something was wrong, he could tell. His Belle always begged him to be buried inside her, told her how much she loved it. Oh something was wrong and he'd get to the bottom of it.

Shifting them, he leaned up on one elbow and brought her to lay on her back, making her look up at him. "What is the matter? If you don't tell me I cannot help. Did I...did I hurt you?" he asked. Could he have possibly hurt her by what he was doing? But it'd felt like she was enjoying it. Though he didn't know, she did just have a baby a few months ago. Maybe he was pushing her too fast too soon.

Looking up at him, she blushed and bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. "No no, you didn't hurt me..." she said slowly, looking away.

He sighed, leaning and kissing her softly, leaning up on his elbow just next to her still. "Then please tell me whats the matter. Like I said, I cannot help if you do not let me. And I do want to help, my Belle. If something is hurting you, its hurting me, love."

"I'm fat." she blurted out, her eyes not looking at his still, still looking off to one side, sniffling a little at the idea.

Her sudden words made him sputter a bit and blink. "Excuse me?" he asked. He knew he didn't hear what he thought he heard.

"I'm fat and I'm ugly and I just had a baby and I don't see how you couldn't notice that!" she blurted, tears rimming her eyes a little, still not turning her face to look at him. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment at her declaration, and when she heard his small chuckle, her blush deepened. He was laughing at her? Of course he was.

He did chuckle a bit, shaking his head. Resting one hand on her cheek and bringing her face to force her eyes to meet his. His thumbs moved to wipe away her tears, shaking his head. "Dearest, you are no such thing. Yes, you did have a baby, but you certainly are not fat, and you most certainly are not ugly. Love, if its anyone in this room that is less than desirable and should wonder what is seen in them, its me. You are too beautiful for words, and I love you more than anything in this world, or any world for that matter. You, Elsa and Baelfire take up my whole heart." he assured her, leaning and kissing her softly.

And she kissed him back with a small sniffle, looking up at his face, shaking her head. "But I'm still fat...I haven't lost the baby weight from being pregnant, and its horrible."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "I see no fat, dearest. I only see the most beautiful woman in all the realms. And why she choose my bed to share I'll never know, but I'll always be grateful she did." he said, leaning and kissing her again. "And...love, I do believe my desire for you is evident. You've been driving me crazy since you've been off-limits. And when the doctor cleared you for sex...I've been driven even more crazy with the fact that I still didn't have you..." he said.

Leaning slowly, starting to place gentle kisses along the side of her neck. His hands moved down to rest on her sides and run down along the curve of her hip. "And...if you'll allow me to show you, I desire you more and more every day. The fact that you had a baby just makes me happier, Belle. It makes me happier because it was _my_ child you carried, _my_ child you birthed." he said. Kissing slowly up to her ear, nibbling on it gently. "_Please_ let me show you how much I love and desire you. Please, Belle. I am not a man that begs...but I need you more than anything in the world." he whispered against her ear.

It felt like forever since he was with her. Yeah, they'd had sex once while she was pregnant here in Storybrooke, but she wasn't fully his then, she didn't fully remember herself or them. It felt like ages since he'd felt her touch. Those months in that cell had nearly driven him mad with missing her.

She let out a sigh at the feel of his lips traveling down the side of her neck. "Oh Rumple..." she let out as a soft moan, moving her arms around his neck slowly. "You're...you're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you? You still desire me?"

"I'll desire you until the day I die, love. I'll desire _only_ you, in death and beyond." he whispered against her neck, looking up at him. "And...you still desire me? I...I know I look different here. I look more human but...but I'm a cripple again..." he said. He'd always been self conscious, but she'd never been with him while he was human, while he had his bad leg.

Looking up at him, she gave him a soft smile and nodded. "I do. You're all I want, Rumple. All I've ever wanted."

"Even as an old foolish cripple?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "I'll remind you not to speak of the man that I love in that way, Mr. Gold." she teased.

He gave her a smile, but kissed her softly. "You are a strange one, my Belle."

"Strange? Hmm, I don't think so. I think you're incorrect on that one." she said. Rubbing the back of his neck, leaning up and kissing him again a bit deeper, tilting her head to one side as she deepened the kiss, letting her eyes close. It felt so good, being so close to him. And she shifted, moving her legs around his waist so he'd rest in-between her legs on top of her. His elbows moved down to rest on the bed on either side of her to hover just above her a little.

As she leaned back from the kiss, she smiled. "Now shut up and make love to me, Rumple."

"As you wish, my beauty." he said, leaning down to start kissing along her neck, devouring her slowly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle: Two Weeks After Belle's Departure**_

_Rumplestiltskin didn't hear her cries, didn't hear her pleas. And, it'd only been two weeks, there was still a week left before he would go after her to ensure she was coming back. With her gone the Dark Castle regained its infamous tone, a dark place that didn't seem to contain much light. Belle was the light of the Dark Castle. Belle was his light._

_He didn't have cause to worry about her, not yet. After all he thought she was with her father, safe and sound. But he did miss her more than he ever thought he would. Their bed felt too empty without her cuddled into his side, curled up against him. He hated waking up and not seeing that mass of chestnut curls against the bed at his side. He, Rumplestiltskin, was turning into quite the softie. He needed his beauty with him to feel content, to feel happy. Without her he slipped into the darkness that threatened him._

_Sitting at his spinning wheel, hoping to forget her for a moment, to make time fly by faster if possible. Hearing the doors open, he sighed. "Did I invite you?" he asked, looking over and his breath caught in his throat._

_Standing there, in front of him, was the witch Zelena in all her green-skinned black dress glory. He'd trained her for a while but ultimately figured she wasn't the one he needed._

_"Ah, Zelena...is there something you want? A reason you've come back from Oz?" he asked, turning his attention back to his wheel._

_Looking at him through narrowed eyes, Zelena shook her head a little, walking over. Slowly moving her fingers along the wheel to stop it, looking at him. "Just to see if the rumors are true. That the great Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, has fallen for a human girl without an ounce of magic within her."_

_"My private affairs are none of your business, dearie." he said, looking up at her._

_"Ah, so it is true. A mere girl has tamed the monster." she said, a grin spreading across her lips. "Too bad she's dead now, isn't it?"_

_Her words caused him to pause and he looked up at her, shaking his head. "She is not dead, Zelena. She's off visiting her father. I am not monstrous enough to keep her from her ailing father."_

_Zelena shrugged, moving her fingers along the wheel. "Oh her father was not ailing. At least, if its the correct girl I'm thinking of. A Princess Belle from Avonlea?" she asked. Rumplestiltskin kept hisface blank, emotionless as he stared at her._

_"Ah, so I'm right." she said when she wasn't corrected. "You see, its news all over the country. Her father drew her there, and when she spouted ideas of love for the Dark One, he thought her soul was damned. And what good father wouldn't want to save his little girl...?" she asked, walking towards the window and running her fingers along the ledge, glancing out them. "He handed her over to the clerics, where they...cleansed...her soul."_

_Listening to her, he grit his teeth but tried not to show any emotion to the witch beside him. "You're lying."_

_"Oh am I? I hear her soul was too tainted to be saved in the end.." she said, turning her face to look at him and grinning a little. "You tainted her, Rumplestiltskin. Pity, I hear she was such a nice girl.."_

_Shaking his head, he stood up, glaring at her. "Get out, Zelena. Now. You are not welcome here. You haven't been for years. Just because you're jealous that I'm not interested in you in any capacity."_

_Zelena's eyes narrowed as she shot him a look. "Its no matter. I just thought you'd want to know that your little pet has been disposed of."_

_"And, so help me, if she is really dead and you had anything to do with it Zelena, I'll be after you. You do not want to piss me off, dearie." he said, gripping his hands into fists._

_She seemed to smile a little. "Oh, I had not a thing to do with it, Rumple..." she said, grinning and looking at him. "Have a good one, _dearie_." she said mockingly before she disappeared in a puff of green smoke._

_Her words set him off and he walked to his armoire, taking a few things to set a spell to keep anyone from entering the Dark Castle but himself or Belle. Once that was up, he disappeared himself, intendant upon finding out if there were any truth to Zelena's words._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke**

Rumplestiltskin moved his lips over the side of her neck, holding her close to him as he slid his hands down to her thighs, hiking her legs up a little more around his waist, pressing into her. Leaning back up onto his knees, he shifted as to alleviate the pain in his injured knee. He really was beginning to hate that. The injury reduced his mobility, and he wasn't liking that right then.

Sliding his hands down and gently pulling her night gown up and off, tossing it to one side before he let his fingers run along her sides. Leaning down, gently he kissed her stomach above her belly button, licking and nipping at her skin a little, causing her to shudder and giggle.

"Rumpleee, that tickles." she said, resting one hand on the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair and gripping it.

He smiled, licking her skin a little before he sat up, slipping his fingers to hook into her underwear, slowly sliding it down her legs, leaning back in order to do so. Tossing them to one side as he'd done the night gown. Looking down at her, he ran his fingers along her thighs, shaking his head. "You're so beautiful, love..."

Blushing as she looked up at him, squirming a little, letting her legs settle down so he was in-between her thighs still. "I am not..." she muttered, chewing on her bottom lip.

But he nodded. "But you are, dearest. I could never get enough of you. I could have you for a thousand years, and it won't be enough. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.." he said, leaning down to kiss along her stomach upwards.

Closing her eyes halfway, she let out a moan as her own hands moved down to gently push at his boxers. "Mm, Rumplee..."

Placing soft kisses up her stomach, over the middle of her chest in-between her breasts and up the side of her neck. Kissing her ear, nuzzling his nose against it. "What do you want, love?"

"Y-You. I want you, Rumple...I want you inside me, please..." she whispered slowly, her fingers pushing at his boxers.

And he shifted to push his boxers down and off, kicking them to one side, not even sure if they'd left the bed or not, but at that moment he didn't care.

Gently moving his hips to press up against her, pressing his hardened length against her wet core, causing her to take in a breath. He licked her neck just below her ear. "Never doubt how much I desire you, my Belle. I'll always desire you, love you. And I'll always be there for you. No matter what." he told her, leaning back and holding himself above her a little on his elbows, looking down into her blue eyes. "Gods I love you..."

She smiled, looking up at him. Shifting her legs around his waist and pulling him up close to her, shifting to rest her heels against his lower back. "I love you too, Rumplestiltskin. And if you don't forget that, I won't forget how you feel about me either." she promised.

Slowly he shifted to press against her entrance. Pressing his hips forward to push into her, he let out a groan as he felt her wetness surround him, making his fingers grip the sheets a little.

She tilted her head back, her fingers moving through his hair and gripping it slowly, letting out a moan as she felt him sink into her. Her legs gripped him a little as he pushed all the way into her. Feeling him shift on top of her, knowing he was trying to adjust for his knee. So, she shifted them, pushing him back onto his back and sitting up on top of him instead.

Her movement was quick and it shocked him a little as he opened his eyes halfway to look up at her. His hands found her hips, gripping them slowly. "Mm, Belle..." he groaned out in a soft breath.

Looking down at him, she smiled. "Thought I'd help you out, lover." she said, rocking her hips a little, moaning out and causing him to gasp.

"G-Gods..gods I've forgotten how good you feel..." he said, his hands rubbing her hips slowly, urging her to start moving.

But, she didn't move, she just grinned, looking down at him. "Tell me what you want, Rumplestiltskin. They say you're a master at spinning words...spin some words for me. Tell me what you want." she said, running her fingers along his stomach slowly. His reassuring words made her put aside her shyness, made her be a lot more open.

Looking up at her, he let out a small whine. "You're killing me, love.." he said, taking in a deep breath. Leaning up to kiss her gently before he laid back, looking up at her. "I want you to ride me, Belle. I want to feel you move up and down on me. Please, Belle.."

She smiled and slowly started to move her hips up and down, her hands resting on his stomach for leverage as she moved. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she moved, her long brown curls bouncing up and down as she moved.

Looking up at her, moaning out slowly as he slid his hands up to cup her breasts, feeling them bounce in his hands. They were definitely a bit bigger than when they'd been together in the Enchanted Forest. He'd have her pregnancy to thank for that, and he knew they were filled with milk. And he couldn't help but be curious, he'd watched her feed their daughter dozens of times the past two months, and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Slowly he leaned up to sit up a little, feeling her still moving up and down on him. Leaning up, he brought his mouth around one of her nipples, licking it as he brought it in before slowly sucking on her nipple. It made her gasp and moan out, resting one hand on the back of his neck to grip him a little as she continued to bounce up and down on him.

Sucking slowly on her nipple, he moaned deep in his throat as he was rewarded by such a sweet taste. Her milk tasted sweet, almost like strawberries mixed with cream, and it made him shudder. He could get used to this for sure.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she moaned out louder at the feel of him suckling on her nipple. Of course it didn't excite her when Elsa did it, but when Rumplestiltskin did it, something just stirred inside her. Gripping his shoulders as she moved a bit faster and harder, slowly pushing him back to lay down, her nipple coming out of his mouth with a soft pop.

At first he was disappointed when she broke the connection. But, she shifted, leaning over him and resting her hands on the headboard, gripping it slowly, her breasts just above his head.

Leaning up to close the gap, he took her other nipple into his mouth, slowly sucking on it as he moaned. His hands gripped her thighs, urging her on faster.

Biting her bottom lip, her fingers gripped the headboard tightly as she moved her hips faster and harder on him, riding him faster, feeling his entire length plunge deep within her with each thrust of her hips, causing her to moan out.

She shuddered as she was plunged over the edge with a loud moan as she came, her insides tightening around his length causing him to grip her hips a little. But, he wasn't done yet, she knew it, she could tell. So she continued to move her hips, riding out her climax, tilting her head back. Sitting up, her nipple coming from his mouth with a soft pop again as she sat up so she could continue to move.

Her insides were milking him through her climax, and he gripped her tightly. Pushing to flip her over again so he was on top of her, shifting on his good knee, putting most of his weight on it and his hands at either side of her head, balancing himself. Thrusting hard into her, making her nearly scream out with each thrust.

"R-Rumple! Gods Rumple!" she moaned. Turning her head and biting into the pillow to muffle her moans, not wanting to wake Elsa up. "G-Gods Rumple...gods I'm gunna...I'm gunnaa..." she moaned, shuddering as his harder thrusts in her sensitive folds made her cum again. Whining at the force of it, hiding her face into the pillow and gripping his arms tightly, her nails scraping against his skin.

Gritting his teeth, he hid his face in her chest and moaned out, thrusting hard into her and spilling himself, his fingers gripping onto the sheets for dear life as he held himself fully in her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Castle at Avonlea:_**

_Oh was Rumplestiltskin furious and in a panic as he appeared in the main hall of the Castle of Avonlea. Looking around, he stormed through to Maurice's office. No soldier was a match for him, his magic would immobilize anyone that came at him or tried to get in the way of his destination._

_Walking into the office, raising his hands to make the doors slam open, coming in to face Maurice, gripping his hands into tight fists, trying to control his anger. Surely Zelena couldn't have been telling the truth. "Where is she?" he demanded instantly._

_Maurice sat up a little, looking up at the Dark One, gulping slowly and shaking his head. "W-Who ever are you speaking of, Dark One?" he asked, trying to sound innocent._

_But Rumplestiltskin wasn't buying the stupid act. Shaking his head. "You know who I'm speaking of, Belle! _MY_ Belle." he said through gritted teeth, walking up to the desk and resting his hands atop of it, looking at the King. "If any harm has come to her in your care...I promise you this, your pain will be ten times worse. That is a promise."_

_Gulping slowly, Maurice looked at the angry sorcerer and shook his head. "She's gone."_

_"Gone? What do you mean gone?"_

_"You corrupt her!" Maurice blurted out, gripping at the arms of his chair a little. "You and your darkness corrupted her soul. The clerics are busy cleansing her, ensuring her soul will be saved."_

_Rumplestiltskin knew what the clerics did to cleanse a soul and it only made him angrier. "Where?" he asked, glaring down at the man in front of him._

_"It doesn't matter..."_

_"It does!" Rumplestiltskin nearly yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk. "She's your daughter for gods sake! You'll let the clerics kill her!?"_

_"YOU killed her, demon. My daughter is already dead." Maurice replied, taking in a breath and sitting back. "So do your worst. I'll die knowing I saved my only daughters soul from you."_

_Shaking his head, Rumple gripped his hands into fists. "You didn't save her. All you've done is cause her pain. Sending her brother away, making her marry that buffoon Gaston, controlling her. I am going to save her, that I promise you." he said._

_Turning to walk out of the room, he didn't turn back to Maurice. Oh he'd deal with the king later, once Belle was safe in his arms._

_It took him a while to figure out where they'd taken her. He couldn't feel her presence, but the tower seemed the most guarded, the most impossible to get to, the most coated in a sort of magic. He knew a spell when he saw one, and someone cast a spell to make him not feel her. She had to be there, he knew it._

_It was almost impossible to get to, yes, but not for him. The soldiers were pinned to the walls by his magic as he walked up the stairs to the large door at the top of them. Pressing his hands forward, the door slamming open, clerics in the room jumping and yelling about a demon. But, his eyes were drawn to what was happening in the center of the room, rage filling him._

_There was his Belle, dressed in a simple white under dress, her body forced in a tub of water faced down, her entire head within the water. Water was often used to "cure" witches of witch craft, to torture women into confessing to using dark magic._

_What terrified him was the fact that her movements of fighting were starting to slow, she was running out of air. How long had they held her under there?_

_Practically growling in anger, it was the first time in a long time he hadn't been able to control the dark magic that coursed through his veins. The so called holy men in the room all gasped as their heads twist, necks snapping and falling around dead, including the man who held Belle's head forward._

_And when that man fell to the ground dead, Belle made no moves to get out of the tub, she made no movements at all, really._

_Quickly he moved to the tub and pulled her body upwards and out of the water, making sure her head came out. Bringing her away from the tub and laying her down on the ground, brushing her hair from her face as he held her against his chest. "B-Belle...Belle! Open your eyes, love, I'm right here..." he said, shaking her a little bit._

_"Belle please..." he whined, sitting down with his back against the tub, holding her in his lap. "Please...don't you do this, don't. I can't loose you too, I can't..." he muttered softly to him. He was supposed to be the Dark One, the most powerful sorcerer in this realm, and he never showed weakness. But now as he sat there holding her, he almost couldn't hide his heart breaking at the idea of losing her._

_Gripping her a little, tears welled up in his eyes. Resting one hand on her elbow, using his magic to attempt to heal her, the only thing he believed he could do. "Gods...Belle...my sweet, sweet Belle. Please don't leave me alone." he said, kissing her forehead slowly, his lips staying pressed against her skin, closing his eyes tightly as he gripped her. Her skin felt so cold from the water and droplets of water dribbled down her skin, dripping down on both him and the floor. But, he could care less how wet he was becoming from the water dribbling off her skin._

_After a minute, she let out a soft cough, water coming up from her throat. Leaning from his arms to roll onto her stomach, letting out several hard coughs, water expelling itself from her lungs in waves. It felt like she was coughing up the entire tub, her lungs had been completely full with water._

_But with her movement, he looked at her with his eyes widened. "Belle!" he yelled. When she was finished coughing, he gently brought her back up into his arms, crushing her against his chest, hugging her tightly around her waist._

_As his arms moved around her back, she let out a gasp and a small yell of pain, closing her eyes tightly. "R-Rumple..." she muttered._

_Hearing her yell, he leaned back as though she'd slapped him. "Whats wrong?" he asked, looking at her face and his eyes narrowing. "What did they do to you? Tell me, now." he said, his relief and anger mixing at the idea of someone hurting his Belle._

_Looking up at him, she just gave him a soft smile. Reaching to rest her hands on the sides of his neck. "I knew you'd come for me...I love you...more than anything in the world..." she said slowly, leaning up to kiss his bottom lip and rest her head against his shoulder._

_Carefully he held her close to him, not sure how to hold her and not hurt her. "Please Belle...tell me what they've done.." he asked in a soft whisper._

_Shaking her head slowly, her arms moved more around his neck. "I can't. Please just...just take me home, love. Take me home and let me take a warm bath and cuddle with me in our own bed.." she answered, looking up at his face._

_Nodding slowly, he kissed her forehead. "Anything you wish, my love." he said, hugging her close to him. Using his magic, they were encased in a puff of smoke that would make them disappear from the room. He didn't use that particular power too often with Belle, but Belle needed to get home, and she needed to do so now._

_Reappearing with her in their bedroom in the Dark Castle, he picked her up bridal style and walked towards the tub that magicked in front of them, filling with warm water. He could feel her body shivering against his own, and he knew the water that she'd been forced in had been cold. Stepping up to the tub, he moved to lower her into it, figuring he could help her take her dress off while she was already in the water._

_But, she clung to him, refusing to let him go, her arms around his neck gripping at his shirt for dear life as she glanced down in the water, mildly afraid. "G-Get...get in with me...? So...so I...so I don't drown?" she asked, looking up at him, eyes full of fear._

_"Oh my Belle...I'll never let you drown. Never." he promised. But her eyes pleaded up at him and made him sigh with a nod. "Alright. I'll get in with you." he said._

_Deciding magic was the best way to do this, both of them were instantly naked with a small puff of magic. He held her form against his as he moved to step into the tub with her. Shifting to sit down, he brought her to sit in his lap, her back against his chest._

_Sitting down in the tub, he brought her against him, his arms moving around her waist as he sat underneath her, ensuring her she wouldn't slip underneath the water again._

_Leaning back against his chest, she let out a sigh, laying her head back against his shoulder and wincing a little as her skin touched his, biting her bottom lip, her face slightly twisted in pain._

_Noticing this, he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Whats the matter?" he asked._

_She blushed, chewing on her bottom lip. "My...my back..." was all she muttered, looking away almost ashamed._

_Leaning back and resting his hands on her shoulders to keep her sitting up, he looked at her back and his eyes widened. There, marring her perfect skin, were large angry lines that were red and looked like they'd bled at some point. Not all of the lines on her back were red and fresh, some were starting to scar over._

_"Oh Belle...my Belle...this is my fault...I should have protected you..." he whispered slowly. He knew what people would do to her for being with him. He knew the extent of human ruthlessness, but he'd never expected her own father to let such a thing happen to her._

_"Its not your fault Rumple..." she said, turning her head and looking at his face with a small weak smile. Shifting a little on his lap to sit sideways, she laid her side against his chest and cuddled into him, the warm water warming her cold skin. "You came for me...I knew you would. I...I had dreams about you storming in to save me, like a knight in shining armor...my Rumple..." she whispered, running her fingers along the skin of his chest slowly, looking up at him with a smile._

_"A knight? Me? Oh Belle, I am no knight. But rest assured, I will always find you. Without you I...I don't think I could bear living myself..." he told her, carefully wrapping his arms around her. Using his magic, he slowly made the fresh marks on her back heal without a single scar. But, a few still remained from the ones that had already healed over. "It is my fault, though. I should have known the extent of the clerics evil. I should have come with you to protect you. I know you probably didn't realize that this is what people would do to you for just being with me...you didn't sign up for this..." he said with a sigh, kissing the top of her head._

_But she shook her own head, cuddling into him slowly. "I did though. Rumple I'm not stupid, I know people can be evil, I know people can think horrid things. I'm also not deaf. I hear the things they call me when I go into town. But I couldn't care less. I'm happy. You're happy. Thats all that matters to me." she said, looking up at him slowly. "Finding happiness together trumps anything anyone could do to us. Its not your fault, don't make it that way. You came for me like I knew you would, thats whats important. Has it been three weeks? I'd lost count of the days..." she asked._

_He shook his head, sighing as he brought her close to him, rubbing her arm slowly. "No, only two. Someone...came to me and...told me you were dead, that the clerics killed you...and they would have, had I not come..."_

_Looking up at him, she blinked a bit. "Someone? Who?"_

_"Thats not important." he said with a smile, looking down at her. "I have you back now. And I'll never let you go."_

_She gave him a soft smile and nodded. "I would hope you wouldn't." she said, leaning up and kissing him gently, moving one arm around his neck, her other arm around his waist as she cuddled into him in the warm water. Her skin was getting warmer now that she was submerged in the water with him._

_"Lets get you to bed.." he suggested and she nodded._

_Looking up at him, she bit her bottom lip. "You'll come too?"_

_"I'll come too." he said with a smile, kissing the top of her head. He wouldn't leave her side for a very long time, that was for sure._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke**

Belle laid on top of him, breathing hard, sweat tickling her skin as they both basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. A small smile was on her lips as she looked up at his face, leaning to kiss him gently as she moved off of him. A small moan came from her lips as she felt him slide out of her with her movement. Laying next to him, she curled up into his side, her arm around his waist and looking up at him with a small smile.

Kissing his shoulder gently, she ran her fingers along his stomach. "I love you..." she whispered.

"And I you." he told her, looking down at her. Gently shifting them so she laid on her side, her back facing him. His fingers moved along her back, feeling the few scars there, a reminder that he'd almost lost her. He'd healed most of the scars from the clerics whips, but not all of them could be healed.

Gently leaning up to spoon against her back, feeling her cool skin against his as he held her close, kissing the back of her shoulder slowly. "You're incredible, love.." he whispered to her.

She smiled and chuckled. "Indeed? I think you're the incredible one." she said, glancing back at him. "You love me, scars, fat and all."

"You are not fat." he said with a small pout. Leaning and kissing her shoulder. "Stop calling yourself such, dearest. You'll never be fat. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. And you love me. That, my dear, makes you incredible."

Cuddling close to him as she yawned a little, resting her hands over his and closing her eyes. "I'll try. So long as you don't call yourself a monster anymore.." she whispered.

Nodding a little, he kissed the back of her ear, holding her up close to his chest. "Deal. And you know, dearie, I don't ever go back on my deals."

She chuckled a little, looking back at him and leaning to kiss him slowly. "I would hope not. The great Rumplestiltskin going back on a deal...how...scandalous." she said, grinning a bit.

"Indeed." he replied, resting his head on the back of her shoulder as he held her close, yawning slowly. "Get some sleep, love. Elsa will be waking up in a few hours." he said, rubbing her stomach slowly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Fin! I know it took me a while to get this, and I apologize again. My updates will be coming a lot slower soon anyway because my classes at college are starting up again in a week, along with working, I'll update when I can. :-). I'm also going to try and go update my other stories before classes start lol.

As always, read and review! :-)..


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys, its been a little bit since the last chapter, but I honestly had writers block and school started yesterday, soooo I've been working on this chapter for a bit on and off along with my other story. Welp, here it is, chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 12:

**Storybrooke: A Few Weeks Later**

"I don't like this, Rumple..." Belle complained, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It matters not, love. Everything will turn out as it is supposed to." Rumplestiltskin assured.

But she looked at him through narrowed eyes. "And what do you get from it? I know you, _dearie_, nothing comes without a price." she said.

He chuckled a bit. "You know me so well, my beauty." he said, shaking his head. "What I get from this is the curse breaking faster. You know if Regina gets her way and Snow is sent out of town she'll die. I would think you'd want me to offer my assistance."

"Of course I know! But you never agree to something without a price." she said with a sigh, leaning against the glass display case.

They were talking in his pawn shop alone together of course. Snow White, aka Mary Margaret, had just been arrested for the murder of Katherine Nolan, David's wife. And as the only legal option in the town, Gold was her lawyer.

"You and I both know she did not do what she is accused of."

"Of course not, Snow is too sweet to do such a thing." Belle said with a sigh, moving to stand up straight and walking across the shop towards the door, peering out the window a little. "So...the Queen wishes her rival dead after all. The curse is starting to break, Rumple, we can feel it so that means she can too." she said, glancing back at him. "Say you do this, represent Snow in her hearing. How is that going to get the curse fully broken? How is Emma even supposed to do that? I'm sorry, love, but our savior seems pretty clueless as to what she's supposed to do." she said.

Walking back towards the counter, she ran her fingers along the glass, looking up at his face. "I'm not even sure I want the curse to break..." she muttered softly before looking away.

Looking up at her and blinking, he shook his head. "Why wouldn't you want it to end, love?"

"Well, I have you back...so what else do I need? Graham is dead, my father...well, I don't mind him not remembering me. We've got our happy ending...why care about the rest?" she asked.

"Incredibly cryptic of you, dearest." he said, reaching over and resting one hand on top of hers. "I do believe you've spent too much time with me. Whats the matter, my Belle?"

Turning her eyes back up to look at him and sighing softly. "Just reality. We could live happy here even if the curse isn't broken. What will happen once the curse is broken, Rumple? Chaos. People will want blood, Regina's blood. Everyone will miss home, people will want to go back. Ignorance is bliss sometimes."

Gently he rubbed her hand, shaking his head. "The curse will be broken, its just a matter of time. The savior is here. And really, Belle, were you happy with a fake life?"

"Perhaps I was. I thought I was. In the moment I was Lacey Stan, I had no complications in my life, I'd married the only man I thought I'd ever loved, and we had a good life. So yeah, maybe I was happy." she said. Seeing the look of pain spread over Rumplestiltskin's face, she shook her head. "I said as Lacey Stan I was happy, Rumple. Not as Belle. I didn't know Belle. And now its like these two lives are living in my head. It was all rather confusing at the beginning, getting small glimpses into Belle. But now I can separate truth from lies, but they're still there...the falseness, the fake memories.." she said with a sigh, glancing off to one side.

"I know how you feel. But...but I'm glad I remember, I'm glad I remember you and can be with you again."

Shaking her head, Belle took her hand back and looked up at him, nodding. "I'm glad I'm with you again too. But now that I do remember I miss it. I miss our life, our home, the castle, the forest. I know we can be happy here, happier here than in the Enchanted Forest. And if people want to go home, they might try and find a way..." she said, looking away a little bit, biting her bottom lip slowly. "I...I like that you're not the Dark One here. You're just Mr. Gold. People don't call on you for deals, show up in our home in the dead of night, threaten us. I don't miss the magic at all. Thats what makes me want to stay. I like the land without magic..."

Leaning against the counter, he sighed and shook his head. "I'll be bringing magic to this land once the curse is broken, Belle..." he told her. He hadn't told her that bit before now. There wasn't much he hid from his wife, but that he'd just forgotten to tell her.

Snapping her head up, looking up at him and shaking her head. "You're _what_?" she asked.

"Bringing magic to this land. Magic so I can go to find my son, find Baelfire." he repeated.

"And how do you intend on doing that? Magic cannot cross realms. Thats impossible."

"Not quite. There is a body of water that is said to bring back what was once lost..."

Her eyes seemingly widened at his words. "Lake Nostos...you think Lake Nostos is here?"

"I know it is." he said, looking up at her. "The old wishing well, in the forest...that is the portal to our world. That is how I will bring magic here. But I need Emma to believe in magic, to believe in us to do that."

Shaking her head, Belle crossed her arms across her chest. "And you couldn't have told me this part of the plan? Gods Rumplestiltskin!" she said, looking away and sighing a little. "Magic is what made you loose Baelfire in the first place...do you really want to bring it to the world he escaped to?" she asked, not looking at him.

Gritting his teeth at her words, he sighed. "It's the only way in which I can find him...I need magic, Belle.."

"You don't need it!" she said, turning and looking at him. "We don't need it. Its a crutch, Rumple."

"Don't you want your magic back? Don't you want that?"

"NO!" she said, slamming her palms down onto the glass hard but not hard enough to break it. "No I don't. Magic comes with a price. And sometimes that price is too much to pay! Thats one thing you've taught me well."

Quickly he grabbed her arm, pulling her up against the counter, still standing on the opposite side of it from her, looking into her eyes. "I will bring magic here, Belle. And we will become what we were in the Enchanted Forest.

Her eyes met his, tears welling up in her eyes. "It is a crutch Rumple. A crutch you don't need. You have me, you have Elsa...do you need magic too?"

"I need magic to find him...please, understand that."

Looking into his eyes, biting her bottom lip slowly. "I like this town...I like our lives without magic..."

Holding onto her arm, his grip loosened and he shook his head. "You were becoming one of the best students I'd ever had...how can you say you don't miss it?"

"I can say that because I don't." she said. Yeah, Rumplestiltskin had taught her how to use her magic, but her own magic was different from his. Sure it was basically his magic running through her veins, but it was still her veins, and she molded it into a different kind of magic from her husbands dark type. "I don't care about wielding magic. Maybe I just want to be normal. You ever think of that? Maybe I want to be married to a simple pawnbroker who has a regular 9 to 5 job and comes home and has dinner with his family without interruptions from those who want to make deals."

Slowly his grip loosened on her arm and he rubbed it slowly, sighing. "I've changed, my Belle, for you...for Elsa, and for Baelfire. I will not let the magic consume me. Please...please be okay with this."

She sighed, looking at him and nodding a little. "If you promise we can have some sort of normalcy even after magic is here..."

"I promise. For you, anything."

Thinking for a moment, she shook her head. "No, lets make a deal. I know how to speak your language, Rumple."

"Ah, now you wish to make deals, my love?" he asked with a small snicker.

"Yes. I'll go along with this, I'll help you get your magic into this world. If you promise there will be a sense of normalcy. Once things have settled down, we can settle down, raise our daughter, be a real family. Either here or in the Enchanted Forest."

Rubbing his hands up and down her arms, he sighed a little. "I'm not sure how much normal I can provide. But, I'll try." he said, smiling a little. "I have a family now, my priorities are different. We have a daughter, and I intend on being there for her."

She smiled just a little and nodded, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on his lips before she leaned back, looking up into his eyes. "Good. So I can assume saving Snow is somewhere in your plan..." she said.

Just as she spoke, the small bell above the door jingled, indicating someone coming in. Sighing, she turned to look at their guest.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle: A month After the Clerics incident**_

_"Come on, Belle, concentrate.."_

_She shot him a glare at his words. "You concentrate. I'm done. I don't like these methods, Rumple..." she said with a sigh. Crossing her arms across her chest and looking away a little. "I don't have anything that makes me seethe with rage enough to bring up magic..."_

_"Not even when your father banished your brother?" he asked. Stepping up to her, he moved around behind her, running his fingers along her shoulder. "Doesn't that make you boil over with rage? He kicked your brother out, took him away from you, made you promise to marry that oaf he calls a knight. Doesn't that make you angry?"_

_A sigh came from her lips as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No. I don't harbor hate and anger like that, Rumple. Regardless on what he's done, he is still my father, and I love him.." she whispered._

_"Really? Even after he almost had you killed?"_

_Shooting him a look, she rolled her eyes and sighed, looking away. "He thought he was protecting me. Rumple please stop, I don't want to fill myself with that kind of hate..." she said with a sigh_

_"I get that, but you've got to control your magic, you've got to be able to defend yourself. Belle, I will not have what happened with the clerics repeated."_

_She rolled her eyes, looking back at him. "It won't, okay? I just don't like the idea of gaining power through hate!"_

_"That's because your magic is pure, Belle..." a unknown female voice said._

_They both turned to the voice to see the Blue Fairy floating just by them in her small fairy form. Rumplestiltskin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "My my, what is a FAIRY doing at the Dark One's castle? I don't quite like fairies you know, dearie."_

_Blue looked from Rumple to Belle with a small sigh. "Do not let his darkness shadow your light. And you have such a bright light, my dear."_

_Crossing her arms across her chest, Belle couldn't help but get defensive. "There is nothing wrong with Rumplestiltskin thank you very much. I love him, damned what the world will say."_

_"Quite..." Blue said distastefully, shuddering and looking at Belle. "It is time you learned who and what you are, Isabelle."_

_Belle pouted at the use of her full name, shaking her head. "My name is Belle, thank you." she said. Hugging herself more than anything as she stared at the fairy floating just before her. "And what do you mean, learned who and what I am?"_

_"You come from a long line of magic, Belle. I knew your mother."_

_Her eyes widened at Blue's statement and she lowered her arms. One hand moved to grip Rumplestiltskin's tightly as she stared at the Blue fairy. "My mother? My mother is dead."_

_Blue nodded slowly. "My condolences. She died giving you life."_

_"Yeah I'm well aware of how I killed my mother." Belle said, looking off to one side._

_It was Rumplestiltskin who shook his head. "Belle, you did no such thing." he said, resting one hand on her shoulder and gripping it, looking down at her. "Many women die from childbirth, it is the way of the world. It is no fault of yours."_

_Sighing, Belle nodded as she looked up at him. "I know I suppose. It still hurts though." she said, giving him a weak smile. Looking back to Blue slowly, she tilted her head. "You said I come from a long line of magic. My father has not a magic bone in his body..."_

_"Ah yes, Maurice. Quite the hard head if I do say so. No, Belle it is your mother that was made with every ounce of magic. Your mother...she was a fairy, she was one of us."_

_Both Belle and Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened at that, but Belle shook her head. "My mother? A fairy? You've got to be kidding me. This is nonsense. My mother was a noblewomen from another land"_

_"Not quite..." Blue said, folding her hands in front of her. "Your mother was a fairy who fell in love with a human man, your father. Fairies were not meant to give birth to human children, so when your brother was born it was a blessing your mother lived. When you were born...her body could not handle it. She passed on her power, her life, her light to you, her only daughter."_

_Listening to this, Belle thought the fairy was crazy. Shaking her head, she looked away. "Then why haven't I shown magical powers before this?"_

_"The church of Avonlea is powerful, dear Belle. Wards can suppress fairy magic. You showed signs of magic in your infancy. Your father thought it right the castle be warded against fairy magic. Since you left with the Dark One your magic has been unlocked. You just cannot use it." Blue explained, shooting a look at Rumplestiltskin before looking back at Belle. "Really Belle, the Dark One is your chosen mate? A fairy and the Dark One..." she said, a certain distaste coming through her voice._

_At that, Belle got defensive. Pouting, she stepped closer to the fairy and glared at her. "I love him! You will NOT come to our home and presume to tell me any different. My father would let the church kill me for that. Love is the most purest thing in the world...and I love Rumplestiltskin. I don't care if he's the Dark One, he could be a poor peasant with not a dime to his name and I would still love him. He could be anything. One cannot control whom they love, Blue. Everyone deserves love. Everyone, including him."_

_Blue smiled slowly. "Spoken like your mother...your mother spoke of her love for the human Maurice. You sound just like her, dear Belle."_

_Pouting defiantly, Belle sighed and looked away. "You say my mother was a fairy...what does that mean for me?"_

_"That you're half human, half fairy. Your brother wouldn't show magical abilities, he was not born with the gift. He is more human than magic I'm afraid. But you...you are more magic. And that you've decided to spend your life with someone that also has magical abilities increases that magic. Belle listen to me, you are strong, you just do not know it yet. You must believe in yourself, in your abilities."_

_Slowly Belle looked down at her hands, holding them up a little. "Believe in myself?" she asked slowly with a small sigh. "I'll never get this." she said, glancing up at Blue. "And I don't completely believe you."_

_"'Tis what you are, Belle. I could teach you. You could make the best fairy. But fairies do not choose darkness."_

_Listening to Blue's words, Belle tilted her head to one side. "You could teach me? What do you mean by that? Fairies do not choose darkness?"_

_"She means..." Rumplestiltskin said, looking at Belle slowly. "She means if she teaches you, then you cannot be with me...you would have to leave me, my Belle. I cannot teach pure magic, only dark." he said, gripping his hands into tight fists as he looked away. "You should go with her...you'll be happier with her..." he said through gritted teeth._

_Belle's eyes widened in realization as she looked back at Rumplestiltskin, shaking her head vigorously before looking at Blue. "No! No I cannot. I cannot choose magic over the man I love. What kind of woman do you take me for? What kind of fairy are you? No. Get out. Get out of my home." she said, looking back at Rumplestiltskin, pouting slowly. "And _you_! Are you trying to push me away? Nope, nuh uh, I'm not going anywhere and thats that. How dare you even think that I'd choose magic over you."_

_His sad brown eyes moved up to meet hers, giving her a weak smile. "I know the pull of magic, dearest. It's okay...you...you could go..." he said, though it was ripping his heart out to willingly tell the woman that meant more to him than anything in the world to leave him. Belle held his heart in her hands, he knew that, and without her surely he would delve back into his dark solitude of a life, searching for a way to get his son back._

_Crossing her arms across her chest, Belle pouted. "I am not swayed by the pull of magic. I'm staying. It's not okay! How dare you say that!" she said. Slowly lowering her arms and stepping up to him. Moving her arms around his waist and leaning up close to him, looking up at his face and into his eyes and giving him a weak smile. "I love you...my heart would burst if I left you. If magics price is losing you...I won't pay it. It's not a deal I shall make. I love you, all of you, only you. Please don't push me away because of magic."_

_His arms slowly moved up to wrap around her shoulders, hugging her close to him and resting his chin on top of her head with a sigh as he held her tightly. "As I love you, my dearest Belle..." he whispered, glaring up towards the fairy. "You heard her. The lady of this castle told you to leave. I suggest you heed her word."_

_Belle smiled at his usage of words. The lady of this castle. It made her feel happy and warm inside. Cuddling up to him, she rest her cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she held him. Slowly, flowers started to bloom around at their feet as light magic swept over the grass. She wasn't even aware of it in her own giddiness while she cuddled up to Rumplestiltskin._

_But both Blue and Rumplestiltskin were. Both looked at the ground and then back to Belle. Rumple's arms tightened around her. "Perhaps...perhaps I could teach you..." he whispered. Did happiness cause this reaction? Perhaps._

_Blue's eyes narrowed a little as she looked at them. "You are making a mistake, Belle. You could be the most powerful fairy in the world with your raw power. Your mother was one of our strongest."_

_"I SAID its not power that I want! Its Rumplestiltskin." Belle declared, shooting a look towards Blue. "Now get out of my home."_

_Watching them for a moment, Blue sighed. "As you wish. 'Tis your life to destroy. I just hope you do not destroy others as well..." she said before she disappeared in the same puff of smoke she'd appeared in._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke**

Both sets of eyes laid upon the person who had entered the shop; Henry. Standing up straight and smiling. "Well, good afternoon Henry, what brings you here this afternoon?" Lacey asked in a sweet voice.

Henry grinned up at them in an almost knowing fashion as he stood there. "You know who you are!" he chanted accusingly.

They both tilted their heads to one side, looking at each other and Gold turned to look at Henry with a small smile. "Of course I do, Henry. I'm Mr. Gold, this is Lacey and you are Henry. Why would we not know that?"

Shaking his head quickly, Henry walked up to the counter, resting his hands on it and looking up at the both of them. "Nuh uh! I heard you! You were saying something about the Enchanted Forest and said something about Snow, and I'm assuming thats Snow White you're talking about, who is also Mary Margaret, because that makes sense. But, who are you two? I can't figure it out..."

Looking at him, Lacey glanced towards Gold and crossed her arms across her chest, almost asking him what they should do. Surely they shouldn't blow their cover, especially to Regina's own son.

Nodding a little, Gold sighed and looked at the boy. "Aye, that book of yours, I remember...the fairy tales?"

"They're not just fairy tales! They're real! Which ones are you?" Henry asked.

Lacey just sighed and rubbed her temples. "Sweetheart, it couldn't hurt to tell him..."

Shooting her a look, Gold shook his head. "No. He's _Regina's _son for gods sake!"

"I won't tell! I swear! My mom doesn't believe me anyway..."

Looking back at him, Lacey smiled and decided to tell him. "Well, for starters, my real name is Belle."

"Gods Belle!" Gold said, shaking his head and tapping his cane hard against the floor. "You wish to give away all our secrets?"

But Henry didn't seem to be paying attention to Gold. Looking at Belle with a grin, he nodded. "Okay...so you're Belle. So which story is yours?" he asked, thinking, trying to place the name Belle from somewhere.

Laughing, Belle shrugged a little. "Thats quite easy, Henry. In this world you know me as the Beauty, from Beauty and the Beast. Quite a terrible portrayal if I do say so myself, I do not remember Gaston being such a problem. Nor were there wolves. Nor was my father an inventor..." she said, crossing her arms across her chest, one hand moving up to rest her pointer finger on her chin.

Her eyes glanced over to see the fury dancing behind Gold's eyes, and she grinned a little. "Come, love, you cannot stay angry at me, my beast." she said sweetly, looking back towards Henry. "Don't mind Rumplestiltskin. He's just grumpy. I think he needs to sleep more. Hell, we both do. I love our daughter but she keeps us up all night..."

"'Tis not the only thing keeping you up at night, my beauty..." Gold added.

Henry took a second before his nose scrunched up a little. "Gross!" he said, shaking his head and looking back towards Gold. "Wait a minute...Rumplestiltskin!? You're like in _every_ single story of my book!"

That made Rumple grin a little smugly as he looked at Henry, nodding. "Aye, thats because I am the Dark One, all and powerful."

His words made Belle pout as she glared at him. "Yeah, and you'll bring _magic_ here again! I still haven't let that go so you know."

"Ahh, but you've made a deal, sweetling." he said, maintaining his small grin as he looked at her.

"Yeah yeah, grin all you'd like. Wait until we're home later." she said.

Glancing over towards Elsa's baby carrier, hearing her fuss and start to cry within it. Walking over, she moved to unhook Elsa from the carrier and smiling at her. "Oohh shh honey, shh, mommy's right here." she said. Carefully picking Elsa up from the carrier and bringing her up against her chest, carefully bouncing the baby as she held her. "Someone felt left out."

Henry grinned happily as he watched them. "Finally! Someone admits it. But how did you two remember when nobody else does?"

"Simple. I created the curse that Regina enacted. I put a few loopholes in there to suit my own needs. Such as, once Miss. Swan came to town my memories were returned to me." he said, looking towards Belle. "It took Belle a tad more convincing.."

"I believe Elsa did that." she said with a small chuckle, looking down at Elsa. "My little curse-breaker. I'd started getting flashes of memory before Elsa was born, after Emma got here. But it all came flooding back in waves once she was born."

Listening to them both, Henry nodded slowly. "Oh, that makes sense. So, Emma is the one thats supposed to break the curse! How do we get her to do it?"

"That she must do on her own." Rumplestiltskin answered, leaning against the glass a little and looking at Henry. "I am not sure how the curse was broken, I have not seen that. But I have seen it is Emma who breaks it. The future is a subjective thing, my boy. The outcome may be one thing, but the path may be different. And the outcome is always subject to change. However, one thing I do know, it is Miss. Swan who shall break the curse."

Belle sighed as she cradled Elsa, kissing the top of her head slowly and looking at Henry. "What does your book say of our lives? Mine and Rumples?" she asked, wondering how much the child knew of their past.

He shrugged a little, sliding his backpack off his shoulders and reaching inside to pull the book out. Walking up to the counter, he set it down just in front of Gold, flipping through the pages of the story of the Beauty and the Beast. "Not much, just that you made a deal with him to save your land of Avonlea, and you went to live with him in his castle." he said, looking up towards her. "It doesn't mention him by name. But it mentions somewhere that you died by the clerics hands..." he said, tilting his head to one side. "Wait...if you died...how are you here?"

Gritting her teeth, Belle shook her head. "I did not die, Henry. The book doesn't portray the entire past. Just some of it. I married Rumplestiltskin...we lived together until he was imprisoned. I found out I was with child just days after he left to make the deal with Cinderella that landed him in his prison that I felt for sure I'd never see him leave..." she said, looking away as the memory bristled along her conscious of when Jefferson told her that her dear husband would not return.

Seeming to notice her discomfort, Rumple moved closer and rested one hand on her shoulder. "Ah my beauty, I am so, so sorry I caused you any worry. You...should have not had to go through that on your own..."

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "I was not on my own. The hatter was quite the doting friend. Nothing compared to what you'd be surely, I remember the first time when you _were_ there." she said, shaking her head and looking away from him at the mention of the first time, of her first pregnancy. Gritting her teeth, she sighed. "Perhaps magic coming back is a good thing..." she muttered.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her shocked at her statement. "Seriously Belle? Are you trying to argue with me again? Why would you suddenly agree to let magic into Storybrooke unopposed?"

Taking in a breath, she looked up at Rumplestiltskin, a darkness in her beautiful blue eyes that he almost recognized. "I have something I need to take care of I just remembered. And magic will make it...a lot more fun." she said, thinking back to her first child that she'd lost.

Oh, she knew who had been behind losing her first child. She'd found out just months before the curse took hold of the Enchanted Forest, after Rumplestiltskin was imprisoned.

"What is it you need to take care of?" he asked with his eyes narrowing.

Looking back at him, she sighed before looking at Henry. "Henry dear, you should probably head home. Your mother is probably worried sick. And I trust our secret is safe with you..."

He nodded quickly, starting to take his book, but Belle rest her hands on top of his. "Might I borrow this for a while? I'll give it back soon, I promise."

"Sure.." he said with a small nod, looking up at her. "You could keep it safe. My mom doesn't like that book so I'm afraid she'll take it or something..."

"It will be in safe hands, dear Henry." she said with a smile, ruffling his hair playfully, one arm still holding Elsa protectively.

Once Henry nodded and was safely out of the shop, Belle walked to rest Elsa into her baby carrier again, smiling to her. "Shh, its okay honey, mommy is right here." she said, kissing the top of her head before she leaned back. Walking to the door, she securely locked it, making sure to pull the dead bolt and turn the closed sign, pulling the curtain down.

That definitely had him worried. He watched her curiously, leaning against the counter. "What is it, Belle?"

"Just don't want anyone else barging in. Who knows who could hear this..." she said with a sigh before walking back to the counter. Resting her hands on it and leaning against it just across from him, looking up at his face. "There are things I haven't told you. Things that...I've done. Things that...I've found out. All things that you will not like, my love, but you need to hear."

He watched her for a moment, moving one hand to rest on top of hers. "You're scaring me now. What is it? Nothing you've done could be that bad..."

She gave him a twisted smile before looking down and shrugging. "Perhaps. Well...lets start off with my first secret." she said, looking back up at his face. "I met Captain Hook in the Enchanted Forest after you'd been imprisoned."

The news nearly made his eyes bug out of his head as his fingers gripped hers. "_WHAT?!_ You met that...that scoundrel! What did he do to you, Belle!? What. Did. He. DO!?" he instantly began yelling, not able to control himself. His hands moved up to grab her arms, pulling her more against the counter, the only thing separating them. "So help me if he laid one grimy hand on you I'll make him wish I'd just take his other hand."

Resting her hands on his elbows, she shook her head. "Calm down, calm down. He didn't hurt me. Oddly enough I trusted him not to hurt a pregnant woman. I was...um...maybe four months pregnant when I sought him out..."

"Wait. Wait wait wait. You SOUGHT him out!? Belle are you crazy?"

"I think most people would say so, yes. Crazy isn't the worst thing I've been called, Rumple." she said, sighing and rubbing his elbows. "Just listen to me before you continue yelling.."

"NO!" he yelled, and she sighed as she watched the fury just grow in his eyes. "No, I will not listen! My _pregnant_ wife went off to have a little chat with my _worst _enemy?! You should have known better! He could have killed you! After all, I did kill Mila, he wanted revenge for that, he could have killed you and our child to get back at me."

Looking at him, letting him yell before she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Are you finished?"

"Not quite." he said, his grip tightening on her arms, causing her to wince a little. He was letting his anger control him, again. They'd talked about this, but he just lost it. "He could have killed you, or raped you, or hurt you, and you sought him out. Damnit I'll kill Jefferson for this! He was to _watch_ you! Not let you galavant around town with a no good PIRATE. Do you have any conception of the danger you were in? Do you even care? Did you care you put ELSA in danger too!?"

At that, Belle got defensive. Pulling on her arms. "Rumple, you're hurting me. Let me go. You know I'd never put Elsa in danger!"

"BUT YOU DID! You did by even being in that mans presence! What on earth could have been so important you sought out the low-life pirate?!" he continued to yell, but didn't let her arms go.

Pulling at her arms, she glared up at him. "Two words. Squid. Ink. Remember that? Huh? Remember you asked me to procure squid ink for you? Well, I couldn't very well go galavant around to Neverland and procure your precious ink while I was pregnant, could I? He was the ONLY one that could get to Neverland. What would you have me do?!"

"I'd have you TELL me you were pregnant and I would not have sent you on such a fools errand!"

"Oh so I'm a fool, huh? Perhaps I am." she said, yanking on her arms. "Let. Go!" she yelled, her voice escalating as he held her arms. "Let me go and stop shouting or we'll have Emma in here acting all sheriff-y and trying to arrest us for some domestic disturbance." she said, pouting a little to him.

At that, he quickly let her arms go and took in a very deep breath. "Okay. Okay. I'm going to try this again. Why in the hell were you seeking out Hook of all people?"

Bringing her arms back, she rubbed them a little before looking up at his face. "I sought him out to get the squid ink, truly thats what I sought him for. He procured the ink, made his usual threats to come and kill you, but said he would not harm me. His fight is not with me, Rumple, its with you. He did, however, avoid the curse...sailed his Jolly Roger away. I'm sure he'll be back to wreak havoc." she said with a sigh, looking up at him. "I wish you wouldn't fight with him. But I've said before...I love you, no matter what. There are no secrets between us, thus why I'm telling you. I love you."

He took in a deep breath, resting his palms against the counter and looking down, nodding a little. "Fine, so you met Hook. Don't do it again. Next secret. Or will the next one cause me to well and truly have a heart attack?"

Gently she moved to rest her hands on top of his, looking down at them and sighing a little. "Well, I probably will meet him again, but not on such...mutually beneficial terms." she said with a sigh. Biting her bottom lip, rubbing the back of his hands and closing her eyes halfway. "My next secret..." she said, her eyes staring down at their hands, the blue orbs looking quite distant. "You...you remember the first time I was pregnant?"

Hearing her voice, he looked up at her and nodded, slowly moving his hands to turn his palms so they faced up, gently moving to grip her hands. "I do. I could never forget that. It broke my heart, it broke your heart, which only broke mine even more. It killed me to see you so upset Belle...so...so depressed..."

Watching his hands hold hers, she sighed and shook her head. "I know who is responsible..." she said, looking up at his face, fresh tears rimming her eyes at ripping open the old emotional wound.

His fingers gripped hers a little. "What? Nobody is responsible, Belle. It was an accident...it took me months to convince you it wasn't your fault. Please do not tell me you believe it is your fault again..." he said with a small frown. His Belle, his one true love, had been so utterly broken after the loss of their child.

Shaking her head slowly at his question, she took in a slow breath and looked down at their hands. "No...I do not blame myself. I did a lot then...and I still think about him, all the time..." she said, a small weak smile forming over her lips. Their first child would have been a boy, he was born entirely too small and hadn't survived. Perhaps had she given birth to him in this world in this time he'd have had a chance. They'd spent what moments he had with him before they buried him on the grounds of the Dark Castle. "My sweet little Alistair...I'll never forget him, Rumple. But its not about blaming myself. I found the person well and truly responsible for his death, for my early labor. It was not my body, it was a potion, a poison. Someone was at fault."

Listening to her words, he grit his teeth. His sons death had been the fault of somebody? That meant it was partially his fault, it had to be an enemy. "Who? Who took our son?" he demanded.

"Regina." she said softly, looking up and into his eyes. "Regina took our son. I was so distraught when I found out. The hatter procured the information for me. I was so overwhelmed with grief, he had to stop me from going after the woman. What a sight I must have been...so very pregnant and threatening to rip a woman's throat out..." she said with a sigh.

Slowly his hands let go of hers, he moved up and cupped her cheeks, bringing her face up to look at his still, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. "Oh my sweet...I am so, so sorry. I should have been there. And, trust me, Regina will pay for what she's done, you don't have to worry about that."

Reaching her hands up, she rested them on his wrists and nodded. "I know. We will make her pay, not just you, both of us. Alistair was my son too. She will pay for taking our child." she said as she gripped his wrists just slightly, but not too much.

"I do believe I have well and truly corrupted you." he stated with a sigh, trying everything to control the rage bubbling up inside him at the thought of Regina hurting his Belle, hurting his son. It took everything in him to contain his rage, to be calm on the outside for her. He'd nearly lost control with her first secret. "Anything else?" he asked, gritting his teeth a little.

"One more thing..." she said, slowly leaning back from his hands and biting her bottom lip, looking away. "And I do believe you might freak out...promise me you won't. You'll try not to..."

"I don't like this...I can't promise such a thing. I think I'm doing very well considering what you've told me."

Looking up at him, nodding a little. "You have. I worry for your mental state for that one honey." she said, chewing her bottom lip and fidgeting with her fingers, looking down at them slowly. "Well see...um...I kissed the Hatter. Back in the Enchanted Forest. A...a few weeks before the curse." she spit out.

His eyes nearly bugged out, again. "You..._WHAT_?!" he yelled, unable to contain his rage.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger :-p. Find out the whole story in the next chapter! I'll try to get it up soon, but with school starting...yeah. I'm working on it. I know, I know, don't hate me please :-p. I am so, so evil, I know.

As always, read and review! It gives me incentive to continue writing in what spare time I have.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello guys! Sorry, I know I left you off with a horrid cliffhanger. And I left you guessing for weeks. I'm sorry. Classes started, work got crazy, and family issues popped up. I've been trying to get this done and written since the day after I wrote the last chapter. Sigh, I'm sorry. Hopefully this will set your curiosity at ease :-). As always, read and review!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 13:

His eyes nearly bugged out, again. "You..._WHAT_?!" he yelled, unable to contain his rage. He must have heard it wrong, must have heard something else come from his wife's lips.

Belle looked up at her enraged husband and took in a breath. "I kissed the Hatter, Jefferson, back in the Enchanted Forest. I debated on whether I should tell you or not...Jeff really didn't want me to, he said it was a sure way to get him killed..."

"He was RIGHT!" he bellowed, looking up at her, almost glaring as he tried his hardest to control himself. "What did he do, Belle? Did he take advantage of you? How DARE he lay a FINGER on what is mine." he said. Moving his hands up to grab ahold of her arms again, but not as tightly, looking into her eyes.

Pouting a little bit, she shook her head. "No, I kissed him, not the other way around. Look, hear me out Rumple, just hear my story before you go off killing Jefferson for something he doesn't even know happened yet." she said, resting her hands on his wrists again and shaking her head. "Just...just listen to me, okay? Promise you'll listen..."

Gritting his teeth as he stared at her, taking in a deep breath. Rage filled him, rage at the idea that Jefferson put his lips anywhere on his Belle's. It wasn't just rage, though, fear filled him. Is this where Belle realizes she married a monster? Where she realizes that he's older than her and most assuredly not worth her love and devotion? He'd never been worthy of her, she'd always deserved more. But, he was a coward and selfish, he wanted her with him, his whole being cried out for her to be held close to him. He knew he became possessive, he couldn't help it, he didn't know of any other way to hold onto the woman he loved more than anything. He'd loved Baelfire so, so much, and he'd left him. Would Belle do the same?

No, Baelfire did leave, but it'd been his fault. He drove his son away, and he didn't want to drive his wife away. Taking in a breath and nodding, still holding onto her. "F-Fine. I'll listen. THEN I'll beat hatter to a bloody pulp."

Belle shook her head, rubbing his wrists slowly and leaning to kiss him gently, brushing her nose against his. "Shh, relax love. I'm not going anywhere." she assured him before she started to delve into her tale.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_The Dark Castle: A Few Weeks Before the Curse_**

_It'd been months without him, months of sleeping in their large bed alone. She'd gone through so many changes, mostly her body. Her stomach was getting bigger and bigger as their child grew inside it, and she felt more and more like a whale than a human every single day. Everything was getting difficult. Standing, sitting, laying down, sleeping. She felt like she wanted to eat everything in sight, and even had the strangest cravings that she couldn't fulfill. It wasn't exactly safe to go traipsing around the country looking for all the things she felt like she needed._

_But most of all, the one thing she needed was locked behind bars, bars that his magic couldn't destroy. She'd gone through a phase in her pregnancy that she'd woken up in a cold sweat with the worst craving that went unfulfilled. She craved to feel her husband close to her, feel his fingers on her skin, taste his lips on hers. The glorious feeling of him being as close to her as a man could be to a woman. Some nights she'd have dreams about him, dreams that he were there, doing naughty things to her, only to wake up with the crushing reality that she was alone._

_Truthfully, she knew that if he could be there he would be. And it probably was killing him just as much as it was her not being able to come home. He probably worried for her safety, too. The Dark One had many enemies, many people who hated him. How many of those people would seek out his wife while he was behind bars? That must be what he lived with, and she knew he'd be at her side in an instant._

_A smile ghosted over her lips as she laid in bed on another sleepless night, thinking of how he'd acted the last time she was pregnant. How hovering he'd been, concerned, worried about her. He wouldn't even let her lift a tea tray on her own much less do anything else that was too exerting. And she could imagine him this time, imagine his paranoia, his hovering love with the will to protect the most precious thing in the world; the child that laid within her._

_Laying there in their bed, feeling the cool breeze of the nights air coming through the cracked open window. The cool breeze being the only thing to cool down her heated skin. This was so ridiculous, she needed him. Idly she wondered how Snow White and Prince Charming would react to her barging in and demanding twenty minutes alone with her husband._

_Chuckling a little at the look they must have on their faces, shaking her head. Snow was pregnant, perhaps she would feel for her. At least Snow had her Prince with her during her pregnancy._

_Shifting to push herself up on her elbows with an exhausted sigh. She needed sleep, she really did. Perhaps she could take care of this little..craving on her own. Blushing deeper at the idea, almost paranoid someone overheard her thoughts. A lady does not think of pleasuring herself, that was for sure. But then again most people would say a real lady would not become the Dark One's wife._

_Tilting her head back as she let out a whine. She couldn't even imagine doing such a thing. What would Rumple say if he saw her? That question made her blush even more. No doubt it'd turn him on, the idea of her pleasuring herself with the idea of him in her brain. Or...would he be appalled? She wasn't sure. Her husband wasn't quite like any other man on the planet, that was for sure._

_Chewing on her bottom lip after several minutes of contemplating things before she sat up, pushing herself up with both of her hands with an exasperated sigh. She wouldn't get any sleep like this...maybe if she made some herbal tea, maybe that would help. After all, it'd been such a long time since she'd gotten a decent nights sleep._

_Pushing herself to stand up, slipping her feet into a pair of house shoes she had sitting next to the bed. Grabbing her robe and pulling it on over her night dress, tying it tightly. One hand moved to brush the long brown curls a bit out of her face as she walked towards the door of her bedroom. Opening it and starting to walk downstairs towards the kitchen, hugging herself a little to ward off the chill of the Dark Castle. It felt so empty in here without Rumplestiltskin, even though before it had basically been a castle just to the two of them, which was still a bit much._

_No staff wandered the halls, since they didn't have any staff. And she was sure that Jefferson was sound asleep in his bed. _

_Walking down the steps and into the kitchen, reaching to take the tea kettle and scooping some water into it from the bucket there before resting it on the stove and turning it on. Once the kettle was on the stove and heating up, she flicked one wrist, her magic running along the room and lighting up two of the torches to make the room a bit brighter. Stepping up towards the cabinet and opening it, taking a small jar of herbs that read 'Chamomile' on it. She'd always have a bit of Chamomile tea if she couldn't sleep, and lately she'd needed it quite a lot more since she'd lost the comfort of her husbands arms lulling her to sleep._

_Never did she think she could feel so lonely, missing the warmth of the man she loved. It shouldn't be too much longer until they were in this town where time will stand still and she'd have him back. Even if she didn't remember him, the ache she felt surely would go away._

_"Well, if it isn't the pretty little Princess wandering about late at night..." came a woman's voice, making Belle jump a little in surprise. Someone had entered the Dark Castle?_

_Looking back behind her, letting her eyes fall upon Regina who stood there in the doorway of the kitchen, her arms crossed across her chest and she leaned against the doorframe. Belle pouted a little as she looked at the woman. Rumplestiltskin didn't like this woman, nor did he trust her. She'd only met the Evil Queen on a hand full of occasions, and frankly she didn't trust the woman, either. But, the castles enchantment would protect her from harm, she was safe within her own home, she knew that._

_"Regina. To what do I owe this pleasure? Rumplestiltskin isn't here, you know.." Belle said, turning back to her tea. Taking two tea cups from the cabinet, resting them down on the counter in front of her. "Would you like some tea?" she asked, keeping her cool exterior. Oh she'd learned quite a lot from her husband._

_"Tea would be lovely, dear." Regina said with a grin._

_Belle nodded, looking at the tea kettle and waiting for it to go off before she looked up to Regina. "Just how did you get into this castle without me being aware?" she asked._

_"A girl has to keep her secrets. Of course you could understand that.."_

_Narrowing her eyes, Belle nodded a little. "Quite." was her simple answer before she shifted, bringing her robe closer to her almost as if she could hide her pregnant belly from the other woman's view. "Again, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_"Ohh just a chat. I know Rumplestiltskin is not here, which is perfect for us to have a little girl talk."_

_The tone in Regina's voice made Belle uneasy. Looking back at Regina and tilting her head to one side. "Girl talk? Since when have we ever been on terms where girl talk would be appropriate? Last I checked...my husband did not like you, and he surely did not wish me to have a...'girl talk' with you."_

_"No no, I suppose our dear Dark One wouldn't." Regina said with a shrug._

_Well, Regina showing up put a wrench in her idea for a nice calming tea. Reaching back into the cabinet to find another blend with a sigh. "Then what is it you wish to speak to me of?" she asked. She did not want to be sleepy and groggy while dealing with the evil queen. No telling what she'd do._

_Slowly Regina walked up to the other woman and pulled a small container from her pocket, offering it to her. "Here, try this blend. It's quite relaxing and delicious, I assure you." she said, offering the container of tea leaves to her._

_Looking at the other woman through narrowed eyes as she offered the gift, Belle wasn't so sure. "I'd rather like my own blend, thank you."_

_"Oohh come dear, its not poisoned, not this time anyway.."_

_Gritting her teeth a little as she listened to the woman, shaking her head. "Sorry, _dear_, but I do not trust you with my tea."_

_"Why ever not? I trust you with mine?"_

_That almost made Belle snap. Slamming the cabinet doors closed and turning to look at Regina, stepping up to her as though she held no fear of the other woman. "Because I remember last time tea was brought into my home because of you. Oh I know, Regina. I know you fed me that blasted tea the last time I was pregnant. I might not have caught you doing it, but I know it was you. You should be lucky I'm with child and cannot rip your head off. Surely, Rumplestiltskin will do that for me." she said. She'd found out that Regina had been behind her losing her first child, and it infuriated her. But, carrying her child now, she didn't want to risk its life by using dark magic. Magic came with a price, and while she still used little magic to do things around the house, the price of something big like taking a life could be something she wasn't willing to pay._

_Regina tsked a little, shaking her head. "So untrusting. Fine, use your own blend." she said, resting the container on the counter and then looking up at her._

_"Of course I am untrusting. My husband is the Dark One, he has many enemies who would seek to destroy his family. Do you not see the reason for my caution?" she asked. As the kettle sung, Belle reached to take it, sprinkling tea leaves into the cups before slowly pouring the tea from the kettle into each cup. Turning to rest the kettle back on the stove and stepping over to another cabinet, taking two spoons and busying herself with getting the cream and sugar._

_As her back was turned, Regina leaned and took something from her pocket, sprinkling something into one of the tea cups before hiding the small pouch back into her pocket. Taking the opposite cup of tea and holding it, looking at Belle and nodding. "When you put it that way, I suppose you're right." she said with a shrug, looking up at her._

_Belle turned back, resting the cups of cream and sugar on the counter. Taking one of the spoons and adding a bit of sugar. Stirring the tea carefully with her spoon, she eyed Regina before putting the spoon in her mouth slowly. Resting it in the sink to clean it later and picking up her cup of tea. "So...why is it you're here again?"_

_Regina grinned a little as she saw Belle pick up her tea, looking up at her face and shaking her head. "Just come for idle chat, dear. Your husband and I did much business together before his...incarceration. I was hoping you and I could have an equally beneficial relationship."_

_Shaking her head as she took a sip of tea, walking to the small table in the kitchen and moving to sit down carefully. "I want nothing to do with you, Regina. You and my husband never had a good working relationship. Besides, I don't dabble much in magic these days with the baby and all. All magic does come with a price."_

_"Ahh, that it does.." she said. Walking over and looking at her. "Well then, its just information that I seek..."_

_"What information is that?"_

_"Where your dear husband hid my curse. He hid it from me, I know it, and I know that you know where it is. You seem to have no secrets from the imp."_

_Belle shrugged a little, sipping at her tea slowly before resting it down. Great, now she felt even stranger than before. Her whole body felt like it was on fire in the most intimate ways, making her shift in her seat. "Aye, I do know where it is. And no, dearie, I will not tell you." she said, looking up at Regina with a small smirk. "I have learned a thing or two from my dear husband you know."_

_Narrowing her eyes at the answer, Regina grit her teeth. But then slowly she grinned, holding her cup of tea and taking a small sip from it, resting it on the table by Belle. "Well then, I won't tell you how to break the spell." she said with an almost happy look on her face as she stood up. Turning around, starting to walk to the door._

_Watching her, Belle was confused. Spell? What spell? "What on earth are you talking about? What spell?" she asked._

_"Oohh you'll find out. Ta-ta for now, darling." Regina said, and with a puff of smoke she was gone._

_Tilting her head to one side, Belle was thoroughly confused. Shifting on her chair and looking down at the table slowly. Reaching up one hand, she rubbed the side of her neck slowly, closing her eyes just halfway. What spell had Regina put on her? She hoped her baby would be okay, that this wasn't one of those spells. Regina scared her, truthfully._

_For a bit it wasn't that bad, nothing seemingly happened. Belle cleaned the tea up and thought of going to bed. But, bed wouldn't be any good, so she'd decided to read. Even reading wasn't helping her at the moment, though. She felt restless and strange. The urge she felt for Rumplestiltskin's arms intensified. _

_She'd decided to go sit in the Great Hall by the fireplace with her book, hoping that being close to the place where Rumplestiltskin spent so many hours spinning at the wheel there would make her feel better. They spent many hours curled up on that very couch by the fireplace, her reading to him while she laid in his arms._

_Sitting on the couch, curled up with a book in her lap, her clear blue eyes staring into the embers of the fire she'd lit in the fireplace, her eyes closed halfway. She missed him so much in so many ways._

_She heard footsteps coming towards the Great Hall, making her eyes move from the fire and look towards the door at the back of the room, not the main grand entrance, but the one that one would come through if they were coming from one of the living quarters of the castle. She knew it had to be Jefferson, he was the only other one in the castle at the moment. So, her eyes glanced back into the embers of the fire, leaning her elbow against the couch and her chin against the back of her hand._

_Indeed it was Jefferson. The hatter walked through the doors, eyeing her awkwardly. "Belle?" he asked. She didn't respond to him, so he stepped towards the couch. Moving behind it and sighing slowly, moving his hands to rest on her shoulders, rubbing them slowly. "Why are you awake, sweetling?" he asked softly, looking down at her._

_A small smile ghosted over her lips at the sound of his pet name for her, the pet name Rumplestiltskin always hated, but she thought was adorable. "I can't sleep..." she said softly, still not looking at him._

_Slowly he rubbed her shoulders, kneading her tense muscles, making her groan out in approval. "You should try. You have to get some sleep. After all, once that baby gets here you won't be sleeping for quite a while."_

_"Yeah I know. I just can't sleep is all. I can't sleep in that bed." she said. Moving her hand up to rub her eyes slowly, shaking her head. This whole castle seemed like a ghost of her Rumplestiltskin._

_Jefferson kneaded her shoulders, rubbing them slowly as he looked down at her. "Then why not sleep in another bed? There are dozens of guest rooms in this house. I just know that you need some sleep, and if I do not make you get some sleep while you're pregnant, Rumplestiltskin will have my head." he said as he slid his hands off her shoulders._

_Walking around the couch, he reached one hand out to offer to her. "Please, sweetling, rest. You must try."_

_Looking up at him slowly, she blinked as she saw him, slowly biting her bottom lip as her eyes looked over his face. Why did he look absolutely delicious standing there in the flickering light of the fireplace? Were her hormones truly playing that much of a trick on her? Shaking her head and looking away, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she swallowed. "I...I'm...I'm good, thanks..."_

_He noticed the change in her, saw the way she looked away. "Belle...what ever is the problem?" he asked. Slowly moving to kneel in front of her on the couch, resting his hands on her knees and looking up at her face. "Are you alright?"_

_Looking back to him, a blush spread across her cheeks as her blue eyes met his. She'd never really...admired his eyes, how beautifully clear they were. And she was struck with the strongest urge to pull him close, crush his lips with her own._

_Slowly she chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at him. Something felt strange, she'd never felt this way while looking at her friend. Thats all they were; friends. She'd never been physically attracted to him. But now, all she wanted was to grab him and kiss him, feel him against her. Really, she'd never felt such attraction for any man other than Rumplestiltskin._

_Swallowing a little, she shook her head and looked away. "N-Nothing...nothings wrong..." she muttered. What in the worlds was wrong with her, anyway? This felt so out of character for her._

_Reaching up, Jefferson took her chin and gently brought her face to look back to his. "Something is wrong. What is it?" he asked._

_And looking at him caused her to grow even more uncomfortable again. Slowly she took in a deep, hard breath before she reached to grab his coat with both hands, fisting the material in her hands. Pulling him up close, she pressed her lips hard against his into a harsh kiss._

_Her eyes fell closed as she kissed him, tilting her head to one side as she all but dominated the kiss. Jefferson was entirely too shocked to even realize fully what was going on. Her fingers held onto his coat tightly in their grip as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. And, he slowly opened his mouth for her, still dazed._

_Of course he'd been attracted to her before. He was a man, she was a woman, and a beautiful one at that. When he'd first seen her as Rumplestiltskin's maid he'd wanted to make her his in every way. But, seeing how his friend felt about the woman, he backed off. He wouldn't dare try to take something from the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Besides, Rumplestiltskin obviously had a harsh life, and he just viewed Belle as the mans light. He would not take the mans light away. So, he'd formed a friendship, and now he felt like she was more his sister than anything else._

_So, if she'd kissed him when they first met, he'd be all over it. But now he was dazed as he felt Belle's tongue in his mouth, tasting her. A small groan came from his throat as he tasted her sweetness. No wonder Rumplestiltskin appeared happier. If this was just the taste of her kiss, he could only imagine everything else._

_He tasted her, kissing her back for a moment before his hands moved up to grab her shoulders. Pulling her back, breaking the kiss with a small strand of saliva still connecting their lips for a moment. Opening his eyes and swallowing a little, looking at her. "B-B-Belle...what is the matter with you?" he asked a little flushed._

_When he pulled her back, a small whine came from her throat. Opening her eyes a little and looking at him, shaking her head. "I haven't the slightest clue. I just...I _need _you, Jeff. Please...take me, now." she said, attempting to lean back to kiss him again, her fingers still grasping his clothing._

_But he shook his head, making the rational part of his mind listen. Taking in a deep breath and looking into her eyes. He saw something strange in her eyes, almost primal lingering in her blue orbs. "No. Belle, you're married. You're heavy with your husbands child, you are not thinking straight."_

_"No, I am thinking straight. I just..I just need you, I really do. That part of me is straight. I need this...please.." she whined, her eyes pleading with him._

_Shaking his head again, he held onto her arms, sighing a little. "The only thing you need is sleep. By gods, what is this, some kind of spell? You've never acted like this before..."_

_And when he mentioned a spell, her cheeks flushed a bit more and her eyes turned away. A spell? Could it be a spell? Swallowing a little and thinking about it, trying to remember what Rumplestiltskin had taught her about spells. You could not make a spell that would force someone to fall in love. And she didn't love Jefferson like that, she still loved Rumple. But, you could make someone fall in lust with another person._

_"A...A spell...gods...Regina!" she said, gritting her teeth and yanking away from Jeffersons hands. Her entire body shuddered as she felt the pressure of his hands move away, and she wanted nothing more than to return to them. Oh, this was definitely a lust spell. How bad was it, truly?_

_Pushing herself to stand up, she started to storm out of the room towards her husbands study. Maybe it wasn't an extremely potent lust spell...maybe it could be broken with another potion. She hoped. She'd heard Rumplestiltskin say once that blood lust spells were harder to break, they required actually having sex to break. And, her having sex with Jefferson would truly break her dear husband._

_And it dawned on her, that was Regina's aim, to break her husband with an idea that she'd been unfaithful. No, she couldn't do that._

_"What does Regina have to do with this? A spell? Are you serious?" Jefferson asked, standing up and walking after her._

_But she stopped him, holding one hand up and not looking at him. "I...I have to go do research, and you have to stay away. Regina was here...wanting information. I...I think this is a spell, a lust spell. And...and I've got to figure out how to fix this before I go crazy. And you being around me...well, that might prove to be distracting..."_

_Looking at her, slowly he nodded and sighed. "I wish I could help. But...but why would Regina put a lust spell on you?" he asked curiously, not quite getting the same idea that Belle had._

_"To break my husband. If I have sex with you that will completely break Rumplestiltskin. He'll go crazy, and he'll kill you. No telling what he'll do to anything else..."_

_"But he's behind bars, how would he have even found out? Theres a flaw in this plan of hers..."_

_"When we go to the land without magic...he'd find out there. He'd find out there because I cannot keep secrets from him. That is not what my marriage is based off of. I trust him, and I would not lie to him..." she explained, still not looking at him, taking in a deep breath. The things this mans voice was doing to her. Oh did she have to leave. Now. "I'll...I'll find a way to fix this. Just...just stay out of my sight until I can..." she muttered before storming off._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke**

As Belle told her tale, Rumplestiltskin struggled to keep his composure. He would not yell at her while she explained her story, he would listen. And, rage filled him the entire time. The idea that Regina was in _his _home without him there, near _his_ pregnant wife was driving him up a wall as it was. Belle could have seriously been hurt, and he hadn't been there to protect her.

Gritting his teeth a little, his hands still holding her shoulders as he took in a deep, shaky breath, trying to control himself. "How...did you...break...the spell?" he asked through clenched teeth. He knew one way to break lust spells was to actually give into the spell, and the idea of Jefferson with Belle was driving him up a wall.

But Belle smiled and shook her head. "I mixed up a concoction that I found in one of your old spell books. I didn't sleep with him. It was just a kiss..." she told him. Reaching up to take his wrists again, rubbing them slowly and leaning to kiss his bottom lip. "I love you...and I'd rather have been driven crazy by that spell than betray you like that. Its just...with the combination of my hormones and the spell Regina did...it nearly drove me nuts. You have no idea what it's like being pregnant...hormones all over the place."

He couldn't help but chuckle a little and shake his head. "No, of course not, I cannot get pregnant, love..." he muttered, trying to stop thinking about the idea of Jefferson kissing her, kissing his Belle.

And she smiled back at him, feeling his grip loosen a little on her arms. Slowly she rubbed her hands down his wrist and shrugged a little. "You know...if you'd have been around the castle...I'd have tired you out something awful. Gods, out of all the cravings I'd had when I was pregnant, my craving for _you_ was the strongest of them all. And I just couldn't have you.."

"You craved me?" he asked. It still astonished him sometimes that she wanted to be with him over everyone else.

Nodding slowly, she ran her fingers up to his wrists to lower his hands from her arms. Smiling as she leaned to kiss his bottom lip. "I sure did. I'd lay in bed tossing and turning whichever way I could, missing you. At one point, whenever I found something that still smelled like you, I'd ache so bad. Just your smell turned me on. I think that was a big thing...the way you smelled. See, your pillow and some parts of the castle still held your scent. It was the best and most agonizing thing in the world...knowing you were so, so far away."

Sighing a little, he looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry. I...I should have been there for your pregnancy. I'm an awful husband I know..."

But she shook her head, reaching one hand up to lift his chin to look at her. "You are not a awful husband. We needed to come to this land, to find your...our son. Our Baelfire. Remember that. After all, Elsa does need to meet her big brother. You are an amazing husband, and father. Theres nothing to be sorry for." she said with a smile.

"I still want to throttle Jefferson..." he muttered as he looked up at her.

Giggling a little, she nodded. "Oh I know. But come now...Jefferson really isn't my type."

"Is that so, dearie? What exactly is your type? Old monsters?" he asked.

"Mm...not quite..." she said. Slowly moving back to let him go and walking around the counter, her finger tracing along the edge of the glass. Coming up to stand next to him, she looked up at his face with a small smile. "I like strong, handsome men. The kind of man who is handsome and doesn't realize it. The kind that...is a gentlemen in every way. You're my prince charming, Rumplestiltskin. Don't ever forget that." she said. Leaning up to him to kiss him softly as she moved her arms around his neck.

He couldn't help but smile and chuckle, kissing her back slowly. "Prince charming? Highly doubtful, dearest."

"Not to me." she said with a small shrug. Leaning to kiss him again, closing her eyes as she held the kiss, tilting her head to one side slowly.

As he kissed her back, she smiled into the kiss. Feeling one of his arms moving around her waist. She tilt her head to one side, pressing deeper into the kiss, hoping it was distracting him enough from what she'd just told him. Might as well distract him.

But, as her tongue ran along his bottom lip, a sharp crying noise made Belle lean back, opening her eyes halfway and looking at him, smiling slowly. "Mmm, Elsa needs me..."

A whine escaped his throat when she leaned back from the kiss, letting out a small sigh and rubbing the small of her back. "The joys of parenthood, dearie. You did want to be a mother..." he said with a small grin, looking at her. "I'm glad you did. You gave me the best thing in the world, our little girl.."

Leaning up, she kissed his bottom lip before she stepped back from his arms, walking around the counter and back over to the carrier that Elsa laid in. "Oohh honeyy, shh don't cry. You hear that? You're the best thing in the world to your daddy." she said with a small smile. Reaching in to scoop the baby up out of the carrier and up against her chest, holding her softly, bouncing her a little to try and soothe her.

"Perhaps she is hungry, love. It is about lunch time for her." Rumplestiltskin suggested as he walked around the counter, his cane in hand. Heading to the front door, he unlocked it and flipped the sign back to open. He wouldn't kill Jefferson...yet.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Later That Night**

Rumplestiltskin and Belle were used to be awaken in the middle of the night, but they weren't used to being awoken by someone at their front door instead of their daughter. The pounding on the front door, the sound of the doorbell being hit multiple times rang through the house. And, of course, it woke the baby up.

Belle let out a groan, laying on her stomach, one arm draped over Rumplestiltskin's stomach as she sighed. Slowly rolling onto her back and glancing at the clock.

"Holy hell...its two in the morning...who on earth would be at our door?" she wondered. Slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "You want to take the baby and I'll get the door?"

He didn't like being woken up either. Opening his eyes halfway and looking up at her, a smile crossing his face as she watched her. Belle had sat up, the sheets had fallen into her lap, and she didn't even seem to realize she was still naked underneath the sheets. "Mm, love, if you wish to answer the door, please put some clothes on. I would hate to have to murder someone for eyeing my wife." he said. Reaching to run his fingers along the small of her back, making her shudder.

"Huh? Oh...oh yeah.." she said with a small blush, remembering what had happened just a few hours earlier before going to bed. Slowly she slid off the bed, standing up and reaching to take Rumplestiltskin's discarded suit shirt that was on the floor. Picking it up and pulling the black button up on, reaching to button it up slowly.

And he watched her with amusement, shaking his head. "You shall be the death of my Armani suits, dearest. Throwing them onto the floor, wearing them to bed and what not." he said, playfully tsking as he moved to take his cane, pushing himself up and reaching to start putting his boxers on.

Chuckling, she glanced back at him. "Oh you know you love seeing me in one of your armani suits. I see the way you drool at me when I wear them, so be quiet, hypocrite." she said. Finishing buttoning up the shirt before she pulled on a pair of panties and shorts and walking out of the bedroom.

Making her way down the stairs, she turned the light on as she went, sighing as the banging on the door continued. "I'm coming! Seesh I'm coming..." she said slowly.

Walking up to the front door, she peaked through the peep hole and blinked at who she saw standing on the front porch. Reaching to unlock the door and opening it, looking up at the man standing there, looking frantic. "Jeff? What in the blazes is going on?" she asked, staring up at her oldest friend Jefferson. Well, in this world he was her soon-to-be ex-husband.

He looked at her, his eyes wild as he took her in, breathing hard. He looked like he'd ran from his house all the way there, which Belle knew was impossible.

And he stepped in, reaching up to cup her cheeks, and without a word he was kissing her, his lips pressed hard up against hers, tilting his head to one side, his tongue moving to push into her mouth.

It shocked her, but she quickly leaned back from the assault on her lips. Reaching her hands up to rest on Jeffersons shoulders, staring up into his eyes and shaking her head. "Jeff! What in blazes has gotten into you!?" she asked, glancing around to make sure Rumplestiltskin wasn't around to see it. She was sure her husband would not be able to keep his cool. Satisfied that he wasn't in eyeshot, she glared back at Jefferson, holding his shoulders tightly at arms length.

"I..." he started, looking down into her eyes, swallowing and shaking his head. "Belle?"

Her eyes widened at the use of her real name. Did he remember? How was that possible? "Oh Jeff, what has happened?" she asked. Her grip loosened on his shoulders and rubbed them slowly, trying to calm him down.

"I...I don't know, Lace. I...I saw Emma Swan today...and Mary Margaret. She um...she was running, past our house and I took her in. And...and I...I kissed Emma. And...and I saw these things, Lace. I saw things. I saw-" he started.

But she cut him off, shaking her head. "Oh lord, come in Jeff. Come in." she said, ushering him inside and glancing out the door. Looking around a little before she closed and locked the door, sighing heavily and glancing back at Jefferson. "Come in and sit down, okay? I'll get you some tea and then we'll figure this out."

"NO." he said. Reaching to grab her wrists and looking down into her eyes. "No, Lace...please...you've got to help me. I...I've got two lives in my head. Well, not two full ones, just...just flashes of one. And...and my chest hurts so bad. I need you, Lace..."

Pouting a little, she pulled her wrists from his hands and ushered him into the living room. "Sit." she told him, and he obeyed, taking a seat on the couch and rubbing his face with both hands. She moved to sit next to him, resting one hand on his knee and looking up at his face. "Now, tell me, what is it you remember? What did you see?"

"I...I saw you."

"You saw me? What do you mean? Tell me what you saw...please Jeff, I can't help if I don't know what happened.." she said. Reaching to rub his shoulder slowly, trying to soothe him a little.

Slowly he looked up to her, shaking her head. "I..I saw your face. A few flashes. I...I saw you in this dress...different, something like they might have worn in the middle ages or something. And...and in this castle, with candle light instead of electricity.." he said, looking down at his lap and thinking. "I...I called you Belle. Why did I call you Belle? You're Lacey..." he said. Moving his hands up, his fingers gripped his hair tightly. "I'm going insane. Call Doctor Hopper..."

Belle smiled and shook her head. "You are not going insane. Hey, hey listen to me." she said. Reaching to grab his hands and puling them out of his hair, gripping them slowly as she looked up at his face. "You are not crazy. Those flashes...they're memories, Jeff. Memories of who we are, our real lives. My real name is Belle. You were my best friend once upon a time. You were so important in my life Jeff..." she said, her fingers gripping his a little as she looked at his face, trying to see a trace of the man who had been her best friend in the Enchanted Forest.

But he looked up at her, shaking his own head slowly. "How is that possible?! No, you're Lacey Stan, I'm Jefferson Stan...we...we've been married for four years...you were my high school sweetheart...I love you...and you're leaving me for a man old enough to be your father.." he said slowly, the memories swirling around in his head.

"No...no I'm not. Your name is Jefferson, yes. But my name is not Lacey. It's Belle. We were never married. I was married to Nicholas - Rumplestiltskin. I love you, yes Jeff...but not in the way a wife loves her husband. It's a trick, a lie all those memories in our heads. It's confusing I know, and you might not want to believe it. But...but you should, you will. The curse is breaking." she told him with a hopeful smile on her face.

Listening to her, he looked at her almost like she were some sort of alien, shaking his head and looking down. "Belle...Belle..." he said slowly, as if her name was something that would root him to the Earth. "Rumplestiltskin?" he asked, looking up at her again, confused.

She nodded to him, rubbing his hands slowly. "Yes, Rumplestiltskin. His name in this world is Nicholas Gold, though. But...but he is my true husband, Jeff. You remember that. He was your friend too. You promised him you'd take care of me."

His face paled for a moment as he sat up, yanking his hands back and staring at her. "B-Belle...!" he said, shaking his head slowly, seeming to get a flash of memory. "I...Rumplestiltskin is going to kill me...I...I know that for a fact, even if I'm not sure exactly what is going on here..." he said slowly.

Chuckling, Belle shook her head. "He will not kill you. I've talked him out of that for the moment." she said. Listening closely, she couldn't hear Elsa crying anymore, and she mildly wondered if she was back to sleep or if Rumple was still holding her. And the idea made her smile. The idea of her Rumplestiltskin, the great and powerful Dark One holding a small child so tenderly just made her so happy. Nobody would have thought the sorcerer of such tenderness as what he showed his child.

Jeffersons hands gripped hers as he looked at her, shaking his head. "What is going on here...there is another life in my head screaming to break loose. How can all of this be possible, Belle? How? Who _am_ I?" he asked, almost desperate.

And she could understand where he was coming from. When she'd just gotten flashes of memories, she'd been pretty upset and desperate to know who she was and what was going on. Holding onto his hands, she nodded slowly. "You are Jefferson, the Mad Hatter, my best friend. Its confusing and its not easy. When I was remembering I had an awful time trying to piece together what was real and what wasn't. But...the fact is that our lives as Jefferson and Lacey Stan...they don't exist. We never went to high school together, or were sweethearts. We never went out on dates. You never proposed to me in that cute little bistro in Boston. You never carried me over the threshold of our house, we never had a grand wedding that was the talk of the town. That didn't happen, none of it did. It's a curse, Jeff...a curse set to ruin happy endings for everyone." she explained, hoping he understood at least a little.

And he did, but he still wasn't completely sure. Sighing, he looked down at their hands, gripping them. "But...but I love you, Lace. How can that not be real? My whole heart loves you, and Elsa. Memories or not, I know those two things. You are my life, Lace..." he told her, looking up and meeting her eyes with his.

"Its not true. Its based on lies. Yes, you probably love me, but not in that way. It's confusing, you'll sort through it in your own time. I still don't completely know the line between truth and lies. Its a hard thing to figure out..." she said slowly, rubbing his hands and sighing before she let them go. "Let me go make some tea, okay?"

Nodding slowly, he sat back on the couch, looking down at his hands in his lap and sighing slowly, closing his eyes halfway. How could his feelings be a lie? What was going on? He did hope that Lacey/Belle would be able to answer his questions.

Belle stood up and walked around the couch and into the kitchen. Getting the tea kettle, filling it with water and sitting it on the stove, turning it on with a small sigh. She was happy that Jefferson was remembering...but she wished it wasn't like this. She'd thought once people remembered it would all come back, not in bits and pieces. He looked absolutely tortured out there.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she knew it was Rumplestiltskin, and she knew she should intercept him before he saw Jefferson in their living room. Quickly she walked out of the kitchen and met Rumple at the base of the stairs, smiling to him and taking his hand. "Come help me with tea, love." she said happily, starting to bring him towards the kitchen.

And he followed, looking up at her curiously. "Who ever was that at the door at this hour? You did get rid of them, correct?" he asked, walking into the kitchen with her. He was dressed now in his black silk robe and slippers that he'd put on to go tend to Elsa.

"Is Elsa okay?" Belle asked, obviously avoiding the true question as she walked into the kitchen, letting his hand go and moving to grab the box of tea from the cabinet.

"Yes yes, I do believe the doorbell just scared our poor princess. Now, dearie, do not avoid my question."

Looking up at him, she sighed a little and nodded. "Okay. First, it was Jefferson at the door. Second, no he isn't gone, he's in the living room. And BEFORE you freak out...he's remembering, Rumple. He's remembering who he is.." she said as quick as she could, wanting to beat him before he'd start yelling.

Narrowing his eyes as he listened to her, shaking his head. "I do not like that man in my home, Belle!" he said, looking away from her stubbornly, folding both hands over the handle of his cane.

But she smiled and stepped up to him, resting one hand overtop of his and shaking her head. "You enjoy him being in your home. You've always said you don't, but I don't believe that for one second. He's our friend, Rumple. He's confused and scared, and we have to help him."

"Like hell we do." he snapped, looking back at her. "I want him out."

She pouted to him and removed her hand from his, folding her arms across her chest just as stubbornly as him. "We will do no such thing, Rumplestiltskin. He is our friend. And besides, if he's remembering he might accidentally let Regina onto it. And remember what happened to my brother when he showed signs of remembering..." she said, her voice trailing off at the thought of Graham. Looking down a little, her arms tightening a little as she swallowed down the lump in her throat at the idea of Regina killing her brother she loved so much.

Sighing, he looked back at her and moved to rest his hand on her shoulder. "Fine, alright. Well, we simply find an object that will remind him of who he is. His hat, perhaps?" he suggested.

Looking back to him, she tilted her head to one side. "We have his hat?"

"Certainly, in the cellar. I have just about all of the lost things, my Belle. The hat is in a box in a closet down stairs, shall I go get it?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Nope, I'll get it. Just...make the tea." she said, leaning up and kissing him softly, brushing her nose against his. "I _knew_ you cared!"

"I care about you, love. And if helping the blasted hatter would make you happy, I'll do it." he explained, giving her a small kiss back and gently nudging her. "Go on, down to the cellar. I'll tend to the tea just fine. I still remember how to do such things on my own you know."

Giggling a bit, she nodded and turned to walk out into the hallway. Finding the door to the cellar and opening it and wandering down into the cellar. She'd never been down there before, never really had a reason to. So it was all new territory.

Slowly walking down the steps, her fingers feeling along the wall as she walked into the darkness of the cellar. Reaching and finding a light switch, she turned it on and glanced around. Oh how many things were in this cellar, so many memories belonging to people of their world. It almost felt like a crime to keep these things.

Walking along the cellar, she looked for a closet door, but was stopped when she saw Rumplestiltskin's old spinning wheel sitting there. Slowly she smiled, reaching out to caress the wooden wheel, her fingers running along it. How she missed their home in the Enchanted Forest. It was strange being in this world without magic. All she wanted was a normal life, but she still missed their old one.

Admiring the wheel for a moment before she looked around, finding the closet that Rumple must have been talking about. Walking up to it and opening it, finding a hat box within it and smiling happily. This must be it.

Taking the box itself and rushing back upstairs, turning the light off and closing the cellar door behind her as she walked into the living room, looking towards Jefferson once again on the couch. "Jeff! I've got the perfect thing to help you remember!" she said happily.

Walking over to him, she sat the hat box on the coffee table and moved to open it. Reaching inside, she slowly pulled his old hat from within the box. A bit of dust covered the fabric, but otherwise it was the very same hat he'd worn in the Enchanted Forest, the hat that made him able to cross over into other realms with magic. Looking up at Jefferson as she brushed the dust off slowly, reaching to rest it in his lap. "There." she said.

Jefferson sat up, looking at the hat in his lap now and reaching to run his fingers along the material. It looked so familiar, like it was something he'd once held very close to him. "I...I remember this hat...this hat...was important to me...once..." he said slowly, examining it.

She nodded slowly as she moved to sit next to him. "It was. With this hat you could go to fabulous places like Wonderland. You...you used to tell me stories of Wonderland, how beautiful it was. I'd tried to talk you into going once, you remember that? You told me I was being foolish, that Rumplestiltskin would have both of our heads if you took me to such a place. But I wanted adventure and danger..."

He chuckled a bit, looking at the hat. "You had enough adventure and danger marrying the most powerful sorcerer in the world..." he muttered slowly without thinking. But once he realized what he said, he blinked a little and looked up to her slowly. "I...I did...I did tell you those things...about...about Wonderland..." he said slowly, gripping the hat a little bit.

Smiling and nodding. "You did. You are remembering. Oh Jeff...I'm so happy." she said. Moving to quickly hug him around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as she gripped him tightly. "I'm so happy you're remembering...you were my best friend..."

The hug surprised him for a moment and he rest one hand on her back, letting out a happy sigh at feeling her in his arms. Closing his eyes halfway, he shook his head. "Belle...I...only remember bits and pieces. But...but yes, its coming back..." he said, letting his eyes close all the way as his fingers gripped her shirt a little.

"Do not get so comfortable with _my wife_, hatter." Rumplestiltskin's voice came from behind them, causing them to lean back.

Belle looked up and smiled as she stood, walking over to take the tea tray from Rumples hand. "Love you should have let me bring it..." she said, leaning to kiss him softly and walking the tea tray to the coffee table. Sitting it down, she started to pour the tea into all three cups, knowing how each man took their tea.

The two men looked at each other, and Jefferson could see the distain in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. Swallowing a little, Jefferson sighed and shook his head. "I do not completely remember, Rumplestiltskin. But...but I'm starting to, yes." he said, looking back down at the hat that was still on his lap.

"Good. Do not let the Queen know of your memories returning. It will let her on to the fact that we now know. How is it you came to start remembering, anyway?" Rumple asked curiously as he walked to one of the chairs in the living room. Moving to take a seat, he leaned his cane against the chair and leaned back in it, looking up at the other man.

"Mary Margaret was trying to escape...I tried to help her see to reason. Emma showed up, and...I might have kissed her." he said with a small blush, glancing up towards Belle. "Sorry, dear..." he muttered. Old habits die hard, and he did have a whole other life in his head, remembering his love of the woman now serving them tea.

But she smiled and shook her head. "No bother. We were never really husband and wife, Jeff. That was all an illusion." she said as she offered Rumplestiltskin his cup of tea. Once he took it, she then offered Jefferson his cup before sitting down with her own.

Taking the cup of tea and resting the hat on the floor just in front of his feet, he nodded and looked down a little. "I know. Its...its weird, having two lives in my head..I...I don't know whats real..." he said slowly, looking up towards Belle. "Did we ever...actually..._you know_?" he asked. Usually he wasn't so shy or timid, but Rumplestiltskin was sitting right there in earshot. The last thing he wanted was to anger the Dark One.

Belle chuckled a little at his question. "Come now, Jeff, you can say it. Sex. Did we ever have sex?" she corrected, looking at him and shaking her head. "Not that I'm aware. Sure there are memories of it, but I don't believe it happened. I think I've separated fact from fiction in my head. We've been stuck in the same daily routine for so long. Get up, make breakfast, get a ride into town for baby shopping, kiss you goodbye, say hello to Mr. Gold, go shopping, come home, make dinner, watch tv and chit chat about baby names, shower and then bed. Rinse and repeat. Our daily routine didn't consist of sex, so I'm assuming that no sex actually occurred."

"Be lucky it did not, hatter. It is bad enough you have false memories of _my_ Belle. Had you actually physically been with her? I could not guarantee your safety. I still consider how safe you are in my home..." Rumplestiltskin added as he sipped his tea.

But Belle shot him a look. "Rumple, you be nice." she said before smiling and looking at Jefferson. "I am so glad you're starting to remember. Just...like we said, keep it a secret. If Regina finds out we know...all hell will surely break loose."

Jefferson nodded, leaning back in his seat and sighing a little. "Separating fact from fiction is hard..."

"Tell me about it." Belle said with a chuckle, shrugging. "But, it gets easier. Do you feel better now?"

"A little..." he said, closing his eyes halfway as he looked into the tea cup. "I'm sure I'll feel better after a good nights sleep..."

"You surely will." Belle agreed, crossing her legs as she sat back a little, yawning a bit.

"As will we. So, if you do not require our assistance any longer, hatter, you are free to leave so I may enjoy my evening with my wife." Rumple said. He wasn't the happiest person being woken up at such an absurd hour.

Quickly Jefferson nodded, moving to put his cup of tea down. "Oh...oh I'm sorry I...I didn't realize the time..." he said, glancing at Belle. "Can I...can I take my hat with me?"

Belle did shoot Rumple a look before she looked back to Jefferson, nodding a little. "Of course, it is yours after all." she said, standing up and resting her cup on the table. "Take the hat box, too. If you need me, call me. You're still my friend..I'm just glad you're remembering, I hated you being angry with me." she said with a small pout.

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah..." he said as he put the hat in the box, looking down at it. Truthfully, he did love Lacey/Belle...and now he wasn't even sure if those feelings were genuine or if they were part of this curse. Taking in a breath, he closed the hat box and started to walk to the front door.

And Belle walked with him. Reaching to open the door and looking up at him. "Please be safe, Jeff. Graham...Graham died because he remembered. I can't loose more people I care about..."

Nodding to her, he looked back at her and gave her a small smile. "I will be. You be careful, too..."

"Oh I'll be fine. You try to get some rest...okay? How about you come over for dinner tomorrow? I know you must be eating horribly. Do you even know how to cook?" she asked with a small pout as she held the door open, leaning against it.

He chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Not really. You were the cook, sweetling..." he said, looking towards her face. "You think...I'd be welcomed here?"

"This is my home too, and I welcome you, so yes. You're remembering, so it might not be that awkward. Besides, I hate the idea of you eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches all the time...or some canned stuff." she said, her nose wrinkling a little.

Nodding a bit, smiling. "Alright then. Text me what time you want me here, and I'll be here. Have a good night, Belle..." he said as he walked out of the front door.

And she watched him for a moment, leaning against the door, watching as he walked down to his car. She finally had her friend back again, and that made her happy. Hopefully this curse would break, and soon. She wanted her life back, her real life.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Wa-la. I do hope it was worth the wait. Sorry again for the wait...with college starting again, I'm swamped in work. I'm trying hard to update my stories...so this is this one. Enjoy! I'll start the next chapter ASAP.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: 'Ello guys. So, this chapter is going to be 90% Rumbelle fluffiness. I haven't written Rumbelle fluff in a while. So, enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 14:

**Storybrooke: A Few Days Later**

It was a beautiful day in Storybrooke. The sun was actually out, which was a rare thing in the town. There was no sign of clouds or rain, and most people were basking in the beauty of the day.

And Belle did spend her day outside. She decided to visit her brothers grave. She missed Graham so, so much, and she wished more than anything that she could be with him, talk to him.

So, she'd made her way to the cemetery after giving Elsa to Rumplestiltskin for the day. She hadn't left the two of them really alone that often, but she'd made sure she pumped some milk for him to feed her, and she trusted him. After all, he was Elsa's father.

Parking her car on the path out of the way before getting out and picking up the flowers she'd brought. Closing the door, taking the keys with her and walking along the grass towards Graham's headstone. Coming up to it, she slowly moved to sit just in front of the stone indian style. Resting the flowers down by the stone as she sighed, looking at her brothers name. "Oh Grahammy...I miss you so much.." she said slowly.

Leaning her elbows against her knees, she sighed as she kept her eyes on the letters of her brothers name. "I wish you could be here. I wish you could meet Elsa. She's the most perfect little thing. You would fall so much in love with her. And I'm married, too. I married the very man you wanted to free me from. And I love him so much...I love my family. You would love them too..." she said slowly, biting her bottom lip and looking down in her lap.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Graham. I wish I could have saved you. I spent so long living my life. I should have tried to help you." she said, looking up at the grave stone again, biting her bottom lip lightly. "I could have helped. Rumple could have helped. I'm a terrible sister.." she said with a sigh.

Who was she even talking to? Graham wasn't there, it was just where his body was buried. But she felt like she had to be there, had to see her brother. "I wish magic could help us here. What I wouldn't give to see you again...to have you over for dinner...have you fuss over Elsa the way you used to fuss over me..." she said, shaking her head and sitting up a little.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" she asked, laying her hands in her lap as she stared at the tombstone. "I just miss you. I hope you know that...and I hope you know that I'm sorry.." she said with a sigh. She'd sit there for a while before leaving, just sit there thinking about things, about her brother.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: A Few Hours Later**

When Belle finally did leave the graveyard, she'd gone grocery shopping, stopped by the book store and ran a few other errands before finally going home. Pulling up outside the salmon colored house that she now lived in and parking in the driveway before getting out.

Grabbing her bags from the trunk, she walked around and up to the house, opening the front door and walking inside. At first she didn't see anyone home, but she knew Rumple should be home, his cadillac was still in the driveway.

Walking inside, she set her bags on the kitchen counter before she set her keys down, figuring she'd go find Rumple and see what he was up to.

Once she had her bags sat down, she walked up the stairs, looking around a little bit. Hearing something in Elsa's nursery, quietly she walked up to the door, leaning against the frame just outside the door and peaking inside.

The sight she saw made her smile. Rumplestiltskin was there with Elsa. He stood there in one of his impeccable suits, his suit jacket laid over the rocking chair and his black dress shirts sleeves were rolled up and he was stood at Elsa's changing table with Elsa laying there in front of him. Belle smiled as she watched the scene, hugging herself a little. She'd never actually seen Rumple change Elsa. It was usually her who changed the baby, so she wasn't really sure if Rumple knew how. Though he did have a son once, so he should know how, right?

Rumple was smiling down at his daughter as he laid her down. "Now now, lets get you all clean, hm?" he asked. He hadn't changed a diaper since Baelfire was small, several hundred years ago. And things were different back then, diapers were different.

Looking down at her as he undid the onesie that she had on, starting to pull it up and looking at the diaper. Well, things had definitely changed. He looked down at Elsa and shook his head. "Times do change, don't they love?" he asked with a small smile.

And Elsa looked up at him, moving her hands up in the air and giggling a little, giving him the sweetest smile.

He looked at the diaper and figured out the tapes that held it closed, opening it and wincing a bit when he smelled its continents. "Good gods, what is your mother feeding you?" he teased, and Elsa just giggled back at him, her big blue eyes watching him in the most trusting way.

"You will feel better once I get you changed." he said. Taking her legs and gently lifting her up a little so he could remove the diaper. Folding it and tossing it into the trash can by the changing table. Then he took a baby wipe and started to wipe her clean. Once she was clean, he lowered her back down onto the table.

"There. Now to figure out one of these things..." he said as he tossed the baby wipe away, too and took one of the fresh diapers tucked in the table. Looking at the thing as he held it up, it seemed a bit more complicated than he was used to. Figuring out which way the diaper had to go, he put one end underneath Elsa. Making sure to put some baby powder on before closing the diaper. Looking at where the tape was, he gently took the tape to secure it closed, smiling proudly.

"Thereee we are! All clean. And your mommy didn't think I could figure it out." he said happily as he pulled down the onesie and clipping it secure, smiling down at her.

And Elsa returned her smile just as she usually did. Her fingers reached up towards him as she kicked a little. "Ahh you are getting entirely too big, my princess." he said as he moved to pick her up against his chest. Elsa was a few months old, and she was getting bigger and bigger every single day. Frankly, he'd love it if he could keep her this size forever, never have her grow up. But then he wouldn't get to see her first steps, hear her first words, hear her call him daddy. He looked forward to that...to hearing a little voice cry out for their daddy and knowing it was him. Being a father was the best thing he could ever do, he loved both of his kids so, so much.

Belle watched from the doorway with a small smile, crossing her arms across her chest a little. "Well done Rumple."

At the sound of her voice, he looked up at her and she laughed. Shaking his head with a stern look. "Just how long have you been standing there?" he asked. Gently shifting to hold Elsa with one arm, taking his cane as he walked up towards Belle.

"A few minutes. I couldn't interrupt while I watched as you tried to figure out a diaper. You are quite good at that, dear." she said. Smiling, she leaned to kiss him when he came up to her. "I've done some grocery shopping and what. Want to come help me put the things away?" she asked, moving to start taking Elsa from him.

But he didn't let her take Elsa, shaking his head instead. "No no dear, I am quite capable of carrying her." he said with a smile and nod. "Lets go help mommy put the groceries away, shall we?" he asked Elsa, looking down at her and kissing the top of her head.

The sight made Belle smile as she nodded. "Its sweet how much you love her..."

"You and Elsa are my world, dearest." he said as he looked up to Belle. "My entire world. And once we find Bae...he will mean just as much." he said, leaning to kiss her again slowly.

And she kissed him back. Gently moving her arms around his neck and leaning up against his side that Elsa wasn't on. Holding the kiss, she tilted her head to one side as she kissed him thoroughly. She didn't think she'd ever get enough of his lips on hers, the taste of him in her mouth. She'd missed him entirely too much.

Gently her fingers rubbed the back of his neck, causing him to almost purr against her. The sound made her shudder and lean up against him, wanting to be as close as possible, unable to deny herself that. What started out as an innocent kiss was quickly turning into something not too innocent.

It was Elsa that drove them to break their kiss. She whined and squirmed in her fathers arms, making him lean back and chuckle, looking up at Belle. "Dearest, I think Elsa does not want to watch." he said, leaning and kissing her nose.

Belle nodded with a small smile, leaning to kiss him again gently before she leaned back. "Perhaps not." she said before she turned to walk out of the room and downstairs again.

Coming up into the kitchen, she went to the bags on the counter and started to unpack things. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked cheerfully as she could, glancing back at him as he entered the kitchen with Elsa in his arms before she went to putting away the groceries once again.

Gold came into the kitchen and walked to the table where Elsa's baby bouncer still sat. Gently shifting her to lay in it, he strapped her in so she wouldn't slip and fall. Smiling down at her, taking a stuffed teddy bear that sat by the bouncer and offering it to her. Smiling as her fingers took it and she brought it up to her, instantly starting to chew on one of the ears as her bright blue eyes looked up at him.

"Anything will be fine, dearest." he answered, keeping his eyes on Elsa as he moved to sit in a chair just in front of her, smiling a little. One hand gently bounced the baby bouncer, causing the child to giggle happily in her spot.

Belle put the groceries away, glancing over at him and chuckling, seeing how completely enthralled he was with the baby, and it was so, so adorable. When nobody was around but them is when Rumple showed his softer side, and she just loved it. She knew Elsa would come to love it, too. Rumplestiltskin was a complicated man, he had many sides, but it is this side she loved the most. The side he only reserved for his family. To show this side to anyone else would create even more danger for them than just their simple association with the sorcerer. She knew her and Elsa were in danger just by being with him, by being his weaknesses.

Getting the groceries away, she folded the paper bags and put them in the cabinet to recycle them before walking over to the table. Walking over to her husband, she moved to rest her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them slowly and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "You are entirely too adorable, dear."

He chuckled, glancing back at her before turning his eyes back to Elsa. "Many people would beg to differ, love." he answered, giving Elsa a small smile.

"True. But not me. You are adorable, the best father in the world, charming, handsome, sexy." she said, leaning down to kiss his temple gently. What was getting into her? She wanted to kiss him all over, to run her fingers over him. The urge was almost unbearable. But, she kept her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them slowly as she looked up to Elsa.

Listening to her, he smiled and shook his head. "Hardly, love." he said, glancing up at Belle slowly. "What has gotten into you my sweet? Is anything the matter?"

She shrugged and looked back down at him, giving him a small smile. "I just...I just want to make sure you know how much I love you, how much I care about you. It doesn't matter how other people see you. It matters how I see you. And I do love you...so, so much."

Gold sat back and reached to take her hand. Shifting the chair back a little, he gently tugged her so she sat on his lap, careful of his bad leg. Moving his arms around her waist, rubbing her side as he looked into her eyes. "And I love you. My family is the world to me. You gave me the most beautiful little girl...I cannot believe I had a hand in making her." he said with a small chuckle, leaning to place a kiss on her nose. "But this is coming out of the blue. Are you sure you're alright?"

Shrugging again, she rest her head on his shoulder and run her fingers along his arm that was around her. "I just...I just went to see Graham today is all. He died without knowing how much I love him. I'm afraid...afraid that I'll loose someone else that won't know." she said, looking up at his face.

He gave her a reassuring smile, leaning to kiss her and hug her tighter against him. "I am not going anywhere anytime soon, that I promise you. After all, I am the great Rumplestiltskin. Where would I go?"

She smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him. "No where." she said. Glancing back at Elsa and then up to Rumple as she sat up. Running her fingers along his chest and chewing on her bottom lip. "What do you say...we put Elsa down for a nap...and you and me take advantage of a quiet house?" she suggested with a small blush.

Chuckling a bit and nodding. "Now who is the horny one, dearest?" he asked, leaning to kiss her gently. "Mm...alright then, how can I deny my love a thing?" he asked.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle: The Wedding Day**_

_Rumplestiltskin was entirely too nervous that day. It was the day they'd scheduled for their wedding. He hadn't been so nervous since his first wedding, and the wedding to Mila he was more nervous for because he'd never been with a woman before. He'd only sort of known what to expect for their wedding night, and it didn't help that Mila wasn't too thrilled in marrying him._

_But Belle...she was beaming. The past few days she'd been absolutely beaming at the approach of their wedding. She rushed around the castle as though she were on fire. It was sort of amusing to watch how she fussed over silly little things. It wasn't like it was going to be a very big wedding, either._

_And today was the day, and he was so nervous himself. Not for the fact that he wasn't sure what to expect, but because he was marrying his one true love, and he worried he wouldn't be good enough to make her happy, to give her all the things she'd need. Even this wedding wasn't something she truly deserved. Being the most powerful evil sorcerer didn't grant him many friends. He'd practically had to threaten the monk he'd gotten to agree to marry them. It had to be a monk, no real priest would agree to it, the clerics were too wide spread for many people to agree to perform such a union. And then the guests would consist of the monk, the Hatter, and the two of them. Not much of a wedding party. She didn't even have a maid of honor or a giant ball that a woman of her station deserved for their wedding. And he felt guilty of that._

_Though, he didn't need to feel guilty. Everything was perfect in Belle's eyes, and she was so excited to be pronounced his wife. This move of being his wife would forever cast her into danger, and he'd made sure to remind her of that. But she loved him, she wanted to be with him and nothing else mattered._

_No, she didn't have a maid of honor, and that made dressing for the wedding quite difficult. Her dress was no small thing, and growing up she always had a maid to help her dress. Here at the castle she didn't. Granted, she did know magic, but she didn't want to get ready for her wedding using magic. Besides, she wasn't even that good at it yet, and she refused to let Rumplestiltskin help._

_As soon as they'd awoken, she'd kicked him out of their room, spouting off about how it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. But still...how was she supposed to get ready all on her own? She felt a little defeated at the idea. But, she'd figure it out. She wanted to be traditional, as traditional as possible. Rumplestiltskin still hadn't seen her dress, even though he'd grumbled about the fact that he'd paid for it. He hadn't been serious though, he couldn't deny her a single thing._

_Fussing around with her hair, she put it up in curlers and spritzed her hair with water. She did have natural curls, but she wanted a bit tighter curls for this day. She wasn't even fully dressed at the moment. Instead of wearing a normal dress she had on her white shift that she'd wear to bed with her clothes laid out on her and Rumplestiltskin's bed, along with her under garments._

_Walking up to her vanity, picking out her jewelry and laying it out onto the bed with her dress, examining the entire outfit. Deciding to get her under garments on first, she undressed from the shift and pulled on the under dress for her dress. Sighing a bit as she looked at herself in the mirror. Of course it had to be tied in the back._

_At that moment she heard a knock on the door and she beamed, running up to the door and leaning against it. "Who is it? That isn't you trying to peek, is it Rumple?" she asked suspiciously._

_A small chuckle came from behind the door. "No no, its Jefferson, sweetling. I came to offer my assistance. I've seen the things women wear to get married in."_

_She let out a sigh of relief and nodded, opening it so he could slip in. Looking up at him, she smiled slowly. "Thank the gods you're just in time. Have you ever tied up a corset?"_

_He shook his head, closing the door behind himself and gently taking her hand. "No, but I'm a smart man, how hard could it be?" he asked as he led her towards the open space of the room. "Wait, don't answer that." he said, laughing. Going behind her, he took the strings of her corset and started to thread it, pulling it tightly. "Just...tell me if I'm tying too tight."_

_Nodding a bit as she let him tie it. "Oh, trust me, you probably couldn't tie it too tightly. If you'd seen the maids where I grew up...goodness." she said, chuckling a bit and closing her eyes, resting one hand on her stomach. "One time I was tied so tightly, I nearly passed out. Pain and beauty go hand in hand, hatter. One cannot have one without the other." she stated._

_But he looked at her face, shaking his head. "Sweetling, you are beautiful regardless of what you do. And I am sure our dear Rumplestiltskin believes so as well."_

_She chuckled and nodded, opening her eyes halfway. "I suppose so. I don't need all the fancy dresses and corsets to make him happy. I just need to be me. I love that about him, he doesn't judge the way most men do. Many a night I spent hours getting ready. A lot of men think beauty is a tight dress, done up hair, beautiful jewelry, makeup...but not him, not my Rumple..." she said with a small smile._

_"Not all men think that way, Belle. Some men do want a woman with a head on her shoulders, believe it or not. My Gracie's mother was the smartest woman I'd ever met. She didn't wear all these fancy dresses or get all dressed up. She saw it as a waste of time, of money. See, we weren't the richest couple in the world." he explained as he continued lacing._

_And she knew it must be hard for him to talk about his wife and daughter, but she still smiled, appreciating it. "It really is a waste of time sometimes, especially doing it every night. But, a girl must look good for her one and only wedding."_

_"And you will be the most beautiful girl at the ball." he assured, finishing tying up the corset before he stood up straight. "There you are, all set. Do you need more help to lace up your dress?" he asked._

_She nodded a bit. "Thank you, Jefferson." she said. She should be embarrassed about being in front of a man with only her under garments, but she saw Jefferson as her best friend, more of a brother figure. Stepping up to the bed, she looked down a dress and smiled sadly, her fingers running along the silk. She wished it were her true brother there for her on her wedding day._

_Jefferson walked up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them a little. "Come, lets ensure you are dressed and ready for your vows. The monk should be here soon."_

_"Is everything ready downstairs?"_

_"But of course, Rumplestiltskin is seeing that everything is perfect."_

_Smiling and nodding as she glanced back at him. "Good. Everything is perfect." she said happily. Well, almost. Looking down almost sadly at the dress, she moved to pick it up. "Come, help me into my dress...then I'll finish my hair. I swear it'd be so much easier if Rumple would allow me the use of a mirror..."_

_"Ah but you know why we cannot use the mirrors."_

_"I do...but I still can miss a mirror, can't I? He's even covered my vanity mirror up." she said with a small pout as she watched Jefferson move to pick up the dress._

_Gently resting one hand on his shoulder, using him for balance as she stepped into it, feeling the fabric being pulled up. Her dress was simple and elegant, a long white dress that fell to the floor in ball gown style. It was strapless and just underneath her bust pearls and beads were sewn into lace around her waist. Another belt of pearls and beads sewn with lace was a few inches down just above her hips, and from that the dress flared out to the ground. The white fabric was perfect and unmarred by anything, and she'd absolutely loved it on the hanger. Of course, she couldn't see it now._

_Looking back at Jefferson as he tied up the back of her dress. "It doesn't look too much, does it? It looks as good as I'd think?" she asked._

_He nodded with a smile as he gently worked the lace ties at her back to get the dress done. "You look like a princess, my dear. And that you are."_

_"I'm not a princess anymore, Jeff." she said with a small sigh, looking off to one side. "But...but thats okay. I'd give up any amount of crowns to be here instead of there." she said happily._

_"Ohh but you are a princess. You are the princess of the Dark Castle. And today, Rumplestiltskin will make you his Queen." he said. Tying up the lace of her dress was a lot easier than her corset, and the dress fit perfectly on her curves. Once he was done, he leaned back and walked around her, nodding happily. "You do look lovely. But I do hope you're not walking down the isle with curlers in your hair."_

_She chuckled and shook her head. "No no, of course not." she said. Walking over to her vanity and sitting down, reaching to start undoing the curlers and letting the tightened curls fall down over her shoulders. "Would be easier if I had a working mirror however..." she said with a small pout._

_Jefferson laughed, sitting on the bed and looking at her. "No pouting now, sweetling. You are to become a Queen."_

_As she undid her curls she smiled. "You are too much, Hatter." she said, glancing back at him before looking at her covered mirror of her vanity. She knew it was dangerous, that the Queen should not have access to Rumplestiltskin's private chambers through the mirror._

_Reaching for her brush, she gently brushed her hair up a little, gathering some of it in a bun atop of her head. Making sure with her fingers that it was smoothed over and looked alright as she took a tie and tied it tight, pinning it into place as well. Gently running her fingers through her hair, she brushed out her long curls so they fell over her shoulders in gentle curls and waves, making sure the curls were not too tight but not too loose either._

_Taking a white ribbon, she gently moved it up and tied it around the bun, hiding the tie in her hair. Picking up a small tiara on her vanity, she moved it to rest in her hair, making sure it was pinned down as well, the tiara surrounding the bun almost perfectly, the jewels glittering in the light of the room._

_Once her hair was done, then it was time for her makeup. It was only light makeup she put on, a bit of eyeliner and eye makeup, a soft lipstick that she made sure would not brush off easily, a hint of blush, and then she was done. Glancing back at Jefferson, shifting on the chair to face him. "How do I look?"_

_And when he looked up at her, he smiled happily. "Perfect. Rumplestiltskin will love it."_

_"I do hope so..." she said, brushing her gown a little with her fingertips. Looking up at him, smiling happily. "Would you go see if everything is ready?" she asked._

_With a nod, Jefferson stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Belle alone once again. Taking in a deep breath as she moved to put her silver earrings in and then her simple white gold necklace around her neck with a small pendant at the end of it. Butterflies flourished in her belly as she awaited the moment she'd be married, it was only a few moments from now, and she was nervous and excited all at the same time._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: A Day Later**

He had to work that day; of course he did, he always did. And Belle missed him more than she'd like to admit. But, Elsa did keep her busy. Elsa was a happy child, but she did take some looking after. She was about four months old and was already starting to teeth as she got bigger and bigger. Belle thought she'd have to get new clothes for the girl soon, and she'd love the chance to go clothes shopping.

But that afternoon Elsa was being ridiculous about going down for a nap. Belle herself was also exhausted and all together not happy that her normally happy baby was screaming up a storm.

Gently she bounced Elsa in her arms as she paced around the nursery, the child screaming against her mothers chest. "Elsaaa! Elsa please, can you please take a nap? Mommy needs a nap." she muttered. All together; she wasn't feeling too hot. She felt like she hadn't slept at all last night. And, she probably hadn't. A small smile formed over her lips as she re-thought the events of last night.

Looking back down at Elsa, she let out a sigh. "Come on baby girl. How about this, okay? You take a nap, and once you wake up we'll go visit daddy at work. He'll like that I'm sure." she said with a small smile. "You wanna see daddy?" she asked.

At the idea of seeing her father, Elsa seemed to perk up and sniffle, looking up at her mother as though she were trying to judge if it were a trick or not. Of course the little girl wouldn't think this was a trick, she was just a baby after all. But, Elsa was a daddys girl, she could always tell. Something about Rumplestiltskin rocking her in her rocking chair just made the child calm down, listening to his Scottish accent spin an excellent story for her.

Oh how Belle wished Rumple were here now to sooth the child. But the promise of seeing her father Elsa seemed to understand. Smiling a little as she stepped to the crib, carefully laying Elsa down in it and looking down at her. "Good girl. Mommy loves you." she said slowly, watching as the child settled down in her crib.

Standing up straight, she walked out of the bedroom door and closed it behind her, making sure she had the listening end of the baby monitor as she walked down the hallway and towards her and Gold's bedroom. Walking over to the bed, she slowly moved to take a seat and lay back. Slipping her feet from her slippers, she shifted to curl up in the center of the bed.

A smile formed over her lips as she could still smell his scent on his pillow. Shifting a little so she laid her head on his pillow, she let out a shaky sigh. What ever was the matter with her? Surely she was an independent woman. But just then, the idea of being away from him hurt. She'd spent so many months away from him, pretty much all of her pregnancy, and it'd hurt more than she could imagine.

Laying on the bed for a few moments before she suddenly felt nauseous. An unwelcome wave of sickness went over her body as she quickly got up, darting into the connecting bathroom to loose her breakfast into the toilet.

It was the worst thing in the world the way she got sick from seemingly no where. She hadn't felt so horrible since she'd been pregnant with Elsa, throwing up almost everything she ate. The beginning of her pregnancy with Elsa was horrible, she always felt sick to her stomach, couldn't keep much food down a lot of the times. At least, not breakfast.

Sitting back against the tub, she reached to flush the toilet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when realization dawned on her. The last time she'd felt this way she'd been _pregnant_. Her eyes widened a little as she mentally counted the weeks. She'd just had Elsa four months ago, there was no way in hell she could be pregnant already. Then again, there possibly was a way.

A blush crept onto her cheeks as she moved onto her knees and scrambled to the cabinet under the sink. Opening it and searching around, hoping to find a pregnancy test, something to tell her she was wrong. But of course there wouldn't be anything there. She'd only moved in four months ago, and she had no need to stockpile those things. And she didn't have her magic to tell her if she was pregnant this time. She suddenly felt in new territory.

Moving back to sit against the tub again once she finished thoroughly searching the cabinet under the sink, leaning back against the cool tub with a hard sigh. Now what was she going to do?

Thinking for a moment before she stood up, moving to turn on the sink and washing her mouth out with the mouth wash that sat on the countertop, getting all of the tastes out of her mouth.

She'd just have to go to the store and get a few tests is all. And, she would.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**The Dark Castle: Just before the Wedding**_

_It was going to be a good day, the best day of her life walking down the isle to her true love. She did miss her father, but her father wouldn't want to be here even though he shouldn't want to miss this for the world. And, she also missed her brother. But she was trying not to dwell on such things. She had the man she loved unconditionally and her best friend. As long as those two were there nothing else mattered._

_And when Jefferson came to get her, she was all excitement as she slid into her shoes and walked out of the bedroom with him, her arm intertwined with his as they walked down the corridors towards the large balcony there on the upper floors of the castle. It'd been her idea - an outdoor wedding at night. It was going to be absolutely perfect, just as she'd imagined._

_Walking with him, they stopped just outside the door and he held her arm, smiling as he looked at her. "You ready to be tied down to one man for the rest of your life?" he asked._

_Looking up at him, she nodded happily. "More than anything in this world."_

_He nodded and reached to open the double doors before he returned to gather her arm again. Slowly walking outside with her._

_She looked up and smiled as she saw her Rumplestiltskin standing there waiting for her just by the monk that would marry them. It was beautiful outside. The stars shined brightly in the sky as they overlooked the woodlands that surrounded the Dark Castle. A few strings of light were hung just above the alter, from the alter to the castle. They'd had an alter put on the balcony just by the wall, overlooking the land. The alter was white and had flowers intwined around it, a few crystals reflecting light as well. It was all so beautiful, so perfect. And Rumple was, too._

_He wasn't in his leathers, no, he'd dressed like a gentlemen of the time to marry her. Elegant fabric befitting a groom, and he was all smiles when he looked up and saw her._

_Slowly she walked with Jefferson up to her would-be husband. Gently reaching out to take his hand, she smiled as her blue eyes met his. "Oh Belle...you are the most beautiful creature in the world..." he muttered just softly. He didn't show his soft side, only to Belle. And today was one of the few occasions he'd let his guard down, for his soon to be wife._

_"And you are the most handsome." she said with a small grin, knowing he'd want to object, but also knowing that he wouldn't._

_Stepping up with him, she held his hands tightly as she looked up at him simply beaming her happiness. Slowly she glanced towards the monk and nodded for him to start. She couldn't wait for it to be official._

_The monk though looked nervous. And anyone would suppose he would with performing a ceremony for the Dark One after all. So he cleared his throat, gripping his bible a little bit. "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. It is my knowledge that you wish to share your own vows?" he asked, almost seeming relieved not to have to speak too much._

_Belle nodded, turning her eyes up to Rumplestiltskin and taking a deep breath. "I thought I was doing the brave thing when I met you. You know, be brave and then bravery will follow. I thought I was...walking into the den of a monster when I made that deal with you. I was scared at first, but it wasn't a monsters den I walked into at all. It was just the home of a man, a man who needed companionship, friendship, understanding. I grew to like you as a friend, to revel in your company. And then I grew to love you as a woman should love a man. You've made me the happiest woman alive, Rumplestiltskin. I'll love you until the day I die, and every moment until then. As long as we both shall live, you shall have someone in your corner, a woman to love you unconditionally, accept everything about you even the dark bits. What we have hasn't always been easy...and I know it won't ever be." she said slowly, rubbing his hands a little bit._

_Gently she reached to take the ring from Jefferson, slowly starting to slide it onto Rumplestiltskin's finger. "I Belle..take you Rumplestiltskin. To be my lawfully wedding husband. To have and to hold from this day forth. For richer, and for poorer, in sickness and in health. I promise to love, honor and cherish you for all the days of my life." she said, looking up at his face as she slid the ring entirely on his finger._

_He smiled as he let her and nodded a bit. Rubbing her hands slowly. "Oh Belle..what can I say? I did not want to be loved...nor am I an easy man to love. When we met...I was unloved, and unloving. I was an enemy of love. You brought light into my life the moment you stepped into my home, you brought light not only into my home, but into my heart. How you could see the man behind the monster...I will never know. I will never be a perfect man, my sweet, sweet Belle. But know, no matter what happens you are my heart, you are the brightest light in my life. And you make me feel like a man again." he said._

_Slowly he moved his fingers down to take her hand, taking her ring as well and starting to slide it onto her finger. "I Rumplestiltskin take you Belle to be my lawfully wedding wife. To have and to hold from this day forth. For richer, for poorer. In sickness, and in health. I promise...to love you, honor you and cherish you all the days of our lives." he finished as he slid the ring home._

_She felt like she was on top of the world, that they were the only two in existence. The world could fall apart around them at the moment and she wouldn't even notice as she looked up into his eyes._

_The monk took the hint of them finishing and nodded. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. What god brought together, let no man tear asunder. You may kiss the bride." he said, closing his bible and still holding it tightly as he watched them._

_It was him who leaned down, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her up against him tightly, holding onto her as if she were the most precious thing. And she returned the affection, moving her arms up around his neck as she returned his kiss, leaning close to him as she could._

_She didn't want to be anywhere else but right there; in his arms. This was her utopia. It wasn't perfect, nothing and nobody was perfect; but it was perfect for her, for them._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: A few hours later**

Belle was frantic when she'd woken Elsa up to go to the store. And at the store she'd purchased a dozen home pregnancy tests. The clerk had looked at her a little funny, but she'd paid for them and left, returning home with Elsa in tow.

It was a relief when Rumple wasn't home when she got home; she didn't want him worrying or bothering her about it. She wanted to find out on her own and then figure out what to say to him.

She put Elsa down into her playmat in her and Rumple's room, sitting the mat on the floor and laying Elsa on it, smiling a bit as she reached to show Elsa to bat at the little stuffed animals hanging above her head. Elsa quickly got the hang of it and started giggling up a storm as she worked on trying to catch one of the animals dangling in her face.

Once Elsa was amused, Belle went to the bathroom and dumped the continents of her bag on the counter. Sighing at the look of the pregnancy tests there, she gulped a bit and glanced at the time. It'd be several hours since Rumple came home...so she had some time, but she was still nervous.

Taking in a deep breath, she tore open one of the tests and got to work, something she wouldn't be done until she'd taken every single one of them. After all, one could always be wrong, but could at least ten of them be?

She'd read every direction carefully, lining up the tests on the bathroom counter as she finished each one, lining them up each in rows of five. When she'd taken the last one, she took in a breath and looked at the clock. She had a few minutes to kill while she waited for the later ones to finish up. And she decided she'd look at all of them together.

So thats when she set to cleaning up her mess, making sure each box was back in the plastic bag from the store for her to dispose of later. If they were all negative there was no reason to worry Rumple. Though, she did have to remember to keep one of the tests at home for just in case of emergency uses.

Once it was cleaned, she paced through her bedroom, glancing at Elsa every once in a while to make sure she was alright.

And then, glancing at the clock, she noticed it had to have been time enough. Taking in a deep breath, she nodded. "I can handle this. I can handle this. I can handle this..." she muttered her small mantra to herself as she marched back into the bathroom.

And there, staring her in the face were ten different pregnancy tests. Some of them were digital, some had pictures for results, some had lines, some had pluses. Looking at them, her face paled a bit as she realized each one of them had the equivalent of positive. The digital ones read 'Pregnant', the ones with the pictures had smily faces, the ones with the lines had double lines to show pregnancy, and the ones with the pluses had +'s staring back at her.

She was pregnant. Again. Four months after having her last child. Blushing a little as she stared at them, folding the toilet seat lid down and sitting down on the seat once the lid was securely down. Staring down at her knees, she bit her bottom lip. This was a good thing, right? Women in her time period got pregnant all the time back to back. But...with the curse still in effect, and already having one baby to worry about, she was worried it wasn't the best timing.

What would Rumple say? Her eyes widened at a thought that he might be upset, upset at the fact that she was bringing another child into their dangerous lives. Marrying him hadn't been the safest endeavor of her life that was for sure. But she loved him, for better and for worse. And she hoped to any god that was listening that this would be a good thing.

Slowly her hands moved to rest on her stomach and she gave a small smile. All she'd wanted was to have Rumplestiltskin's baby, and now she had another one growing in her stomach, another one that he'd get to be there for to watch grow, to feel its first movements in her stomach, all the things he missed with Elsa.

But still, she was worried.

Taking in a deep breath as she stood up, leaving the tests where they were and walking into the bedroom, looking over at Elsa with a small smile. "Hey there princess..." she said as she walked over. Slowly picking Elsa up and holding her against her chest, she bounced the child a little, looking at her face. "How would you like a baby brother or sister...?" she asked, rubbing Elsa's back.

At the happy sound Elsa made, Belle chuckled. Elsa couldn't know what was going on, but it helped to think she did. "Oh I hope daddy feels the same way, baby girl..." she said, hugging Elsa a bit more. The idea that her husband wouldn't like being a father again worried her. Could he truly ever not love a child that was his? She was pretty certain that no matter what he'd love any child that was his.

"Yeah yeah I know princess..." she muttered as she walked for the door. "Daddy will be over the moon, won't he?" she asked.

Thinking about it, she remembered her excitement to spill the news to him about Elsa in the Dark Castle, only to be met with the news that he'd never know. She gripped Elsa a bit more then, shaking her head, looking at her. "Well now, we couldn't let that happen now could we?" she asked Elsa, bouncing her a little. "Lets go tell daddy, hmm?"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: Mr. Gold's Shop**

All in all it was a quiet day at the pawn shop. Of course it always was quiet there, people rarely came there for anything. Often times he was left cleaning something. But that day Emma decided to stop in, asking about some old things he'd sold long ago.

Of course he knew what she was up to, she was looking after the twins Hansel and Gretel. Of course he'd sold the items in his shop, and he would be oh so helpful to the police.

But when Belle came in with the most determined look on her face and Elsa's car carrier in one hand, he looked up and smiled. "Ah, what a lovely surprise dearest." he said.

Emma glanced up just in time to see Belle walk in. But Belle didn't even seem to see her standing there, looking at Mr. Gold's books to find out who had once owned the compass she'd gotten from the child.

No, Belle walked up to the counter, moving to sit Elsa's carrier down at her side and reaching to grab Mr. Gold's tie, pulling him up and planting a heavy kiss on his lips. She kissed him with such passion it made Emma blush just watching it. How could one woman kiss a man with so much passion as Lacey Stan was kissing Mr. Gold right then? She had no right to be watching this, but it was like something she couldn't tear her eyes from. She hadn't felt such love for someone since Neal had been in her life.

Slowly Belle's fingers moved up from his tie and moved to rest on either side of his neck as she kissed him. Gold seemed to recover from the initial shock and kissed her back, almost losing touch of himself. He always lost a bit of himself in Belle's lips, her kiss was so damned addicting and distracting all at the same time. One touch of them would send his mind a-blur to what he'd been doing.

It took a minute, but slowly Belle let him lean back from the kiss, a small grin on his lips as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Well well, to what do I owe this pleasure, love?" he asked, trying to slip back into his careful mask of Mr. Gold - pawn broker.

Belle gave him a small grin as she rubbed the sides of his neck with her thumbs. "I missed you."

"Ah, well, not that I don't _love_ the way you miss me, but we have company." he said, gesturing towards Emma standing there by the counter.

It made Belle blush as she leaned back from Gold, looking over at Emma and nodding. "Oh oh, I am so sorry Emma! I didn't even see you standing there." she said, biting her bottom lip slowly.

Emma chuckled and waved it off, shaking her head. "Hey, no big deal. Your shop, do what you want. You weren't flashing anyone so, whatever."

That made Belle blush even more as she moved to pick up Elsa's carrier, sitting it on the counter and lowering the handle, looking in at her before back to Emma. "Quite. But again, I'm sorry. It was so abrupt of me, I don't know whats come over me."

Shrugging, Emma looked over and smiled. "Hey look, she's getting real big..." she said a little. She mildly regretted giving Henry up when he was a baby. What would have happened if she'd have watched him grow the way Elsa was growing?

Belle beamed and nodded, looking down at Elsa. "Oh yeah, she gets bigger and bigger every single day. Its crazy." she said, glancing back at Emma.

"Kids do that." Gold responded, looking up at Emma. "Now, Miss. Swan, have you found what you were seeking?" he asked, almost eager to get Emma out now that Belle was here.

And Belle just chuckled. "Thats my Nicholas, all work and play only after work." she said, and Emma didn't miss the small twinkle in her eyes the way Belle spoke of Mr. Gold.

Granted, Emma didn't see anything to love about the pawn broker. He seemed every bit the conniving monster that people told her he was. But, apparently Belle saw something there, and to each their own. Emma nodded, though and looked at Gold. "I did. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Any time, Miss. Swan. Do come back again." he said, watching as she walked off. Once the bell above the door of his shop sounded, ensuring him that Emma was indeed gone, he looked back to Belle. "Now, to what do I truly owe this pleasure to, love?"

Belle looked at him with an innocent look as she smiled, moving to lean against the counter. "I did miss you. I was at home all by my lonesome missing you. Can't a wife miss her husband?" she asked.

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Of course, but you usually don't come into my shop and plant a kiss like _that_ on me simply because you missed me."

Nodding a bit, she looked down at the glass of the counter, chewing on her bottom lip. "Well, I did find some wonderful news today...and once I'd decided it was wonderful news, I had to come down and see you.." she said. That, and because the last time she was pregnant she hadn't gotten to tell him, and she was mildly terrified that he'd disappear again. That idea tugged at her heart and her eyes looked up at him.

He saw the conflict in her eyes. Belle showed a lot of her emotion in those deep blue pools he loved to stare into. Reaching up and resting one hand on her cheek, shaking his head. "Once you decided it was wonderful news? You had to make a decision on that?"

"Well...well yeah." she said. Shifting to stand up, she rest one hand on his wrist and rubbed it slowly, a small smile showing on her lips. "I...I'm pregnant, Rumple." she said, letting the words out. He needed to know this time; she needed him to know, and she needed him to be the first one to know.

His eyes widened at her words and he slid his hand down to her shoulder, gripping it a little. "Pardon?"

Giving him a bigger smile, she leaned up and kissed his bottom lip before leaning just an inch back. "I'm pregnant." she repeated.

And he slowly started to smile. "A-Are...are you sure, love?" he asked, almost afraid of it being ripped away from him.

"Well, I took ten tests and they all came up positive. So I'm pretty positive. I'm going to make an appointment at the hospital with a doctor for a few days from now. Did you know theres all these new things when being pregnant in this world? Like...prenatal vitamins and such? I didn't know you needed vitamins to have a baby..."

The way she talked, Gold just smiled happily and nodding. "Aye, you do. And I shall be with you at your appointment, love. At every single one. I refuse to miss a single thing." he said. Moving his hand up, he threaded his fingers through her hair and leaned to kiss her deeply, mentally cursing the countertop in-between them. How did they always come to be kissing on opposite sides of the counter?

She returned his kiss, moving her hands up to rest on his wrists and leaning back from it, smiling as she looked at him. "So...you're happy? This is good news?" she asked almost reluctantly.

"Love, you are giving me another child, I am ecstatic. I once thought it were too much to hope for any other children...and here you are, giving me two. Its a blessing, love."

She smiled and nodded. "Blessing or not, once this one is born, I am going on the pill. I do not need to be cranking out children left and right." she teased.

And he chuckled, nodding. "Aye, but after this one."

She smiled and leaned back to kiss him again, tilting her head to one side before she broke the kiss, shaking her head. "Mm, I have to stop that. Gods you're addicting.."

Hearing her words made him laugh. "Excuse me? I'm addicting?"

"Yess! When I was pregnant the last time just the smell of you on your old clothes drove me nuts. At least this time I'll have you."

"And I wouldn't miss it for the world. Come dear, lets go get something to eat. I'm sure our child is hungry." he said as he let go of her and walked around the counter with the use of his cane. Holding out his arm for her, he looked up to her face. "Shall we?"

"We shall." she said. Picking up Elsa's baby carrier and threading her arm through Rumple's, looking up at his face and leaning close to his side. "Gods I love you."

"As I love you. All three of you." he told her, leaning to kiss the top of her head before he led her out of his shop. He'd never felt so happy, and he imagined this would have been how he felt to be told the last time that she were with child. Its just how he felt the first time with the child they'd lost. Regardless on all the bad things he'd done, he must have done something right in his life to deserve a wife who was giving him not one, but now two children. A new start, a fresh chance at happiness. And now he just hoped Baelfire would see that he'd changed, would want to let him be his Papa again, too.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Yaay for Rumbelle fluffiness! :-D. I just had to write the wedding. I'd re-watched the wedding episode and was inspired! I did throw a little twist in there, but its a fun twist.

As always, read and review. I did get this chapter out a bit quicker than I'd done the last chapter. Hopefully I can get the next one out just as fast - I just had happened to have a break in the homework load. Stupid college, cannot wait until I'm done!

Let me know what you think! Ta-ta for now.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello guys, welcome to another chapter! I have hoped to get this out soon as possible. I am working on it, college and work get in the way, but I'm doing the best I can.

Also, some of you wanted smut, so there _may_ or _may not_ be smut in this chapter. This is the warning. Read and see :-p. But remember, folks, smut comes with a price. Lmao. I have no idea why I just had to put that, but I did xD.

Some of our old..."friends" come back to haunt us in this chapter. Yet again, read and see. There will be violence in this chapter as well, so theres that. Just a warning.

Soo...read and enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 15:

_**The Dark Castle: A Week After the Gaston Incident**_

_Light came more frequently into the Dark Castle now, illuminating the gloomy halls. And even though they had quite a more intimate relationship, Belle still cleaned those halls and ensured he had his tea and meals on time. He'd insist she wouldn't have to, but then she'd just insist that she did because she wanted to do this for him, to be this for him. She knew she was no longer a servant, but that he viewed her as an equal._

_No longer did she sleep in the dungeon or her own room, but she slept in the master bedroom with Rumplestiltskin and she loved it. She'd added a few feminine touches to the room, opened up the curtains on sunny days, which wasn't all that bad after Rumplestiltskin got used to it._

_And that afternoon he was sitting at the table, sipping his tea, watching as Belle scurried along to dust and clean and all. Looking over her, he chuckled a bit. "You work entirely too hard, dearie. This old castle does not need that much attention..."_

_At his words she looked at him and smiled, walking up to the table and taking her cleaning cloth, starting to clean the table he sat at and shrugging. "Ah, but it does. I must ensure the master of the house is not devoured by dirt and filth." she said. Glancing at him a little. "Do you need more tea?"_

_Nodding slowly, he set his cup down. "Yes, yes I do..." he said as he watched her._

_She walked over to take the tea pot and brought it over, slowly pouring tea into the chipped cup that he liked to use oh so much._

_Grinning, he watched her as he sat back. "Hmm...so...you want to ensure the master of the house is happy, do you dearie?" he asked. One hand slowly moved from the arm of his chair, resting on the back of her thigh and pulling her closer to his chair, his fingers gripping her through her dress as he looked up at her._

_Giggling a bit, she nodded. "Yes, of course. 'Tis my job after all." she said, looking down at him and resting the tea pot down a few inches away from the cup once she'd finished pouring._

_He nodded, not losing grip on the back of her thigh, holding her up close to the chair as he slid his fingers up her thigh over her skirt. Slowly his hand cupped her butt and pulled her close. Grinning a bit as he playfully took her wrist and pulled her to lay over his lap._

_She couldn't help but giggle as she was pulled, looking back at him and shaking her head. "Rumple! What ever are you doing?" she asked through giggles, looking back at him._

_Slowly his fingers moved over her rear end and along the top backs of her thighs, looking down at her. "Getting you off your feet, dear."_

_Sitting up as much as she could, still laying across his lap, shaking her head. "There surely was a better way to get me off my feet than that..."_

_He shrugged. "Perhaps. But I do enjoy the view this way."_

_Gently she pulled from him and moved to sit on the table instead just to one side of his chair, looking down at him with a small smile. "Well, I enjoy this a bit more..."_

_"Oh no no, this shall not do..." he said. Gently taking her thighs and pulling her down onto his lap so she straddled him instead, her chest flush against his. Looking up at her, he leaned to kiss her chin gently. "Much, much better.." he said. Slowly running his hands along the backs of her thighs._

_Her knees were on either side of his legs and she shifted, pulling her dress so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable, hiking it up. "Who knew the Dark One harbored such naughty thoughts.." she teased, running her fingers along his shoulders as she looked down at his face, smiling to him._

_Slipping his fingers up her thighs and over her hips. Leaning his head forward, he kissed the middle of her breast on her skin just by the hem of her dress. Looking up at her. "What if I told you I harbor much, much more thoughts than just this, my sweet?"_

_Smiling to him as she ran her fingers up his shoulders, resting them on either side of his neck. "Ohh, do you? What sorts of thoughts run through this brilliant head of yours?" she asked. Running her fingers up through his hair, her nails pleasantly rubbing along his scalp, making him shudder just a bit._

_Gently he kissed the skin again as he slid his fingers up to start untying the ties to her corset. "Making you mine right here, over this table...making you scream my name. My name sounds so good coming from your lips in a passionate scream, my love." he whispered as he looked up at her face, kissing along the hemline of her dress just over her breasts._

_She shuddered to his kisses and touch, letting her eyes fall closed halfway as she felt the ties to her corset loosen. "Oh Rumplestiltskin..." she said in a soft groan._

_"Mm, there it is, love. Say it again." he said as he pulled her corset open and seeing the white under shirt. It was an almost pale white and he could nearly see through it. Slipping his fingers along her sides and up to cup her breasts over the fabric, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs._

_He was rewarded with another small moan as she muttered his name through hushed breath. "R-Rumplestiltskin!" she moaned, shuddering._

_All of her small moans made his whole body shudder. Gently she shifted to press her core against him, a smile moving over her lips as she felt him hard against her. "Oh Rumple...is that for me?" she asked sweetly._

_Looking up at her, he grinned and nodded. "Only you, love." he promised. Rubbing her nipples once more before slipping his hands down her sides, working on the ties to her skirt._

_Pulling the skirt down, his hands slid underneath her butt and sat her on the table in one quick movement causing her to squeal in surprise. Pulling her skirts down and discarding them so she sat in front of him in only her under shift, shoes and short bloomers. "Oh you are quite a sight, love..." he whispered as he ran his fingers up her outer thighs slowly. Hooking his fingers in her bloomers and slowly pulling them down after she shifted her hips to help him a little._

_A blush formed on her cheeks as she let him pull her bloomers down. "Rumple...here?" she asked._

_"But of course." he said with a grin. They usually had sex in their room, but she hadn't felt so exposed in the dark hall like this. _

_Shuddering a little as she felt his fingers move up her thighs to pull her shift up slowly. Leaning down, he kissed her inner thigh, making her legs part a bit for him. Slowly laying back on the table, she took in a deep breath._

_Looking up at Belle, he grinned as he moved to stand up. Reaching up and pulling open her shift, feeling the fabric rip under his hands._

_"Rumple!" she whined as he ripped the fabric of her shift, looking up at him. "You rip too many of my clothes, love..." she said. Shifting to cradle him in between her legs, her legs moving around his waist, pulling him flush up against her._

_He grinned and shrugged. "I will replace them, love, I promise. Perhaps...a trip to town would be in order?" he suggested._

_And she smiled, nodding a little as she looked up at him. "I would like that. Later, though." she said. Reaching down, she started untying the ties of his pants, looking up at his face. "For now...I want you.." she said with a blush. She was still sort of new to this part of their relationship, they'd only been together a little over a month, and so many things had changed for the good._

_"Seems I am rubbing off on you, love." he said with a smile, running his fingers along her outer thighs lightly, letting her undo his pants._

_Pulling the ties undone as she started to push his pants down, looking up at him. "More than you know..." she answered. Pushing his pants down, freeing his hardening length from his pants. Her hand slowly moved to rub him slowly, hearing a moan from the man above her. _

_Rumplestiltskin was so different from any other man. He had the same graying skin with gold specs all over his body, including here, the length of him that she held in her hands. Most women would be repulsed by his skin, but she wasn't. He intrigued her, she loved the way he looked, it was uniquely him. The things that made him different also made him who he was._

_Her fingers rubbed his length, feeling it harden even more in her touch, hearing him moan out slowly against her as his hands rest on the table on either side of her. After a moment, he moved her hand away and reached to take her hips, pulling her flush against him. They both moaned out as his hardened length pressed up against her warm, wet core._

_"G-Gods...gods so ready for me, my Belle..." he moaned slowly._

_Letting her eyes fall closed, she tilted her head back against the table as she moaned out. "Only for you, Rumplestiltskin." she moaned. She may not be his wife, but she would be faithful to him. She didn't want another man, she just wanted him._

_At her words, he shifted his hips and moved back before thrusting forward, pressing himself into her, feeling as her walls stretched to open for him in the best way possible. Once he was sheathed inside her body, he moaned out, his fingers gripping her thighs._

_"B-Belle!"_

_"Rumplestiltskin!" _

_They both moaned out at the same time. It felt so good for both of them to be joined like this again, they both loved it. _

_Belle never thought being with a man could feel so good, her hand maidens growing up always made her feel as though sex were something that a woman laid down and took, most of the people that spoke to her about sex were usually telling her about how it was her duty to lay down and produce an heir, and if she were a good woman she'd produce a son. Of course, most people of this time didn't know how biology worked and you couldn't control the sex of a child like that. But, it did scare her and make her dread the idea of being with a man._

_Of course, that was until Belle was with Rumplestiltskin. He was her first, and he would be her only. As he started to thrust in and out of her, she gasped and moaned out, arching her back a little to him. This definitely felt better than she'd imagined sex would feel._

_Moaning out as she moved to try and meet his thrusts, opening her eyes halfway and looking up at him, seeing the look of pure pleasure on his face, knowing she was the reason for it. She loved that she could make him feel good, make him happy. He constantly told her how happy she made him and she loved it. She wanted to live forever like this even if they weren't married._

_Oh she wanted to marry him, she really did, but she wasn't sure how he'd feel on the subject, they hadn't discussed that yet. She wanted to be his wife, to give him children out of love, not obligation._

_Arching her back a little, she let her eyes fall closed again and moans out. "R-Rumple! Oh Rumple...faster, please!" she moaned. Shifting her legs a little up, still around his waist._

_But he moved his arms, taking her knees so they rest over his forearms and pulled her legs up so they weren't quite around his waist. Bringing her legs closed and pulling them so she was in a sitting position, moving them so her ankles were over his shoulders on either side of his neck all without pulling out of her._

_And when he thrust this time, she let out a louder moan and he moaned out too, gripping her milky thighs. This way she felt tighter and they both felt it._

_Gently she moved her fingers to try and dig into the table, moaning out and biting her bottom lip tightly. "O-oh god!" she moaned out at the change in position. Her legs shifted, her ankles pressing against the sides of his neck, her heels pressing into his shoulders as she shuddered.  
_

_She felt so, so close. And a blush formed over her cheeks at how she must look. Though, her being embarrassed about how she looked wasn't the biggest thing on her mind right then, pun intended._

_But, she was laid sprawled out for him on the long table in the Great Hall, most of her clothing gone except for her sheer shift she wore underneath her dress. And even that was ripped open, not fully though, just enough so her breasts were freed and bouncing freely. The fabric still hugged around her waist and arms, the skirt of it scrunched up at her hips as her legs were slung over Rumplestiltskin's shoulders._

_It felt so good even though they weren't in their bed and her back was pressed into the hard wood of the table. In a way, it was more exciting here, being taken by him in this room. She shuddered at the idea of it and moaned out, biting her bottom lip._

_Her whole body felt on fire, and like usual he felt like he was causing the glorious fire rise within her. She shuddered and moaned out loudly, nearly screaming out his name as the familiar wave of her climax washed over her, bringing her over the edge of the cliff._

_"R-Rumplestiltskin!" she yelled out, arching her back to him and tilting her head back against the hard wood as best as she could._

_He thrust forward into her, pushing all the way inside her and his hands moved to loosen on her thighs. Slowly her legs lowered to rest her knees in the crooks of his arms, her legs spread for him again. He gripped her legs as his own climax claimed him from her walls tightening around him._

_"Belle!" he moaned out, breathing hard._

_Staying still for a moment as they both slowly fell down from their high. He took in a breath and released her legs, letting her wrap them around his waist again, still both intimately joined, both not wanting to break the connection quite yet._

_He leaned down to kiss her gently, resting his hands on either side of her head and giving a small, weak smile. "G-Gods..you'll...you'll be the death of me, Belle.." he muttered softly._

_And she gave a small giggle, moving her arms around his neck and looking up at his face, shaking her head. "No, I'll be the life of you." she insisted, leaning to kiss him again slowly._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke: A Month Later**

So, Belle was pregnant, it was for sure. She'd gone to the doctors and had started her prenatal vitamins for the baby. It was all a whirlwind, and while Rumplestiltskin seemed happy about it, she knew he must be paranoid. Now, not only did he have a baby, but a pregnant wife to protect from a psycho evil Queen.

It made her pretty nervous too. But, she would be alright, they could do it and it'd be fine. She was pretty sure Regina wouldn't hurt a child, she saw how Regina treated her son and other children. But Rumple would take more convincing she were sure.

Mary Margaret had also been released from prison. Kathryn had been found, alive, in town. It'd shocked the entire town since everyone was sure that she was dead. But, she wasn't, and all was well with the world. Snow white would not be going to jail.

And life went on like it does in a small town. One bit of gossip turns to another with the previous fading into the background. Living in a small town wasn't that bad beside the gossip. Of course, nobody dared gossip to Belle's face. People still feared Rumplestiltskin in this realm since he virtually owned most of the town.

With Elsa being about five months old now, she was in her teething phase, and she was virtually impossible. She cried a lot more now, kept them up at night and tended to be grumpy since she didn't sleep due to the painful new tooth that was starting to come in. And Belle was exhausted. Thats why she had the house to herself this afternoon, because she was just tired. Rumplestiltskin had taken Elsa with him to work to watch for the day.

And Belle couldn't be happier. She'd spent time sleeping in, catching up on her much needed rest that her darling daughter deprived her of. She was so deep in sleep that she didn't hear the front door open or the heavy footsteps that fell through the house and up the stairs.

Their bedroom door opened and she just shifted in her sleep. She laid on Rumplestiltskin's side of the bed that was farther away from the door, laying on her side mostly outside the covers. She wore a pair of her night shorts and a t-shirt that hugged her curves as she slept, the sheets bundled up against her as she held them. She hated sleeping alone, she always slept cuddled into Rumplestiltskin's strong arms, and without him there she settled for the blankets. She'd been too exhausted to worry about sleeping on her own. Surely she'd done it, but she still didn't like it.

Feeling as the bed moved with extra added weight, she started to shift a little, hiding her face into the covers. Soft fingers moved to the side of her neck, pulling her hair back over her shoulder and lips found the point where her neck met her shoulders.

She let out a small groan and a giggle in her sleep as she felt the lips trail soft kisses up the side of her neck. A smile formed over her lips as she moaned out in her sleep. "Oh Rumple..." she muttered.

The kisses continued as an arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her flush into a hard muscular chest, already able to feel his hardness pressed against her butt. She smiled a bit more, shaking her head. "Rumple, you're so naughty.." she whispered half asleep, starting to come around.

Keeping her eyes closed, she shifted a bit, her hips moving making her grind against him a little. Something felt different, though. She knew Rumplestiltskin's body better than anything else, she knew how he felt pressed flush up against her own body.

She loved Rumplestiltskin and thought he was the sexiest man in the world, but he was not so muscular by any means. His body was more lean. And while he was taller than her, he wasn't the tallest man. His body fit perfectly into hers, and this one that was against her now didn't.

Not panicking, she opened her eyes just halfway, looking down at the arm around her waist. That was definitely _not_ Rumplestiltskin's arm. Swallowing a little, her whole body went stiff as she was instantly looked around to find something to save herself with. Looking up to the night stand, she saw her book laying there that she'd been reading before going to sleep.

Quickly she reached to grab it, turning around and smacking the man in the face with her book in one swift motion. Scooting back, she fell straight off the bed as she dropped the book. The hit had done the desired effect, he yelled out and rubbed his face.

But when his hand moved off his face, he looked up with her with a mixture of lust and hate, a mixture she'd never seen in this particular mans eyes before.

"G-Gaston!" she yelled out. Quickly crawling back a little from the bed, her eyes wide as she registered this in her mind.

Gaston grinned to her and moved to sit up. "Aye, Belle. 'Tis me. You thought I'd forget about you? After all those years trapped in that forsaken castle..."

Shaking her head a little as he moved to stand up and started stepping after her, making her back up until her back was pressed against the wall. "W-What? How...how are you here? Rumple...rumple stopped you!"

"I suppose once he did.." he muttered, nodding and looking at her as he stood over her. "That was, until the curse, until Regina helped me out from under the monsters claws. And you know what?" he asked. Leaning down and grabbing a hand full of her hair, yanking her up to her feet.

She yelled out as she felt him pulling her hair, feeling a few strands break free as she whined, looking up at him. Gritting her teeth, she refused to show how afraid she was. She was not a woman who was scared so easily, she was a strong woman, something that Rumplestiltskin loved about her. No, she would face her demons.

"What?" she spit back.

He grinned at the determined look on her face, but her clear blue eyes almost gave her away, he saw the fear in them. "She wants me to _break_ you, little Belle. Break Rumplestiltskin's toy..." he muttered. Slamming her back against the wall, still holding onto her hair tightly as he pressed up close to her.

She yelped as she hit the wall, wincing a little at the blow and looking up at his face, shaking her head. "Gaston...Gaston please, we used to be friends once upon a time. We...we used to know each other. You...you don't want to do this..." she muttered.

Moving her hands up, she rest them on his chest. She prayed Rumplestiltskin would come in. But, in this land without magic, what were they to do? She loved him dearly, but he wasn't as strong here as in the Enchanted Forest. He didn't have magic here.

Nodding slowly, he leaned close to her, his face inches from hers. "Perhaps, once. Until a monster made you his whore."

"I am not his whore! I am his wife!" she retaliated.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, dear, you'll only ever be the monsters whore. And you bore him a child? What good woman does that?"

"A woman that loves him! I love him, Gaston...and you will not break me, I promise you that.."

Looking at her, a grin on his lips as he moved his other hand up, tracing his finger down the side of her face. "A whore. Thats what you are, Belle. Oh believe me, I heard you scream like a wanton whore for years while the monster violated you over and over."

Her eyes widened as he said that, shaking her head. Yes, she'd known Rumplestiltskin turned him into a rose, but it was impossible that he'd been able to see them.

"Oh, you didn't know that part, did you? Oh yes, I saw everything from my place on the mantle. I saw him fuck you over the table more than once, saw how you begged him to go harder, like a whore, not like a lady.."

She blushed deeply, shaking her head. "I...I'm his wife! Married couples have sex, Gaston." she said, looking away, her eyes darting around to try and find something - _anything_ - to get her out of this situation.

Nodding, he stood up, pulling her by her hair and yanking her over to the bed. "Perhaps. But now, I'm going to have my turn with you. You were supposed to be _mine_, Belle. You were promised to me. I will have you. One way or another. And I'll do it right here on your bed, so the monster knows it was in your own bed that another man took his whore." he said.

Throwing her down face first onto the bed, knocking the wind out of her for a moment. She looked up and quickly started to crawl towards the other side of the bed.

But he grabbed her ankles, starting to yank her back. "Ah ah ah, a good whore does not move. A good whore takes what she's going to get." he said.

She'd grabbed the lamp on the bedside table before he yanked her back, pulling the lamp with her. Quickly turning around, she gripped the lamp and hit him over the head with it, hitting his shoulder more than his head because she wasn't aiming.

"You bitch!" he yelled out and his grip loosened on her ankle, making her able to crawl away from him. Falling off the bed again, she scrambled to her feet and started running towards the door.

But he was fast. He got up and ran after her. She got out into the hallway before he grabbed her by the hair again, slamming her into a wall by her front. She stumbled a little against the table in the hallway, her fingers moving to grip it. "Is that how you treat a man who is giving you what you deserve?!" he yelled.

Pulling to turn her around, he smacked her across her face, not catching her as she fell. The side of her head hit against the corner of the table, feeling it cut into her skin as she yelled. The table fell over, barely missing her as blood trickled down from the cut on her head. Blood also dripped from her bottom lip where he'd smacked her so hard.

Turning to look at him, tears filled her eyes as she shook her head. "G-Gaston...Gaston please, please stop. I...I'm with child, Gaston..." she muttered, hoping he wouldn't do this to a pregnant woman.

Her mind was suddenly afraid, more afraid for the child in her womb than herself. The small fragile thing that relied on her for everything and she had to protect him or her.

But to her horror he chuckled. "So? We'll fix that, hm?" he asked.

It seemed to fuel him. He grabbed her hair and yanked her towards the stairs, holding her just at the top of them, her back to him as he leaned to lick the rim of her ear. "I could fix it for you, rid you of the abomination that is his child..."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "N-No...no Gaston please...please stop...what has happened to you? You...you've never been like this before..."

"Well, lets say several years as a rose watching the dark one fuck your fiance will do that to a man. Watching as you cried over him, over not having him after he was imprisoned. Yet you didn't even give a fuck about what happened to me!"

Shaking her head, she took in a breath and bit her bottom lip, staring down the stairs. "Please...I...I'm sorry, Gaston. I told you, I didn't love you...I never did. My father blackmailed me into agreeing to marry you. I love Rumplestiltskin..." she said. Turning her head a little, looking at him, tears rimming her eyes and slipping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

Looking into her eyes, his face seemed to soften for a moment. "Love...love is a fairytale, Belle. You think the Dark One loves you more than he loves himself and his power? You're wrong. He'd choose his power over you any day, remember that Belle. I would have chosen you.." he whispered a bit softer.

She shook her head again, looking into his eyes. "You wanted me as a trophy for your arm. The beauty of Avonlea...thats all I would be to you. Rumplestiltskin loves me, and I love him...and we have a family. Please...don't do this. Regina isn't someone to listen to, Gaston."

"But I want to! I want to break Rumplestiltskin for what he's done! And the way to break him is to break you, his most precious toy. You are more the beauty on his mantle than you'd have ever been on mine!" he yelled, his anger returning as he quickly shoved her forward, letting her hair go.

She screamed as she fell, feeling every stair dig into her skin, bruise and beat her as she skidded down to the bottom. Landing at the bottom of the stairs in a heap, coughing up hard, blood trickling from her mouth. They weren't the stone stairs of the Dark Castle, but the wooden stairs still hurt.

Her heart was racing, blood beating hard through her veins as she slowly moved to push herself up upon hearing the footsteps starting to descend down the stairs. Looking up, she saw the door just a few feet away. It was shut, of course it was, but she had to try.

Pushing herself up onto her hands and knees, adrenaline pumping, giving her the strength she shouldn't have as she pushed herself to crawl towards the door, trying to push herself to her feet.

Gaston laughed behind her as he stalked towards her. "Feisty one, huh? Where are you running to, little Belle?"

She didn't glance behind her as she reached the door, her hands fiddling with the locks to try and undo them. Great, he'd re-locked the door after he'd come in. She'd just pulled them undone and opened the door when his hand found the door, slamming it shut before she could get out.

Whining slowly, she turned around and stared up at him, shaking her head. "Gaston think about this...Rumplestiltskin is the Dark One...do..do you really want to do this?" she asked.

Leaning down, he took her chin and gripped it. "Damn right I do. The Queen will protect me, she's promised."

Chuckling, Belle rolled her eyes. "And you can trust the promises of that woman, right. Gaston please..." she said, looking up into his eyes. "You cared for me once..."

"I did. And you choose a monster over me." he said. Grabbing her by the back of her neck, he yanked her away from the door and into the living room. "Well, its not your bed, but it'll do." he said as he walked to the couch. Shoving her forwards onto the couch, he started unbuckling his belt as he moved to kneel overtop of her, one leg on either side of her hips.

She whined, shifting to roll onto her back, looking up at him. Biting her bottom lip, taking in a breath. _Be brave, Belle.._ she thought to herself. "Wait..." she whispered. Slowly moving her hands up to stop his, brushing his hands away and starting to unbuckle his belt for him.

It seemed to appease him as he grinned. "Good girl. Be good and this will be a lot easier.." he said.

Her hands shook as she undid his belt. She'd only ever done this for Rumplestiltskin, only ever felt his belt between her fingers to undo his pants. She'd never seen another man naked before, and she really didn't want to.

Gaston leaned down to start kissing the side of her neck like he'd been doing upstairs. She swallowed a little, keeping one hand on his pants and reaching her other hand up, arching her back and forcing out a little moan. She wanted to wretch at the idea of moaning, but she had to seem convincing. She had a plan.

Her fingers reached onto the end table that sat next to the couch. Arching her back to pretend pleasure as her fingers of her other hand started to work on his pants.

Her free hand, however, searched. And she found the sharp stainless steel nail file that sat on the end table. Thank goodness she'd been doing her nails last night and left this here. Bringing it down quickly to hide it, holding it tightly in her hand as she undid his pants.

Taking in a deep breath, bracing herself as she moved her hand. "S-Sit up so...so I can take them off..." she whispered.

And he listened, moving to sit up with a grin on his face, thinking he was getting what he wanted. But, when he sat up, she quickly stabbed him with the nail file in the crotch area, not even sure what she'd hit. But it'd done the trick.

He screamed and fell off of her in shock, hitting the floor and causing the coffee table to spill over. Belle didn't take a moment to even look at him. Instead she got up and bolted for the door.

Yanking the door open since he hadn't re-locked it, she ran outside. She wasn't even aware of her bare feet or her short night shorts and t-shirt as she ran out into the cool Maine air. Running out into the street, she looked around. Seeing the Sheriff Swans car starting to slowly come down the street, her heart nearly skipped a beat.

Running up to the car, Emma stopped as she saw Belle. Quickly Belle ran to the drivers side, hitting her palms against the drivers side window, tears slipping down her cheeks.

And when she saw Belle's face Emma was instantly alarmed. Turning off the car and turning on the flashing lights but not the sound, she got out and moved to rest her hands on Belle's shoulders. "Oh my god, whats happened? Lacey?" she asked. She still knew her as Lacey Stan, everyone did.

Swallowing a little, Belle let out a small cry and hugged the other woman, hiding her face into Emma's shoulder as she sobbed out, hard.

"Shh, shh hey..." Emma started, moving to hug the woman and looking down at her. "Come here, lets get you home...its not warm enough to be out like this. Whats happened?"

"NO!" Belle screamed, looking up at Emma, swallowing. "N-Nicholas...G-Gold...t-take me...take me to his shop. Please Emma...please I...I can't go home.."

"Sure I'll take you there. But what is going on?" she asked, concerned when she saw the bruises on Belle's face.

Her jaw shook as she shook her head. "Please...I...I need him..."

Nodding slowly, Emma moved to take off her jacket and pulled it over Belle's shoulders. "Sure sure. Get in.." she said. Opening the back seat, she let Belle inside and closed the door. Looking up, Emma could see the front door of Golds house still open. She'd get Belle to a safe place and then investigate.

Getting into the drivers seat, she turned the car back on and drove quickly over to Mr. Golds Pawn Shop.

The drive was silent, Belle stayed quiet in the back seat of the squad car. But once Emma pulled up to the shop, Belle looked up at the sign and moved to get out on her own before Emma could stop her.

Getting out of the car, she quickly walked up to the pawn shop door, opening it and looking in. There he was, her Rumplestiltskin, standing behind the counter cleaning some antique he'd just gotten in.

Rushing across the store in a heart beat, she was around the counter and he barely had time to register the ring of the shop bell before he felt her arms around his neck, her face hiding in his chest and sobs coming from her.

"Belle?" he asked, worried. Standing up straight, he moved his arms around her back. She held her arms around his neck, the jacket Emma had given her fallen to the floor since it'd just been over her shoulders. Her entire body was wracked with sobs and shaking against him. He hadn't even gotten a good look at her face yet.

Emma walked into the shop a few seconds later, closing the door behind her and looking at the two behind the counter. Walking up to it, she rest her hands against the edge, and Gold gave her a look through narrowed eyes. "Whats happened to my Belle?" he asked as though she were the one to blame.

Looking at him confused, Emma shook her head. "Belle? Alright, whatever. I have no idea what happened to her. I was doing my patrol and saw her run up to my car like this asking me to bring her here."

Turning his attention back to Belle, he slowly rubbed her back, kissing the rim of her ear and humming softly to her, trying to calm her. "Shh, my sweet, I'm here, I'm right here. You're safe, nothing is going to happen to you I promise you. Can you look at me sweetheart?" he asked in a soft voice.

Emma had never seen this man be so sweet and so loving. The entire town was afraid of him, but he was being so sweet to Belle right now. Under any other circumstance Emma would think it was cute, but she was worried about what happened to Lacey, too. Maybe Gold could get her to talk.

Slowly Belle sniffled as she lowered her arms, moving them around Rumplestiltskin's waist. "R-Rumple..." she whispered in a soft sob against his chest.

He sighed, moving his hands up to rub her shoulders and the back of her neck. "Shh shh, my love, I'm right here." he said.

Leaning her head back, she sniffled as she looked up at him, showing him her face. Blood and tears were smeared on his clean white suit shirt, but he didn't care about that. Seeing her face, his eyes widened and rage filled him. She had a busted lip, a cut on the side of her forehead near her temple, a red mark on her cheek, and it looked like various bruises and cuts on her arms and probably legs too.

"Gods...whats happened to you? Who has done this? Tell me." he said, trying to control his rage. He had to be sweet and nice, for Belle.

Gently moving his hands up to cup her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "G-Gaston..." was all she muttered out.

But he shook his head. How was that possible? Gaston was long gone he'd thought. Gently rubbing her cheeks, he reached to take a fresh cleaning cloth from the small pile he'd been using. Making sure it was clean, he started to dab at the blood on her head, trying to access how bad the wound was. "Gaston? He died a long, long time ago love, you know that. Bastard got what he deserved, too.."

"Hey, I'm still here." Emma said, sure that he was talking about some sort of foul play.

Looking towards her, Gold shook his head. "Gaston is Belle's ex. He was angry she left him, and he tried to murder her years ago. He was punished and died." he said.

But Belle shook her head quickly, looking up at him. "No...no he didn't die, Rumple. He saw everything...he saw us...for all those years. He...he came back. He...he tried to...he tried to..." she muttered, looking down.

Gritting his teeth, he shook his head and looked at Emma. "Could you go see if you can catch him? He's an oaf of a man, taller than me, brown hair, brown eyes." he said. He had to get Emma out of there. Belle wasn't in her right mind and was talking nonsense it seemed to Emma, but he understood what she was talking about.

Emma nodded. "Alright. But make sure she gets to a hospital." she said before walking out of the shop.

Once Emma was out, Gold looked back to Belle. "Come, lets go to the back. Elsa is back there taking a nap. I'll get you cleaned up." he said. Taking her hand and his cane, walking her into the back room with him.

Walking with him, she clung to his free arm. She moved to sit at the chair by his desk, still gripping at his. When he moved to let go, she gripped him tighter, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He gave her an assuring smile, leaning to kiss her forehead. "Love, I'm just going to get the first aid kit, alright? Its right over there in that cabinet, I'll be right here. Nobody will hurt you, I promise." he whispered.

And she nodded, leaning to kiss him gently before she sat back, letting his hand go.

Smiling to her, he moved from her and opened the cabinet, taking out the first aid kit and a few other things. Walking back, he set them on the desk and sat in a chair across from her.

She didn't seem to miss a beat. Once he sat down, she quickly moved to sit on his lap, making sure she was sitting on his good leg. Her arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him almost like a scared child.

He gave her a small smile to assure her. Reaching to open the first aid kit and humming gently. He hummed a small tune he'd used to hum to Baelfire when he'd hurt himself. Humming gently as he took some peroxide and a cloth. Dipping the cloth in the peroxide before reaching up to start dabbing the cut on her head.

She gasped and whined, glaring at him. "That hurts."

"Of course it does, love. But its good for you." he said. Dabbing slowly at the cut, he nodded. "Doesn't look like it'll need stitches...you should be alright."

Taking in a breath as her eyes widened, looking at him and shaking her head. "N-No...Rumple..." she muttered. Slowly bringing his hand up to rest on her stomach, fear filling her even more. Was her baby okay?

Resting his hand on her stomach, he blinked and grit his teeth. "What did he do to you?"

"He...he hit me, slammed me against a wall. And...and I told him I was with child, that...that I had our baby. I begged him to stop for my baby. But...but he...he took me to the stairs...he shoved me down them. I...I tried to get away. I eventually did, he didn't...violate me.." she said slowly.

His hand was shaking he was so angry. If Gaston took their child away from them he would be beyond livid, even more so than he was now. "Lets get you to the hospital, now." he said, urging her off his lap. "We'll get you a coat and such from here in the shop first. And shoes. Oh love you need shoes.."

But she didn't move from his lap. Resting her hands on the sides of his neck, looking down into his eyes. "Rumple...he...he'd said Regina sent him. He said...he said Regina sent him to break me, because to break me meant to break you..." she said, rubbing the sides of his neck with her thumbs.

She didn't believe Gaston when he'd said Rumple would choose his power over them. She knew her husband better than that. But the idea of Regina knowing they were both awake and sending Gaston to break her was just too much.

Nodding slowly, he looked up into her eyes. "Regina will pay for her part in this, love. I promise. Come now, lets get you to the hospital.."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Storybrooke Hospital**

When they'd gotten there the emergency room took them right away. It was a small town, not many people were in the emergency room. They had found her some clothes to wear, a pair of shoes and a jacket that is. It wasn't freezing out, but it was still good to find shoes and a jacket.

All three of them sat in the examining room. Rumplestiltskin had refused to leave her, and Belle had said it was alright as they waited for Doctor Whale to come in and examine her. She didn't want Rumplestiltskin to leave her anyway.

She sat on the table waiting for the doctor, looking at Rumplestiltskin and smiling a little to him. He was sitting in the extra chair with Elsa's baby carrier on the floor. But he held Elsa against his chest softly, rubbing her back soothingly so she wouldn't fuss.

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Everything is going to be okay, love."

"I wish I believed that.." she said, nodding a bit and looking towards Elsa. "She looks pretty content.."

"Mm, yes but she does miss her mommy..." he said with a smile, looking up at her.

Belle smiled. She was still shaken up, but she was smiling again and felt marginally safe now that she had her Rumplestiltskin with her. Maybe she'd spend a few days going to work with him, too. She definitely did not want to go back to that house any time soon.

They both looked up as the door opened and the doctor walked in. He nodded to both of them. "Hello to the both of you. I am sorry to hear about what happened...I'll check to see if you have a concussion or not. You also wanted me to check your pregnancy?" he asked.

Belle was the one who nodded, swallowing a bit and looking down. "Yes. I...I'm about nine weeks, almost ten. And I...I was hit pretty hard and pushed down some stairs and...and I'm worried about my baby.."

The doctor nodded and pulled up one of the machines. Moving his wheeled chair up and sitting on it. "Alright then, thats understandable. Now, will you lay back and raise your shirt up to show your stomach?" he asked.

She did as she was asked. Laying back on the table and rolling her shirt up, glancing over at Rumplestiltskin worriedly. He seemed to notice and moved to rest Elsa into the baby carrier, sitting it securely on the chair before he stood up and stepped over. Taking her hand, kissing her knuckles softly and giving her a reassuring smile.

Swallowing a bit, she took in a breath as she felt Whale squeeze the cold goo onto her stomach. She felt the tool press against the skin of her stomach, slowly moving along it to find her uterus and her baby. When she'd been pregnant before she hadn't been through this, they didn't have this sort of technology in their world, but truthfully it fascinated her.

Looking up, her eyes locked on the black and white fuzzy screen as the image came into view. She could see the little bubble with a little ball seemingly curled up inside. Shifting up on her elbows, she tilted her head to one side as she looked at it. "Is...is that my baby?" she asked curiously.

Whale nodded with a smile. "Yes, Mrs. Stan, it is."

"Belle." she corrected, looking at Whale. "My name is Belle, please. I'm not married to Jefferson anymore...and my real name is Belle."

Again he nodded. "Alright, Belle." he said. Looking up at the screen and pointing to it. "That is your baby right here. The head is already forming, you can see the bigger round circle and then the smaller oval type circle. Its not fully developed yet..." he said.

She watched the screen with such love in her eyes, it made Rumplestiltskin's heart melt. If their baby wasn't okay he didn't know if he could deal with the disappointment that would follow, that he knew would follow. To loose another child would devastate his poor Belle. That, he believed, would indeed break her as Regina had wanted to do.

"But...but is it alright?" Belle asked, looking pleadingly at the doctor.

"Well lets see. You're almost ten weeks, so we should be able to hear a heart beat. Usually you can hear a heart beat around nine to ten weeks. But don't be alarmed if you don't hear it, its common for some women not to hear it until twelve to thirteen weeks." he said. Reaching over to the machine he flipped on a switch and moved the thing on her stomach around.

Both Belle and Rumplestiltskin held their breath as they listened for the proof of their baby's life. A sound started coming from the machine, short quick sort of beats that sounded almost like a heart beat but different. And Doctor Whale nodded. "That is your baby's heart beat." Whale confirmed.

A smile broke out over Belle's face as she laid back, still holding onto Rumplestiltskin's hand as she stared at the screen. Tears rimmed her eyes slowly, her eyes locked on the small figure on the screen. "Gods...gods thats our baby's heart beat..." she whispered.

Rumple nodded, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of it. "Aye, love, it is. Our baby is perfect." he whispered, looking down at her.

"Would you...like me to make a copy of the picture?" Whale asked.

Quickly Belle nodded, looking at the screen still. "Yes...please..." she said, biting her bottom lip slowly as she seemingly let out the breath she'd been holding.

Their baby was okay. Their baby would be fine, the proof was in the heart beat.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Tadaaa! This chapter had a bit of everything, wow. Smut, violence, and fluffiness all wrapped into one at the end with the babys heart beat.

Hope you guys liked it. Read and review! :-D


End file.
